Kid Lantern
by JessieMundaiFan
Summary: For Darren Hill life was just something to get through. Nothing exciting ever happened to him and he kind of liked it like that. Little did he know that his life was about to change all because of a young speedster and a little green ring. Wally/OC Slash
1. A Swift Beginning

Hello everyone its JessieMundaiFan.

First off, I'd like to say damn you **Julie's Jewels**. Before I read her story I use be in love with Robin from Young Justice. But now that I've looked at her story, and re-watched the episodes, Kid Flash is now my favorite character. I just love his attitude and how funny he is. I still like Robin but not as much anymore (pouting).

Anyway, I'm glad to see you all are interested enough in my summary to check out my story.

I hope you guys like what you see.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about it?

…

(Darren's POV)

"We'll be at our new house in about ten minutes," mom told me.

I hm'd in acknowledgment as I continued to sketch what I dreamt last night.

I wonder how long we were going stay here, I wondered to myself.

I love my mother to death. She is one of the most talented and smartest lawyers you will ever meet. I am honestly under the impression that there isn't anything she can't do, except find a good man. Practically every guy she dates is either a player or an asshole. From the start of the relationship anyone with common sense can tell that it wasn't going to work out, but will she listen to anyone that tells her that?

Nope, not at all.

And the messed up thing about that is, every time she gets her heart broken by some jerk, she move us away from the state we were living in. Mom calls it relocation recovery.

I strongly disagree with her.

This year we have moved a total of four times in the last two months. I don't even bother making friends in school because I know that eventually I'll have to pack up and leave soon. No sense in making connections with people when you won't be around them for long.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, I felt something shaking my shoulder. I looked up from my picture to see my mom eyeing me in amusement.

"We're here silly," she giggled, "you're always in your own world all the time."

I rolled my eyes jokingly and got out of the car.

I saw that we had arrived at a beautiful two story house. The stark white color of its interior really complimented the small little trees and shrubs at the front of the lawn. Up top were two balconies' that looked like something from an old castle. The windows had a unique looking diamond pattern on them that really awed me.

The place had an old but timely look to it that I couldn't help but appreciate.

"What do you think," mom sighed looking at the house proudly.

"It looks great mom," I nodded in acceptance.

She ran her hand through my brown smooth hair. Mom loves my hair, because she says that's the only thing I got from her. My eyes, face, and mannerisms she claims came from my dad. I wouldn't know because I never met before. I've never even been shown a picture of him.

"I'm glad you like it," she told me happily, "now go inside and pick out your rooms."

I smiled at her brightly, the first time I smiled during this whole move. I'm so grateful that she supports my love of art and makes sure that I have my own art studio every time she moves us.

Grabbing my bags, I opened the door to my new house and flew up stairs to pick out some rooms. I tried every one until I found a great set of rooms at the end of a hall. They both had sliding doors which connected the two of them together which was perfect for me. Content with this decision, I set all my stuff down.

Mom popped her head through one of the doors.

"That took less time than it usually does," she smirked at me, "usually it takes you about an hour to decide on some rooms."

I looked down blushing.

It's not my fault I'm so picky.

Mom looked down at her watch. "The movers might be a little late due to the traffic. Why don't you just unpack what you have and relax?"

I nodded and started to set up my work place. As soon as I heard her fleeting footsteps I threw down all my stuff, and took out my sketch pad.

I can organize my stuff later, I reassured myself as I went down the stairs and out onto the front lawn.

Making sure I got in a good spot so I can see the house in its entirety, I sat down Indian style and started drawing my new house furiously.

I know this may seem kind of weird but I can't help it. When I see something I really like I have to draw it. I just can't help myself.

I shuddered as I felt a big breeze go past me. Strange, I didn't feel it get any colder.

"I didn't know anybody owned this house," I heard someone say behind me.

Shocked, I turned around to see a boy my age looking down at me curiously.

Where the hell did he come from?

"Um, yeah my mom and I just moved here," I answered.

He gave me a big grin and moved to shake my hand. "Cool, I'm Wally."

I smiled back at him tensely. I was not good with social interaction. Probably because I don't do it much.

I return the hand shake. "Nice to meet you Wally, I'm Darren. Where did you come from?"

Wally gave me a panicked look.

"What, what do you mean," he asked nervously, "do you mean the place I was born, or how am I talking to you now."

I blink at him. "The second one."

"I mean, you just came out of nowhere," I told him, "I know you weren't behind me when I sat down.

"Oh, um," he started to rub the back of his head, "I just sprinted over here. I did something to make my mom really mad at me so I ran off to give her some time to cool down."

"That breeze was you running," I blinked up at him in amazement, "you must be really fast."

Wally blushed lightly and chuckled. "Yeah I guess I am. So what are you doing out here?"

I sheepishly held up my sketch book.

"Just doing a little bit of drawing," I told him shyly.

"Oh," he replied in excitement, "can I see?"

Without waiting for an answer he snatched my sketch book out my hands.

"Wait," I cried standing up to take it back. Wally easily avoided me and continued to analyze my work.

I'm really self-conscious what I drawings. No one has ever looked at them before.

"Hm," he raised both of his eyes brows, "this is really good, like, museum level good."

"T-Thank you," I stammered and moved to take my book back, "now if you don't mind."

"Hey what's this one," he turned my book away from me as he flipped to another page.

Look over his shoulder I saw it was the picture I drew from my dream. The picture was of a planet that definitely wasn't earth. In my dream the planet was purely green with a large symbol in the middle. I myself didn't know what the symbol was exactly but I think it did resemble an hourglass.

Wally grinned at the picture.

"Awesome dude, how did," he stopped as noticed he how close I was to him. He moved closer to me and looked deep into my eyes.

"You look familiar," he narrowed his eyes at me. "Your face is ringing bells in my mind for some reason."

I flinched under the gaze of his powerful green eyes.

"I just moved here," I reminded him nervously.

He just hm'd backing up a little and giving me my sketch book back.

"Thank you," I mumbled hugging it to my chest like a precious baby.

Wally looked me up and down.

"You're a little shy aren't you," he said knowingly.

I chuckled nervously.

"I'm not really use to talking with people," I admitted, "my mom and I move around so much I really don't have time to make friends."

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wow that sucks," he rubbed his chin in thought, "how about we be friends?"

"Huh," that was not what I was expecting. I never said I wanted a friend just that I didn't have time for them.

He shrugged at me with a grin. "Sure why not? I don't have to many normal friends it will good to actually have one."

I raised an eyebrow at him. What did he mean by "normal friend?"

"What school are you going to," he asked me.

I tried to remember the name. "I think its North Central High."

"Ha!" I jumped at his loud exclamation. "That's where I go to school!"

"Um," I didn't know what to say to that.

"We should totally be friends," he said excitedly.

I didn't respond. I just looked at him feeling completely lost.

Calming down at my lost look, Wally gaze at me confused.

"What's wrong," he wondered.

I didn't have time to say something back as light bulb seemed to go off in his head as his eyes widened in recognition.

"I know what the problem is," he told assuredly.

"You do," I raised an eyebrow at him. I somehow doubt that he did.

"Yep."

Moving closer to me wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me into a one-armed hug. At this point I was able to see how short I was compared to him. I barely reached Wally's shoulder.

He looked down at me with a smirk. "I've had this happen a couple times before and let me just say that you are worthy."

"…What?"

Ignoring me, he continued on. "You are worthy enough to be my friend. Don't let my charm and sexiness intimated you, cause I have no problem hanging out with you. Not all us beautiful people are as stuck up and cocky as the media makes us. Some us, like me, actually enjoy the company of less-than-beautiful-as-us people like you."

A just stared at him wide eyed and slack jawed.

His smirked turned into a smile. "So at school don't pay attention to the people that will look at you weird for having the honor of associating with me. Just remember, I said it was okay and if they have a problem with it they can take it up with me."

He phone suddenly went off. He let me go off me in order to check out the text he got.

"Dammit Robin," he mumbled. Wally gave me another grin.

"I got to take off but I'll see you at school. Remember what I said."

And with that he ran off into the distance.

Meanwhile, I am still standing in the same spot just in awe of what just happened.

"Oh Central City," I sighed to myself.

That was one hell of a welcome.

…

That's it for this chapter.

What did you guys think? Was it any good? Do you think I should continue?

Please give me your thoughts on this chapter.

Before I forget let me say something about this story. This is not going to be a "who's the daddy" type of story just in case you couldn't tell. This story is mainly going to center around character development and creating relationships between other characters. There is no big mystery in this story.

Hope to see you for the next chapter.


	2. Friendship

Hello everyone it's JessieMundaiFan again

I'm happy to see that this story got some pretty positive feedback. To tell you the truth I really wasn't expecting any reviews or subscribers. I was going to update regardless of all that but they were a nice bonus.

I want to say thank you to** NearxLxMellow, Kiara, D. Jimmy, Rowena Prince,** and **Mildly me** for reviewing and giving me your opinion on my first chapter of this story. I really appreciate the support it means a lot. Let's not forget my subscribers. I owe you all big thank you as well.

Now, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about it?

…

(General POV)

"Recognized: Kid Flash, B03," the main computer stated transporting Wally to his team's base.

"I'm here everybody," Wally proclaimed loudly making everyone wince.

"You're late," Batman pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Grinning sheepishly, Wally rubbed the back of his head walking to stand beside his teammates.

"Sorry Bats I was…"

"Later," Batman interrupted, "we have a mission for you."

Wally just then noticed the presence of the two Green Lanterns standing beside Batman.

"GL1, GL2," Wally cried out ecstatically, "haven't seen you guys in forever."

GL1 (Hal Jordan) smirked at the teenage speedster amusedly.

"By forever you mean a couple months ago," he chuckled, "then yeah it's been a while kid."

"What brings the two of you here," Aqualad asked politely.

"This," GL2 (John Stewart) gestured to the box he was holding. Slowly opening the box he revealed it to be one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, a green lantern power ring.

It glowed with an intense light shining all over the room.

"Whoa," both Wally and Robin said in awe.

"This ring fell to earth a couple weeks ago," GL2 told them, "we checked with the Council and they told us they had nothing to do with this development. This can only mean that a new Green Lantern will be appearing on earth."

"Sweet," Wally grinned broadly.

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with us," Superboy asked a little rudely.

GL1 and GL2 looked at each other hesitantly.

"They want you and your team to protect and guard the ring," Batman told them.

"Us," Megan exclaimed in shock, "why us?"

"Until the bearer of the ring accepts his/her powers the ring must be kept safe," GL1 explained, "we would do it ourselves but there's been some big trouble Garon that we must attend to."

"So why don't you take it with you," Artemis asked rationally.

GL2 shook his head at her. "The ring must also be made available for the ring bearer at all times also. We are not allowed to deny someone there power just because were unable to give them to him/her."

"Great, so we're playing babysitter to a piece of jewelry," Superboy growled.

"Pretty much," GL1 grinned at him.

Superboy grunted and looked away in annoyance.

"Yeesh, is he always this cheery," GL1 whispered to Batman.

"We would be honored to guard such a powerful tool," Aqualad smiled at them kindly taking the box from GL2.

"Absolutely," Robin nodded in agreement, "but I thought there were only supposed to be a couple of you Green Lantern's per sector,"

"What sector is earth again," Wally asked them.

"Space Sector 2814," both the Green Lantern's said in unison.

"And yes, normally there is only a couple of us per sector, but I guess fate has other plans," GL2 shrugged.

"Thank Ion that's over," GL1 grinned, "now I can go and get ready for my date."

GL2 rolled his eyes at him. "Another one Hal? What happened to Terra?"

GL1 just smiled at him. "She got boring, no point in being in a relationship that isn't fun right?"

"You were with her for only two weeks," GL2 shook his head at him, "I cannot wait until you settle down and have kids it'll surely be interesting to see the change in your attitude."

"Kids," GL1 repeated in disgust, "don't even play with me like that. I can't even imagine having kids I have enough problems in my life."

GL2 just rolled his eyes at him again (he's just now noticing he tends to do that a lot with Hal).

"Let's go Casanova we have job to do," GL2 ordered flying out of the base. GL1 nodded following his instantly.

Wally waved them off. "Bye guys. We promise to good care of the ring!"

"So Wally, why we're you late this time," Robin smirked thinking he was going to make up some lame excuse.

Wally looked toward him in confusion before his eyes lit up remembrance. "Oh, a met a new friend!"

His team just blinked at him. Batman, seeing no point in staying any longer, left the base and went off to another mission.

Wally grinned in excitement. "His name is Darren and he just moved in the house a couple blocks from mine. He's a really cool guy and super nice to."

"Oh, so you met a new neighbor," Artemis said with clarification.

"No I met a new friend," Wally corrected her.

"You met a new neighbor," Artemis argued back calmly.

"No I met a new friend," Wally repeated in annoyance.

"Wally you can't call someone a friend after you just met them," Artemis shook her head at him.

"Yeah, dude you don't even know the guy," Robin reminded him.

Wally quickly interjected, "I do know something's about him. I know that he paints and that is shy and self-conscious."

The team just looked at him blankly.

"You need a little more than that to call someone a friend Wally," Robin told him mildly, "you don't even know if he's trust worthy yet."

At those words Wally deflated slightly. "I just want a normal friend," Wally admitted sadly.

You would think that Robin would be hurt by those words, with them being close friends and all, but he wasn't. He completely understood what Wally meant by normal friend.

In the profession they have chosen of crime fighting and world saving a big responsibility is bestowed upon them. With this responsibility comes many changes that they have to deal with, some are psychical while the majority are mental. Superheroes constantly have incredible and dangerous experiences that change how said hero sees life and how to live. These life changing events tend to alienate heroes from the people they are trying to protect. They become more than the average every day citizen that simply coasts through life. Because of this it is sometimes hard for them to function in society as normal people.

This is especially true for teenage superheroes. For them it always seems like there is a distance between them and normal teenagers. They never seemed to fit in with the crowd yet they don't tend to blend into the background either. They always seemed to be in the middle, alone.

Being a superhero is amazing, but both Wally and Robin have admitted to miss being normal boys and having normal friends. Having a normal friend means that you have someone you can relate to that isn't involved in the superhero business. It means that you have someone that you can relax with without having being reminded of what you secretly are.

"What do you mean by normal friend," Superboy asked sounding slightly hurt.

He and Wally may not be like brothers but Superboy did see him, Robin, and Aqualad as his closest friends. He felt as if the four of them, as Aqualad said, developed a bond.

Robin was quick to correct him. "He just means that he wants someone to hang with during and after school that's all."

Wally nodded. "It gets lonely having nobody to talk to at school, especially since I'm there for about eight hours a day, five days a week."

"What's his name again? I'll look him up," Robin grinned mischievously activating the computer on his wrist.

"No," Wally shook his head furiously, "no digging up dirt on my new friend. You haven't even met him yet."

"Aw," Robin pouted putting away his computer.

Wally grinned at them all. "Darren and I are going to be tight just you wait and see."

…

(The Next Day at North Central High)

Darren took in nervous a breath as he stared up at the building in front of him.

No matter how many times he does this he still can't get over his anxiety when starting a new school.

Letting out a big sigh he slowly started to walk into his new school.

"Hello," some girl greeted him popping out of nowhere.

Darren jumped in shock. In front of him was a very hyperactive looking girl. She had blue eyes and blonde hair that was in pigtails.

She giggled at his reaction. "I'm Taylor Jones the president of the sophomore class ."

Taylor held out her hand for him to shake. "Welcome to North Central High."

Shyly, he shook her hand. "Hi I'm…"

"Darren Hill," she nodded, "the school's secretary already gave me your name and told me to give you your schedule."

"Oh thank you," Darren said taking his schedule from her.

Taylor nodded. "Alright you ready?"

Darren looked at her in confusion. "For what?"

She giggled at him again. "Your tour silly, I'm…"

"Darren," a voice proclaimed loudly. Turning around they saw Wally approaching them with a grin on his face.

Wally wrapped an arm around his shoulders hugging him. "What's up buddy?"

"What do you want West," Taylor snapped at him.

Wally winced at her.

"Just came to show my new friend around the school," he told her nervously.

Taylor scoffed at him.

"Darren can I talk to you for a minute," without waiting she dragged him away from Wally.

"Look Hill you shouldn't talk to West," she told him sternly.

Darren raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Duh," she said as if it was obvious, "because he's a freak."

Darren was taken aback by those harsh words.

She looked back at Wally angrily. "All he does is brag about how special he is and yet has done nothing to prove it. Every time someone tries to talk of hangout with him he always takes off claiming he had something important to do. He's nothing but a stuck up little asshole that does nothing with his life. Nobody likes him and you if want to fit in you'll avoid him."

By the time she was done with her little speech Darren was staring at her wide eyed. He knew some people could be mean but this is a new level. I mean, labeling someone an outcast just because he has important things to do.

Looking behind him, Darren saw Wally staring at him in a sadden way. It almost broke his heart to see someone so energetic look so depressed.

"Now how about that tour," Taylor chirped suddenly perking up.

Darren smiled at her kindly. "Sure."

"Great so we'll…" she stopped as she notice him walking toward Wally.

"I'm ready for my tour," he told Wally.

Both of Wally's eyebrows rose at him. "But what about…"

"I'd take outcast over popular any day," Darren interjected with a smile.

Wally blinked at him before putting his grin back on and grabbing him by the shoulder again.

"Well then, let's move onward," Wally said dramatically pulling him to the main hallway.

They heard Taylor growl, "Fine be a loser for all I care," before she stomped away.

They completely ignored her.

"Let me see your schedule," Wally asked taking it from out of his hands.

Wally's his lit up. "Oh sweet, our first three classes are together."

"What are they," Darren asked looking over at his schedule.

"Science, Art, and Music," Wally looked at those subjects warily, "I suck at two of those subjects."

"Which ones," Darren asked.

Wally sighed, "Art and Music. I can barely draw stick figures and I hate music."

"I'm good at both of those subjects. I could help you if you want," Darren suggested.

"You will," Wally smiled at him.

Darren smiled back hesitantly. "Of course what are, um, friends for?"

Wally let out a contagious laugh. "I know we were going to be tight."

Darren let out a small laugh with him.

_Maybe this friendship thing won't be so bad after all_, Darren thought to himself.

…

In the distance, a man with a yellow aura was floating in the air staring at North Central High with a nasty grin on his face.

"I've found the newest Green Lantern," he announced to himself.

He then threw his head back and laughed manically.

…

That's it for this chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

I apologize if you found this chapter a bit boring. What I was mainly trying to do is set up a few things. I promise the next chapter will be better.

See you next week.


	3. Hanging Out

Konnichiwa minna-san (Hello everyone) it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of Kid Lantern.

I am so happy right now. By the time you guys are reading this I will be done with school for the semester. Unfortunately, I still have friends taking finals so I have to wait until the weekend to properly celebrate.

I was pleased by the feedback I got for the previous chapter. I'd like to thank **Kurozaki, D. Jimmy,** **Kiara, **and** NearxLxMellow** for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I'd also like my new subscribers for taking an interest in my story as well.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

"_I'm waiting for you."_

_A green light was dancing around in space._

"_Come find me."_

_The light reached earth and sped through cities and towns. It seemed to be searching for something._

"_Willpower is your strength."_

_It seemed to have found its target as it zoomed straight to a particular home._

"_Accept your destiny! Become a Guardian of the Universe!"_

_The light hit its target._

Darren woke up in a cold sweat. His breath was heavy as sweat dripped down from his face.

"What was that," Darren weaved a hand through his hair trying to understand what he dreamed of.

Even since he was born Darren has had strange dreams. Practically every time he dreamt he was sent to strange worlds and different plains. He saw monsters, aliens, and even superheroes in his dreams.

Weird dreams are nothing new to him.

What is new to him though, is having voices in his dreams. In the last couple weeks he has been hearing a strange voice in his head telling him all sorts of different things about destiny and willpower.

It wasn't a scary or creepy voice, quite the opposite, but that didn't make it any less weird. And what was even stranger to him was that the color green kept appearing in his dreams as well.

"Just what is going on in my mind," Darren asked to himself.

…

(Later that evening)

"Are we there yet," Wally whined for the fifth time.

Darren smiled at him amusedly. "No not yet."

"But we've been walking for around the city for like three hours," Wally complained.

"It's been thirty minutes," Darren said with chuckle.

Wally pouted in response but still continued to follow his friend.

They walked two more blocks until Darren finally announced they had reached their destination.

"Finally," Wally sighed in relief, "where are we."

Wally didn't recognize the building in front of him. It was a medium size statuesque building that had a large sculpture like model in front of it.

"The Central City Museum of course," Darren told him pointing at the building in front of them.

Wally looked up at the building in confusion.

"Wow, this city has a new museum," Wally grinned, "that's awesome."

Darren raised an eyebrow at him. "New museum? According to the pamphlet I got this museum has been here for the last fifty years."

"Seriously," Wally looked at him in awe, "I have never noticed this place before in my life."

Darren shrugged. "Most people pass over museums without a second glance. I'm sure you're not the only one."

"Oh alighty," Wally looked at him curiously, "so what are we doing here?"

Darren looked down at his feet. "I wanted to check out their art collection," he told his friend shyly, "and just let you see some of the things I like."

"Oh course if you don't want to be here that's fine," Darren quickly interjected nervously, "I don't want to bore you with my art geekiness."

Wally rolled his eyes at him. "There goes your poor self-esteem again. Just because I get something you like doesn't mean I'm going to completely shun it. I want to get to know you. Besides, I have plenty of interest that can be thought of as 'geeky'. "

"Really," Darren said in astonishment.

"Sure," Wally started to drag his friend into the museum, "I'll show you the extent of my geekiness some other time, right now it's all about you."

Darren blushed in response.

…

(In the Museum)

"Here we are," Darren announced, "the museums art collection."

"Whoa."

Wally felt overwhelmed by all the different types of paintings he was observing.

He walked over to the first painting he saw to the right and read its title.

"Moonlight Wolf," Wally gazed at the painting in front of him.

"Nice imagery," Darren pointed out sounding impressed.

"So, what are we looking at," Wally asked him completely lost.

Darren gave him a small smile. "What do you think you're looking at?"

"Me," Wally pointed at himself and looked back the painting, "I don't know a wolf? I told you I suck with this art stuff."

Darren chuckled at him. "Then let this be a little lesson for you. One the things I think are key to being a good artist is understanding how art works and its many dynamics."

He put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Try to look at the painting more analytically, it'll be interesting to see what you find."

Wally sighed and looked at the painting closer. He stared at it deep in thought until an answer came to him

"Well, I see a wolf that's looks surprised by something it saw and is ready to attack it."

"Very good Wally," Darren nodded at his answer.

Wally grinned back at him proudly.

"But I see something different," Darren replied to him deflating Wally's grin, "What I see is an alarmed wolf that's frozen in its tracks due to shock and is looking at something in alarm."

Wally blinked at him. "Okay, but which one of us is right?"

Darren shook his head. "With art there is not right or wrong answer. It's about how each individual person sees it. That's one of art's greatest factors is how mysterious and meaningful it can be."

"Wow," Wally looked his friends up and down, "look at you mister art guru."

Seeing a blush make onto Darren's face, cause a smile to appear on Wally's.

I like doing that for some reason, Wally said to himself.

"Hey," they heard someone say. Looking over to their left they saw it was a security guard glancing at Darren with a stern look on his face.

"Don't lean on the rail son," he ordered.

Embarrassed, Darren practically jumped away from the rail he had been leaning on by accident.

"I'm, um, s-sorry sir," Darren bowed his head in apology to the man.

Wally raised an eyebrow at him.

As the security guard walked away, Darren gained back his composure.

"So, um, let's look at some more paintings," Darren looking over at some other pieces of art.

"Sure," Wally replied his mind spinning with ideas.

Both of them lost track of time as they looked at different kinds of art and discussing their meanings. Wally was surprised at how much he was getting into it. Art had never interested him in the slightest, but now he found himself appreciating artists a little more.

"Okay so art isn't as uninteresting as I thought it was, so does that mean I can paint like these guys now," Wally asked excitedly.

Darren snickered at him. "It's not that easy Wally, trust me I've tried. It takes work to go from drawing stick figures to worldwide master pieces."

"Aw," Wally pouted disappointedly, "I really want to get something higher than a C in art for a change."

"Don't Wally I'll help you," Darren reassured him kindly.

In response, Wally linked his arm around Darren's as they walked to another painting. Neither noticed the strange looks they got from some passers-by gazing at how close they were.

"So what's this one," Wally pointed at a painting that caught his interest.

"Shoal Green," Wally pronounced slowly already trying to think of its meaning.

"Oh I know," Wally bounced excitedly, "it's supposed to be a sea of shining water or maybe a vision of space or maybe even type of gas."

Wally was getting so into it he was making his observations into a type of game.

"What do you think Dar," Wally looked over to his friend to see him staring at the painting wide eyed. He wasn't moving an inch.

Concerned, Wally gently shook his shoulder in order to get his attention. "Are you alright? Come on, say something." 

Darren couldn't respond to him. His mind was caught in this painting the exuberance of its color brought him back to that voice in his dreams.

"_Come find me."_

Darren's face scrunched up in pain as raised both of his hands to his head.

"Please stop," Darren whimpered.

"_You are my chosen one."_

"I don't know what want," Darren whispered.

"Darren, please," Wally was now shaking him frantically trying to get his attention.

"_You must accept you destiny, before it's too late."_

"Darren," Wally cried out.

Thankfully, this time he actually got through to Darren. His eyes came back into focus as he return to the real world again.

He looked to Wally who eyeing him concerned.

"Dude, you were freaking out what happened," Wally exclaimed.

"I, um," Darren didn't want to tell Wally about his dreams yet. He thought that Wally would think of him as crazy.

"It just had a major headache," Darren lied.

Wally didn't look too convinced. He actually gripped Darren's shoulders harder.

"Seriously it was nothing." Darren put a hand on top of Wally's in reassurance.

With a sigh Wally slowly released Darren's shoulders unconsciously rubbing their fingers together.

"I'll take your word for it I guess," Wally told him, "you still want check out some more paintings.

"No! I mean, no thanks," Darren denied, "let's go do something else."

Wally smiled at him. "Great! Now I can show you my geekiness."

Darren smiled back at him.

While leaving the museum something caught Wally's eye.

"Oh," he said excitedly.

"What is it," Darren asked.

"I have to get something wait outside for me."

Before Darren had time to respond, Wally had rushed off.

Shaking his head in amusement, Darren left the museum. He sat down in front of large model in front of the museum with a heavy sigh.

"I have to learn to relax more," Darren said to himself. He stared up at the sky trying to ease his mind a little.

Darren, distracted at the moment, didn't notice that he was currently in danger. From a distance away, a yellow light shot through the air to the statue Darren was sitting in front of. The light cut through the bottom of the statue like it was nothing causing it to become unbalanced and wobbly.

A woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey kid, watch out," a man yelled out.

Hearing some sort of commotion, Darren looked over to see people looking at him in panic. Feeling a shadow on top of him, he looked up to see that museums model statue falling in his direction. Darren, completely frozen in fear, could do nothing to stop this. He closed his eyes trying to prepare himself for the blow.

Suddenly, a familiar breeze hit Darren as he felt himself being swept up into someone's arms. He winced as he heard the large rumbling of the statue hitting the ground. Opening his eyes, Darren was surprised to see himself in the arms of his friend.

"Wally," Darren blinked up at him, "how did you…"

"Are you okay," Wally asked frantically.

People were whispering all around them trying to make sense of what just happened with the statue.

"Yes, I'm fine," Darren reassured him, "but what about…"

Another breeze came by.

"What's going on here," someone asked.

Darren was about to get annoyed at being interrupted twice in row, before he discover who interrupted him.

"The Flash," he said in awe.

Indeed it was the Flash, the Scarlet Speedster himself, standing in front of him and Wally.

"Hey everybody," Flash greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Flash," some people greeted back while others let out sighs of relief that the cities hero had arrived.

"Can somebody tell me what happen with the statue," Flash asked the crowd around the museum.

"I can," one man replied, "a yellow ray of light came out of nowhere and just cut apart the statue in front of the museum."

"Yellow ray," Flash mumbled to himself.

The man nodded. "And it almost hit that brown haired young man until the red headed one saved him."

Having attention drawn to them alerted Wally and Darren to the position they were in. Quickly they separated from each other blushing furiously.

Darren froze as he noticed the Flash looking his way. The superhero narrowed his eyes at him for a brief moment before going back to his normal stare.

"Did you see where that ray came from son," he asked.

"Um, n-no sir," he stammered, "I was just waiting for my friend Wally to come out of the museum…"

"Wait, wait, wait, you," Flash laughed a little pointing at Wally, "at a museum."

Wally just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Um," Darren looked from Wally to the Flash, "do you two know each other?"

Flash realizing the mistake he made, came up with a quick fix to the situation.

The Flash waved him off. "I know just about everyone in this city kid," he looked into the crowd and spotted a couple and waved at them, "isn't that right Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

They both smiled and waved back at him. "You got that Flash," Mrs. Smith replied cheerfully.

"Oh," was all Darren thought to say back to him, "so yes I was waiting and then the statue was about to fall on me until Wally came and save me."

"Um, thank you," Darren told Wally sincerely.

Wally puffed out his chest with pride. "All in a day's work citizen, all in a day's work," he boasted in a deep voice.

Flash snorted at him in amusement while Darren smiled at him.

"I'll search around the perimeter and see if we have any badies around," Flash gave both of the teenagers a grin, "why don't you two go on and continue you're little…"

"We're hanging out," Wally quickly interjected, "we're _friends_."

Flash nodded his head mockingly. "Right, right 'friends'. Well, don't let this little incident stop you to 'friends' from doing 'friendly' things ," Flash said snickering.

Wally let out an annoyed growl.

"Be safe everyone," Flash waved at everyone before zooming off still snickering a little.

And with that, all the people in the crowd around the museum started to disperse and got about their daily lives.

Wally folded his arms glaring in the direction Flash went.

"Um Wally, are you okay," Darren asked him.

"Huh," Wally focused his attention back on his friend, "oh yeah I'm all right."

"So what did you run off to get," Darren inquired.

Wally's face split into a grin as he pulled out a small art introduction book from his pocket.

"I got it at the gift shop. It's a souvenir and a little art guide for me."

"Souvenir," Darren repeated in question.

Wally nodded his head enthusiastically. "I love collecting things! Whenever I go somewhere I always like to get something from that place to remember the time I spent there."

Wally rubbed the back of head sheepishly. "Pretty geeky, huh?"

Darren shook his head with a smile, "Not all I think that's cool. Um, can I see your collection?"

"Sure," Wally cried out grabbing Darren's arm and pulling him to his house.

…

A couple miles away, a man stared down at the two boys with glowing yellow eyes.

"Damn that little bastard," he roared punching the side of a wall.

He watched it crumbled beneath his fist with a furious glare. He couldn't believe that little runt manage to survive his first attack on him.

"He's got one more chance," he told himself, "and if he manages to survive again I'll take him out personally."

"There will be no more Green Lanterns while I'm around," he snarled flying off into the distance.

…

That's it for this chapter.

I hope you guy's enjoyed it.

I'm sorry if the pace is a little slow. I'm just trying not to rush anything and have you guys miss important plot points.

See you guys next time.


	4. Dinner Conversations

Hello everybody it's JessieMundaiFan again.

I can't tell you guys how happy I am to be out of school for the summer. I am so happy to be able to relax and not think about school for a change. Also, I got my grades back and I was pleased to see I got all A's and one B. A couple of those grades I was surprised to see but I'm happy for them anyway.

Time for thank you's. I'd like to give a big thanks to **Witch08, Kiara, Kurozaki, NearxLxMellow, **Ranulf, and **Rowena Prince** for reviewing and letting me know what you thought of the chapter. It means a lot when you guys review and I appreciate it a lot.

**ANNOUCEMENT**: At the end of the chapter there is going to be an explanation for a little contest that I want to start. I didn't put it here because I didn't want to distract from the chapter. I hope you guys check it out and participate.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

"Wow," Darren said in awe.

"I know," Wally nodded his head proudly.

Both of them were standing in front of a gigantic closet in Wally's room filled with of all sorts of memorabilia and items.

"This stuff is amazing," Darren told his friend picking up a Santa snow globe.

"I get one of those every time I got to my grandma's house Christmas," Wally informed him searching through his collection.

"Oh, this is a good one," Wally pulled out a small replica of the Eiffel Tower.

"Got this on my last visit to France," Wally bragged smugly.

Darren gasped and almost dropped the snow globe he was holding.

"You've been to France," Darren asked meekly.

"Yep," Wally smiled and looked at his friend, "do you want to go there?"

"Absolutely," Darren cried out excitedly.

Wally raised an eyebrow at him.

Realizing his little slip up, Darren blushed furiously lowering his head.

"I mean, there's just this place I want to in Paris, France," Darren mumbled.

"Where do you want to go," Wally asked in interest.

Darren looked up at him. "Well, I really want to go to the Musee de Louvre."

"Music day love," Wally said in confusion.

Darren chuckled at Wally.

"Musee de Louvre," Darren repeated with emphasis, "it's French for Louvre Museum."

"Oh," Wally's eyes widened.

"It's the most famous museum in the world," Darren gushed, "with some of the most famous paintings in the world from great painters like Leonardo do Vinci, Eugene Delacroix, and even Caravaggio."

Wally smiled at how excited Darren was getting. One thing Wally quickly noticed about his shy friend is that he has a deep love for art and the many versions of it. He always seemed to content around art.

"I would love to go there," Darren admitted before lowering his head again. He knew it was an impossible dream, what with his mother's busy schedule and the cost of plane tickets and all.

"I'll make it happen," Wally told him immediately.

Darren blinked at him. "You will?"

Sighing, Wally grabbed Darren by the shoulders shaking his head.

"You'll soon learn Darren that there isn't much that I can't do," Wally smirked at him.

"But I…"

"Nothing," Wally insisted.

"Okay," Darren chirped.

Just then there was a knock at Wally's door.

Wally sighed in frustration.

"Come in," he called out.

"Wally dinner will be…," his mother started to say before she caught sight of Darren.

She smiled at him politely.

"I didn't know we had guests," she outstretched her hand to him, "Hello there young man, I'm Wally's mother."

She briefly glanced at her son's arm on Darren's shoulder before turning her gaze back to him.

Darren returned the smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Darren Hill, a friend of Wally's. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Mrs. West nodded at him approvingly.

"A young man with manners, will wonders never cease," She looked pointedly at Wally.

"Mom," Wally whined.

She ignored his whining and focused on her guest.

"It's getting kind of late do you want to stay for dinner," she asked Darren.

"I'll have to call my mother but I'm sure it will be fine," Darren replied quietly.

"Good," she nodded at him and then looked at him and her son, "dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Okay mom," Wally told her practically pushing her out the door.

"Oh and your uncle and aunt will be joining us for dinner as well," Mrs. West added.

"What," Wally shouted, "why?"

"Don't shout in the house Wally," she lectured, "and don't know why he suddenly wanted to come over. He just said that you would know the reason."

Wally thought about this for a brief moment before groaning in annoyance.

"Fine," he grumbled closing the door after his mom.

Darren looked at his friend in confusion. "What's so bad about your uncle showing up?"

"Everything," Wally exclaimed.

…

(One Hour Later)

"Hello Westerners," Barry greeted loudly as him and his wife walked through the front door.

"Barry, Iris always a pleasure to have you two over," Mr. West stated hugging them both.

"Westerners," Darren whispered to Wally in question.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Just my uncles nickname for my me and my parents. It's okay if you didn't laugh most of his jokes aren't funny."

"I heard that," Barry said walking over to where his nephew and Darren were.

Barry grinned at the two of them. "We if it isn't my precious nephew and his little 'friend'."

You could hear Iris snickering in the background.

"Why are you here," Wally asked bluntly.

Barry's grin turned into a smirk. "I just want to spend time with my family," he stated innocently, "is that so wrong."

Wally narrowed his eyes at him. "For you? Yes."

Mrs. West clapped her hand to get their attention. "Now, now boys that's enough. Let's all just sit down and eat."

Wally, feeling completely starved, decided to drop the subject and sit down at the dinner table.

"So, Darren is it," Mr. West asked grabbing some food.

Darren jumped slightly at the voice but quickly calmed himself. "Yes sir?"

"Tell us a little bit about yourself, son," Mr. West asked politely.

Darren blushed nervously not really knowing what to say. Luckily, he has a friend like Wally to help him out.

Wally quickly started spouting out facts about him.

"His name is Darren Hill, he's my age, he lives with his mom a couple houses over, he likes art, he's shy, and he thinks I'm amazing."

Darren raised an eyebrow at him.

Mr. West looked at his son dryly. "Why thank you so much for answering Darren that was very insightful."

Wally just shrugged cheekily.

"We have an excellent art collection at the Central City Museum," Mrs. West informed Darren, "you should check it out if you really have an interest in art."

Barry and Iris smirked.

"Oh, um, me and Wally already did," Darren told her.

Both of Wally's parents dropped their utensils in shock. They looked toward their son who was making a point to focus on his food.

"Son, you went to a museum," Mr. West's eyebrows were raised to the ceiling.

"It was my fault," Darren admitted as if he did something wrong, "I love art and I just wanted to see what this cities museum had. I dragged Wally along with me to see the paintings."

"You didn't drag me," Wally protested, "I went there on my own. I had a lot of fun to."

"Wow," Mrs. West said in surprised, "I never thought I'd ever here you say going to a museum is fun. You certainly never had an interest in art before."

"Love is a many splendored thing," Iris expressed dreamily

Both Darren and Wally started blushing furiously.

"W-What's that supposed to me auntie," Wally stuttered.

She gave him a teasing smirk. "Don't worry about it little nephew its nothing, nothing at all."

While everyone started to talk casually about how their days were, Barry was being uncharacteristically silent. He kept looking over at Darren with narrowed eyes. Every single time he looked at him a feeling of remembrance washed over him. Just like at the museum, this boy reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite picture who.

"It's just you and your mom," Barry asked Darren.

Everyone stopped to look toward Barry.

Darren looked at him wide eyed before answering his question. "Yes, it's always been just my mom and me."

Barry nodded sympathetically.

"So did your father abandon you and your mother," Barry asked insistently.

"Uncle Barry," Wally exclaimed in outrage.

Barry knew that he was being a little intrusive right now, but he couldn't help it! Something was urging him to get the answers he looking for.

"It's okay Wally," Darren reassured his friend gently. Darren, not looking the least bit offended, answered the question.

"My dad doesn't know I exist actually. He stopped communicating with my mom after they broke up."

"Do you know your father's name," Barry asked.

Wally narrowed his eyes at his uncle for being so nosy. He was about to say something before Darren beat him to it.

"Harold Jordan."

Time seemed to stop for a short moment. Iris gasped covering her mouth in shock as Barry just stared at Darren.

"Are you sure about that name kid," Barry asked lowly.

Feeling a little nervous, Darren stuttered out an answer.

"Y-yes, m-my mom always told me his name was Harold, or Hal, Jordan."

"Oh God," Barry ran a hand thought his hair.

It all made sense to Barry now. This kid looks so much like his father it's a wonder why he didn't see it before.

"What's going on Uncle Barry," Wally demanded (1).

"Do you know who this young man's father is," Mrs. West asked sternly.

Darren looked at the blonde hair man with a combination of anxiety and nervousness.

Both Barry and Iris looked at each other before facing everyone with hesitant looks on their faces.

Iris nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"If Darren's Hal is the one we know, then yes we do know him. He's a friend of ours," Iris answered.

"Sweet," Wally grinned ecstatically and looked at his friend, "you here that Darren? You can finally meet your old man!"

Darren however, didn't respond. After Iris confirmed that they did indeed know his father, he had practically shrunk into his chair. His heart was beating heavily into his chest as he thought about meeting his father.

"Darren," Wally started to shake him by his shoulders, "are you okay?"

Suddenly, Darren stood up from chair and faced Mrs. West.

"Dinner was great Mrs. West," he said tensely, "but I really have to go."

"Darren," Wally called out to his friend as he walked to the door.

"Wait…," he watched as Darren left slamming the door behind me.

Wally glared at his uncle. "You know you could have done that better."

Barry looked down angry at himself for letting his curiosity take him over.

Wally stood up and went to go after his friend.

"Wait a minute Wallace," his father called to him sternly, "maybe we should give him some time to adjust to all this. I'm sure this shocked him quite a bit."

"He doesn't need some time alone dad," Wally snapped, "I know Darren and that's the last thing he needs right now."

With a slam of the door, Wally left the house after his friend.

There was a moment of silence that went through the house.

"Well, that went well," Barry said smiling falsely.

…

"Darren," Wally shouted to his friend.

Darren didn't respond, instead he continued to walk away from the West residence.

"Darren, come on slow down," Wally urged him.

Still getting no response, Wally decided to put an end to this and just super speed his way to him.

Darren jumped in shock as he suddenly felt someone behind. He turned around and looked at his friend nervously.

"You have got to stop doing that," Darren told him.

Wally fought a smile as he tried to focus on the matter at hand.

"Why did you leave," Wally asked him gently.

Darren shook his head trying to avoid looking his friend in the eye.

"It's nothing," Darren tried to reassure his friend, "I just wanted to have to some time alone to think about things."

Wally nodded, half-way accepting his friends excuse.

"So how do you feel about all this," Wally inquired.

"What do you mean," Darren replied shyly.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "You know, about my uncle knowing your dad. I'm sure my uncle can set it up so you can meet him."

"G-Great," Darren stammered.

"You don't want to meet him do you," Wally assumed.

"I don't know," Darren shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Sighing, Wally grabbed his chin and forced Darren to look him in the eye.

"Talk to me," Wally gently demanded, "let me know what you're feeling."

Darren looked at his friend hesitantly.

"It's just, well, I don't know if I want to meet him," Darren confessed, "I just don't know how he'll react or if he'll even react at all. I just really scared about what's going to happen."

Wally nodded understandingly.

"And what about my mom," Darren asked, "I don't want to feel responsible for reuniting her with my father only for him to break her heart again. What if he has a family?"

"You don't have to worry about that," a voice informed him.

They saw it was Barry coming up to them.

"Trust me kid, Hal hasn't settled down with anyone," Barry reassured him.

"Do you think he would want to meet me," Darren asked nervously.

"Of course he would," Barry responded immediately, "Hal may not be too bright with the ladies, but he's a family man. He would want to know you exist."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll tag along with you," Wally said comfortably.

Darren thought about this for a second.

"Okay, I'll do it," Darren nodded.

Impulsively, Wally walked up to him and hugged Darren.

"It's going to be fine I promise," Wally whispered in his ear.

"Oh Wally…"

They didn't notice Barry discretely taking pictures of them on his phone.

Blackmail, Barry thought with a smirk.

Unfortunately, this happy moment did not last long.

Out of nowhere, a car came out of the sky and started to fall where Wally and Darren were.

Barry, spotting the car, quickly moved over to the boys and pushed them all out of the way. The three of them barely made it out of the way in time before the vehicle crashed on the spot they were standing in.

"Where the hell did that car come from," Darren demanded.

Looking up, Barry saw that there were more vehicles in the sky. They were all surrounded in a yellow light. As the light faded, the vehicles started to drop one by one.

"Watch out," Barry yelled.

Darren squeaked in surprise as Wally hoisted him up by his thighs and started dodging the cars. Using his arms and legs, Darren held onto the Wally for dear life as he witnessed the rubble that was being created as they car crashed into the street.

Wally was making a point not to show any of his powers. While he was moving faster than a normal human being should, it wasn't to the point where anyone would notice. Barry was right behind them doing the same as Wally.

Finally, after a moment, the cars stopped falling. Looking up at the sky they were all relieved to see that there were none left.

"Are you two okay," Barry asked running up to the two teenagers.

"I think so," Darren answered, "does this happen all the time here?"

"Yep," Wally grinned trying to ease the tension of the situation, "flying cars and falling statues. That's Central City for ya!"

…

"That is it," glowing yellow man roared from his place in the sky.

Watching his target looking safe and comfortable in that red headed teenagers arm's set his eyes aflame.

"I tried to be nice, I tried to merciful and this is what I get," he raged.

"Tomorrow you are mine boy," he swore, "mark my words."

…

"I think we better get out of here," Wally suggested as heard sirens approaching the neighborhood.

"Good idea," Barry nodded. He then looked at Wally and Darren.

"You know you can let your 'friend' go now," Barry grinned teasingly.

Wally glared at his uncle, but released his friend nonetheless.

As the three of them started to walk back home, Barry decided to hang back a little to make a call to a certain someone.

"Hello," Barry heard through the phone.

"Hal," Barry greeted happily, "what's up."

Hal sighed. "Nothing much, just busting my ass trying to find Sinestro."

"Sinestro," Barry gulped.

"Yeah, me and Jon were just told that he was on earth," Hal answered.

"That is interesting," Barry told him.

"Why," Hal asked.

"Because I think me, Wally, and your son were just attacked by him," Barry replied in one breath.

"Oh, so he's in Central City that's….wait"

"MY WHAT!"

…...

That's it for this chapter.

Just in case you're curious, no Wally does not know the identity's of the Green Lanterns.

**CONTEST:** As some of you may or may know, Green Lanterns have the ability to choose what their uniform looks like. When they first get the ring they start out with the default uniform, aka what Hal Jordan wears, and then they are able to change the uniform to whatever the ring bearer wants.

What I want is for you, the readers, to come up with your own Green Lantern uniform and describe it to me in a message(PM or review). The one that really blows me away will become Darren's official suit change for the rest of the story. Just remember, that the uniform has to be green and black only, the gloves and boots can be white, and it has to have the Green Lantern symbol somewhere on the suit, it doesn't have to be in the center.

You don't have to send me any art just describe it to me. I hope you guys participate. This contest will last for two weeks starting the day this chapter is posted.

I thought this contest would be a good way for readers to get involved in the story and participate in the development of it.


	5. Wanted and Unwanted Visitors

Hello everybody it's JessieMundaiFan again.

How has everyone been doing lately? I've been having a lot of fun hanging out with friends and seeing some of my family. I hope you guys have been enjoying yourself and not been stressing yourselves out for whatever reason.

On to the thank you's. As always, I would like to thank all my new subscribers and my precious reviewer's **Ranulf, Kiara, Rowena Prince, Kurozaki, NearxLxMellow, and YuujouKami**. I really appreciate the support from all of you. Just putting my story on alert makes me happy because it tells me that you are enjoying my story.

Brief message for Kiara. Regarding that sentence you were confused about, that was a mistake I forgot to change in editing. Thank you for pointing it out to me. I'll make sure to pay more attention when I'm rereading my chapters for mistakes. It's fixed by the way.

Now, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…...

(General POV) (Mount Justice)

"So, how has the ring been," Batman asked the Young Justice team.

"During the day it's fine for the most part," Megan reported, "but during the night it keeps blinking on and off like a light switch."

"Maybe it's reacting to something," Black Canary theorized.

"Or someone," Batman suggested narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Does this mean that the power ring is getting closer to finding its owner," Aqualad asked.

"It's too early to say that now. All we can do is stay on high alert and wait for the reaction to get stronger," Batman advised them.

"That's all we're doing," Superboy asked in slight outrage, "just waiting for the ring to make up its mind? How about you give us a decent mission for a change?"

Batman looked at the young clone blankly.

"You don't think protecting one the most powerful weapons in the universe is a decent mission," he replied dryly, "if that's the case would you all like to go back to stopping bank robberies?"

All of them winced at that suggestion. During a slow week when the team had no covert missions to go on, they had absolutely nothing to do. All of their whining and demanding for missions forced Batman to have them stop bank robberies to pass the time. Normally stopping bank robberies are big and action packed for regular heroes, but not for superheroes. Stopping the back robbers was so painfully easy for them that they all vowed never to complain about a good mission ever again.

Grunting, Superboy folded his arms stubbornly.

"I thought so," Batman replied.

"Is that all," Kid Flash cried impatiently, "you know I have to get out of here soon right?"

"Yes I am award Kid Flash. Flash has informed me of the…predicament you have with your friend," Batman reassured him.

"Predicament," Robin's head snapped up, "what predicament?"

"No of your business you nosy brat," Kid Flash stuck his tongue out at him.

Robin pouted for a split second before he put on a mischievous smirk.

Kid Flash, knowing what that smirk meant, immediately panicked.

"Batman," he cried.

"Robin," Batman said sternly, "remember that talk we had about invading personal privacy?"

Huffing, Robin deactivated his computer and stomp off to another room.

"What's a guy got to do to get some hacking action around here," Robin mumbled as he left.

Kid Flash, feeling satisfied, left to meet up with his uncle.

…

(The Hill House)

"Mom I'm heading out now," Darren announced as he moved to leave his house.

To meet dad, Darren silently added.

Barry was quick in organizing a meeting between Darren and Hal. Darren didn't think he would be able to do it so soon, literally one day after, but Barry did. Darren decided not to tell his mother about this meeting out of fear of her reaction. Darren's mother has a tendency to do irrational things when faced with pressure.

He had his sketch book safely tucked into his backpack. Darren wasn't quite sure what exactly you took to meet your father for the first time, but he was bringing his sketch book with him. He figured that doing a little sketching on the ride their will help calm his nerves.

"Alright son, have fun," Darren's mother said wistfully from her place on the couch.

Darren winced at the tone of her voice. He's heard it so many times it's for him hard not to recognize its origins.

"Mom, do you have a date," Darren asked dreading the inevitable answer.

"No," she replied surprisingly, "but I have met a new man. He was in town for a business meeting yesterday and we just clicked at first sight."

Darren groaned.

"Don't be like that," she reprimanded, "this time it will be different. I promise Darren."

That's what you always say, Darren said to himself.

"Alright mom," Darren said with a strained smile, "be careful."

"You too honey and be back before curfew."

"I will," Darren reassured her running out the house.

He ran over to Barry's car, which was currently in his drive way, and hopped into the back seat. As soon as Darren buckled up, Barry roared the engine to life and sped off.

"Whoa," Darren cried in shock at the speed.

Wally looked back at his friend from the passenger's seat with a grin. "I know, he's nuts."

"Shut it Wally," Barry looked back at Darren from his rearview mirror, "you ready kid?"

"As I'll ever be," Darren sighed, "where does my father live?"

"Coast City," Barry answered.

"Coast City, California," Darren repeated in shock.

"That's the one," Barry grinned, "he flew all the way here just to see you kid."

Darren looked down at his feet as he started to blush.

"We're going to meet him at my apartment," Barry informed him, "we'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Warren nodded and opened up his sketch book and began to draw some more things that appeared in his dreams.

I hope this turns out well, Warren prayed to himself.

…

(At Barry's Apartment)

"Here we are," Barry announced as they stood in front of his apartment door.

Both Darren and Wally nodded at him.

Barry pointed at the door. "I'm going to go and make sure Hal isn't having a heart attack in there. I'll come out when were ready for you."

"Alright Uncle Barry," said Wally.

"One more thing," Barry took Darren by the shoulder and moved him a little ways over.

"Got something to give you," Barry whispered to him. Reaching into his pocket he took out a whistle and put it in Darren's hands.

"Take it, just in case Wally gets a little to grabby," Barry grinned at him.

"W-What," Darry stammered with a blush.

"What are you whispering about," Wally demanded.

"Nothing," Barry reassured him walking over to his door.

"See you in a little bit kids," Barry winked before stepping inside his apartment and closing the door.

Wally sighed and looked at his friend. "My uncle is so weird. How are you holding up?"

"Not so good," Darren expressed letting out deep breaths. Looking down he saw that his hands were shaking from the stress he was putting on himself.

Wanting to calm his friend down, Wally took both of Darren hands in his. He intertwined their hands as he felt Darren slowly starting to calm down.

"Better," Wally asked him softly.

Darren nodded feeling more at ease. "Yeah, much better."

It was at that moment that both of them felt a bolt of electricity run through them. They looked into each other's eyes trying to deduce what had happened. Neither of them had felt anything like that before. Neither of them fully understood what had happened either. All they knew is that they felt a connection, a connection that was drawing the two of them together.

"Wally," Darren breathed staring into his friends eyes.

"Darren," Wally whispered returning the gazing directed at him just as intensely.

Both of them heard someone clear their throat loudly. They looked over to see Barry smirking at them amusedly.

In an instant the moment was shattered. Both to them separated from each other quickly.

"What do you want," Wally snapped while at the same time not knowing why he was so mad.

Barry held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Hal's just getting really anxious about this meeting. He wants to speed up the process a little."

"That's fine," Darren told him, "I'm ready now."

Barry put a hand on Darren's shoulder and gave him a pleasant smile.

"Don't be nervous kid," Barry advised, "Hal's just as scared as you are right now."

Darren nodded thankful for the advice.

Barry nodded back at him and looked to his nephew.

"Let's go kiddies," Barry said walking in first.

Wally put a hand on his friends shoulder and grinned at him. Darren chuckled at this gesture and went inside the apartment with Wally.

The first thing Darren and Wally saw when they walked into the apartment where two men sitting on the couch.

The one sitting the farthest away was a tall dark skinned man with light green eyes, a chiseled chin, and a well-developed body. He sat there looking calm, cool, and collected which are a couple things that cannot be said about his friend.

Sitting next to him on the couch was another tall muscly man with brown eyes, browner hair, and a light skin tone. He was currently flipping through a magazine, not looking to be paying attention to the articles to much rather than trying to distract himself.

"Hal," Barry called out.

Said jumped in surprise causing the magazine the fall out of his hands.

The green eyed man shook his head at his friend.

Barry took Darry by the shoulders and pulled him in the front of the two men.

"Darren, I would like you to meet John Stewart," he pointed at the green eyes man who waved and gave him a polite smile.

"And Hal Jordan," he pointed to man who like he was having a heart attack.

Hal stood up and slowly approached his son.

Darren outstretched his arm to him.

"Darren Hill," he said introducing himself.

Hal took his hand in his and shook it firmly.

"Hal Jordan, it's a pleasure to meet you," Hal smiled at his son.

Darren let out a bated breath as he returned the smile. His eyes started to water as he saw the acceptance in Hal's eyes.

(A Couple Minutes Later)

Everyone had got comfortable on the couch making small talk. As time went on, Hal and Darren found it relatively easy to converse with each other.

"Wally, why are you here," Hal asked amusedly.

The young speedster huffed at him. Barry had been given permission by the two Green Lanterns to tell Wally about who they really were. Given the circumstances they thought it was appropriate.

"Guard Duty," Wally retorted sharply. Wally was still on the fence as to whether he should be glad or sad that Darren is the son of a Green Lantern.

Darren doesn't need anything freaking him out, thought Wally protectively.

Hal raised an eyebrow at him.

Barry leaned closer to him.

"Remember what I told you about _that_ thing," Barry subtly gestured to Wally and then Darren.

Hal's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh _that _thing, I get it now."

"Huh," Wally was getting confused.

"So Darren," Hal proclaimed loudly, "tell me a little about yourself."

"Oh," Wally raised his hand as if he was in a class room.

"I can," Barry smacked his nephew's hand down stopping him from answering.

"Darren can speak for himself," Barry told his nephew with a smirk.

Wally pouted at him.

"I don't really have that many interests," Darren confessed sounding somewhat ashamed, "the only thing I'm really interested in is art."

Both Hal and John's eyes lit up in fondness.

"That's a good thing to have an interest in son," John reassured him kindly, "not to many people can appreciate art let alone make art." 

"Like me," Wally nodded, "I can barely draw stick figures."

Barry snorted.

"Hey, you can't either," Wally glared at his uncle.

Barry gave him a smug look. "Right, but I don't have to draw anything. I'm not a forensic scientist for nothing kid."

"You're a forensic scientist," Darren said in awe.

"Shocking isn't it," Wally replied.

Barry smacked Wally in the back on the head and gave Darren a look of mock hurt.

"What, you don't think I'm smart enough," Barry pouted.

Darren blushed and shook his head at him

"No," Darren denied, "I just never met anyone who is a forensic scientist before. It was just a shock that's all."

"Barry, leave him alone," Hal commanded somewhat jokingly.

John smirked as he detected a hint of possessiveness in his friend's voice. Hal was always the kind of guy that got protective of 'things' he thought belonged to him. Hal always was one to act like that with his women so it's only fitting he would do it with his son to.

And to think, Hal dragged he dragged me here for support because he thought him and Darren wouldn't connect well, John mused to himself.

"What kind of art do you like," Hal asked his son.

"I enjoy all types of art," Darren answered, "like abstract, impressionism, expressionism, cubism, realism, and a lot more."

"You should see his drawings," Wally suggested happily, "there really cool."

"Sure, why not," Hal exclaimed.

Darren blushed at the thought of people seeing his work.

"Well, I don't usually…"

"Here you go," Wally interrupted handing Darren's sketch book over to Hal.

"Wally," Darren cried in embarrassment.

"Darren," Wally replied back sternly, "we are going to have to work on that shyness. In fact, we're going to do that now."

Wally pointed at his friend. "From now on, your word is valor."

"Valor," Darren questioned.

"Valor," Wally repeated, "showing exceptional or heroic courage when facing danger."

Darren looked at him confusedly. "But I'm not in danger right now."

"With how shy you are, you can be someday," Wally told him dramatically, "and you must be ready to show your valors."

"Valiancy," Barry piped in.

"What," Wally raised an eyebrow at him.

"Valiancy," Barry repeated with emphasis, "valors is not a word."

"Whatever," Wally rolled his eyes, "Darren, just remember that word okay?"

Darren nodded taking Wally's words into thought.

Hal gave Barry a discreet look.

"Alright, let's see what we got here," Hal opened up the sketch book and started looking at some pages."

"Not bad, these are," Hal froze as he looked at one sketch in particular.

"What's wrong," Darren asked concernedly.

"This is…"Hal cut himself still looking a little bit stunned.

John looked over his shoulder at the sketch. He eyes widen as he froze in shock as well.

"That's Oa," John proclaimed.

John was absolutely correct, what he was seeing was indeed Oa. What with the planet being purely green with Green Lantern symbol in the middle of it, there was no doubt that this was the home planet of the Green Lantern Corps. (1)

Darren blinked at the two of them. "What's Oa?"

The two Green Lanterns looked at each other helplessly. Barry and Wally just sat there along with Darren looking pretty much just as lost as him.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending how you look at it, this moment was interrupted. The side of the apartment wall burst open as a tall, sinister, red skinned man wearing a yellow and black suit floated in the room.

The elder superheroes had since stood up and were prepared to fight. Wally, however, was standing in front of Darren ready to defend him if he needed to.

"Sinestro," Hal spat out.

"Well, well, well," Sinestro chuckled, "I see you all were having a little superhero meeting. I apologizing for interrupting, but my patience has slowly been diminishing over these past few days."

"You're the one that's been attacking Darren haven't you," Barry demanded.

"Darren," Sinestro repeated looking at said young man from his place behind Wally.

"So that's his name is it," Sinestro mused, "to answer your question, yes I am the culprit."

"Why are you doing this Sinestro," Hal asked angrily, "why have you been attacking my son?"

"Your son," Sinestro eyes widened at this revelation before he let out a small chuckle. Everyone in the room watched as that chuckled slowly turned in maniacal laughter.

"What the hell is so funny," Wally shouted.

Sinestro's laughter ceased as he looked once again at Darren who was scared beyond belief at the moment.

"I was never after Hal Jordan's son," he confessed, "I was after the next Green Lantern."

Silence was all that was given in response.

"What," Darren whispered to himself.

"I'm a Green Lantern?"

…

That's it for this chapter.

This was the drawing Wally saw in chapter one.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any questions feel free to ask them.

See you next time.


	6. Birth of a Lantern pt1

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan. Welcome back to another chapter of my story.

What have you guys been up to lately? I've recently been feeling really nostalgic and have been playing some old video games and watching some old television shows. It's sad to see that most things you loved as a kid not hold up as strong in your older years.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Kurozaki, YuujouKami, NearxLxMellow, Chaney, Kiara, Rowena Prince, and Gewgewgew333**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Message for **Kurozaki. **Thank you so much for drawing that picture of Darren, I found it to be very cute. You gave me a lot of inspiration for a specific design for Darren's uniform. I'm afraid I won't be going with your design but your drawing did give me a ton of ideas for what Darren should look like. I hope you're not to upset and thanks again for the support.

Let's get one with the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…...

(General POV)

"I'm a Green Lantern," Darren asked feeling completely lost at the moment.

Sinestro smirked at the boy as he slowly made his way toward him.

"Wally, get Darren out of here," Hal ordered eyeing the villain's movements.

"Wait a minute," Darren protested.

"We don't have time to explain anything right now Darren," Hal quickly interjected, "Wally, do as I said."

"But I…"

Hal turned around and gave the young speedster an intense look.

"Get Darren to safety. Protect him Wally," Hal asked somewhat pleadingly.

A look of understanding crossed Wally's face. With a nod, he scooped Darren in his arms and sped off toward the door.

"Do you really think it will be that easy to get away from me," Sinestro sneered and thrust his ring forward.

Using the energy of the ring, he created a mid-sized wrecking ball and hurled it toward the two teenagers.

Thankfully, Hal was able to successfully block it by creating an energy shield stopping the ball from colliding with its victims.

"Actually, I do think it's that easy to get away from you," Hal mocked with a smirk. He was relieved to see Wally had successfully run out of the apartment.

A brief look of irritation crossed Sinestro's face before he quickly composed himself.

"I don't have time to deal with you cretins," Sinestro proclaimed looking down at them as if they were ants.

"Well, you're going to have to make time Sinestro," Hal snapped, "cause you're not going anywhere near my son."

"Just give it up Sinestro, it's three against one," John informed him, "you're outclassed and outnumbered."

"Outclassed," Sinestro repeated in anger, "I could never be outclassed by you pathetic beings."

Barry smirked at him. "If you're so great how come you couldn't kill one teenage boy?"

Sinestro scowled at him.

"I've had enough of this idiocy," Sinestro pulled something behind back. It was revealed to be a small rubix shaped cube.

"What is that," John demanded cautiously.

Sinestro gave him a smirk.

"Something I bought from the intergalactic black market just in case I came across a couple of interferers on my mission," Sinestro informed them darkly.

He pressed a button on the device causing it to move around in his hand. Slowly, the device started to enlarge itself until it grew so big that it took up half of the apartment. Once it stopped enlarging, the rubix shaped cube unfolded itself to reveal a quadruped robot that looked similar to a crab (mainly because of its pincers).

In an instant, the robot used its pincers to grab the three heroes in a tight grip.

"Oh boy," Barry groaned.

"Meet the De-Terraformer 3000," Sinestro announced, "the latest in a line of world conquering drones. I'm sure he'll keep you entertained while I search for our young Green Lantern."

"Sinestro you better not," Hal warned.

"Bye for now superheroes," Sinestro laughed mockingly before flying off.

"He chasing after the boys," John told them.

"That filthy pervert," Barry murmured as the robot seemed to be charging what looked to be a plasma rifle.

…

(Outside of the Apartment)

"Wally stop," Darren squeaked as he held for dear life as his friend ran faster than he'd ever thought possible.

"Really not an option right now," Wally told him as he sped them out of harm's way. As soon as they had left the apartment Wally had moved them to the outskirts of town as to not raise any suspicion.

Currently, Wally was taking them to Mount Justice so he can better protect his friend.

"No, please stop," Darren protested shaking in his arms a bit.

"Knock it off," Wally shrieked losing his grip on his friend somewhat.

"No," Darren shook his head and continued to struggle.

"Fine," Wally groaned. He stopped running and set his friend down.

Darren, after regaining control of his footing, stood in front of Wally.

"Please, just tell me what is going on," Darren asked pleadingly.

Wally sighed. "Just what do you want to know exactly?"

"Everything," Darren replied frantically, "How are you able to run so fast? Who was that guy back there? What did he mean that I was a Green Lantern?"

"Can I give you the sped up version," Wally asked rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "we really can't stay here long."

Grateful that he's getting some kind of explanation, Darren nodded his head in agreement.

IamthesuperheroKidFlash, , ," Wally said in one breath.

Darren just blinked.

"Wow," he said in awe.

Wally nodded. "I know, overwhelming isn't it?"

"Hm? Oh, I wasn't thinking about what you said (because I didn't understand you), I was referring to that fact that you said all of that in one sitting."

"Oh," Wally blushed.

Darren smiled at him calming down a little bit.

"How about we try the 'comprehendible sped up version' this time," Darren suggested lightly.

Wally nodded.

"I am the superhero Kid Flash, the guy back there was Sinestro a guy bent on killing all the Green Lanterns, and you are the newest chosen Green Lantern," Wally repeated much slower this time.

"And what about my dad, your uncle, and Mr. Stewart," Darren asked.

"My uncle is the Flash," Wally smirked at Darren's shock face," and your dad and John are Green Lanterns to."

"Oh," Darren couldn't think of anything to say at the moment.

"Green Lanterns are some of the most powerful people in the Universe," Wally informed his friend, "they can use energy and create anything they want."

"Anything," Darren raised an eyebrow at him

"Anything," Wally said with emphasis.

Darren let all this sink in for a minute. The severity of the situation finally sunk in as a frightened expression appeared on this face.

"Hey," Wally shouted, "don't get that look on your face."

"B-But y-you s-s-said that guys wants to k-kill Green Lanterns," Darren stammered starting to panic.

"He's not going to kill you," Wally growled, "he's not going to touch you!"

"B-But b-but…"

"No buts," Wally snapped. He grabbed Darren and wrapped his arms around him.

"Nobody is going to hurt you on my watch," Wally promised looking at him intensely.

"Wally you can't…"

"Oh, how sweet," they heard a voice say from above them.

Both of them looked up to see Sinestro staring down at them amusedly.

"Ah, young love is so beautiful," Sinestro smirked malicious, "pity I'll have to spoil it."

"Go to hell you freak," Wally glared at him fiercely putting himself in front of Darren.

Sinestro chuckled.

"You actually think you have a chance. That is so….pathetic."

Outstretching his hand, Sinestro unleashed a blast of yellow energy at the two teenagers.

Wally, expecting this type of attack, quickly moved both himself and Darren out of the way.

"Too slow old man," Wally smirked before charging at the villain.

Sinestro fired a continuous amount of blast at Wally, but none of them were fast enough to hit the younger speedster.

Wally, once close enough, spun around in a circle creating a tornado. The tornado swallowed up Sinestro causing him to be blinded by all the debris and dirt flying around. Seeing him in this vulnerable state gave Wally the perfect opportunity to attack.

In an instant, Wally jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick to Sinestro's side. The blow caused him to cry out in pain as he dropped to the ground.

Darren smiled as he saw Wally land a successful hit.

Once having him on the ground, Wally didn't give the villain a moment to rest. After landing himself, Wally ran up and bombarded Sinestro with punches to the stomach. Sinestro could do nothing but grunt through this assault.

After a while, Wally decided to give him one mighty blow to face.

"Enough," Sinestro roared. Summoning the power of his ring, he unleashed a wave of energy causing Wally to be hurled away from him.

"Wally," Darren cried instantly attempting to run over to him.

"Stay back," Wally ordered, "don't worry about me just run."

"Wally…" 

"Run," Wally demanded.

"No, I'm not leaving you here," Darren cried out.

…

(Mount Justice)

"Batman," Miss. Martian called out as she ran into the room.

"What is it Miss. Martian," Batman asked.

The Young Justice team we're all in main hall of base where they were being trained by Black Canary (Batman was observing the training).

Miss. Martian came into the room carrying the rumbling case the Green Lantern Ring was in.

"The ring, it won't stop moving around," Miss. Martian shouted try to hold onto to the box with having little success.

"Maybe it's finally going to reveal who its owner it's," Robin theorized excitedly.

Batman rubbed his chin in thought as he stared at the box intently.

"Let's just see."

…

(Back with the boys)

"I've had enough you little speed boy," Sinestro sneered.

Using his ring, he produced a giant hand and grabbed both Wally's legs. Raising his arm, Sinestro hurled Wally a couple feet into the air before dropping him on the ground.

"Wally," Darren shouted in concern.

Sinestro started to repeat this process over and over again, not once making it seem like he would stop any time soon. In fact, he actually looked pretty bored as the continued to send Wally hurling to the ground.

"Honestly, I did not think this fight would be this boring," Sinestro commented dryly.

Idly, Sinestro tossed Wally to the ground releasing his legs. Then, with his ring, he created a wall of solid matter which he used to crush Wally.

"Ahhhh," Wally cried out in pain as he was being continuously crushed by something that felt similar to concrete.

"Wally," Darren whimpered. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't stand to see his friend being hurt like this all because of him.

Impulsively, Darren charged at Sinestro hoping to stop all of this.

Sinestro, spotting him in the corner of him eye, stopped him in his tracks. Halting his current beating, Sinestro hit Darren head on with an energy blast.

Darren was sent flying backwards an amazing distance before crashing onto the ground. Darren was breathing heavily due to the aftermath of the blow. It didn't seem like he could get up from a hit that strong.

Sinestro smirked at how helpless the boy looked.

"Darren," Wally shouted. Wally tried to stand up but just ended up failing miserably due to all the pain he was in at the moment.

Wally grunted in pain as Sinestro slammed a giant hammer on his legs.

"Just stay down you fool," Sinestro told him dryly, "there's nothing you can do."

"Leave him alone," Darren cried out.

Both of them looked over to see the Darren slowly starting to stand up.

Sinestro chuckled. "Well, I see you have some strength in you, but how long can you keep it up?"

He gave the boy another blast of yellow energy that sent him rolling on the ground.

"Knock it off you asshole," Wally glared at the villain fiercely.

"I'm getting really tired of your mouth boy," Sinestro snarled charging up his ring.

"Didn't you hear me," Sinestro turned back to the familiar voice.

Darren was once again up on his feet staring down the evil villain. His feet were wobbling but he kept up himself up pretty decently

"I said leave him alone," Darren repeated with emphasis.

Darren didn't understand where this strength was coming from, but he was sure glad to have it right now.

"You humans give me such a headache," Sinestro shook his head at the boy before glaring at him menacingly, "just die."

With a swift thrust of his hand, Sinestro unleashed a barrage of yellow energy blasts. Darren, too weak to move, was hit with every single blast. The blows sent him hurling to the ground as he was helpless to defend himself.

When the attack was over, Darren was seen lying lifeless on the dirt not moving in the least.

Sinestro exploded into laughter at the sight of a Green Lantern dying before he had got his ring.

Tears of anguish rolled down Wally eyes as he took in Darren's form.

"Please get up," Wally pleaded staring at his friend's body, "please get up."

Darren's body just laid there not responding to anything.

"No, no," Wally whimpered.

"NO," Wally cried in agony dropping his down hopelessly.

"So sad," Sinestro sighed mockingly, "Oh well, all's well that end well."

Wally head snapped up at the cruel words.

"You monster," Wally roared.

Snorting, Sinestro eyed the boy emotionlessly.

"Do you really think I," Sinestro froze as he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Impossible," he murmured.

Wally looked over to see Darren getting up on his feet again. He stumbled with each set of height he gained but was successfully able to stand up fully.

"Darren," Wally sighed in relief.

"How can you still be standing boy," Sinestro demanded his ring pulsating with anger.

Darren was breathing heavily through his mouth.

"I will not let you hurt Wally," Darren responded, "aside from my mother he is the only person that has ever truly cared about me. He's the person that has ever made an effort to get know me, to know get me out of my shell."

Tears started to swell up in the young teens eyes.

"He's one of the only people I have in this life," Darren sniffed, "and I won't let you take him from me!"

…

(Mount Justice)

Ms. Martian screamed as the ring broke out of the box that was holding it.

Everyone stood around the ring with bated breath as it just floated in the air. All of a sudden the ring started to glow brightly, and in a flash, it flew up and out of the base.

Batman, of course, was didn't hesitate to take action.

"Follow the ring," Batman ordered the Young Justice team, "we need to make sure it doesn't get in the wrong hands."

The team nodded and quickly ran out of the base.

Batman looked toward Black Canary.

"I'll contact the Green Lantern's, see if you can get anyone to spare from the league," Batman told her.

Black Canary nodded in agreement.

…

(Back with the boy's)

Sinestro stood there stunned for a moment before chuckling at the boy amusedly. Slowly he started to clap dramatically.

"Bravo, bravo young man," Sinestro snickered, "that was a speech very much worthy of a Green Lantern."

Darren did nothing but glare at him.

"But I'm afraid one simple speech will not save your life," Sinestro commented before raising up his ring. The ring started to glow harshly as it charged up its energy.

Darren closed his eyes bracing himself for the attack.

Suddenly, all of them saw a green light shining from above them. They all looked up to see a small green ring floating toward them.

Darren looked up with wide eyes at the ring descended until it was right in front of him. He had not time to react before he was enveloped in the light of the ring. He had closed his eyes to shield himself from the light.

Wally blinked in confusion as he wasn't really sure what was going on here.

"No," Sinestro shouted in panic as the noticed the ring surrounding itself and the boy in a blind green light. He tried to attack it but the green light dissolved his attacks.

"This cannot be happening," Sinestro snarled in anger.

…

"_Open your eyes," a voice called out._

_Darren groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was expecting see someone in front of him but all he saw was the ring._

"_Who said that," he asked looking around._

"_I did," the voice responded._

_Darren looked in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see only the ring._

"_W-Was that you," Darren pointed at the ring._

"_Yes," the ring replied, "don't look so surprised I've been communicating with you for a while."_

_Darren's eyes widened. "You mean that you were the voice in my dream?"_

"_Correct again young one," the ring told him, "I've been trying to aid you on your quest the best I could, but my power was limited due to our distance."_

"_However, your will and determination to save your lovers life enabled me to come to you," the ring informed him._

"_Lover," Darren squeaked with a blush, "Wally and I are just friends!"_

_The ring was silent for a brief moment._

"_Now is the time young Darren," the ring announce, "now is your time to become a Green Lantern!"_

"_Hey wait," Darren was quick to protest but was stopped by another flash of light._

…_..._

Wally and Sinestro watched as the green light continued to glow brighter and brighter until it finally dissolved in the air.

Wally gasped as to what the light revealed.

In front of them stood Darren with the Green Lantern ring on his finger and wearing the default Green Lantern uniform (aka Hal Jordan's uniform). (1)

Darren looked himself up and down in shock.

"Whoa…"

…

That's it for this chapter.

Don't worry we won't keep that uniform for long.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	7. Birth of a Lantern pt2

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How have you guys been doing? I've been doing pretty well for the most part. My computer gave me a massive scare last week. For some reason a Trojan Keylogger made it onto my computer. Luckily, I have malwarebytes and was easily able to dispose of the problem. I still can't figure out how I got the Trojan though, I was on YouTube when the thing came up. Anyway, let's move on.

Thank you time! To my dear reviewers **YuujouKami, Kurozaki, Rowena Prince, Kiara, **and** TyAR7**. I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate you all. All of you make my day when you review my story. So again, thank you all so much.

Now, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…...

(Darren's POV)

"Whoa," I gasped as I looked down at myself. Apparently I was now in the Green Lantern uniform.

Wally looked at Darren in excitement.

"Your so going to get your ass kicked," Wally grinned at the villain in front of him.

Sinestro gave the young speedster an annoyed looked before turning his gaze to the young Green Lantern.

"Didn't plan for you to find your ring," Sinestro told him with a vicious smirk, "but that's fine. This will just make your death all the more worth it."

I gulped at those words.

Sinestro thrust out his hand and let out a big yellow blast of energy.

I whimpered as he stared at the oncoming blast.

_Ring, what do I do?_

_You already know what to do one young one, _the ring replied, _just remember what you were told._

_What I was told?_

(Flashback)

"_Green Lanterns are some of the most powerful people in the Universe," Wally informed his friend, "they can use energy and create anything they want."_

"_Anything," Darren raised an eyebrow at him_

"_Anything," Wally said with emphasis._

(End Flashback)

I can create things, I smiled to myself inwardly.

Um, okay.

"Shield," I whispered to myself thrusting out my hand the ring was on.

In an instant, a human sized kite shield appeared in front of me.

"It works," I looked at the shield in awe.

I squealed as Sinestro's blast hit my shield. I didn't take long before my shield shattered causing me to fall straight on my butt.

"This guy is really powerful," I whispered.

Sinestro started to charge toward him.

_The power of his yellow ring can cancel out the Green Lantern power, _the ring informed me_, you must find a way to fight him indirectly._

_And how am I supposed to…_

I was interrupted by Sinestro coming to me up and punching me across the face with his yellow energized arm.

I winced as he sent me flying into the dirt.

"Ow," I groaned in pain.

Maybe I should pay more attention to the bad guy and less time talking to my ring.

I could hear Sinestro charging up to me again.

"The ring gives you the power to fly Darren," Wally shouted, "just concentrate."

Concentrate? Closing my eyes I focused all of my thoughts on the ring.

Fly, I ordered. I didn't know whether I was talking to myself or the ring but right now I didn't really care.

Before I knew it, I found myself up in the air floating upwards.

I screamed as I saw the ground quickly going higher and higher in the air.

"Stop," I cried forcing myself to stop in mid-air.

Looking down, I saw that I had barely missed Sinestro's next blow.

"That won't stop me boy," Sinestro sneered as he started to fly up towards me.

I've got to stop him from using his ring on me. Oh, I know how.

Using the power of the ring I created a giant wrecking ball. I hurled it at the Sinestro and struck him with it. The blow caused him to go flying toward the ground.

"I actually hit him," I squealed in excitement. I couldn't believe it.

"Whoo," Wally cheered loudly, "keep it going Darren."

Oh right. Calm down Darren, this fight is nowhere near over. Breaking open the wrecking ball, I revealed its confines to be an army of shuriken. They flew to Sinestro swiftly hitting him with precision and accuracy. The shuriken tore into his body causing him to get bloodied up.

Sinestro stopped himself from falling with the power of his ring. Even though I hit him with every blow I threw at him, he didn't look at all phased. The shuriken, which had fallen on the ground beneath, slowly evaporated into the air.

"I see you catch on fast," Sinestro wiped the blood off of his face, "you are able to use energy construction very easily. Not many can do that from the start."

"And how would you know that," Wally demanded from his place on the ground.

Sinestro smirked at both of us amusedly.

"That's a story for another time," he chuckled, "for now, we have a fight to finish."

He fired another big blast at me.

_Don't let that hit you, _the ring ordered.

"I know," I reassured it. I'm ready this time.

Using my ring, I created a giant pipe. As soon as the blast got close enough I swept the blast into the pipe, swung the pipe around, and threw the blast right back at Sinestro.

Sinestro's eyes widened as he saw his own blast coming back at him. With a snarl, he created a shield to protect himself. When the blast and shield collided they seemed to cancel each other out causing Sinestro's ring to short circuit (or at least that's what it looked like).

I guess this is the part where I knock the bad guy out? I could feel my nervousness returning to me. I don't know if I can do this.

My gaze turned to Wally who up was looking up at me anxiously. He gave me an encouraging grin and gestured over to Sinestro who seemed to be distracted by his ring malfunction.

"You can do it," Wally mouthed to me.

More than relieved to have Wally's support, I rushed toward Sinestro. I created a Vulcan hammer to and thrust it at him.

Unfortunately, Sinestro's ring seemed to fix itself as he was able to produce a shield to block my attack.

I groaned in frustration. Noticing that his shield only protect his front, gave me another idea.

Focusing my thoughts, I conspicuously spouted out a string of light at the end of my hammer. On at the edge of that string of light I created a bazooka. Wasting no time, I pointed the bazooka at Sinestro's side and hit him with a blast of green energy.

He cried out in pain as the blast sent him to the ground.

"Ha," Wally shouted, "take that asshole."

Molding both my hammer and bazooka together, I created a chain which I used to capture Sinestro in.

I wasn't able to hold a sigh a relief as I finally caught his nutcase.

Strangely enough, Sinestro let out a chuckle. That chuckle slowly turned into maniacal laughter as he was quite literally rolling on the floor.

"What is so funny," Wally demanded.

Very easily, Sinestro broke free of my chains and stood up.

"Just relishing in the stupidity of youth," Sinestro shook his head at us with a smirk, "you've been doing exactly have I've wanted you to do."

"Oh you mean by knocking you all around the place," Wally replied dryly.

Sinestro directed a smirked at Wally.

"No," he shrugged, "using your powers."

I didn't have time to contemplate what he meant as he let out a blast in Wally's direction.

"Wally," I cried out. Flying over to him, I stood in front of him protectively and brought up my kite shield to protect us. I was happy to see that by putting more power into the shield, I was able to successfully block his attack.

Drawing out more of his power, Sinestro release a barrage of blasts our way.

Panicking a little, I created a scutum shield to better protect us from the attack. Even though none of the blasts of none of the blasts are getting through the shield, I could feel my power gradually starting to lessen.

What's happening, I asked myself frantically.

_We are losing power, _the ring replied.

_W-What? What do you mean?_

_A Green Lanterns power, while great, is not limitless. In order to continue to use your powers you must continue to recharge me._

"Well thanks for telling me that now," I yelled in fear.

What am I going to do? I can't fight this guy without my ring.

As I felt the barrage of blasts end, I dropped my shield. I was now able to see Sinestro giving me a smug look of satisfaction.

"By the scared look on your face I can assume that you realized how badly you messed up," Sinestro taunted, "your ring was been on earth, uncharged, for a while. It used up a lot of its power getting to this planet. I imagine that by the time you began using it, the ring was probably at fifty or forty percent power. It also doesn't help that your ring is new and that is uses more energy than needed to use energy construction."

My breath started to increase with everyone that came out of his mouth.

"Your ring is slowly losing power unfortunately," Sinestro slowly made his way toward me, "soon the game will be over little Hal Jordan."

Drawing power into his fist, Sinestro threw a punch in my face.

Quickly, I created a shield to protect myself. I could feel my powers waning as I continued to maintain the shield. Acting quickly, I transformed the shield into a bear trap effectively holding him down. Concentrating my thoughts, I put a little more energy into the trap until it imploded on Sinestro's arm.

"Ah," Sinestro cried out in pain clutching his injured arm. Retaliating, he created a giant hammer smashed me in my side.

"Darren," I heard Wally shout in concern as I fell a little bit closer to where he was. I looked over to see him trying to run to me, only to fall back down on his face. I guess he's still injured.

I can't give up, I told myself. I have to protect Wally, just like he protected me.

Sinestro walked toward me slowly. "You can't keep this up little boy. A couple more usages of your ring and you will be powerless."

"It's a shame it has to end this way," Sinestro looked at me with what could be seen as regret, "you have so much potential."

"I'm not done Sinestro," I coughed wincing from the blow I took, "I can still use what power I have left to beat you."

Sinestro gave me a snort.

"I doubt it," Sinestro replied dryly, "you can't fight me by yourself boy."

As he lifted up his arm to strike me down I prepared myself to fight again. Just then, a bat shaped boomerang came out of nowhere and struck Sinestro's arm.

"Ah," Sinestro rubbed the scar he got on his hand.

"Who did that," Sinestro snarled looking around angrily.

In the distance, we could hear some infectious echoing laughter.

"Finally," I heard Wally mumble for some reason.

Then, in the blink of an eye, a large fist came and struck Sinestro in the face sending him rolling on the ground.

Looking up, I saw it was that new young superhero I've been hearing so much about. Nobody could deny his features to another iconic superhero.

It was Superboy the son/clone of Superman (the tabloids aren't really sure what he is yet). Beside him was the youngest superhero on the planet, Robin.

Floating from the sky was a red haired, green skinned girl who came and kneeled beside me. I think her name is Miss. Martian.

"Are you okay," she asked me concernedly.

"Um, yes thank you," I replied quietly taking her offered hand to stand up.

"Took you guys long enough to get here," Wally complained.

"We weren't aware that you were in danger," Aqualad informed him. Noticing that Wally was unable to move, the Atlantean stood in front of him protectively.

"You are far too much trouble than your worth," the bow wielding blonde girl stated with a shake of her head (I have no idea what her name is).

"Isn't this nice," Sinestro sneered, "all the little teens have been united."

"We're more than just teenagers," Robin grinned taking out some more of his boomerangs, "as were about to show you."

The villain rolled his eyes at the boy wonder. Using his ring, he created a large whip which he threw out way. Thankfully, Miss. Martian was able to use her psychic powers to freeze the whip in place.

This moment of vulnerability gave the bow girl and Robin a perfect opportunity to strike. Both of them wasted no time launching their weapons at him. Unfortunately, Sinestro was far too clever to fall for that. With his yellow energy, he created a shock wave that not only destroyed their projectiles but also broke Miss Martian's hold on him.

"Is that all children," Sinestro smirked floating in the air somewhat.

"He's mine," Superboy growled stepping forward.

"No," Aqualad ordered, "you cannot just charge to him without a plan. You'll just end up getting blasted."

Superboy glared at him.

"I could shield him," I piped in, "while he charges at Sinestro."

Superboy looked from me to Aqualad who was contemplating the idea.

"Alright," the Atlantean nodded, "go Superboy, Green Lantern will have you covered."

I couldn't help but blush as I was address as my new title.

In a rush, Superboy charged at the villain making great strides. To protect himself, Sinestro fired another barrage of blast out of his ring. Shining a light on Superboy, I used my ring to create to suit of armor for him to wear. It protected him from every single blast that came his way.

Sinestro had no time to protect himself as Superboy pounced on him with his fists. Superboy gave the villain no mercy as he pounding every section of his body mercilessly.

"Get ready to attack," Aqualad told his team, "you as well Green Lantern."

Nodding I charged up my ring for an attack.

"On my signal," Aqualad advised as everyone else got themselves ready.

In an instant, Superboy slide out of the way making Sinestro a target for us.

"Now," Aqualad shouted unleashing a blast of water. Miss. Martian, Robin, bow girl, and I immediately followed his orders hitting Sinestro with everything he have.

Once again having to time to defend himself, Sinestro took the brunt of our attacks and was sent flying backwards to the ground.

"You little bastards," Sinestro growled as he regained his foot. For some reason, he stopped and looked to the team to his ring apprehensively.

"Another time kiddies," he told us glaring at me as he started to float upwards.

"Our fight isn't over just yet boy," he reassured him with a glare.

And with that, he flew up into the sky. I watched up fly up until I couldn't see him anymore.

"I guess he got scared," Robin smirked smugly.

"His ring was probably running low on power," I theorized.

"Same thing," Robin waved me off. He looked toward me in curiosity.

"And who are you," Robin asked.

"I, um, uh," I really didn't like how everybody was staring at me at the moment, it gets me nervous.

Thankfully, Wally was here for me.

"Darren, meet the Young Justice team," Wally grinned, "guys, meet Darren the friend I was telling you about."

"You mean your 'normal' friend," Robin replied with a smirk, "that didn't last long."

"Shut up," Wally retorted with a blush, "normality's overrated anyway."

"Now you say that," the blonde girl rolled her eyes at my friend.

"How about we all get back to the base," Miss. Martian suggested, "it's getting pretty late."

"Um, can I come to," I asked shyly. I didn't really want to go home until I knew Wally was alright.

"Of course," Robin replied, "you have to come with us."

"Are you sure we can trust this kid," I flinched as Superboy narrowed his eyes at me.

"That doesn't matter, Batman will eat us alive if we don't bring him back with us," Robin warned everyone.

"Fine," Superboy huffed, "let's get out of here already."

Aqualad to this time to put Wally on his back and carry him.

We all moved into the ship they rode here on. The craft was so inventive and beautiful that I couldn't help but like it.

"This ship is amazing," I commented aloud.

Miss. Martian giggled. "Thank you!"

"Darren is a sucker for artsy stuff," Wally grinned.

"I am not," I protested with blush, "I just appreciate inventive or clever things."

"Which is what I said," Wally teased.

"Wally," I groaned.

Wally laughed rambunctiously at me.

"Uh, excuse me," Aqualad piped in, "hate to interrupted but I have to know where you would like to sit Wally. I can't keep carry you."

"Just prop me on Darren," Wally said casually.

I noticed the team raise an eyebrow at him for that but didn't protest to his words. Carefully, Aqualad set Wally right next to where I was sitting. I grabbed onto his shoulders to steady him as the ship took off.

"The first thing we must do when we get back is get Wally some medical treatment as soon as possible," Aqualad commented.

"Don't worry about me Aqualad," Wally told him, "I've been through much worse."

"You have," I asked in surprise.

"Yup," Wally bragged, "there have been times when I had to be hospitalized for days on end. Did I give up? No sir, Wally's a fighter! Nobody can take me down."

"That's amazing Wally," I told him feeling impressed.

"I know," he puffed out his chest to me, "but feel free to admire my greatness."

"Shut up you idiot," the blond girl snapped.

Wally stuck his tongue out at her and leaned his head on my shoulder. As I looked at the bow wielding girl, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Wally who is that blond girl," I whispered pointing to her discreetly.

He looked to her and looked back at me with grin.

"You don't know who that is," he snickered, "that's okay nobody else does either.

I blinked at him in confusion.

"That's Artemis," Wally told me amusedly.

"What's her codename," I asked.

"Artemis," Wally chuckled.

I brow furrowed in disbelief.

"Wait what," I couldn't believe it. That is so weird.

"I know," he told me as he busted out laughing.

Wally's laughter was so contagious to me that couldn't help but join in.

We both froze as an arrow suddenly came zoomed past our faces.

"What the hell," Wally demanded.

"Sorry to interrupt your flirting," Artemis told us smartly, "but in case you didn't notice, we arrived at the base ten minutes ago."

I looked out the window and noticed that we did indeed land somewhere. Why didn't I notice that the ship had stopped moving?

I sighed and looked toward Wally. I think I have enough power in my ring to life him up. Using my ring, I created a bubble that I could carry Wally in.

"Can you make this a chair," Wally asked me with a smile.

Giggling at him, I change the bubble into a comfy chair for him to sit in.

"Um, could you prop up the leg rests," he asked sheepishly.

Complying with his wish, I let him rest his legs on the chair.

"Thanks Dar," Wally sighed peacefully.

I nodded to him and guided the both of us out of the ship.

Imagine my surprise, and fright, to see the Dark Knight himself waiting for us at the exit of the ship.

I looked up at literally shaking in my boots.

Batman narrowed his eyes at me and Wally.

"Start talking," he ordered.

…...

That's it for this chapter.

I'm sorry if this was a bit disappointing for some people action wise. I just really didn't want to show Darren as overpowered. From the start of this chapter, I knew that there was no way I was going to let Darren defeat Sinestro during their first meeting. It just wouldn't make sense for Darren to able to defeat Sinestro, the man who has been terrorizing the entire Green Lantern Corps, in his very first fight ( it just make him to unrealistically powerful). I hope I was able to show Darren at a good skill level given the situation and his background.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	8. Trip to Oa

Howdy everyone it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How have you guys been? I've been having a lot of fun. The best part of this past week is that my grandparents came over for a visit. Sadly, they told us that their dog just passed away. I'm gonna miss that old Rottweiler. He was a really big part of our family.

Enough sad new though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Anonymous**, **Chaney**, **Kurozaki, YuujouKami, Rowena Prince,****TyAR7, Brazyl, Jaguara jag-wahr-ah, Kiara, NearxLxMellow, **and **Anonyamus**. It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. I really don't deserve all the attention I'm getting right now. I love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…...

(General POV)

"And that's what happened," Wally proclaimed as he finished his explanation of the current events.

Batman looked toward Darren.

"Um, yes Mr. Batman sir," Darren asked nervously shaking a little. It wasn't easy being under the critical gaze of the Dark Knight.

Robin started snickering at Darren nervousness, but a quick smack to the head from Wally shut him up.

"Good work," Batman told him and looked to the rest of the team, "all of you."

"Really," Darren looked at him in shock.

Batman gave the young Green Lantern a small nod.

"You all fought off a very powerful intergalactic supervillain," Batman stated, "for that you deserve to be praised."

Wally nodded smugly.

"But we didn't beat him," Darren reminded the Dark Knight, "all we did is fight him off until he eventually ran out of power."

"You survived," Batman pointed out, "sometimes, in this line of business, that's the only victory you can have."

Darren nodded taking in all that was told to him.

Black Canary walked up to where Wally was sitting on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't need to be checked out Wally," Black Canary asked in concern.

Wally rolled his eyes.

"I told you guys that I'm fine," Wally reiterated in exasperation, "all I need is a good power nap to reenergize me."

"If you're sure," Black Canary responded a little bit hesitantly.

Just then, the two Green Lanterns and The Flash arrived at the base.

"You guys are okay," Darren sighed in relief.

"What took you guys so long," Wally cried out in frustrated.

Flash groaned.

"That stupid robot kept increasing in size, which wouldn't have been so bad except he had a nuclear bomb attached to him that we had to take care of," Flash explained sounding very tired.

"That was truly a waste of time," John groaned in annoyance holding in his hand a spare piece of the robot he forgot to let go of when they were rushing over to the base.

"Oh, oh," Wally had his hand stretched out like a child as he reached out for the robot piece in John's hand.

Darren, seeing what Wally was eyeing, used his ring to grab the piece of the robot and hand it to Wally.

"Thank you," Wally grinned holding up the part in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that," John asked.

Wally shrugged. "Souvenir."

Hal gazed at his son with a smile on his face.

"I see you have your ring," Hal pointed out, "and able to use it pretty easily to."

"Yep," Wally chirped, "and he's really good at that energy creation thing."

"I think Sinestro called it energy construction," Darren told his friend.

Wally shrugged and waved him off.

"Same thing."

Darren chuckled at him and then looked over to his father and John.

"So what's going to happen to me now," Darren asked nervously.

Hal and John looked to each before facing the young boy.

"Well son, you have been chosen to be one of the protectors of the Universe," Hal stated, "one of the proud and brave Green Lanterns. You now have the power to save lives and help people in need."

"You're a superhero now," Wally interrupted excitedly, "you get to fight bad guys and rescue civilians."

"That's exactly what I just said but with different words," Hal pointed out.

"Yeah, but you didn't say it like that though," Wally smirked.

Suddenly an idea popped in Wally's head.

"Oh, oh," Wally started shaking Darren, "you can be on my team."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Artemis grumbled, "I mean he's still is just a rookie."

"A rookie with a lot of useful skills though," Robin corrected.

"And works with us very effectively," Aqualad added.

"I think would be great to have another member on the team," Megan said optimistically.

Batman looked toward Superboy who was stoically leaning on the wall.

"This should be a team decision," Batman announced.

"It doesn't matter me if he joins the team or not," Superboy shrugged.

"That settles it," Wally hugged Darren middle, "you are now an official member of the team."

"Hopefully we can get this past the blue guys," Hal murmured.

"Blue guys," Darren asked at his father.

"What Hal means is that we'll have to discuss this with the ones who are in charge of the Green Lantern Corps," John explained, "there pretty much our bosses."

"Oh," Darren blinked up at him, "but why would they have a problem with me being on this team?"

"Because Green Lanterns usually patrol their designated sectors, "we usually don't stay in one area particular, at least for too long anyway."

"We should hurry and get this over with," Hal claimed, "they wanted us to bring the new Green Lantern to them as soon as possible. They'll know that your ring was activated and give us hell for not bringing you to them immediately."

"We're leaving now," Darren stressed in panic.

"I'm afraid we have to," Hal told him apologetically.

"But, but, I…"

"Hey, none of that," Wally interjected, "what's your word?"

"But Wally…"

"What is it," Wally demanded.

"Valor," Darren spoke lowly.

Wally nodded and with a grin pushed him to the other Green Lanterns.

"That's right, now go show those other Green Lanterns what your made of!"

Darren nodded reluctantly and faced his father who was looking down at him amusedly.

"Let's move," Hal proclaimed as the three of them floated up into the air and out of the base.

"Bye Darren," Wally called out, "you better get me something back from Oa."

"Huh," Robin raised an eyebrow at him, "I guess I don't have to wonder about why he stopped hitting on Megan."

"What," Wally looked at him in confusion.

Flash suddenly started to burst into hysterical laughter.

…

Space, it's truly a void of endless wonder and beauty. As Darren floated through the mysterious anomaly he was struck speechless. Never before has he seen anything so beautiful, so majestic, so awe inspiring. Darren really wished he had his sketch book with him so he could preserve this beautiful memory.

Planets, comets, nebulas, and much much more whisked by as the three of them traveled through space. Darren's eyes were suddenly drawn to something blue zooming through space a couple of miles away from them. Darren couldn't make out what it was, but it looked to be the size of a human. Darren had the strangest feeling that whatever it was had eyes that staring right at him. Before he could tell his father however, the blue object fled at an incredible speed away from his site.

Darren, assuming it was all in his head, decided to put it aside for now. Looking over at John, he just noticed that his suit was different compared to his.

"Um, excuse me John," Darren called out from his position next to his father. He was staying close to the older Green Lantern because one, he didn't want to get lost in space, and two because he was afraid his ring was going to run out of power any minute now.

"Yes," John replied.

"How is your uniform different from mine and my dad's," Darren asked.

John chuckled at him.

"Green Lantern's have the ability to change what they want their uniform to look like. What you and your father have on is the default uniform. Hal chose not to change his for some reason."

"You and Kyle always give me hell for that," Hal mumbled.

"So I can change mine as well," Darren asked, his artistic mind was already coming up with ideas.

"Yes you can," John confirmed, "but figure that out later, we're here."

"Already," Darren cried in shock.

Indeed they had quickly arrived at the home of the Green Lantern's. It looked exactly like the picture Darren drew. It was simply awe inspiring to see. Slowly drifting to the planet, they landed carefully in front of the Green Lantern main headquarters.

"It's quiet," John noticed.

"Hal, John," they heard someone cried out.

"You just had to say something," Hal grumbled.

Both men were tackled by the gigantic Green Lantern from Bolovax Vik himself, Kilowog.

"It's been to long my friends," Kilowog chuckled hugging them both fiercely.

"We missed you to Kilowog," Hal chocked, "but can you please get off of us!"

"Oh, sorry," Kilowog looked over their shoulders to see our young teenage Green Lantern literally shaking in his boots.

"Is this the new Green Lantern from earth," Kilowog asked in shock.

"Yes this is," Hal was interrupted by another voice.

"About time you guys showed up. The Guardians of the Universe were getting impatient waiting for the both of you to show up with the new guy," the voice claimed as he walked over to them.

"Kyle, long time no see," John smirked.

"No duh, I've been," Kyle stopped as he actually looked at the new Green Lantern.

"Who's kid," Kyle asked.

"Kyle, Kilowog, meet my son," Hal grabbed Darren by the shoulders and moved him closer to the group, "son, I would like you to meet Kyle Rayner and Kilowog."

"Hello," Darren waved at them nervously.

"Son," they both said in unison.

"Since when do you have a son," Kyle asked in shock.

Hal shrugged.

"Nice to meet ya kid," Kilowog smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise," Darren replied quietly with a smile. He looked over to the other human Green Lantern in question.

"Kyle Rayner," Darren repeated, "you wouldn't happen to be the graphic artist that mysteriously disappeared would you?"

"The one and the same," Kyle smirked at him, "you know my work?"

Darren nodded at him. "Your art always seemed to come to life exuberantly to me."

Kyle's smirk widened at the compliment. He walked over to the younger Green Lantern and ruffled his hair.

"I already like you kid. You have excellent taste in art."

"Just great, the last thing we needed is to boost your ego," Hal rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking," Kyle joked.

"Sorry to interrupt boys but have we business to attend to," John told them sternly.

Reluctantly all of them walked into the main hall where the Guardians of the Universe were surely to be. Kyle kept his arm around Darren, walking the two of them into the hall.

Walking into the main hall they found the Guardians of the Universe sitting at their respect positions in the council room.

"It's been a while since we've been face to face Guardians," Hal commented.

Their leader, Ganthet, nodded at his words.

"You and John have been busy as of late in your sector," Ganthet pointed out, "it's quite understandable. Now, I believe you have news for us regarding the new Green Lantern."

Hal nodded.

"Yes, we have him right here," Hal gestured to behind him.

Ganthet raised his eyebrows.

"I don't see him," he replied.

Looking over, Hal saw that his son was hiding behind Kyle nervously.

"Don't shy be little guy they won't hurt you," Kyle reassured him moving out of the way so the Guardians of the Universe could see him.

As he was revealed to them, a majority of the Guardians let out light gasps of shock.

"He's just a child," Guardian #2 said with wide eyes.

"He's far too young for the task of being a Green Lantern," Guardian #3 added sternly.

"I beg to differ," Hal argued, "my son Darren is a very skilled artist."

Darren blushed at the compliment while Kyle looked down at him with a fond smile.

"Using that very skill he was able to use energy construction to fight off Sinestro."

"Son," Guardian #4 repeated in shock.

"Sinestro," Ganthet narrowed his eyes.

"Yes Sinestro," Hal nodded, "he followed the ring to earth with the intention of killing of its owner."

"And you say the boy was able to fight him off," Ganthet asked eyeing the teenager critically.

"Until he got reinforcements, yes," Hal confirmed.

The Guardians of the Universe talked amongst themselves for a brief moment.

"What about his life as a civilian," Guardian #5 asked, "surely he cannot abandon it to patrol sector 2814 like you and John."

Hal rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"That's the thing. He can't patrol sectors because he is simply too young," Hal informed them.

"I can't leave my mother," Darren told them urgently, "for the longest time we were all each other had in the world."

"However," Hal proclaimed interrupting whatever Ganthet was going to say, "there is group of young superheroes on earth that would love his assistance."

"Really," Ganthet raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, the group consists of the former sidekicks of Batman, The Flash, Aquaman, and a clone of Superman," John piped in, "Darren will learn a lot from those young heroes and become a stronger Green Lantern being around them."

The Guardians looked to each other. Slowly they started to converse with each other. Finally, Ganthet directed his attention back to the Green Lanterns in front of him.

"We've heard about Superman and rest of the heroes," Ganthet told them, "they are quite honorable and brave. To say that young Darren will be fighting with their predecessors gives us confidence that his powers will grow effectively."

Hal and John smiled while Darren let out a sigh of relief.

"So, we will allow…"

"Wait just a minute," a voice loudly protested.

Groans could be heard emitting from the Green Lanterns in the room.

"Not him," Kyle shook his head tiredly, "anyone but him."

"Who is it," Darren asked.

Floating down from the open ceiling in the roof was the one of the Green Lantern Corps fiercest members.

Guy Gardner

"What brings you here Guy," John asked dryly.

Said Green Lantern didn't reply but instead opted to glare at him.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation regarding the little one," Guy looked at the boy menacingly.

"Do you have something to say Guy," Ganthet asked.

"Yes I do actually," Guy smirked, "how do we know that this boy is worthy to be a Green Lantern."

"What are you trying to say Guy," Hal demanded.

"We're just going by your word that this boy is good enough to be one of us," Guy claimed, "we have no proof that he has enough skill to wield one of the most powerful weapons in the universe."

Kilowog snorted at him. "Hypocrite."

"What do you suppose we do then," Ganthet asked.

Guy put on a vicious look on his face.

"A duel," Guy replied simply, "if the boy is able to survive a ten minute fight with me then I believe that he will be more than worthy enough to be a Green Lantern."'

Darren's eyes his widened in shock. He couldn't imagine himself having a conversation with this guy let alone fighting him.

"Absolutely not," Hal snarled, "he just got his powers today. He won't stand a chance."

"He fought off Sinestro didn't he," Guy retorted sharply, "then he should be more than match for me."

"You worthless son a…"

"Enough," Ganthet ordered, "one match to prove his worthiness is more than reasonable Hal."

"But he…" Hal was quick to protest.

"It has been decided," Ganthet would hear nothing else from him, "tomorrow morning at dawn, young Darren will duel Guy Gardner for a place in the Green Lantern Corps."

Overcome with smug satisfaction, Guy flew out of the main hall.

"That will be all gentleman," Ganthet told them.

With a snarl, Hal stomped out of the building with his colleagues not far behind.

"This is just great," John said sarcastically.

"Who was that guy," Darren asked.

"Guy Gardner," Kilowog answered, "one of the most foul mouthed, rude, angry, asshole you will ever meet."

Darren looked at everyone in confusion.

"If he's all of those things how come he's a Green Lantern," Darren wondered.

"He kicks ass," Kyle replied bluntly, "this match is going to be trouble, it doesn't help he grudge against Hal."

"And I have to fight him," Darren squealed nervously.

"Unfortunately yes," Hal told his son as he was slowly starting to calm down, "once the Guardians of the Universe had made up their mind there's no swaying them"

"You're going to do fine," Kyle reassured him, "Guy tried that same thing with me and I ended up kicking his ass easily."

"Really," Darren looked up at him in awe.

"Yes, but let's not forget that you that you had some experience with your ring before Guy challenged you," John reminded him.

"You're not really helping boost the kid's confidence you know," Kyle glared at him.

"Let's go and let him study up on Green Lantern abilities," Kilowog suggested, "it's getting pretty late."

"Study up," Darren repeated.

Hal nodded.

"There are a couple books at the library you should read in order to learn more about your powers and what you can do. If you want to stand a chance against Guy it'll be best if you know about them."

"We should probably get you guys a place to sleep for the night to," Kyle added.

"What about my mom," Darren asked.

"I'll just call Barry and asked him to tell your mother that you're staying over Wally's house tonight," Hal explained, "but first we have to charge out rings."

"How do you do that," Darren asked.

The three Green Lanterns looked to each other hesitantly.

"You should give yours to me Darren," Hal suggested, "the Guardians on the Universe might not want you to charge your ring by yourself."

Darren blinked up at him.

"It's kind of Green Lantern tradition," Hal told him with a smile.

Darren sighed tiredly.

This was getting to be too much, Darren thought to himself.

…

"I'm sorry about all of this son," Hal sighed as he directed Darren to his room.

"None of this is your fault," Darren reassured him carry all the Green Lantern guidance books in his hands.

"I feel like it is," Hal told his son, "I feel like there something I could have done to stop this."

"Your just one man," Darren shook his head at him, "you can't protect everyone from everything." 

Darren was feeling pretty tired so he was getting ready for bed (he already figured out how to deactivate his uniform).

"I know that, but I always told myself that I would always protect my children should I ever have any," Hal said remorsefully, "I just want to be a good father just like my mine was."

"Was," Darren replied hesitantly.

Hal flinched. "Yes, my father did in an aircraft accident. He was an Air Force test pilot. The memory still burns in my mind of him crashing to the ground in that fighter jet."

Darren gasped softly as he saw tears developing in his father's eyes.

"I already saw my father died I don't want to witness my son's death either," Hal ran his hand through his hair as the tears started to fall down his face, "I won't be able to take it."

Darren walked over to him and enveloped his father in a hug.

"I won't die," Darren muffled into his father shoulder, "I swear I won't. I'll do all I can to survive and make you proud."

"I'm already proud," Hal sniffed, "I couldn't be more than happy to be the father of a brave kid like you."

Hal separated from with a sigh.

"Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," Hal told him.

Darren nodded.

"Oh and by the way. You can use that," Hal gestured to the phone on the wall, "to contact someone on earth if you want to. It's an intergalactic phone."

"Okay," Darren answered.

"Good night son."

"Night dad."

And with that Hal had left Darren all alone in his room.

Feeling a little skittish, Darren decided to call the only person he could think of right now.

"Hello," I tired voice said over the phone.

"Wally," Darren spoke softly.

"Darren? Why are you calling so late," Wally replied.

Darren spent the next couple of minute bring Wally update on what was happening on Oa.

"Whoa, that's rough," Wally commented.

"I'm scared," Darren whimpered, "what if something happens to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Wally reassured him, "if that guy does anything crazy to you I'll run over there and beat the shit out of him."

"You'll run over to this planet," Darren asked in disbelief.

"I'll find a way to get there," Wally told him confidently, "don't you worry."

Darren giggled at him.

"You know what you need," Wally asked, "you need a reminder of how brave you can be, something that shows you and everyone else that you represent bravery."

"Maybe I do," Darren thought aloud.

"Go to sleep," Wally urged, "you don't need me to encourage you, but just know I'm going to be rooting for you the whole day."

"Thank you Wally," Darren replied softly.

"Anytime Dar, anytime," Wally said in an equal soft voice.

Darren carefully hung up the phone letting his friend's word sink in. Darren was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice something emitting a blue light at his window. Quickly, who or whatever it was making the light threw something in Darren's room and flew up into the sky.

Darren hearing something fall into the room went to investigate. Looking out the window he found no one there. Seeing a note on the floor he picked it up and read it.

_Dearest Darren,_

_I've been watching since you've arrived and this planet_

_and I must say that I am quite taken with you. _

_You interest me in ways I never thought possible._

_I do _**hope**_ you survive you fight so I can learn more about you._

_Sincerely, Tobi_

Tobi? Who's Tobi? Darren was introduced to a lot of Green Lanterns during the tour Kyle gave him but none of them were named Tobi.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Darren thought aloud.

Trying not to think of this anymore, Darren put the note in his pocket and opened up a book.

"As soon as sentient beings developed willpower, Ion was born…"

(The Next Morning)

"Do you think he's ready," Hal asked his friend as they walked to Darren's room to pick him.

"For the fifth time yes," Kyle cried out in exasperation, "the kid will be fine."

"We'll just see," Hal sighed. Approaching his son's door, he knocked on it a couple times.

"Come in," Darren said from behind the door.

Hal and Kyle both entered the room. What they saw stopped them both in their tracks. It brought a smirk to Kyle's face while Hal looked on wide eyed.

Darren had changed his uniform design.

His white boots were now pure green. The white of his gloves had been removed so the skin tight black was revealed. Overtop the black was, what looked like, green sleeveless gloves that that stopped just below his wrists.

Above his waist was what looked to be a green belt, the center of which had a small, pure green, Green Lantern symbol on it.

The green design on Darren's upper body was changed to a single diagonal pattern of black and green. The black was on the top half of his body (shoulders and chest) and the green was on the bottom (his stomach) stopping at his belt. Over the black on his shoulder were small green shoulder pads.

The Green Lantern symbol was kept in the same position, however there was now something surrounding it. Outlined around the symbol was a single seed pod (it was outlined green for so you could see it on the black half of Darren's uniform and vice versa). The stem of the seed pod stretched down his stomach, passed his belt, and stopping at his right knee.

Finally, his mask was change to black which faded into green at its tips.

Both of the elder Green Lanterns were struck speechless by this.

"I'm ready," Darren claimed shyly.

…

That's it for this chapter.

What do you guys think of Darren's uniform? I wanted so badly for it to be good, and I thought about for a very long time. The seed pod does have a meaning which will be explained next chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	9. Worthiness

Hello again everyone its JessieMundaiFan with yet another chapter of this story.

How's life been going for you guys? I hope things have been running smoothly for everyone like they have for me. I've been really happy lately because he finally decided to replace his van which was stolen while he was at work. He had been so adamant about finding his van for the last four months. Finally, mom was able to break him down into agreeing to get a new car. Of course, he loved it instantly.

Time for thank you's. I'd like to give a big thanks to **Kurozaki, YuujouKami, Rowena Prince, Brazyl, Jaguara jag-wahr-ah, Kiara, NearxLxMellow, **and** Anonyamus** for reviewing and letting me know what you thought of the chapter. It means a lot when you guys review and I appreciate it a lot.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…...

(General POV)

"I'm ready," Darren claimed shyly.

Kyle let out a bellowing laugh as he clapped his hands in delight.

"You sure are kid," Kyle smirked.

He walked over to the younger Green Lantern and inspected his uniform.

"I love it," Kyle proclaimed, "it's so…imaginative. Where did you come up with the idea?"

"I saw it in a dream last night," Darren replied with a shrug.

Kyle ruffled his hair.

"Spoken like a true artist," Kyle teased. He looked over to Hal.

"Well dad, aren't you going to say something to your son," Kyle asked expectantly.

Hal cleared his throat and smiled at his son.

"I knew you would come up with something creative," Hal said kindly, "now we really have to be on our way."

Darren took few deep breaths at those words.

"Everything will be fine," Kyle told him patting Darren on the back reassuringly.

I sure hope it is, Darren thought to himself.

Silently, the three of them walked out of the sleeping building and onto the main fighting arena.

"This is where we part Darren," Hal told his son regretfully as they stood in front of the entrance to the fighting arena.

"O-Okay d-dad," Darren stuttered nervously. He didn't feel like he could take on a bowl of cereal let alone a crazed mad man.

"Calm yourself," Hal ordered, "you won't be able to defeat Guy if you're not at the top of your game."

Darren nodded but that didn't stop his heart from beating so fast.

"Am I too late for the pep talk," John asked as he floated beside them.

"Just time," Kyle grinned.

John expected Darren's uniform for a brief moment before chuckling amusedly.

Kyle moved over and put Darren's ring hand in the boy's face.

"Always remember that there is no limit to how creative you can get," Kyle advised, "let your inner artist be free. It doesn't matter how wild and unrealistic your mind gets. Even if you think something is crazy and idiotic, create it anyway! It may end up saving your life for all you know."

"Be logical," John told the young boy, "try to always be one stop ahead of your opponent. He may be physically stronger than you, but as long as you are calm and thinking rationally you should have a chance."

"And most important of all," Hal added, "don't give up. Even if you think that you don't stand a snowball's chance in hell, never quit fighting. Just remember that you are a strong individual, and that you can do great things when you set your mind to it."

Darren took in all their advice with a smile.

"Thank you guys," Darren replied gratefully, "you three are amazing."

"We know," Kyle nodded smugly, "now go in there and kick so Green Lantern ass!"

Darren nodded and walked into the front.

Three Green Lanterns looked on as he opened the giant door and stepped inside the arena.

"Fifty bucks on Darren beating Guy in five minutes," Kyle declared.

"Seven minutes tops," Hal proposed, "Guy is a stubborn bastard."

"It'll be a tie," John decided with a nod.

"You're sure about that," Kyle raised his eyebrows at him.

"The boy needs time to grow before he becomes a dominant force," John informed, "but make no mistake, that boy will be great someday I can feel it." 

Hal and Kyle hm'd in agreement.

"Let's just hope he gets through this day unscarred," John sighed.

…

Inside the arena the crowd of Green Lanterns roared loudly. They all looked anxious to see a fight (even though they didn't know who was fighting).

Ganthet, from his and the other Guardian of the Universes', booth rose his hand causing the crowd to quiet down.

"Welcome all of you," Ganthet spoke to the crowd, "today you have been gathered to witness a very…unique event."

The crowd clapped politely.

"Today we will have our newest member of the Green Lantern Corps fighting for his position among our ranks," Ganthet announced.

Whispers broke out all over the arena.

"This has never happened before!"

"Is this a new initiation procedure?"

"Is this man/woman a former villain?"

"Silence," Ganthet shouted quieting them all down once again.

"Green Lanterns please step forward," Ganthet ordered. Both of them had been standing in the front of their doors waiting for the signal to emerge into the sunlight.

As Guy and Darren walked to the center of the arena, a wide array of gasps came from several Green Lanterns.

"A child?"

"This is preposterous!"

"Where is this boy's family?"

"I don't like being around all these people," Darren whined.

"This boy is Darren the son of our own Hal Jordan," Ganthet announced shocking the audience once again.

Hal chuckled nervously from his seat as some of his Green Lantern friends gave him accusatory glares.

"Young Darren will be fighting Guy Gardner for a place among us," Ganthet told the audience.

"Since when do you have a son Hal," Galius Zed demanded.

"And why didn't you tell us you had a kid," Tomar-Re asked sounding a little hurt, "so much for being friends."

"Hey, give me a break this is news to me to," Halo protested.

"The fight will be set on ten minute time limit. If young Darren is able to hold his own for that long he will officially be announced as one of us."

"Dammit," Hal cried, "I should have brought a camera."

"Sucks to be you," Kyle shrugged taking out his camcorder.

"Fighter are you ready," Ganthet demanded to the two Green Lanterns on the field.

"Yes," Guy shouted seeming bored.

"I guess," Darren called out meekly.

Guy looked down at the boy in front of him blankly.

"Don't worry kid I'm not going to kill you," Guy reassured him.

Darren breathed a sigh of relief at his words.

Maybe Guy isn't so bad after all, Darren said to himself.

"I'm just going to beat you so bad that you forget your name," Guy finished with a smirk.

I take it back, he's a total jerk, Darren whimpered in his mind.

Ganthet held up pocket watch.

"If both participants are ready, the match will begin in…"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"FIGHT!"

With lightning speed, Guy charged at Darren with an energy powered fist.

Darren countered this attack by creating a shield in front of himself. As Guy's fist connected with the shield Darren changed the solid matter into rubber enclosing the fist in its hold. Swinging the shield, Darren hurled Guy face first into the arena's wall.

Not phased in the slightest, Guy stood got up off the wall with a snarl. Using his ring, Guy created a machine gun around his arm. Pulling his trigger, Guy rapidly fired a barrage of green energy bullets.

With a gasp, Darren created a scythe with his ring. Charging at Guy, Darren sliced through almost every single bullet.

Before Darren could reach him, Guy created a shield to protect himself. Darren floated himself up so that he was at a higher point than Guy.

Darren shifted his scythe into a hammer. With a thunderous force, he slammed the hammer down hoping to pierce through the shield. Both Green Lanterns struggled for control as they maintained their powers.

Through the shield Darren could see Guy smirking at him for some reason. Hearing a sound behind him, Darren looked over just in time to see a couple of spare bullets that he missed from Guy's barrage coming after him. Shifting his hammer into a shield Darren turned around and successfully blocked the attack.

Darren's his widen as he realized his mistake. He looking down he saw that Guy had completely disappeared. He looked around but still didn't see any trace of him. Suddenly he heard Guy letting out some kind of battle cry.

He looked up just in time to see Guy coming at him at full throttle. He had two rockets attached to fist and he looked ready to strike.

Having no time to counter, Darren could only watch helplessly as he was struck on his side by the Guy's fist.

The crowd winced as Darren was sent flying all the way across the arena. The blow actually cause Darren to fall into the wall with a loud crash.

"Guy's dreaded rocket fist," John hissed, "that's gonna leave a bruise."

Hal glared at his friend.

"What," John shrugged helplessly.

Holding his side in pain, Darren slowly stood up and walked out of the wall.

The looked over to see Guy flying toward him with his rocket fist.

"No resting in a fight brat," Guy roared.

Getting an idea from an idea from one of the Power Ring instruction manuals he read, Darren flew at him as well. Darren created a shield to protect himself.

"No," Kyle yelled from behind his camcorder, "charging won't do anything. That's the worst thing you can do!"

Guy smirked at the naïve boy. As soon as they met Darren stopped in his tracks in the sky. Guy swung his fist breaking the shield. Last thing Guy expected to happen after that hit was to see Darren using an exact replica his rocket fist on his arm. Darren threw his fist at Guy's causing both their constructs to cancel each other out.

In his confusion, Guy let his guard down giving Darren the perfect opportunity to strike.

"What?" was all Guy could say before Darren attacked.

Summoning his power, Darren created a baseball bat and with a mighty swing he hit Guy up in the air.

"Strike," Kyle yelled causing Hal and Jordan to fall into fits of laughter.

Darren raced up to Guy hit him with a full powered blast of his ring. Seeing as Guy was engulfed by the blast he was given time to defend himself. Darren released Guy from his assault as he saw no more movement in his blast.

He saw floating in the air with his eyes shut. Darren was scared that he seriously hurt the guy. Cautiously, Darren floated over to Guy to check up. Suddenly, Guy's eyes snapped open causing Darren to let out a shriek and jump back a little in surprise.

"You didn't really think you could beat me that easily could you," Guy smirked sardonically.

"I-I th-thought you were hurt," Darren stammered.

Guy snorted at the boy.

"That is exactly why kids shouldn't be heroes you're too soft," Guy sneered, "I'm your opponent brat!"

"I don't want dead," Darren cried out, "it wouldn't be right."

"Don't try to act all caring now," Guy yelled. Using his ring, Guy created a set of grenades around his arm.

"That better not be what I think it is," Hal growled.

"Guy's grenade fist," Kyle spoke in awe, "anything he punches will explode upon impact."

"How much time do we have left," Hal asked frantically.

"I'm sure at least five minutes have gone by," John reassured his friend, "Darren will be able to hold out longer.

"I'm not acting caring," Darren protested, "I don't want you dead, I don't want anyone dead."

"Oh really," Guy charged at Darren with extreme force.

Darren created a round shield to protect himself but Guy just made it explode.

"If you're so carrying why won't you serve you're time as a Green Lantern out in space like the rest of us," Guy asked taking several swings at the boy.

"I have a mother to look after," Darren replied as he dodged Guy's hits, "I'm the only family she has left. How could I possibly leave her all alone?"

"Wait," Guy halted his assault, "I thought Jordan was your father. Don't you and your mother live with him?"

Darren shook his head.

"My mother and I live alone," Darren informed him, "I only just meet my dad."

Guy looked shocked for a brief moment before letting out a dark chuckle.

"So good old Hal's a dead beat dad," Guy said amusedly, "isn't that perfect. That still doesn't give you any right to be a part of the Green Lantern Corps."

Guy enlarged the grenades on his arm and hurled them at Darren.

Darren, thinking fast, created a giant chain chomp to eat all of the grenades causing them to explode in his it's mouth shattering him.

Darren, summoning up all his bravery, flew closer to Guy and looked him straight in the eye.

"I know you might think that I'm too young to be Green Lantern and you probably right. There are probably people far more qualify than me to be a superhero. However, the ring chose me and we all have to deal with it."

Guy raised an eyebrow at the boy.

Darren just sighed and continued on

"I won't be neglecting the universe for earth. Dad said I'll probably spend most of time on earth and occasionally go on fighting universe dilemmas. Besides, it's not like you'll be losing anything from me staying on earth."

Darren smiled up at Guy.

"I promise to be a great Green Lantern. The iris seed on my chest give me confidence.

"Iris seed," Guy asked.

Darren nodded and looked down at the seed on his uniform.

(_Flashback)_

_Wally pointed at his friend. "From now on, your word is valor." _

"_Valor," Darren questioned. _

"_Valor," Wally repeated, "showing exceptional or heroic courage when facing danger."_

_Darren looked at him confusedly. "But I'm not in danger right now."_

"_With how shy you are, you can be someday," Wally told him dramatically, "and you must be ready to show your valors."_

_(End Flashback)_

Wally, Darren thought wistfully.

"An iris represents valor. By showing a symbol of valor on my chest I can give myself the power to make a difference."

Guy narrowed his eyes at the boy before charging up his ring.

"Let's see how much valor you have then brat," Guy commanded. His ring was just about ready to fire.

His widening Darren jumped back and prepared his ring as well. Focusing his thoughts, Darren came up with the best way he could think of to display his worthiness of the powers he was given.

As Guy let out a big blast of green energy, Darren unleashed something that has been stuck in his mind even since he started reading his Green Lantern books.

Ion.

Indeed, Darren had created an exact replica of the emotional entity of the Green Lantern Corps.

"How did he know he could do that," Kyle asked.

"You did tell him the ring had no limits," John smirked.

Both Green Lanterns attack struck each other with an incredible force. Both sides seemed to be on an equal playing field but Darren's Ion seemed to slowly absorbing Guy's energy.

The entity slowly crept toward Guy. Guy, being the stubborn Green Lantern he is, was determined not to lose. He kept pouring more and more of his power in the blast.

The Ion lookalike was mere inches away from Guy when suddenly.

"Times up," Ganthet yelled.

There was a collective groan from the crowd.

"Oh, come on," Kyle groaned, "we were about to get to the best part."

"Whew," Darren wiped his brow in relief and dispelled his Ion lookalike.

"Thank goodness we stop," Darren sighed in relief, "that so felt longer than ten minutes."

"It has been decided," Ganthet announced looking up at Darren with smiled, " Darren Hill because you were able to survive your test you are now officially a Green Lantern!"

The crowd roared with applause.

Kyle, John, and Hal flew up to congratulate Darren.

"Good job little buddy," Kyle ruffled his hair.

"We knew you could do it," John told him.

"I couldn't be more proud if I tried son," Hal smiled down at him happily.

Slowly, they were approached by Guy who floated alongside them.

"What do you want," Kyle asked with narrowed eyes.

Guy ignored him to focus all of his attention of Darren who returned the looked nervously.

"I don't hate you anymore," Guy said stoically, "and in time, God willing, someday in the far away future I could learn to tolerate you, somewhat."

Without a smile or a nod, Guy then flew away from them.

"Um, okay," Darren said awkwardly, "now what."

"Now," Hal rubbed his sons shoulder, "we light the torch, Green Lantern style."

Only a couple minutes later, all of them were standing on front of the Central Power Battery where Ganthet was giving a speech in front of all the Green Lanterns.

"It is with great honor that we award Darren, our newest Green Lantern, the honor of leading us in the reciting of our speech."

"The speech," Darren squealed.

"You know it don't you," Kyle asked.

Darren nodded. "I read it from my Green Lantern books but…"

"Then go," Kyle chuckled pushing Darren up on the podium.

Nervously, Darren looked onto the crowd before clearing his throat. Slowly, rose his ring in air just as everyone else did the same. Then Darren began the speech.

"**In brightest day, in blackest night,**

**No evil shall escape my sight.**

**Let those who worship evil's might**

**Beware my power—Green Lantern's light!"**

The Central Power Battery erupted in a burst of light.

…

(Back on earth)

"Wally will you sit down already," Artemis growled in frustration.

Wally had been pacing around the base for a solid three hours.

"I can't," Wally denied, "I'm just a little restless. Yeah, that's it."

"I don't believe that crap," Artemis snorted, "we all know you miss Darren so just admit it."

Wally glared at her.

"Don't worry Wally I believe," Robin told him.

"Thank you Robin," Wally nodded.

"I'm you had long night of non-dry dreams," Robin snickered.

Wally raised an eyebrow at him

"What are non-dry dreams," Wally questioned.

Aqualad put a hand over Robin's mouth before he could respond.

Thankfully, before Wally could pester anyone for an answer, the Green Lanterns showed up.

"Finally," Wally cried before correcting himself, "I mean, did you guys have fun."

"I wouldn't call being forced into a death match fun," Darren replied with chuckle.

"We came back just as soon as the ceremony was over," John informed them.

Wally nodded and stood in front of his friend.

"So…" Wally asked expectantly.

Darren blinked at his friend.

"Oh, the Guardians of the Universe agreed to let me stay and train on earth as long as I stay available for an emergency call," Darren told the team happily.

"That's great," Megan claimed.

"Yeah, yeah," Wally waved that explanation off, "that's not what I'm asking for and you know it Darren!"

Darren looked at his friend in confusion before he recollected what he promised him. He smiled at Wally apologetically.

"Sorry," Darren gave his friend a meek look, "I forgot about your souvenir."

Wally huffed and folded his arms stubbornly.

"I'll get you something when I go back there," Darren reassured, "the Guardians said I have to go back there every once in a while."

Wally still just stood there stoically.

"Want a book," Darren sheepishly presented Wally with one of the books he took back from Oa.

Wally gave his friend a disgusted look and slapped the book out away from him.

Darren sighed.

"I'll pay for anything you want," Darren mumbled.

Wally eyes lit up as he hugged his friend fiercely. He held Darren around his waist and started spinning him around.

"By the way," Wally whispered in his ear, "I love the uniform. I knew that you'd come out okay in the end"

Darren blushed in response.

"Thank you Wally," Darren whispered back returning the hug.

"I'm pretty sure I'm too young to be watching this," Robin whimpered mockingly.

"Shut it," Aqualad elbowed him.

"We Green Lantern," Megan proclaimed, "that it so amazing."

"Not a Green Lantern," Wally said back.

"Then what is he," Artemis asked.

Wally gave them all a grin and tightened his grip on Darren.

"We need to give him a codename that says he's a part of the Green Lantern but still stands out," Wally suggested.

Wally thought for about a millisecond about a name for his friend.

He looked to Darren and gave him a serious look.

"From now on you are…

…Kid Lantern!"

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	10. Jealousy

Hey everybody, it's JessieMundaiFan with yet another chapter.

This last week has been a little rough for me. I spent the last week at my grandparents' house because my family and I had a family reunion near where they lived. I got to tell you that I feel so uncomfortable at family reunions. I'm one of the youngest of my generation so I don't really know some of the older people in my family, but one of the strangest things is that everyone seemed to know me. It's all so very weird for me.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **Kurozaki, YuujouKami, Rowena Prince, Brazyl, Jaguara jag-wahr-ah, Kiara, CuriouslyUltimateBauble, **and** Anonymous** and for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Let's get one with the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…...

(Darren's POV)

_I was floating in a sea of colors. Every one of them was bright and illuminating as they danced with one another._

_Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, all seven colors of the rainbow shined together, as they lite up the universe._

_I was awed by how in tune the colors were with each other. Nothing in the universe was left untouched by their light, except this small part of universe. _

_It was gray, no light could touch it. Unlike the other colors that were flying through the universe, gray didn't seem to want to move. It looked as if it was biding its time, like it was waiting for something._

_But what?_

"Darren, get up sweetie you have school!"

I was snapped out of my dream by my mom calling out to me through my door.

"Alright mom," I yawned in response.

Hearing the clacking of my mom's heals I got up and got ready to go to school.

I decided that I wanted to wait until summer to tell my mom about this whole superhero thing. I would tell her sooner but I am deathly afraid of her trying to move us again. I figured that if I wait until she gets more comfortable in this city then she'll be less inclined to follow her basic instinct of packing up and moving away from our problems.

Dad said I shouldn't get my hopes up though, and that the life of a superhero is wild and unpredictable.

I decided to take my Green Lanterns books with me just in care my classes get to boring and I need something interesting to read.

As I was packing up those books into my bag something slipped out of one of them and fell onto the bed. It looked to be a letter of some kind. Carefully I picked it up and read what was written in it.

_Darren my dearest,_

_I watched your fight with that brutish Green Lantern and I must say_

_that I am impressed. My feelings for you are steadily_

_increasing with each breath I take. _

_Soon we will meet and this connection we have will be explored further._

_Sincerely, Tobi_

"This would be flattering if this wasn't so disturbing," I thought aloud.

Seriously, who is this Tobi guy and what does he want from me? How could he have been watching me at Oa? I thought only Green Lanterns lived there.

"Come on, Darren hustle," Mom called out to me again, "I don't want you to be late."

"I'm ready," I announced walking out of my door as fast as I could.

Maybe I should wait to tell somebody about this. I don't want to worry anybody, and I'm sure my ring can handle anything that threatens me.

At least I hope it can.

…

"Here we are," Mom sighed happily as we drove to my school, "have a good day sweetie."

"Thanks mom," I smiled back at her as I got out of the car.

"Oh, and don't wait up for me this evening," Mom told me, "I have another date."

"Why are you going to be gone the whole day," I asked her in confusion.

"He lives in a different city," Mom informed me, "he's going to drive me over to where he lives so we can spend the day together. I won't be too late out."

"Okay," I nodded, "have a good date mom."

"Thank you sweetie, bye," was what she said before she drove off.

I sighed as I prepared myself for the day ahead of me.

As I turned to walk into the school I accidently walked straight into someone. That person grabbed me by the shoulders as I fell into their chest.

I looked up to see that I collided into a blond hair male that was at least a foot taller than me. He was looking down at me with amused blue eyes.

Oh god, he's probably going to beat me up.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I stammered looking down at me feet.

My eyes widen as I felt a hand gently grab my chin and moved my head back up.

"It's not a problem beautiful," he chuckled.

I blush made it onto my face at the sudden compliment.

"I hope to run into you again," he told me in his deep voice.

Slowly he let go of me, his hands drifted on my body a bit before he took them off my body. As he backed up and went into the school I couldn't help but notice how strong and muscular he looked.

Suddenly, I heard the warning bell signaling that I only had a couple minutes before class started.

"Oh great," I groaned as I ran into school.

Luckily, I was able to make it just in time before the late bell sounded.

"The way you ran in here I thought you were trying to steal my thunder," Wally teased as I sat down next to him.

I giggled.

"I would never do that Wally," I replied playfully, "I here its hard work being a speedster." '

"Damn right it is," Wally boasted.

We then heard out teacher, Mr. Touble, clear his throat loudly.

"If you boys are quiet finished I would like to start class," Mr. Touble told us dryly.

I wriggled in my seat uncomfortably as I heard the snickering of my classmates all around me.

Science was painfully exhausting. I couldn't understand a thing my teacher was saying. For the life of me I just couldn't get science at all.

Looking over at Wally, I saw that he was bored. He looked as if he already knew what our teacher was saying. That doesn't surprise me though Wally did say he was good at science.

Having had enough of the scientific talk, I decided to pop open my Green Lantern books. The one I have on me discusses some new abilities my ring has. I flipped the page to a certain one that caught my interest earlier.

Energy Twin.

Power rings give the wearer the ability to create a twin of themself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder must remain motionless because their life force is needed to guide the energy twin.

That sounds like a really useful ability. I hope it won't be too hard to use.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Touble stated snapping me out of my book, "I hope you all took notes because I'm not going to be repeating what I said."

"Notes," I whimpered to myself. I barely took any notes? What am I going to do?

"Wally," I cried out softly, "you have to help me."

I clung to his arm tightly.

"What," he yawned as we walked out class together.

"I didn't take any notes," I told panicking slightly, "and I don't understand a word he said. I am so bad at science."

"Chill out," he waved me off, "he wasn't talking about anything to complicated. I'll help you out Darren."

"You will," I looked at him in gratitude.

He pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Of course Darren," Wally smirked, "you'd be so lost without me."

I giggled and snuggled slightly into his shoulder before breaking away from him (but still walking close to him).

Gazing around the hall, I noticed a couple people giving Wally and I strange looks. I had absolutely no idea why. Did we do something wrong?

"Wally, why is everybody looking at us," I asked my friend.

Wally blinked at me and looked around the hall suspiciously.

"They probably want get with us," Wally shrugged.

"All of them," I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Were two highly attractive males," Wally stated as if it was fact, "of course they want. There lust for us is probably tearing them apart."

Highly attractive? I blushed and looked down at feet.

I think that I'm okay looking, but I wouldn't call myself highly attractive.

"Seeing that you have your insecure blush on I can only guess what you're thinking about," Wally told me as we walked into art class and took a seat beside each other.

Instead of desks, the class had desks that three people could sit at.

"You better not be thinking that you're ugly," Wally warned me with narrowed eyes.

I shook my head in denial of that statement. I'm insecure but I'm not _that_ insecure.

"Good," Wally nodded, "because you are hot. Anybody, including you, who thinks otherwise is either crazy or need to get their eyes checked."

"Thinking that your hot, isn't that little, um, cocky," I asked hesitantly.

"No, its confidence," Wally corrected, "there's nothing wrong with feeling good about yourself. Being cocky is when you're acting like a jerk or stuck up just because you look good."

"Oh," I nodded.

"Is this seat taken," I heard someone asked.

I looked up to see that blond guy I met earlier.

"It's you," I whispered.

"Looks like fate is on my side today," he smiled down at me.

"No this seat isn't taken," I told him smiling awkwardly, "have a seat."

He did indeed sit down getting comfortable beside me.

"I'm Todd by the way," he outstretched his hand toward me, "I just switched to this class. My old schedule was crap."

"I'm Darren," I took his hand and shook it.

Once again, I noticed that his fingers lingered on my hand before he let me go.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Darren," he replied smoothly.

"Uh, Darren," I turned around and saw Wally looked Todd up and down suspiciously.

"Who is this and how do you know him," Wally asked the look he gave demanded that I give him an answer.

"I bumped into him when I came into school," I informed my friend, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"I told you it was alright darling," Todd reassured me lightly.

"Darling," Wally raised an eyebrow at him, "listen buddy…"

Whatever Wally was going to say was cut off as the teacher finally came in the door.

"I hope you all are ready to make some masterpieces," Our teacher, Mrs. Dered told us excitedly.

You can tell that she was one of those eccentric artists. I love artists like that.

"Alright class I want to see your interpretation of space and what you think it looks like," Mrs. Dered told us dramatically, "let me see your vision."

I chuckled at the irony. I just came from space, this going to be great. I smiled to myself excitedly.

"What's that smile for," Todd asked, "not that I mind that stunning smile of yours."

As I blushed at his compliment, I heard Wally growl for some reason.

"I love art," I proclaimed simply, "and I just developed an interest in space so I'm kind of excited to do this project."

Todd smiled at me charmingly.

"I'm pretty good at art but I think I could be better. Maybe you could give me some…hands on lessons," Todd suggested leering at me.

I chuckled nervously at the look in his eyes. Before I could respond I felt my chair being pulled closer to Wally's. I turned to find my face mere inches away from my friends.

"You said you were going to help me with art remember," Wally reminded me staring into my eyes intently.

I nodded robotically.

"I'll go get us some supplies," I told the two of them leaving them alone for a brief moment.

I wonder if that's a good idea leaving them alone, I thought to myself as I went to the supply closet to pick out some good materials.

When I returned I saw that Todd had a casual smile on his face while Wally was just glaring at him.

"Wally is everything okay," I asked him concernedly.

"Everything is fan-freakin-tastic," Wally grinded not taking his eyes off of Todd, "don't worry about me."

"Oh, okay," I sat back down at my seat and handed both of them everything that they needed. Wally stopped glaring now that I was blocking Todd from his view.

"Pencils? Aw, I wanted to do one of those pastelly drawings," Wally pouted.

"Pastels," I corrected in amusement, "and that might not be a good idea. Let's just try and work our way up to that okay?"

"Fine," Wally rolled his eyes at me playfully.

Wally looked down at the paper in front of him and then up at me.

"So how should I do this," Wally asked me, "should I just add some little dots and some different colors to make a good space drawing?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"You might want to be a little more detailed than that," I advised him, "the more layers and objects you put into your drawing the more appealing it can be."

"Is that what makes a good drawing," Wally raised an eyebrow at me.

"No," I shook my head, "sometimes less can be more, but for an assignment like this it would be better to be as detailed as possible. Besides, I like details in space paintings. It makes it seem more real to me."

"You do," Wally eyes widen slightly before a grin made it onto his face, "then layered and detailed my drawing will be!"

I turned back around as I heard Todd his throat loudly.

"You two seemed to shut everything when you talk to each other," Todd pointed out, "it's no wonder that the two of you are dating."

"W-W-What," I stuttered blushing furiously, "Wally and I are not dating!"

Todd's eyes widen slightly.

"You aren't," Todd gave me a look of surprise, "Wally gave me the impression that the two of you are."

"I did not," Wally shouted. I turned around and saw that he was blushing as well.

"Mr. West hush," Mrs. Dered berated having heard his loud declaration.

"Really," Todd raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes really," Wally told the blond boy his voice being a lot lower this time.

"So Darren are you single," Todd asked me.

"I, uh, yes," I replied stepping over my words somewhat.

"Excellent," Todd gave me a grin.

"Rotten bastard," I heard Wally mumbled.

…

Todd spent the rest of the class trying to engage me in conversation. I could tell that he was trying to learn more about me. Why? I don't really know. We just meet and he seemed to take a great interest in me.

Todd, Wally, and I had just walked out of art. Todd was persistent on getting me talk to him while walked beside me being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Do you play any sports," Todd asked me.

"Not really," I replied shyly, "I'm not a sporty type of guy."

"That's okay, I'm not either," Todd shrugged.

"You're not," I eyes widened I shock.

"Nope," Todd smirked, "let me guess. You took one look at me body and thought I was a football player or something."

My only response was blush.

"I get that all the time," Todd gave me a sly look, "but I must say. I'm happy that you took time to check me out."

Wally groaned in annoyance. I noticed that he discreetly pulled me closer to him.

"So Darren I was wondering…"

"Oh, hell no," Wally mumbled.

"…if you're not," Todd started to say before Wally intervened.

"You know what we really have to get to lunch Darren," Wally proclaimed loudly. He started pulling us away from Todd.

Lunch? We didn't have lunch right now.

"Hold up Darren," Todd tried to protest.

"You know we'd love to stop and talk to you but we're already gone," Wally yelled back at him before picking me and sprinting to our next classroom.

"Wally," I squealed as he finally put me down in a seat next to him.

I pointedly ignored everyone else around me.

"What," he blinked at me innocently, "I don't want to be late for my next class my parents hate it when they get calls from my schools asking them why I'm always tardy."

"That's not what I'm talking about," I tried to him.

"What are you talking about," Wally was talking really fast, "you know what it doesn't matter. Let's just pretend those last ninety minutes of our lives didn't happen. Everything we did, everyone we met, doesn't exist anymore."

I blinked at him in confusion.

"Wally, what's wrong," I asked him gently rubbing his shoulder.

"I-I I just don't like that guy," Wally replied looking lost, "I can't explain it. I just don't trust him around you."

"Don't worry Wally he can't do anything to me," I reassured him.

"Hm," Wally looked down at his desk.

I bit my lip as I saw his melancholy expression.

"Even if he did try something, I'm sure the might Kid Flash would stop him and save me," I said lowly so only Wally could hear me.

Wally looked up at me.

"Wouldn't he," I asked him.

Wally gave me a small smile putting his hand above mine.

"Yeah," Wally nodded, "he'll always protect you. Always."

"I'm happy that he wants to protect me," I smiled.

"He needs to protect you," Wally corrected my softly squeezing me hand, "because you mean so much to him."

Oh Wally.

…...

I was at my last class of the day and I was getting a headache from all the information being thrown my way. I knew there was a reason I wasn't too fond of school.

"Darren," I heard Todd call out to me as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, hi Todd," I greeted.

"Is your bodyguard in this class to," Todd teased.

"No he isn't. I'm sorry about Wally," I was apologizing for him, "he's a really great guy he just gets a little overprotective sometimes."

"I understand," Todd nodded, "he really cares about you."

"Yeah he does," I smiled.

"That shouldn't stop us from being friends should it," Todd asked me. He noticed that he slowly reaching for my hand.

I pulled my hand away and tucked it under my other arm. A frown made it onto his face.

"Sure we can be friends," I reassured, "you can never have enough of them."

"You sure can't," Todd's voice had some kind of underlining meaning that I couldn't decipher.

"Let's keep us being in the same last class a secret from little Wally," Todd asked me, "don't want him freaking out again."

I was hesitant to agree, but decided I was going to. No use exciting Wally when I don't need to. He'll much healthier without all the stress I'm putting on him.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Perfect," Todd grinned at me.

…

"Thank god school is over," Wally shouted as we walked to Mt. Justice, "it is so boring there."

"It wasn't that bad. At least it was over quick," I said trying to compromise with him.

"I guess," Wally smiled at me, "at least I have someone interesting to be around now. School was hell without you there."

I smiled back at him.

As we arrived at the base we saw the whole team waiting for us and an older guy in red and black leather.

"Who he," I asked my friend softly.

"He's a friend," Wally told me, "Crimson Arrow! What's up buddy?"

I heard the older guy growl in annoyance.

"I told you a hundred times that it's Red Arrow," He stressed with a glare.

"Okay, okay sorry," Wally grinned, "I won't forget your name again Blood Arrow."

"You're trying to piss me off again aren't you," Red Arrow raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you say that," Wally blinked at him innocently.

Red Arrow sighed heavily.

"Anyway, let me introduce to my new friend," Wally dragged me in front of the bow wielding man.

"Hi, I'm Darren," I introduced myself quietly, "I'm Kid Lantern."

Even though he didn't like he was being intentionally threatening doesn't stop me from shying away from this man.

Red Arrow nodded. "Yes, Robin told me all about you. Well, it was more you and Wally but that's not the point."

"What," Wally asked in confusion.

I looked over to see Robin looking at us with a grin.

"Never mind," Red Arrow outstretched his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand and shook it politely. I, however, let out a squeal as he pulled me so close that we were chest to chest.

I looked up at him with a blush surfacing all over my face.

"Hey," Wally protested using his super speed to pull me away from his friend's body and onto his, "what are you doing you perv!"

"Hah," Robin cried, "three seconds flat!"

Robin held out his hand to Artemis.

"Pay up sucker," Robin grinned, "I knew he'd do it three seconds."

"I knew I shouldn't have bet on five seconds," Artemis sighed before handing the boy wonder a bill.

What is going on?

"Really Artemis," Aqualad shook his head at her, "I expect this out of Robin, but you?"

Artemis shrugged. "Hey I need something to keep me entertained just like everyone else."

"What is going on," Wally demanded voicing my question.

"Huh? What do you know, I thought Robin was lying," Red Arrow looked at me and Wally before shrugging his shoulders and leaving the base.

"I'm lost," Wally pouted, "let me in on the joke guys."

"You can't the joke be in on the joke," Robin replied smartly.

Huh? Now I'm even more confused.

"Enough," Black Canary ordered just walking into the room, "it's time for training."

"Aw, no mission," Wally whined.

"You have one tomorrow," Black Canary answered.

"Yes," Wally pumped his fist happily.

"But for today we're going to focus on honing your skills," Black Canary told us, "but first things first."

I stiffened as she looked toward me.

"Do you have any psychical training whatsoever," she asked me.

I shook my head.

She sighed. "This is going to tough."

"I don't really think I have to be that psychically fit," I reassured her, "the power of a Green Lantern comes from inner strength, outer strength is just a bonus. Some of the Green Lanterns I met on Oa weren't even vertebrates."

"Regardless I still want you to be able to defend yourself without your power," Black Canary expressed, "you never know when you might not be able to use them."

I nodded in agreement. That made sense.

"Can also use our training sessions to learn new techniques," I asked her.

"What do you mean," she blinked at me.

"Green Lanterns can do something else besides make stuff," Wally asked sounding a little shocked.

I gave him a nod. "There are several abilities, but the one I'm talking about now is called Energy Twin. It will give me the power to create a twin of myself that can travel places and go distance that couldn't normally."

"That sounds useful for the type of missions you and your team will be tackling," Black Canary told me.

"We do mostly covert mission," Wally said answering the question I was about to ask.

"Can you learn it by tomorrow in case you need it on your mission," Black Canary asked me.

"Sure," I nodded, "my book said it was an easy technique to use. I should know it in no time at all."

"Good," she gave me an approving look, "for now let's begin with some sparing session. Wally?"

"Sure," Wally grinned stepping into the ring.

"Who wants to bet me that he'll start showing because you know who is watching," Robin asked with a grin.

"Oh, please," Artemis rolled her eyes, "who would take that stupid bet."

Aqualad smacked his head with his hand with a groan.

…

That's it for this chapter.

Note that I did NOT create the concept of energy twins. That is a canon Green Lantern ability.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	11. Tahiti Mission

Hey everybody its JessieMundiaFan giving you another chapter of my story.

I know I'm kind of late but, happy belated Independence Day! I hope all of the people who celebrate on the fourth of July had fun and enjoyed yourselves. I had a lot of fun the fourth of July. I got to see so many different kinds of fireworks that night and eat so much food it was awesome.

What would one of my author's notes be without thanking my reviewers? Of course I would like to thank **Anonymous, YuujouKami, Kiara, Brazyl, Rowena Prince, Jaguara jag-wahr-ah, **and** FalloutAngel** for reviewing and giving me some much needed support during this again everyone for the support I really appreciate it!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

In an abandoned warehouse, six men dressed in ninja like suits were being addressed by someone in a black silhouette on a large television screen.

"Is everything in order gentleman," the person in black silhouette asked calmly.

"Of course, don't worry about a thing boss," the apparent leader of the six men replied smugly, "by the end of the day T'eon Alpha will be in your hands."

"Excellent," the person on screen replied, "and once it is, your ten million dollar reward will in your hands."

The six men smirked in unison.

…...

"Okay, let's see you move," Hal ordered.

Slowly, Darren started to walk around his father's apartment.

"Let's test out your flying," Hal suggested.

Doing as he was ordered, Darren started to float in the air. He flew around the apartment for a little while.

"And finally let's see invisibility," Hal told his son.

Following his father's command, Darren easily turned himself invisible for a few seconds before turning visible again.

Hal let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good," Hal clapped, "this is a perfect energy twin Darren."

In an instant Darren, who was now revealed to be Energy Twin Darren, disappeared in a ray of green light. A couple seconds later, Darren came out of his father bedroom where he had been controlling the energy twin.

"I was able to hear everything my twin was hearing in my head in the other room," Darren smiled.

Hal nodded.

"The twin transfers everything it sees and hears to your ring and then transfers that information to your brain," Hal explained, "it's an easy thing to do once you get used to it."

"So was the invisibility thing," Darren added, "which was kind of shocking because I thought that was one of the harder techniques to learn."

"It is," Hal confirmed, "invisibility, for us, involves bending the light waves around our bodies. That's an easy thing to do for energy twins because they are a type a light wave and thus it is easy to bend to our will, kind of like our constructs."

Darren nodded taking in this information. Looking up at the clock he saw that it was time for him to go. 

"I have to go to the mission briefing," Darren told his father get ready to leave the apartment.

"Alright," Hal nodded with a smile, "just be careful son."

"I will," Darren reassured him a little bit of his timid nature coming out at his words.

"Don't be nervous," Hal advised, "just remember that you are a part of a team and you can relay and trust them. They won't let you down."

"Thanks dad," Darren smiled in gratitude before running out the door.

As the door slammed, Hal let out the nervous breath was keeping in.

"Good luck son."

…

(Mount Justice)

"I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting," Darren apologized as he flew to where everyone was (he had put on his suit before coming to the base).

"You're not late," Megan reassured him amusedly, "you're actually right on time."

Darren sighed in relief. He didn't want to keep anyone waiting, especially since Batman was the one dong the mission briefing.

"Who are you," Robin asked looking confused.

Darren blinked at him.

"It's me, Kid Lantern," Darren told him.

"I still can't believe Wally named him after his own superhero name," Artemis shook her head in disbelief.

"You can't," Superboy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I can," Artemis admitted, "but I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"You can't be Kid Lantern," Robin replied sternly.

"Why not," Darren blinked at the boy wonder.

"There's no Wally beside you," Robin answered serious.

"Huh," Darren tilted his head in confusion.

"Please ignore him," Aqualad said with a sigh, "this is only way Robin can get his kicks."

Robin's stern face dissolved into a teasing smile.

Just then, Kid Flash sped into the room.

"Just made it," Wally grinned walking over to his friends.

"Are you all ready now," Batman asked stoically.

They all nodded.

"Good, let's begin," Batman brought up there screen.

"What do you have for us," Wally rubbed his hands enthusiastically.

"Today you will be guarding a powerful stone called T'eon Alpha," Batman told them.

"What makes it powerful," Artemis asked.

"During the times of the Black Plague there was much panic and death. So much panic that even magical being's sought to protect themselves from death. One day, two powerful wizards created a stone that made them invulnerable from all diseases and sickness, they called it T'eon. In no time at all, the wizards found out that stone gained more and more powerful as time went on. The wizards fearing that their enemies might come after the stone,shattered it into five separate pieces and hurled them across the globe."

"Currently there is a group of vigilantes collecting the parts of the stone," Batman explained, "if anyone was to get their hands on it they could have complete invulnerability to everything under the sun."

"If T'eon Alpha is one piece of it then where are the others," Aqualad asked.

"The vigilantes group already collected them," Batman informed him, "however, all five pieces of the stone must be brought together in order for it to work."

"Where is T'eon Alpha," Megan asked.

"In a museum on Tahiti," Batman brought up a picture of the museum and the stone, "the local Tahiti authorities have been informed of how dangerous the stone is and are going to dispose of it by throwing into their volcano. Your mission is to makes sure that stone gets destroyed."

"A volcano," Wally blinked, "you can't destroy it another way?"

"No," Batman denied, "studies have shown that the only thing the stone could possibly be susceptible to is molten magma."

"Well that's convenient," Superboy noted.

"Any questions," Batman asked.

"Why can't we just throw into the volcano ourselves when we get there," Artemis asked.

"T'eon Alpha has been with Tahiti for several years," Batman explained, "it's been passed down from generation to generation. They want to be the ones to get rid of it. We have no right to interfere with how the state of Tahiti wants to get rid of their treasure."

Artemis nodded in understanding.

"Anything else," Batman asked.

Silence was his only answer.

"Then go," Batman ordered.

…

(On Megan's ship)

"Were you able to perfect your energy twin technique Kid Lantern," Aqualad asked.

Darren's head snapped up at the question that was directed at him. He was so nervous that he zoned out for a second.

"Hm? Oh, yes I did," Darren told him, "and the ability for me to have the energy twin send information to my mind and become invisible."

"Good," Aqualad nodded, "when we get to the museum Robin is going to set heat sensors all around the area. When he finds someone approaching us I want you to send out your energy twin to gain information on our enemy and see what their plan is. Megan will link our minds together as to make sure we all get the information"

"Okay," Darren agreed, "but I won't be able to move while the energy twin activate. Someone will have to watch over me."

"I'll do it," Wally raised up his hand happily.

"Surprise, surprise," Robin mumbled.

Aqualad agreed with this and gave Robin a bit of a warningly look. Robin gave his team leader an innocent smile.

"That's fine Wally just as long as no, um, personal feelings interfere with the mission," Aqualad advised.

Wally just blinked at him.

"What?"

…

"_Miss. Martian," _Aqualad called out to his teammate telepathically as everyone got in position, "_link everyone up."_

"_Got it." _

Focusing her power, Megan connected every one of her teammate's minds with one another's. Now they could communicate with each other without speaking.

"_Whoa," _Darren had to step back slightly at the feeling of psychic energy connecting his brain, "_this is new."_

"_I know right," _Wally nodded with a grin, "_you'll get used to it though." _

The two of them were sitting on top of the roof observing things from afar.

"_I'm getting some readings from my sensors, from the east," _Robin informed everyone from his position next to Superboy on the side of the museum.

"_I'm ready," _Darren nodded.

"_If your energy clone is hurt will you be hurt," _Wally asked in concern.

"_Energy twin," _Darren corrected, "_and no, there is no way to hurt me through the energy twin. He'll kind of be like a ghost."_

Wally nodded and let Darren proceed.

Sitting down Indian style, Darren started to summon up his power. Unleashing his energy, Darren formed a twin of himself right in front of Wally's eyes.

"_Cool," _Wally smiled at the twin.

Shyly the twin waved at him before flying off to the east where Robin left his sensor.

As soon as the twin made it into the forest, he made himself invisible. He saw six men in forest green suits running toward the museum making great strides.

"Are the fire bombs ready to go off in the city," the one leading everyone asked.

The next to him nodded.

"Yep, the cops will be so distracted that they'll forget about the stone," that man snickered.

"And if not we have our big 'friends' ready to stop the cops in their tracks," other one added laughing sinisterly.

"_Come back Kid Lantern," _Aqualad advised.

Obeying the order, the energy twin dissolved in a ray of light. With a gasp of air, Darren returned to his own body.

"_Everybody get that," _Darren asked.

"_Yes," _Aqualad confirmed, "_now here is the plan._ _Superboy and Robin I want you to stop and apprehend the thieves, Miss. Martian I want you in the village containing the fire and making sure no one gets hurt, and while Artemis and I make sure the cops are alright, I want Kid Flash and Lantern guarding the stone. Everyone okay with that?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Yep."_

"_Finally, some action!" _

"_Let's get to work," _Aqualad ordered.

Immediately everyone went into action.

Climbing down from the roof, Darren and Wally ran into the museum to where the stone was being kept.

"_Wow_," Darren said in awe as he finally saw the stone, _"it's hard to think something so beautiful would so dangerous_."

It's true that the stone was indeed a sight to look at. In the light it shined a calming sea green that look very easy on the eyes.

"_Yeah it is_," Wally admitted before getting serious, "_be ready to spring into action at any moment_."

"_Will Miss. Martian be able to keep up the link between us_," Darren asked in concern.

"_Don't worry Kid Lantern I'll be fine," _Miss. Martian replied who had just gotten to the nearest city to see the fire bombs go off. She was currently containing the fires with her psychic powers.

"_This fire is nothing I can't handle, don't worry about me," _Miss. Martian reassured him.

"_She's a really strong girl," _Darren nodded to Wally.

"_Of course she is, I use to have a crush on her after all," _Wally bragged as if that made Miss. Martian strong.

"_Used to? Why don't you have a crush on her anymore," _Darren asked.

Wally froze and furrowed his brow in thought. He wasn't really too sure of the answer himself.

"_Uh…"_

"_As much as I would love for you to answer that question Wally," _Robin called out suddenly, "_we kind have a problem here."_

"_What's the matter," _Aqualad asked. He and Artemis still had caught up with the cop car yet.

"_These are NOT ordinary thieves," _Robin answered who, along with Superboy were struggling to take down the six men, "_they have some kind of super weapon at their disposal. It's disabling my tech and keeps knocking Superboy back. I snatched one from a thief but will take me some time to analyze it and its weaknesses."_

"_How long will it take," _Aqualad asked.

"_For me to hack and analyze a foreign weapon I've never seen before in its entirety? About a minute," _Robin told him simply.

"_Good. I'm sending Artemis to back you up_," Aqualad informed him, "_Kid's stay on guard."_

"_Kid's," _Wally grinned and looked to Darren, "_I like that name it makes us seem like a duo."_

Darren smiled blushingly.

…

Aqualad had just made it to the cop car that was going to take the stone to the volcano. He put himself in front of the car in order to stop it.

"What's the big idea," One cop yelled.

"Move out of the way kid," Another cop yelled.

"Please, you two are in great danger," Aqualad informed them.

"Wait a minute, he's that superhero Aqualad," the first cop said as he got a better look at the Atlantean.

"Yeah it is," the second replied with a smile.

Aqualad smiled at them briefly for the gestures of remembrance before getting back to business.

"You two must…"

Aqualad stopped as he heard a loud rumbling.

Summoning his water powers, he created two swords and prepared himself for battle.

Slowly, the rumbling kept getting closer and closer, until it finally reached the three of them. Aqualad gasped as he saw what was ahead of him.

"I think we may have a problem," Aqualad said to himself as he saw several eyes staring at him attached to very large bodies.

…

"_It's been really quiet," _Darren pointed out, "_maybe this mission won't be so tough after all."_

"_Don't say that," _Wally tried to tell him.

"_Why,"_ Darren asked.

"_Because_…"

"_We have a problem," _Aqualad called out.

"_Never mind," _Wally replied dryly.

"_We've got several large enemies coming at us from my direction," _Aqualad informed his teammates, "_I'm holding off some of them but a couple are getting past me. They're heading straight for museum."_

"_What should we do," _Darren asked nervously.

"_Take the stone and throw it into the volcano yourselves," _Aqualad ordered, "_we can't let anyone get a hold on that stone!_"

"_Leave it to us," _Wally grunted punching a whole in the stones glass and taking it out of its holding area.

Darren blinked at him.

"_You know I could have just lifted the glass up myself," _Darren reminded him.

"_Yeah but that wouldn't have been as dramatic," _Wally explained. "_and a superhero is nothing if not dramatic. Now, let's go."_

Speeding out of the museum, Wally and Darren raced to where the volcano was in order to destroy the stone.

Both of them stopped in their tracks as a tree was thrown in their way. Both of them looked over to see a very large being in a black cloak staring at them with bright glowing eyes.

"_Take the stone to the volcano," _Wally advised his friend, "_I'll take of care this big guy over here."_

"_Um, okay but please be careful," _Darren pleaded as he took the stone from Wally.

"_I will now go_," Wally ordered running up to their enemy.

Darren sighed before beginning flying up to the volcano again. Before he could get far, one of the big men jumped up out of nowhere tackled him to the ground.

"_Ah," _Darren cried out in shock as he was not expecting the hit. The man was using all of his body weight to hold him down.

"_Kid Lantern," _Wally shouted threw the link. Immediately he abandoned his fight with the first guy to deliver a powerful punch to the one on top of Darren.

"Don't you ever put your hands on him," Wally roared angrily.

That blow caused the man cloak to come off.

"There robots," Wally revealed as he saw its face. Darren got up off the ground and look at the robot for himself.

Indeed the man was a fully automated android. For some reason it was built in the shape of a gorilla.

"Let's bust them up," Wally grinned at his friend who gave him a nod.

Running at a supersonic speed, Wally tackled the android in front of him causing it to fall flat on its face again.

Darren took on the other one. Using his ring, he created a giant spear and hurled it at the gorilla android.

Easily, the android caught the spear. However, it didn't count for Darren to break apart the spear into four drills each digging into a separate part of him. Once they all were full imbedded into the robots Darren made each drill exploded shattering the robot into several parts.

"That was it," Wally exclaimed having just defeated his robot as well, "this was easy."

"I know," Darren nodded, "that didn't take any effort at all."

Just as those words left his mouth, the robots started to reassemble themselves. Each part was carefully, but quickly, put back together with one another reforming the robot they came from.

"Spoke to soon," Wally groaned.

"More of them are coming," Darren pointed out.

Walking from behind some trees, about three more robots showed up.

"Let's try a combo attack," Wally suggested.

"How," Darren asked.

"Like this," Wally took Darren and held him above his own head.

"What are you doing," Darren wondered.

"Create a wrecking ball or something," Wally ordered.

Complying, Darren constructed a wrecking ball from his ring. As soon he was done, Wally started spinning the both of them around in a circle. This cause the wrecking ball Darren made to start swinging around rapidly. With each swing it hit a robot as they made their way to the two boys. In not time the wrecking ball totaled the five gorilla robots.

"That was fun," Wally grinned setting Darren down.

"I'm glad one of us had fun with that," Darren replied wobbling from how dizzy he was.

Unfortunately, the robots once again were starting to put themselves together again.

"Son of a bitch," Wally yelled, "what does it take to kill these things."

"Kid Flash," They heard Robin call out through Wally's communicator.

"What is it," Wally asked.

"I just hacked the schematics for these things from the thieves," Robin told them, "in order to defeat those robots you must destroy each part individually."

"Seriously," Wally asked in shock.

"Got it," Darren replied. Using his ring, Darren created concealed boxes in order to contain each and every broken part.

Speeding to each box, Wally destroyed each individual part.

"Okay," Wally sighed, "now we can…"

There was another rumbling sound coming their way.

"Okay, somebodies just trying to fuck with me now," Wally grumbled.

What appeared was a giant sized version of the gorilla robots. It looked to be the size of three of them put together.

Wally looked up at the gorilla and gulped.

"Kid Lantern, let's just chuck that stone in the volcano and get this mission over with," Wally spoke lowly.

"Agreed," Darren said shivering at the size of the robots.

Quickly, the two of them fled to the volcano with the robot hot on their tail.

"He's catching up," Darren looked back at the slowly approaching machine.

"When need a boost for both of us," Wally replied with emphasis.

Thinking fast, Darren flew down and attached himself to Wally's back. Summoning his power, he created a jet pack himself and Wally boosting up their speed and carrying both of them up the volcano to its crater.

"I'll hold him off," Darren told his friend.

"Don't do anything crazy," Wally squeezed his hand briefly.

Darren nodded before going to intercept the gorilla robot that was almost at the crater. Creating some hooks, Darren held the robot back as best as he could.

Wally held up the stone above his head.

"Sayonara Teana stone," Wally said pronouncing its name incorrectly, "though I never knew ye, I'm sure you could have saved many a life in this cold cruel world. Tis a pity that you may never…"

"Wally," Darren yelled struggling to hold to the robot.

"Oh fine," Wally grumbled throwing the stone down the volcano. It exploded instantly.

"You people always ruin my fun," Wally mumbled.

Just as the stone was destroy the robot shut itself down. It fell into a mass of parts falling down the volcano.

"Sweet," Wally gave Darren a grin.

"Mission accomplished."

…

"I can't thank you all enough for all you have done for us," the chief of police shook Aqualad hand.

The team was all at the main hall of the city Megan saved and were being thanked for all their hard work.

"We were happy to help sir," Aqualad replied.

"Did you find out who sent those goons and robots after the stone," Miss. Martian asked Robin.

Robin nodded.

"Some guy named William Dawson. I'll look him up when we get back to the base."

Wally went over and hugged Darren fiercely.

"You were great," Wally told him, "we work really well together."

"Thanks," Darren giggled, "I have something for you."

"What," Wally blinked at him,

Sheepishly, Darren reached around and gave his friend one of the fingers from the robot.

"Souvenir," Darren told him hesitantly.

Wally let out a gasp of happiness and hugged him even tighter.

"Kid Flash," Darren giggled as their faces rubbed together.

"Are those two always like that," a reporter asked.

Robin looked over and saw that a couple people were taking pictures of all of them, but mainly were focusing on Kid Flash and Lantern.

"Come with me," Robin grabbed the reporter and her camera man, "we have much to discuss."

A sly smirk made it onto Robins face.

…...

If you guys couldn't tell, this is the first chapter I tried to write similar to an episode of the show. I don't know if it worked or not but I'm pretty comfortable with how this chapter turned out.

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	12. The Best Day Ever

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan here with another chapter.

This week hasn't been going too good for me. Earlier this week I was hit with the news that my grandmother had a heart attack. My family and I really should have seen this coming. She's always eating greasy foods and eating things that are really bad for her. Thankfully, she pulled out okay but she really has to watch what she's eating. She scared my family and I so bad.

Enough with the sad news though, let's get to some lighter news.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Witch08, Kiara,****Rowena Prince, music-is-luv, Grava, Anonymous, YuujouKami, **and** Brazyl**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Now, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city._

_Before I leave brush my…_

SLAM

A hand came down on the alarm clock playing that song successfully silencing it.

With a groan, Wally peaked his head from out of his covers and wiped his tired eyes.

"Who the hell switched my alarm to play a Ke$ha song," Wally murmured, "I had it set to play 'Green Light' play by John Legend.

All the way from in his room, Wally could hear someone's loud laughter from downstairs. He knew instantly that it was his Uncle Barry.

"That answers that question," Wally commented, "but raises so many others."

In the span of about a minute, Wally was out of his pajamas, cleaned up, and fully ready to go to school.

"Hey mom what's for breakfast," Wally shouted as he came into the kitchen.

Unfortunately for him no one was there. He was confused for a brief moment before he heard more laughter coming from the living room.

Slowly, Wally walked into the room to see both his parents and his uncle and aunt sitting in the living room watching television.

Apparently Wally ran into the kitchen so fast he didn't even notice them in there.

They all seemed so engrossed into what they were watching they didn't even notice him walk into the room. Especially, his uncle was literally rolling on floor laughing.

"This is wonderful," Barry exclaimed with tears coming out his eyes, "I've never laughed this hard in my entire life."

"Honey please control yourself," Iris rolled her eyes at him, "I agree that this is very interesting but it's not as funny as you are making it."

"Oh please, you couldn't stop laughing on our way here," Barry argued, "you find this hilarious just as much as I do."

Iris looked away but didn't necessarily deny his claim.

"I know I should be shocked about this but I'm not," Wally's mother proclaimed, "I think I knew in a way I knew this would happen."

"The boy was always a little out there," Wally's father agreed.

"Hello," Wally called out tired of being ignored.

Looking over at him, Barry's eyes lit up as he saw his nephew.

"My precious nephew," Barry sped over to Wally and gave his former sidekick a one-armed hug, "how you've been buddy."

"Why are you here so early," Wally asked bluntly, "don't you have work?"

"Can't an uncle just stop by a check up on his favorite nephew," Barry grinned down at him, "I've missed you little buddy."

"Why are you being so nice to me," Wally questioned with narrowed eyes, "you're up to something aren't you."

Barry feigned a hurt look.

"I am shocked and appalled," Barry exclaimed dramatically, "I took time out of my busy schedule to come visit you and this is what I get? And to think I came here to congratulate you to."

"Congratulate me," Wally didn't like the sound of that, "for what exactly?"

"Don't try to be sly tiger," Barry poked him with his elbow suggestively, "it's not like the two of you didn't make it obvious."

"What the hell is going," Wally shouted his patience reaching its fully capacity.

"Wally," Mrs. West spoke apprehensively at the curse word.

Immediately, Wally's anger deflated as he looked down at his feet.

"Sorry mom," Wally apologized.

"Don't try and play dumb," Barry teased, "the TV's buzzing with the news."

"What," Wally raised an eyebrow at him.

Barry led him in front of the TV and showed him the channel they were watching.

The channel had just come back from its commercial and now was back with a blond haired woman.

"Welcome back to Superhero Gossip, the show in the know on all your favorite crime fighters and world savers," she giggled.

"I thought you hated this show," Wally looked up at his uncle in confusion.

"Oh, I do," Wally grinned, "but they've recently come across a story that I find interesting to say the least."

"Today's hot story, for those you of that don't know, is the hottest new couple in the Superhero ranks," the anchorwoman said excitedly.

Wally did nothing but blink.

"Not only are they the youngest confirmed couple in Superhero history but they are also the first homosexual one," she smiled brightly.

"Whoa," Wally gaped at the TV, "I wonder who it is."

Small groans were let out all around the room. They honestly thought Wally would get what the anchorwoman was building up to at that point.

Apparently they forgot who they were thinking about.

"I'm speaking of course of Central Cities, Kid Flash and the new Superhero on the block, Kid Lantern!"

"Oh, thank god," Wally sighed in relief, "I thought she was going to say Superman and Batman. She had me scared for minute."

Everybody stared at him silently.

"I better hurry up and get my stuff for school," Wally rushed up to his room leaving everyone in shock.

"Did he not hear her," Iris asked in confusion.

"He did," Barry confirmed with a smirk, "he just didn't realize what exactly she said since she didn't say what he was thinking. Not to worry though, it will come to him in five…four…three…two…one."

"WHAT?"

The house practically shook from the loud declaration.

"I live for moments like these," Barry grinned deviously.

…

"Darren you have been staring at that piece of paper all morning," Darren's mother pointed out as she drove him school, "what is so interesting about it."

His mother's voice seemed to snap Darren out of the daze he was in from the newest letter he got from his little 'friend'.

"It's nothing important mom," Darren replied putting the note away, "it's just a note from somebody I know."

Just then, Darren felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

_You keep calling it a crash and burn_

_Just wait your turn you might have time to speak._

_There barely was a lesson learned…_

'A Little Faster' by There for Tomorrow? That's Wally's ring tone, Darren thought to himself. Hitting the talk button, he held his phone up to his ear.

"Wally," Darren greeted in question.

"We…need…to…talk," Wally stressed out every word.

"Is something wrong," Darren asked in concern.

Hearing the concern in his friend's voice calmed Wally down a little bit, but not by much. He didn't want to freak Darren out.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean," Wally couldn't get out what he wanted to say, "do watch this segment on the new called Superhero gossip?"

"No," Darren replied simply.

Wally sighed over the phone.

"This is too hard to do over the phone," Wally whined, "I'll just tell you at school. Hopefully things won't be too bad there."

"Um, okay Wally," Darren agreed reluctantly hanging up his phone after his friend.

That was strange, Darren thought to himself in confusion.

"It's nice that you made a friend," Darren looked over at the driver's seat to see his mother smiling at him, "what's he like."

"Wally," Darren blushed and looked down at his legs, "he's really strong and brave. He's a great guy mom."

"Hm, I have to meet this Wally someday soon. Maybe he can stay over for dinner one day," Darren's mom suggested.

"I think he'd like that," Darren nodded in agreement. He thought about doing it tonight, but then he remembered that his mom had another date planned. Look like things were going well with mom and her new boyfriend.

They just pulled up to the school just as he finished his thoughts.

"Bye mom," Darren called out as he got out of the car.

"Have a great day at school sweetie," Darren's mom waved at him before taking off.

Not wanting to be late, Darren ran into the school. As he walked through the halls to his locker, Darren couldn't help but notice here was a whole lot giggling and squealing going on around him.

Darren looked over both his sides to see groups of girl all huddled up together talking about something, all the while giggling every few seconds.

"Hey."

Darren jumped as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whoa, sorry," Todd apologized as Darren turn to him, "didn't mean to scare you beautiful."

"I-It's alright," Darren stammered recovering from the shock, "what's up?"

"I was hoping I could walk you to class," Todd offered with a smile.

Seeing as Wally was in my next class that might not be good idea, Darren thought.

"No thank you," Darren politely declined, "my class is not that far from here."

"Oh, okay," Todd frowned.

Since Todd wasn't making any move to walk away, Darren decided to leave himself.

"See you in Art," Darren briefly waved at him before walking off.

As he walked, Darren could here footsteps from directly behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Todd walking behind him slowly.

"I said you didn't have to walk me to my class," Darren reiterated.

Todd shrugged amusedly and continued to walk behind him.

Darren turned back around and tried to ignore the boy behind him. It was kind of weird how he wouldn't take no for an answer.

In a short amount of time, Darren reached his classroom with plenty of time remaining. As soon as went to enter the classroom he was stopped by a hand wrapping around his waist.

"See you next class beautiful," Todd whispered in Darren's hear causing him to freeze.

Slowly, Todd took his hand off of Darren's body and walked off.

Confusedly, Darren walked into the room sitting beside his friend. He looked over to see Wally glaring at the door.

"What's wrong Wally," Darren asked seeing how upset his friend was.

"I saw that," Wally revealed angrily.

"Saw what," Darren wondered.

"That Todd guy better stop doing that," Wally murmured sort of ignoring Darren's question. His fists clenched at his sides.

"What are you talking about Wally," Darren question.

"That, that, jack-bastard has no right to put his hands on you," Wally raged, "who does he think he is your boyfriend."

Just thinking about Todd and Darren together made Wally's insides twist and turn uncomfortably.

"Don't get upset Wally, it doesn't mean anything," Darren reassured him.

"Like hell it doesn't," Wally retorted sharply.

"It doesn't mean anything to me," Darren clarified gently putting of his hands on Wally's, "it's really nothing to worry about, just calm down okay?"

Taking a few deep breaths Wally was able to calm himself down.

"So what did you want to talk about over the phone," Darren asked reminding him of their previous conversation.

"Oh yeah," Wally eyes snapped up, "there's this strange rumor…"

"Oh my god," A girl squealed loudly next to them. She was looking down at her phone at something.

"What is it Rachel," the girl next to her asked.

"Alice, I did not believe when you told me but it's true," Rachel eyes widen excitedly, "they actually have a website."

The girl Alice giggled.

"I told you it was true," Alice smirked at her friend, "not to mention that they have several web pages dedicated to them."

"What are they talking about," Darren wondered.

Both girls looked at him in shock.

"You mean you don't know," Rachel asked in shock, "you must not watch TV. This is only the hottest news ever!"

"Kid Flash and the new Superhero, Kid Lantern are dating," Alice informed him as if it was obvious.

"What," Darren whimpered in disbelief. He looked over to Wally only to find him gazing back at him dryly.

"Are they sure his name is Kid Lantern," Alice looked over at her friend's phone.

"Yep," another girl replied just entering the conversation, "it's confirmed that Kid Flash called him that several times after they were done whatever they were doing in Tahiti."

"That is so cute," Alice swooned, "they wanted their names to match one another."

This sent the girls into a round of giggles.

"Why are you assuming that they are together," Wally snapped, "you have absolutely no proof whatsoever."

"Oh yeah," Alice raised an eyebrow at him and took out her cellphone, "how about this."

Alice walked over to his desk and showed Wally all the several pictures of Kid Flash and Kid Lantern together in Tahiti. There isn't a signal picture in which they are not close to each other in some way. A couple of the pictures were of the two of them hugging.

Wally could to nothing but blink at the photos.

"So what their hugging and people assume their dating," Wally asked in exasperation, "guys can hug you know!"

Alice snorted.

"Are kidding me? Kid Flash is totally groping Lantern's ass in those 'hugs'," Alice replied with a smirk.

"It is a nice ass though," the other girl replied walking over to Alice to stare at photo that gave them best view of Kid Lantern.

With a groan, Darren buried his head in his hands. He was beyond embarrassed.

"Oh wow," Rachel eyes widen looking down at her phone again, "their website has gotten over 300,000 hits!"

"What the hell," Wally gaped at that news, "it hasn't even been a whole twenty-fours since these pictures were taken."

"I know right," Rachel agreed, "Superhero gossip show said that this website, pictures and all, was actually created before this news was made public."

"Who would do something so evil," Wally shouted.

…

(Gotham City Academy)

"Hey Dick, what are you doing," A boy walked over to the young boy who was typing away at his computer.

"Just putting the finishing touches on my website," Dick smirked, "now people can make forums on it."

"Um, alright," the boy replied awkwardly before walking away.

With a sigh Dick leaned back in seat looking down proudly at his website:

flashlantern

Dick let out a small laugh as saw the hit count steadily increasing with each passing second. He was so happy Dick actually started to sing.

_It's the best day ever_

_It's the best day ever_

_It's the best day ever._

…

(Back at North Central High)

"Only a truly evil soul would do this," Wally proclaimed dramatically.

"Alright class let's settle down," Mr. Touble ordered, "we have work to do."

Everyone went and sat down in their respective seats.

"Now, who did the homework," Mr. Touble asked.

(Ninety Minutes Later)

"Let me check out this stupid website," Wally mumbled taking out his phone while him and Darren walked to their next class.

"You know its name," Darren asked.

"I don't have to it's the first thing that comes up when you put in 'flash' and 'lantern' in the search engine," Wally replied bitterly.

"flashlantern," Wally read the websites name aloud.

"Let's see what we have here. It's got pictures, forums, news, articles, and… fanfiction?"

"Fanfiction," Darren looked over Wally's shoulder at the phone.

"This is absolutely insane," Wally shook his head in disbelief.

"There's not that much of it," Darren commented watching Wally scroll down the list.

"These freaky fangirls," Wally hissed, "it's all smut!"

"No way," Darren denied with a blush.

"Yes it is look," Wally pointed at the screen, "all of them say either smut or sex in the description."

"Not all of them," Darren pointed a couple specific one, "some of them say 'lemon' on them."

"What the hell does that mean," Wally looked at his phone in confusion.

"I don't know pick one," Darren suggested.

Summer of Passion, is the title of the story Wally selected. Once it came up Wally started to read it for himself and Darren. Not finding anything interesting in the beginning Wally swiftly scrolled down to the middle of the story.

"_Fuck me, KF," KL purred spreading his legs for his lover, "I wanted to feel you."_

"_Oh fuck yeah," KF grinned practically pouncing on him. Their tongues slowly met each other's in a long drawn out kiss. _

_(Five minutes later)_

"_Oh, Flash," Lantern moaned passionately as his legs were bent so far backwards that they were on either side of his head._

_Kid Flash's think long cock was pounding inside of the green superhero. Their moans vibrated off the walls._

"_My lovely bitch, my slutty little bitch," Kid Flash growled as he smacked Kid Lantern ass._

"Wally!"

Said speedster looked over to his friend who was blushing furiously.

"What," Wally blinked at him.

"You can stop reading it now," Darren replied shyly.

"Oh," a blush made it to Wally's face this time, "it just caught me be surprised that's all. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was reading."

Wally chuckled awkwardly and pressed the back button on his phone. Just as he was about to shut it off something caught his attention.

"Now I know these fangirls are crazy," Wally snorted.

"What," Darren asked not as embarrassed as he just was.

"This story right here," Wally read the description of it, "a story of love, sacrifice, and sex. Kid Lantern (top), Kid Flash (bottom)."

Wally blinked down at his phone screen.

"Ain't no way hell," Wally shook his head amusedly shutting off his phone completely.

"What's that supposed to mean," Darren question feeling insulted.

"Nothing, nothing," Wally looked away amusedly walking a little faster.

"Wally," Darren called out trying to catch up with his friend, "hey wait up."

(Art Class)

Things were pretty uneventful here. Everyone was continuing to work on their space assignment seeing as it was due at the end of the week.

"How your painting coming Darren," Wally asked him.

The seating arrangements were a little different this time. Wally was sitting in the middle with Darren and Todd beside him. Wally had practically forced Darren to switch seat with him. The speedster did not want Todd sitting by his friend again.

"I'm almost done actually," Darren told him.

"Really, let me see," Wally was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement.

Amusedly, Darren handed Wally his painting.

"It looks great," Wally said in awe looking at every detail Darren put into it, "much better than my piece of crap painting."

"You could say that again," Todd replied looking over his shoulder at Darren's work.

"Who asked you," Wally snapped.

Ignoring him, Todd focused his attention on Darren.

"It looks positively beautiful Darren," Todd purred, "it must be a reflection you."

Wally growled as Darren started to blush.

As Todd moved his hand over to touch Darren's, Wally's slammed the painting in his hands on the desk.

"Keep your hands to yourself lover boy," Wally's snarled glaring at him.

"For someone who claims to have no feelings for his friend you sure are protective of him," Todd pointed out dryly.

"I'm his friend, "Wally argued, "friends protect each other, especially from weird shady guys like you."

"I'm not shady," Todd chuckled, "I'm just a guy looking for love and I think Darren might just be my perfect match."

Wally growled at him. Just as he was about to say something else, a loud explosion came from outside. It caused the school building to shake violently.

Panic erupted all around the classroom.

"Alright students calm down," Mrs. Dered tried to gain control of the scared students, "remember the schools procedure. Everyone get your stuff and move to the auditorium. We'll be alerted when it's safe to leave."

Hurriedly, everyone took their things and left room.

Darren and Wally looked outside and then to each other. Both gave each other a nod.

…

"I love these new explosive boomerangs," Captain Boomerang laughed evilly throwing another boomerang at a building damaging it upon impact.

People were running and screaming in fear. In the mass of people fleeing, one woman tripped.

"Aw, let me help you sweetie," Captain Boomerang snickered before hurling a boomerang her way.

Before it could reach her, fortunately, a green blast hit the projectile causing it to explode before it could reach her.

"What the," was all Captain Boomerang could get out before he was punched square in the jaw.

"What's up Captain Lamerang," Kid Flash smirked.

"You," Captain Boomerang snarled.

"Are you alright," Kid Lantern asked helping the woman that fell up.

"Yes, thank you," she nodded in appreciation.

"No problem, get to safety," Kid Lantern smiled as he watched her run off.

Captain Boomerang smirked as saw Kid Lantern.

"What are you doing here new boy," Captain Boomerang snickered, "here to help out your boyfriend."

Kid Flash snarled before running over to deliver to him another punch.

Unfortunately, Captain Boomerang was prepared this time. Using the big boomerang he had strapped behind his back he protected himself from the blow. Once it was hit, the large boomerang unleashed smoked from the holes in front of it.

This caused Kid Flash to go into a coughing fit leaving him vulnerable.

"Kid Flash," Kid Lantern shouted. Using his ringing, he created a battering ram and hurled it toward Captain Boomerang.

Just as the villain was going to strike the young speedster he was struck with the battering ram causing him to go flying to the ground. Kid Lantern shifted the ram into a claw, attached to his friends waist, and pulled Kid Flash so we was next to him and out of the smoke.

"Thanks Lantern," Kid Flash grinned at him recovering from the smoke, "looks like I got a tad bit over my head."

"Just a tiny bit," Kid Lantern smiled at him.

"Let's wrap this up together," Kid Flash signified running toward Captain Boomerang again.

"Right," Kid Lantern nodded preparing himself.

Using his speed, Kid Flash ripped off every boomerang Captain Boomerang had on him and flung them into the air.

Creating a giant net, Kid Lantern caught every single one of them.

"Hey you little brats," Captain Boomerang snarled.

Seeing an opportunity, Kid Flash ran over to the villain and knocked him out with a swift kick in the face.

"Well that was easy," Kid Flash smirked running over to his friend.

"Let's get out of here before the news crew comes," the speedster said.

Kid Lantern nodded in agreement.

"What's up kiddies," The Flash said as he ran over to them.

"Your late," Kid Flash replied dryly.

"No I'm not," Flash grinned, "I saw you guys had everything so I just thought I sit back and enjoy the show."

"Translation: I'm lazy and didn't want to do anything," Kid Flash rolled his eyes at his uncle.

"Maybe, maybe not," Flash replied teasingly.

Kid Lantern chuckled softly.

"Excuse me," someone said behind them

The three of them looked over to see several news crews behind them.

"Hello, Josie Stora channel eight news. Kid Flash and Lantern, is true that you two are a couple," Josie asked.

"Karie Knight channel five new. How does it feel for you two boys to be the first homosexual superhero couple in history," Karie asked.

"And Kid Lantern how did you get here so fast," Josie asked.

"Um, I live in Central City," Kid Lantern murmured lowly.

The news crews went wild.

"Really?"

"Interesting?"

"How exactly did you two get together?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"We'd love to stop and chat but we really must be going," Kid Flash took his friend in his arms, "come on Lantern."

Before anyone could say anything else they both were gone.

"That was a close one," Kid Flash sighed, "why are these people being so intrusive."

Speaking of intrusive people, Kid Lantern thought to himself. His mind was brought back to the note he got his morning. It made sense to him now, but at the same time it scared him.

_(Flashback)_

_Darren was getting ready for school when he saw something on his window. Snatching it he saw that it was another note._

_Dearest Darren,_

_These rumors that I'm hearing are troubling me_

_I don't like the thought you being with someone else_

_It angers me greatly._

_We must meet in order for you to understand how deep our bond goes._

_I will come to you tomorrow_

_With Love, Tobi_

_(End Flashback)_

Darren didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but he didn't think he was going to like it.

…

Okay so maybe this chapter wasn't all that eventful but the next chapter promises to be quite interesting.

**Website name:** For some unknown reason 's document manager refuses to show the name of the webite in this chapter. I have no idea why. The only thing I can get it to do is show "flashlantern" with no domain name.

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	13. New Revelations

Hey guys its JessieMundaiFan.

How was your guy's week? I can't tell you how much I enjoyed my week. I saw both the Harry Potter and the Winnie the Pooh movie. They were both so amazing! The Harry Potter movie was great because it was such a great ending to an even greater series. I've heard critics say that Harry Potter is the Star Wars of my generation and I can see why. The Winnie the Pooh movie brought me to tears. Not because the movie was sad, but because of how nostalgic it was for me to see Winnie and the gang on the movie screen. Winnie the Pooh is a childhood favorite of mine.

Enough of my week, let's get on with the chapter.

Time for to thank the reviewers. Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter **YuujouKami, Kurozaki, Brazyl, Jaguara jag-wahr-ah,****CuriouslyUltimateBauble, **and** Rowena Prince**. Thank you guys so much for the support, I really appreciate it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

"_I will come to you tomorrow_."

Those six words kept buzzing around in Darren's mind like a bee hive. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread every time he looked at the clock at the center of the base. He wanted desperately for this day to be over as to ease his worry.

"Kid Lantern," he heard someone call out.

Darren snapped out of his daze just in time to be hit with a blast of water by Aqualad. Luckily, the Atlantean didn't put to much power into the attack so he just ended up bouncing of the training room's wall.

"Kid Lantern, in training sessions you must pay attention," Black Canary told him sternly.

Kid Flash zoomed over to his friend's side and helped him up.

"Are you okay," Kid Flash asked in concern.

Darren smiled and gave him a nod.

"I'm sorry Black Canary," Darren apologized to his teacher, "my mind was just somewhere else."

"Make sure it stays here," Black Canary told him firmly, "in battle you won't have any timeouts to collect yourself. Understand."

"Yes Ma'am," Darren sighed.

"Good," Black Canary nodded, "now, Megan let's see how you fare against Aqualad."

Megan put on an excited grin and floated to the ring next to Aqualad. Immediately they began their sparing match, both of them using their powers.

Since, both of them were out of the ring, Darren and Wally opted to sit down against the wall they were on together.

"Want a bite of my pretzel," Wally asked shoving his snack in his friends face while chewing on a bite himself.

"No thanks," Darren denied quietly putting on a false smile.

Wally looked at him blankly, the bites to his pretzels getting significantly smaller.

With half lidded eyes, Wally leaned his forehead on Darren's and stared into his eyes analytically.

"It's nothing," Darren smiled nervously at his friend.

Wally continued to stare down at him.

"Really," Darren tried to argue with emphasis.

That still got no response from the speedster.

"You know I'm really good at baking breads. I could make you some more pretzels or even some cinnamon rolls," Darren offered looking up at the taller boy pitifully.

"Don't try to tempt me with food," Wally replied with narrowed eyes all the while taking another bite of his pretzel.

Darren inwardly groaned. Wally was far too stubborn for him to keep quiet for long.

"Can I tell you later tonight," Darren pleaded with big eyes.

Wally, being a sucker for those eyes, sighed and took his head off of Darren's.

"Any later than eight o'clock and I'll tie you down and force you tell me what's wrong with you," Wally told his friend sternly.

Darren gulped and nodded obediently.

Robin, who heard every word they said seeing as him and his other teammates weren't that from the two of them, smirked at Wally's words.

"I don't know why I make jokes about those two," Robin shook his head amusedly, "they do it for me."

Artemis nodded in agreement while Superboy face was blank.

"It a no wonder the media thinks their dating, which is something I've been meaning to bring up with you Robin."

"Whatever for Artemis," Robin looked up at his teammate innocently.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the whole 'flashlantern' pairing would you," Artemis gave the boy wonder a pointedly look.

Robin gasped in shock.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I would spread rumors about our precious friends being homosexual," Robin paused dramatically, "honestly Artemis, just how long have we known each other?"

Superboy and Artemis looked to each other and then at Robin.

"You did it," the both said together.

"Of course I did," Robin admitted not denying that claim in the slightest, "but that's not the point. The point is that those two kings of obliviousness will never figure it out on their own, unless you tell them."

"Which I gladly will," Artemis smirked, "if you happened to get on my bad side."

"Hey I thought you were on my side," Robin protested pouting a little.

"I am," Artemis nodded, "but it's not every day your given blackmail on Robin, the boy wonder."

Robin folded his arms and turned away from him.

Suddenly, the bases alarm system started going off.

"What's going on," Aqualad asked both him and Megan pausing in their sparing session with each other.

Flying down from the ceiling, Red Tornado went to the center of the room and brought up the large computer screen

"It seems that there is something rampaging through Rhode Island," Red Tornado announced in his robotic voice.

The screen revealed to the team a gorilla robot like the ones they fought before stomping through Rhode Island. Only this time it was double the size of the previous ones.

"Whoa," Wally eyes widened in shock, "it's Mecha Kong."

"Where is it now," Robin asked.

"The giant mechanical being is currently in Newport," Red Tornado answered, "and will soon be in Happy Harbor."

"Do you think it's looking for us," Megan wondered aloud.

"Who cares," Wally smirked, "let's just stomp on it."

"Agreed," Superboy punched his fist in anticipation.

Black Canary and Red Tornado looked to each other briefly.

"Go," Black Canary ordered, "but be careful."

The team nodded and left the base.

"Do you think they'll be okay," Black Canary asked softly. Even though she was tough on them she saw all of them at her children.

"They are a strong team," Red Tornado responded, "I am positive that the outcome of this battle will be in their favor."

Black Canary smiled at the robot in amusement.

…

It took the team little time to hop into Miss. Martian's ship and fly over to Newport. Given the size of the robot they were easily able to find him stomping through roads and building. It didn't seem to be hurting anyone rather than walking around in search for something.

"We need a plan, any ideas," Miss. Martian's questioned.

"Will the same strategy as last time work," Kid Lantern wondered.

"We could try it but I doubt it would work," Robin told him, "it's highly unlikely that the creator of this thing would only change its size and not fix its design flaws."

Just then the robot stopped in its tracks. Slowly it turned its gaze directly to where the Young Justice team was.

"I don't like the look in his eye," Kid Flash admitted as a feeling a dread washed over him.

Soon, the robots visors glowed red and it fired a laser blast at them.

Luckily, the team was able to move out of the way in time. However, the blast did leave a gigantic dent in the spot they were previously standing on the road.

The robot started fire a continuous wave of the blasts at each of them.

"First things first," Aqualad stated dodging another blast that came his way, "we have to get him out of the city and the people to safety."

Indeed, there were numerous amounts of people running around in a panic as the robot was attacking the team.

"Kid Lantern and Miss. Martian get the robot out of here," Aqualad ordered, "everyone else, let's help these people."

Everyone nodded and got to work.

Flying above the giant mechanical gorilla, Kid Lantern and Miss. Martian went to contain it before it started blasting the both of them.

"We can't get close enough to grab it," Kid Lanter cried out creating a shield to protect Miss. Martian and himself.

"Kid Flash, distract it," Aqualad commanded helping two little girls get to safety.

"Aye aye captain," Kid Flash saluted and ran in front of the robot.

"Hey you Kind Kong rip off down here," Kid Flash shouted.

The robot looked down at the young speedster and attempted to shoot him down.

"Ah, is that all you got," Kid Flash gave the robot a smirk as he dodged every single hit.

"Now's our chance," Miss. Martian urged flying down to the robot again.

Kid Lantern nodded in agreement. Using his ring, Kid Lantern created a giant net to hold the mechanical gorilla.

"This thing is heavy," Kid Lantern grunted as he struggled to hold the robot up.

"I'll help," Miss. Martian offered.

Utilizing her psychic powers, Miss. Martian was able to raise the robot up so both herself and Kid Lantern were able to carry it.

As if just realizing it was captured, the gorilla robot started struggling in its net.

"Where should we put it," Kid Lantern questioned trying to steady himself from all the wiggling the robot was doing in the net.

"I don't know but we have to land soon I can't hold him much longer," Miss. Martian warned as she struggle to carry the mechanical beast.

Kid Lantern looked across the landscape trying to find a good landing spot.

"There," Kid Lantern pointed to an empty field.

Flying above the field, both superheroes dumped the gorilla robot down.

The robot, not affected in the least by the fall, stood up and looked upward at the two of them. Without hesitation, the robot popped up its right fist to reveal a laser cannon.

Slowly, it started to charge up the cannon to attack them.

Kid Lantern gasped in panic.

"Let's combine our powers," Kid Lantern urged Miss. Martian.

Miss. Martian nodded with a smile.

Kid Lantern powered his ring quickly and unleashed a powerful blast from it. Miss. Martian concentrated her powers on the blast Kid Lantern shot out of his ring giving it more of a gravitational force.

Just before the blast could hit him, the robot fired his cannon at the young superheroes.

The two blasts met each other with extreme force. While Kid Lantern and Miss. Martian struggled to push their attack further, the gorilla robot didn't look fazed in the slightest at their exchange.

However, as Kid Lantern pushed himself to succeed his ring responded in kind. With his willpower Kid Lantern was able to give himself a power boost and shoot his attack directly through the gorilla robot's blast and strike him down.

The blow caused the robot to go flying half way across the field.

"Alright we did it," Miss. Martian cheered hugging Kid Lantern.

Kid Lantern chuckled at the embrace.

They had spoken to soon however as the robot slyly got up and looked toward them again. While those two were preoccupied, the robot popped open its other hand to reveal another cannon.

Discreetly, it took aim and charged up its cannon for the two young superheroes.

Just as the cannon neared full charge a arrow shot into the cannon causing it to malfunction and implode.

Hearing the implosion, Kid Lantern and Miss. Martian turned around to find the gorilla robot still alive (sort of). They looked over to see Artemis and the rest of team waiting for them down on the ground.

Both of them floated down to meet their team.

"Can't believe you guys started without us," Kid Flash had mock look of hurt on his face.

"It's not like we had a choice," Kid Lantern told him.

"He's getting up again," Robin announced.

Indeed the robot was still functioning and slowly walking toward them.

Seeing the robot charging up its eyes lasers again, Kid Lantern created a scutum shield in order to protect everyone.

"Okay everyone, Attack Pattern A," Aqualad proclaimed.

The team, excluding Kid Lantern, nodded in agreement.

"Wait, wait, wait, what's Attack Pattern A," Kid Lantern protested in panic.

The young Green Lantern was never told about any attack patterns so he didn't have a clue what was happening.

"Just drop the shield when I tell you to," Aqualad advised.

Not having any other choice, Kid Lantern agreed. In the corner of his eye, he saw everyone get into a battle position.

"Now," Aqualad ordered.

Immediately, Kid Lantern dropped his shield, lucky for them the gorilla robot had stopped firing a little while ago.

The team charged at the robot. Robin and Artemis threw there projectiles at the robots eyes disabling its lasers. Miss. Martian held the robot down with her psychic power enabling it from moving. Finally, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy struck the robot down. Aqualad thrust his twin water swords into its chest, Kid Flash gave it a swift kick in its left side, and Superboy hurled a powerful punch on its right side.

All at once, each part of the robots body started to spark and glow. The three boys hurriedly separated themselves from the robot. The sparks started too gradually until finally the robot exploded, its part scattering all around the field.

"Separate and destroy all parts," Robin ordered anticipating what was going to happen next.

Before anyone could move however, in the blink of an eye the parts had already come together and reassembled the robot.

"Dammit," Robin growled, "he made the recovery time significantly faster. There is no way we could destroy every single part before the robot reassembles itself."

"What do you think we should do," Aqualad asked him seeing as Robin was the technological expert of the group.

Robin rubbed his chin in thought.

"Blow every single part up at the same time," Robin suggested, "the robot can't recover parts it doesn't have."

"Aw, that means no souvenir this time," Kid Flash pouted.

"Do any of us have that kind of power," Miss. Martian wondered.

"I think my ring could do it," Kid Lantern proposed.

"Alright then," Aqualad gave him a nod of approval, "let's give Kid Lantern the backup he needs in order to destroy the robot."

"You got it," Kid Flash cracked his fingers in anticipation.

"Alright let's move," Aqualad ordered.

Kid Lantern flew up above the gorilla robot and started charging up his attack.

The rest of the team on the ground positioned themselves in a circle around the robot. With a battle cry Superboy started the assault on the robot.

Each of them took turns intercepting the robots attacks and knocking it down.

Once the blast was fully charged, Kid Lantern unleashed his attack on the robot.

The robot, as if sensing the attack, ripped everyone off itself, popped open the cannons in both of its arms and fired them at Kid Lantern.

Both attacks collided with each other furiously.

"Whoa, I thought it had to charge those things," Kid Flash gapped at the robot.

"I guess when it reassembled itself the robot also fixed some its flaws on its own," Robin assumed.

"We have to stop it," Kid Flash looked up at Kid Lantern worriedly.

As the others moved to attack the robot again, it unleashed an electromagnetic wave around itself.

"This is making me very whelmed," Robin sighed in irritation.

Kid Lantern was putting all he had into the attack. With his willpower he was able to fight off the gorilla robots attack. This time was a little more difficult because the robots apparent power increase, but Kid Lantern was steadily holding his own.

Just as the battle slowly started turning in Kid Lanterns favor, a streak of blue light mixed with Kid Lanterns green one. The blue light swirled around Kid Lanterns attack turning them into one blast. This green and blue mixed attack was easily able to triumph over the gorilla robot and evaporate it in the blast.

Kid Lantern let out small breaths once the fight was over. Kid Lantern looked down at his ring in confusion.

"That blue light definitely did not come from my ring," Kid Lantern thought aloud, "but where did it come from."

"It came from me," A voice said from behind him.

What Kid Lantern saw caused his eyes to widen in shock.

Floating in front of him was a very tall and muscular male with powdered blue hair and dark blue eyes.

That's not what shocked him though. What shocked him was the suit he was wearing.

It was almost exactly the same as his.

The green had been replaced with blue on this boy's suit and the design on front was different as well. The design was of a flower instead of a seed.

Kid Lantern has seen it before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The boy chuckled at him in amusement.

"It's an almond blossom," the boy answered as if knowing what he was thinking, "it's the symbol of hope in the language of flowers."

"Do you not like it," the boy looked saddened at the young Green Lantern, "I made it just for you."

"Who are you," Kid Lantern asked fearfully floating away from him slightly.

"You know who I am love," the boy stated at him blissfully.

"You're Tobi," Kid Lantern whispered.

"Completely right beautiful," Tobi breathed reaching over to touch Kid Lantern's face.

Kid Lantern dodged the touch and floated away from him even further.

Tobi frowned in dissatisfaction.

"Kid Lantern get down here," Kid Flash shouted sternly. When he saw that guy in blue appear he was just confused, but after the young speedster saw him trying to touch Darren anger quickly surfaced within him.

Happily, Kid Lantern moved to float down to the ground. Unfortunately, Tobi didn't want that. Tobi grabbed him by his arm and made it so they were chest to chest.

"What are doing," Kid Lantern asked struggling with the hold but found that Tobi was psychically stronger than him, "let me go."

"I need to talk to you," Tobi responded as if it was obvious.

"Please just let me go," Kid Lantern pleaded, "I don't want to have to hurt you."

As he said these words, Kid Lanterns rings started glowing as if warning the other young man.

Just then, the both of them were forcibly pulled to the ground. They both landed with a loud thud.

"Oops," Miss. Martian giggled apologetically, "I might have over done it a bit."

With a grunt, Kid Flash ran over to the two of them, smacked Tobi's hand off of Kid Lantern and forced him onto his feet.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Kid Lantern," Kid Flash glared at the apparent teenager angrily.

Calmly, Tobi took Kid Flash's hands off him and gave the young speedster a blank gaze.

"It's not something specific I want from him. I want all of him," Tobi answered bluntly, "him and I are destined to be together."

"First of all, who are you," Robin asked as him and the rest of the team walked over to them, "second of all, Kid Lanterns already taken."

"I am Tobi a Blue Lantern," Tobi replied receiving nothing but confused looks from all of them, "and yes I have heard of those…rumors floating around this planet which is why I have to take back what is mine."

"What is yours," Kid Flash repeated enraged, "you're not taking anything with you buddy."

Tobi floated past Kid Flash and went to Kid Lantern again. He clasped theirs hands together and looked at the young Green Lantern intensely.

"You and I are the chosen ones," Tobi stated, "the two Lanterns that must come together in order to utilize the power of the Ring of Silence."

"Ring of Silence," Kid Lantern repeated in confusion. He had no idea what his guy was talking about.

"It is our destiny," Tobi nodded determinedly.

Once again, Kid Flash pulled Tobi away from his friend. The young speedster put himself in front of Kid Lantern protectively.

"If you put your hands on him one more time I'm gonna punch you straight into outer space," Kid Flash snarled.

It was then that Tobi looked around at the rest of the Young Justice team and saw what a spectacle he was making of himself.

"I don't like that we have an audience," Tobi grunted displeasure, "I'm afraid we'll have to meet another time Darren."

"No, you'll explain what the hell you want right now," Kid Flash demanded.

"Good bye for now my love," Tobi ignored Kid Flash and waved at Darren.

Without warning Tobi bolted in the sky and flew off.

"My love," Kid Flash repeated his left eye twitching somewhat.

"Uh, Kid Flash," Robin said cautiously.

"Who the hell was that," Kid Flash demanded turning his angry gaze on his friend.

"Um, Tobi," Kid Lantern chuckled weakly.

Kid Flash glared at him warningly.

"He's this weird guy that's been stalking me," Kid Lantern admitted, "he's been leaving me notes ever since I went to Oa."

"He's been stalking you all the way from Oa," Kid Flash demanded angrily, "why didn't you say anything?"

Kid Lantern winced at the tone of his voice.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Kid Lantern confessed weakly, "and that I could handle him by myself."

Aqualad put a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder and looked to Kid Lantern.

"Even so you should have told us what was going on," Aqualad voiced calmly, "he could have been much more dangerous than you could have thought."

"For all we know he is more dangerous than you thought," Robin added, "that guy seemed pretty into you, and not in a good way."

"The point is we're a team and we look after each other," Miss. Martian told him.

"I know and I'm so sorry," Kid Lantern apologized.

"You better be," Kid Flash grumbled.

A look of hurt came over Kid Lanterns face at his friend's words.

"Let's just get out here," Robin offered before some more words that don't need to said are spoken.

Everyone agreed and started to walk back to Megan's ship.

As they all started walking, Kid Lantern could feel the heated gaze of his friend on his back.

I'm so stupid, Darren thought to himself pitifully.

…

(Later that night)

Tobi was on top of a building in Newport thinking to himself about Darren.

"I have to find a way to get him away from those…friends of his," Tobi thought aloud, "but how?"

"Perhaps I can help you with that," A voice called out to him.

"Who's there," Tobi snapped to action looked all around him.

The voice chuckled in amusement.

"Someone who can help get your little Green Lantern," the person told him, "and all I ask is you help myself and my comrades reach our goal."

"What comrades," Tobi asked suspiciously, "and what goal. Who are you exactly?"

"How rude of me."

The person behind the voice came out of the shadows revealing himself the Blue Lantern.

Tobi gasped in shock.

"I am Gorilla Grodd (1)," the gorilla smirked at the boys shocked face.

"And I am one of the founding members of…The Light."

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

(1) Just so all of you know, I am using the Justice League Unlimited version of Gorilla Grodd. I just like the calm sophisticated version of Gorilla Grodd compared to the sadistic/brutal character he is in the comics. Plus in JLU, Gorilla Grodd is an actually team player.

Just so all of you know, I am using the Justice League Unlimited version of Gorilla Grodd. I just like the calm sophisticated version of Gorilla Grodd compared to the sadistic/brutal character he is in the comics. Plus in JLU, Gorilla Grodd is an actually team player.

There was a lot of movement of the plot in this chapter. I was purposely vague on certain things in this chapter. Don't worry, I will be explained in time.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	14. Forest Adventure pt1

Hello again everyone. It's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How has everyone's week been? I've been having a lot of fun this week. My family and I decided to go a little south of where I live, rent a hotel for a couple days, and go to couple amusement/water parks around the area we were staying at. This is a tradition we do in my family every summer and we haven't missed one yet. Unfortunately, I didn't get to take to many pictures because my camera accidently fell out of my pocket when I was on one of the water rides.

Now, let's get onto more important matters.

Time for my weekly thank you's to my reviewers. Thank you so much and for reviewing **YuujouKami, Rowena Prince, **and** Brazyl** for giving me your opinion on my chapters. You guys are a great inspiration for me and your feedback is really helping this story come along pretty well.

There is something strange that I've just notice recently. Every chapter I get no less than two subs from new people that are reading this story. I don't know why but that kind of odd to me.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

"I can't believe you didn't tell anybody," Hal fumed for the fifth time.

Darren stared down at the floor of his father's apartment in silence.

It didn't take long for the news about a Blue Lantern appearing at the Young Justice's last mission to get back to Hal. Needless to say he was not pleased with Darren at the moment.

John watched from the sidelines as his partner paced back and forth in front of his son who was on the couch. He wasn't there to scold Darren as well, but merely to act as a referee in case things get to ugly.

Finally, Hal stopped pacing and folded his arms in front of his son. His breaths were coming out in small bursts.

"What were you thinking," Hal demanded.

"I-I d-don't know," Darren stammered not use to the angry tone of his father's voice, "I just didn't think it was a big deal."

"You didn't think I was a big deal," Hal repeated incredulously.

Darren looked up and shook his head helplessly.

"You didn't think having an extraterrestrial stalker from god knows where in universe was a big deal," Hal questioned his voice getting louder with each word.

"I thought that with my ring I could…"

"I don't want to hear it," Hal interjected abruptly, "there is no excuse as to why you didn't tell anybody about this stalker of yours."

The look in Darren's eye was one of fear and sorrow. He just thought that he would be safe if he just kept his ring with him at all times. It's not called one of the most powerful weapons in the universe for nothing, right?

Hal, as if reading his son mind grabbed his son's arm that had his ring on a held it up to his face.

"This is a powerful weapon Darren, but it is not the ultimate weapon. There are plenty of ways to get past and defeat its power," Hal informed his son, "one of the basic rules of a superhero is never underestimate you enemy. Not only did you underestimate your enemy you overestimated yourself, two things that are dangerous in combination."

Thinking over what was just said to him, Darren's eyes widened in shock at his father's words. Darren realized that his father was completely right. He didn't think of how dangerous Tobi could have been, all he thought of was how protected he was by his ring.

Darren felt ashamed of himself.

Seeing the guilty expression on his son face caused Hal's mood to soften somewhat.

"It's okay to believe in your own powers Darren, but just remember that you are not invincible," Hal reminded his son gently, "you can't face every obstacle on your own. If this Tobi kid tries to contact you again you have to let me know."

Darren nodded in agreement.

"I have to make sure you understand how much danger you could have put yourself in," Hal told him sternly, "so if I find out that you've been keeping big things like this from me, I'm afraid I'll have to take your ring from you."

Darren gasped fearfully.

"Not permanently," Hal reassured him, "just until I feel that you are ready to have the power again. The Green Lantern Corps is a team Darren. You shouldn't act alone, I won't let you act alone. You got that?"

"Yes sir," Darren muttered.

"Good," Hal grinned down at his son, "now I think it's about time for you to get to Mount Justice, your teams probably waiting for you."

Getting up off of the couch, Darren quietly collected his stuff. Before he left, Hal went over and ruffled Darren's hair affectionately causing him to giggle a little bit.

"Good luck today son," Hal smiled at him.

"Bye dad," Darren nodded, "bye John."

"See ya kid," John waved at him kindly as Darren ran out of the door.

Once the young teen was gone, Hal flopped down on his couch with a loud thud.

"Not bad dad," John smirked at his partner, "I was afraid you were going to choke at the punishment."

"I thought I was going to choke," Hal told him sighing tiredly, "whoever said being a parent was easy was insane. I felt horrible for threating to take his ring away."

"That's what you need to do," John reminded him strictly, "if you don't give him punishment he won't learn from his mistake."

"Yeah, I know," Hal nodded, "I just wish I didn't have to be so hard. I need a nap."

"Not so fast," John interjected, "we still need to tell the council about that Tobi kid and get more information about that Ring of Silence he told Darren about."

"Your right," Hal groaned standing back up, "a heroes work is never down."

Both Green Lanterns quickly put on their suits and flew out of the window to Oa to find out more about this Tobi and what he was about.

They just hoped they could find out something useful.

…

"We're going where," Artemis asked in disbelief.

"The Congo Basin," Black Canary repeated showing them a map of Africa, "where you will be having your survival exercise."

Black Canary had already informed them ahead of time that they were going on some kind of overnight mission and told the team to pack a couple things. Luckily for Darren it was a weekend and he was able to give his mother the excuse that he was going on a camping trip with his friends.

"Why are we doing this again," Superboy demanded to know.

"Can we do this," Wally questioned curiously, "I mean is the habitat human friendly."

"I want to test all of your survival skills in a foreign environment," Black Canary answered, "and yes the region is very human friendly. The Congo Basin has been inhabited by humans for more than 50,000 years."

Wally whistled, sounding impressed.

With a sigh of relief, Darren put his hand down. Feeling eyes on him, Darren looked over to his right to see Wally staring at him blankly. Their eyes held each other's for a moment before Wally jerked his head away sharply.

Darren went to say something to his friend before he was interrupted.

"I assume you have some rules for us," Robin guessed.

"Of course," Black Canary replied with a smirk. "Rule number 1: No contact with anyone else besides your teammates. So hand over your cell phones."

Groaning in annoyance, the humans on the team fished out their cell phones and handed them to their teacher.

"Rule number 2: you can only use the resources around you to survive. Rule number 3: most importantly, you must work as a team. This exercise is to have you all spend more time together and come closer as a team."

"We are close," Wally argued, "we know what it means to be a team. Well, some of us do anyway."

Darren didn't need to know who his friend was referring to. He could practically feel Wally's distain of him dripping off of his body.

I wish I knew what to say to him, Darren asked himself.

"Regardless, I want you all to go in this training exercise," Black Canary ordered, "and I want a full report on the experience from each of you."

"Yes ma'am," they cried in unison.

…

Not an hour later, the team and Black Canary were flying over Congo Basin in a Justice League ship.

"Are you all ready," Black Canary asked from her seat in the cockpit.

All of them gave her a gesture of agreement. Black Canary had given an extra bag filled with supplies she felt they needed in the Congo Basin.

"So when do we land," Megan asked.

Black Canary smirked to herself.

"You all are about to land in 3, 2 …"

"Hey wait minute," Wally tried protested guessing what was about to happen.

"… 1, now."

With a pull of the lever in front of her, Black Canary not only unbuckled their seat belts, but she also opened up the floor underneath the Young Justice team leaving them all to fall down into the forest below.

"I love my life," Black Canary smiled to herself as she heard her pupils screams of panic.

The team was all plummeting to the forest floor at an alarming rate.

Wally had his hands in front of his eyes, not able to bear his fate.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," Wally repeated continuously as he fell.

Suddenly, he fell onto on something soft and fluffy. He looked down to find himself on a giant green pillow next to Aqualad who didn't look nearly as surprised as him.

Wally looked up to see Darren smiling down at him calmly. With a huff, Wally turned his head away from his friend. The young speedster looked to his left to find Megan gently floating herself, Robin and Artemis with her psychic powers.

They didn't grab Superboy for obvious reasons.

With a loud thud, Superboy landed on the ground completely unaffected by the fall.

Once near the ground, Wally quickly ran off of Darren's pillow refusing to turn around and look at him.

"What should we do first," Megan asked she landed herself and two teammates on the ground safely.

"We should find a place to set up camp," Aqualad suggested, "get ourselves situated in this environment so we can explore."

Everyone agreed and they looked for a good spot to rest.

"This place looks pretty tame," Artemis suggested pointing to place near a river.

"I don't know," Robin voiced cautiously.

"What do you mean," Darren asked.

"We should make sure there are no people nearby," Robin rubbed chin in thought, "we don't to cause any problems with the locals for messing with their food and water sources."

"Oh," Megan's eyes widened excitedly, "I'll do a mind search. It will allow me to check if there are nearby functioning minds."

"Go for it," Aqualad nodded.

Focusing her power, Megan allowed her mind to probe the area all around her. She found that aside from her own team, there were a couple of large groups of mind around them.

"There are people around us," Megan acknowledged, "but they are at so far a distance I doubt they would come near us for food and drink."

"Great," Aqualad smiled in satisfaction, "now let's get to work."

Quite easily, they were all able to set up some tents for all of them to sleep in.

"We only have three," Superboy pointed out, "why did Black Canary only give us three tents to sleep in?"

Robin shrugged.

"Maybe she thought three was all we needed," Robin assumed.

Immediately, Aqualad began assigning tents for all of them to take.

"The girls can have the left tent; Robin, Superboy and I can have the middle tent; and Wally and Darren can have the right tent."

As soon as those words were said, Robin quickly opened his mouth to reference a certain scene in a certain iconic movie evolving two cowboys alone in a tent together.

"If it's something tasteless don't say it," Aqualad ordered.

Pouting, Robin shut his mouth shut.

Wally had something to say about this.

"Why do I have to share a tent with him," Wally complained. He ignored the hurt look on his friends face.

"Wally, please," Aqualad rubbed his eyes trying to keep his patience with his team, "let's try to be professional about this."

"Fine," Wally folded his arms childishly.

"What's next leader boy," Artemis asked stretching tiredly.

"We need to make ourselves secure in our environment," Robin suggested, "we need food, fresh water, firewood, and traps."

"Traps," Darren repeated in confusion.

"Can't have any wildlife sneaking up on us at night can we," Robin dug in his bag and pulled out a couple metal circular objects.

"That's not going to hurt the animals is it," Darren questioned cautiously being well aware that many animals in this region are, or are most likely, endangered.

"These are just noise makers just to scare them off," Robin reassured him, "they will also act as scanners so I'll be able to detect when someone of something gets a little too close to us."

Aqualad made a sound of approval.

"Wally can help you set those up," Aqualad looking to the young speedster who gave him a grin in agreement.

"I'll test out the river and see if the water is substantial or not," Aqualad briefed his team, "the girls can get firewood while Darren and Superboy find something to eat."

"Firewood," Megan squealed, "aren't guys supposed to do that sort of thing?"

"Would you rather hunt for food," Aqualad raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

Megan's eyes widened for a brief second before she threw down her stuff and practically started dragging Artemis off into the distance.

The boys chuckled to themselves before they started putting their things into the tents so they could leave.

Seeing Wally unpacking his stuff, Darren realized this was the perfect opportunity for them to talk.

"Um Wally," Darren said quietly.

He got no response as Wally continued to unpack his things with his back turned to his friend.

"I'm really sorry about what happen," Darren apologized.

Again, he got no response.

"It's just that I didn't think Tobi…"

In the span of about a millisecond, Wally turned around with anger in his eyes.

"Don't say his name," Wally stressed lowly.

At his friend's angry tone, Darren's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't care that your sorry it's just," Wally ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "I can't believe you didn't tell me about that creeper. Who knows what that freak could have done to you."

Wally had the most horrible set of nightmares the night before showing him everything that Tobi guy could have done to Darren.

It was by far the worst night of his life. Wally wouldn't have been able to live with himself if anything happened to Darren.

"I just-I can't talk to you right now," was all Wally said before he stomped hurriedly out of their tent.

Darren eyes followed his friend out of the tent. Feeling his eyes starting to water, Darren let out of couple deep breathes to compose himself.

Pull yourself together Darren just pull yourself together, is what Darren chanted to himself to keep himself high in spirits.

Throwing down his things, Darren walked out of the tent. He jumped as he came chest to chest with Superboy.

"I'm sorry," Darren apologized quietly.

Superboy stared down at him for a brief second before walking off to the west.

"Let's go," Superboy ordered not even bothering to look back.

Squealing in shock, Darren ran to catch up with the Kryptonian clone.

Their walk was a very silent one. With neither of them being very social people, they didn't know what to say to each other.

Thankfully, Darren struck up the courage to say something.

"Um, listen," Darren began, "I've never really killed anything before in my entire life. So I was wondering how you…"

"You hold it, I'll kill it," Superboy answered simply.

"Oh, um, okay," Darren agreed, "thank you?"

Superboy didn't respond back, but simply kept trekking through the forest in search something to eat.

Darren felt like he should keep trying to engage the Kryptonian clone in a conversation, but was afraid all his rambling would get him snapped in half.

"Why were you crying earlier," Superboy asked him after a while.

Darren's eyes snapped up at him in shock. He didn't think he was being that obvious when he left his tent.

"Um, that's because…"

"Shh," Superboy gestured for him to be quiet as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I hear something," Superboy announced.

Peaking over a bush, both of them saw a lone gazelle drinking near a river.

"He's perfect," Superboy he looked to the young Green Lantern, "ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Darren told him reluctantly preparing his rang.

Swiftly, Superboy emerged from the bush going to capture the gazelle. The gazelle, hearing him, tried to run away.

Unfortunately for him, Darren set up a giant cone shaped barrier around the gazelle effectively trapping him.

The poor thing didn't stand a chance.

Darren watched as Superboy dragged the now dead gazelle back with them to their camp site. While he didn't die painfully, all Superboy did was snap its neck, he felt bad for thing. Sure Darren eats meat, but killing your own meals can be a saddening thing to do when you not use to doing it.

"You didn't answer my question," Superboy reminded him.

"Hm," Darren blinked up at him.

"Why were you crying earlier," Superboy repeated.

Darren blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I'm just overemotional," Darren admitted, "I was just upset because Wally's still mad at me for the whole Tobi thing."

"Hn," Superboy said back to him.

"I don't know why I thought I could handle him on my own," Darren shook his head at himself, "I barely have any experience with my powers. I'm just so used to being alone and doing things on my own. The only person I've really had in my life is my mom and she always taught me not to depend on other people to do things for me."

"It's not easy," Darren's head snapped up at Superboy's words, "to go from having no one around you to have several people around you."

"I should know," Superboy smirked sardonically, "I was born in a lab with no one around me. It took me a while to get used to having people around me that actually care what happens to me."

Darren listened with rapped attention as the usually stoic Superboy engaged him in a conversation.

"One thing I've noticed is that friends tend to get protective when one another is or could be hurt by something," Superboy told him, "Wally's probably just worried about you."

Darren inwardly agreed with everything Superboy said. He's positive that Wally will talk to him again soon.

"Would you like to be friends," Darren asked the Kryptonian clone impulsively.

Superboy looked down at him in questioned.

"O-Only if you want to," Darren blushed and looked away, "I just figured that it couldn't hurt for us to be friends seeing as were on the same team and all."

Darren stopped as he saw Superboy big hand in front of his face.

"Call me Conner," Superboy gave him a small smile.

Darren smiled back at him and shook his hand firmly.

Darren yelped as Superboy pulled him closer.

"Just a tip, I don't like worry about people. So if you decided to the whole withholding information thing again I'll beat you into oblivion," Superboy warned him, "got it?"

Darren nodded rapidly.

What did I get myself into, Darren asked himself worriedly.

…

"Taste just like chicken," Wally muffled chopping down more on his gazelle meat.

It was night time in the forest, and all of the team was sitting down at their camp fire eating their dinner.

"Why does everybody say that," Robin asked in confusion, "not all meats can taste like chicken. Something has to taste different."

"It's really good though," Artemis looked to Aqualad teasingly, "sure wish we caught some fish though."

Aqualad didn't even bother to respond. He just pointed his finger at her and sprayed with a stream of water.

"Ah," she shriek in shock, "I was joking."

"Sure you were," Wally smirked between his bites.

"I'm full," Megan announced, "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Yeah me too," Artemis agreed whipping the water off her face, "shoul we have somebody on guard duty."

"No," Robin denied, "my devices are doing their job fine. If someone of something gets to close an alarm will go on my radar."

Both girls nodded and went to their tents. Pretty soon everybody had finished their meal and went into the respective tents.

Darren was having trouble sleeping that night. He was having trouble partly due to Wally, but mostly because he felt too uncomfortable in his sleeping bag.

So, in middle of the night, Darren tiptoed over to Wally's bag.

"Wally," Darren whispered nudging him slightly, "Wally wake up."

Wally mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"Wally," Darren nudged him more insistently.

"What," Wally mumbled opening his eyes slightly.

"I can't sleep," Darren told him softly, "can I sleep with you?"

Wally looked at his friends pleading face blankly.

"Hop in," Wally told him tiredly.

Happily, Darren got in beside Wally in his sleeping bag. There was just enough room for both of them to fit together.

However, it was so tight that every single part of their bodies touched each other. Their faces were mere inches away from each other's.

"Thank you Wally," Darren whispered in gratitude.

"Hm," Wally had already closed his eyes.

Peacefully, Darren was able to go to sleep and have the best sleep he's ever had in his entire life.

…

The next morning Darren was upon a tall tree observing the forest.

Contently, he was sketching every piece of the land he could see. He had been doing that ever since he woke up.

"What are you doing?"

Darren jumped slightly in shock as he heard Superboy's voice.

"Conner, you scared me," Darren chuckled, "I'm just drawing the forest. It's so beautiful here I just couldn't help myself."

"Is drawing fun," Superboy asked going to sit beside him on the tree.

"It's very fun," Darren told him excitedly, "I love drawing and making. It's my life's dream to become an artist."

Superboy froze suddenly.

"What's wrong," Darren asked in concern.

"I'm hearing a lot of growls and snarls coming our way," Superboy asked.

"Where's it coming from," Darren wondered in panic.

"Below us," Superboy answered.

Looking down, both of them saw a large number of forest elephant's, okapi's (1), gazelle's, and cheetahs snarling up at them.

That wasn't the strange thing however. The strangest part of this was that all the animals' eyes were completely white. They just looked like feral beasts.

Distracted, Darren and Superboy didn't notice the gorilla's snarling at them at the tree beside them.

Swiftly, the gorilla's pounced ferociously.

…

(1) For those of you that don't know an okapi, or the forest giraffe, is an animal native to the Congo Basin that is chocolate-brown in color with white stripes on its legs and white stocking like protrusions on their ankles. If you've never heard this animals look him up and let me know what you think of them. I find okapi's beyond interesting.

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	15. Forest Adventure pt2

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan.

So, how has everything been going for everyone? Things have been going pretty good for the most part for me and I hope things have been going good for you. Nothing much happened to me this week unfortunately. I finally got around to cleaning my room for the first time in months (I am so lazy). I got to say, cleaning can actually be fun once you're fully into it. I've found so many things that could have sworn I lost forever.

Enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **YuujouKami, Black Hyacinth, Rowena Prince, Brazyl, **and** artistdablood** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing. I can't tell you guys how much I value and appreciate your supports. Thanks again.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(Brief Recap)

_Distracted, Darren and Superboy didn't notice the gorilla's snarling at them at the tree beside them._

_Swiftly, the gorilla's pounced ferociously._

(End Recap)

(General POV)

Feeling a shadow loom over him, Darren looked to see the gorilla's flying down toward the two of them.

"Conner quick," Darren urged pulling the Kryptonian next to him.

Just barely, Darren was able to produce a shield that protected the two of them from the gorilla's assault. The gorilla's fell onto the barrier roughly putting all their weight onto the shield.

They pounded on the energy induced shield but to no avail, they were not able to break it. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the tree branches they were on.

Due to the excessive amount of weight, the tree branches all of them were lying on gave out causing all of them to fall from the tree.

"Ow," Darren winced clutching his sketch book in his hands.

Hearing some growls, Darren looked up to see the animals that were on the ground staring at the two of them menacingly.

"Let's take them out," Superboy growled balling up his fists.

"Conner no," Darren cried out grabbing his friends fist.

"Why not," Superboy demanded angrily.

Darren looked at that animals at were slowly approaching them carefully.

"Most of these animals are endangered," Darren answered, "especially those mountain gorillas. We can't hurt them."

"So what the hell can we do then," Superboy questioned.

Cautiously, Darren looked from Superboy to the animals and back to him again.

"Run," Darren shouted taking off to the south.

With an annoyed grunt, Superboy followed his friend with the rabid animals hot on both of their tails.

Darren, seeing that he wasn't going nearly as fast as Superboy, opted to just fly as to not hold them both up.

"I'm calling the team," Superboy announced activating his wrist communicator.

"Robin we have…"

"Let me guess. Crazy rabid animals with no pupils chasing you down like you just stole their last scrap of meat," Robin asked.

"Good guess," Superboy replied dryly.

"We got the same problem," Robin told him grimly, "I have absolutely no idea how they got past my sensors but they showed up right by our camping site."

"Is everyone okay," Darren asked in concern.

"We're fine," Robin reassured him, "it was just a couple cheetahs and Megan was able to push them back pretty easily."

"Where is everyone body now," Superboy asked.

"We moved ourselves to this huge tree in the middle of the forest," Robin answered, "I'll send you the coordinates via your communicator."

"Alright," Superboy agreed, "meet up with you guys in a little bit."

Superboy looked up at the young Green Lantern.

"We need to ditch these animals and fast," Superboy told him looking back at the rabid animals that were still chasing them.

Darren nodded in agreement. He could capture them with his ring. However, that would prove useless seeing that as soon as he gets to a certain distance his energy construction will fade away to nothing.

There has to be another way, Darren thought to himself.

"I got an idea," Darren snapped his fingers.

"Got for it," Superboy urged.

Using his ring, Darren created a giant mechanical fan in front of the two of them. Turning it on, Darren let it blow great winds in front of them.

With little effort Darren turned the fan behind him, being careful not to hit Superboy, and let the animals have a full powered blast of wind.

Despite all the struggling they did, the animals were literally blown a great distance by the green mechanical fan.

"I did it," Darren smiled happily.

Superboy gave him a smirk before proceeding to guide the two of them to the tree where they were to meet with the others.

"Up here guys," they heard Megan call out to them from a tree branch.

Darren floated both himself and Superboy up to the tree where there friends were.

"Are you two alright," Megan asked them worriedly although looking more at Superboy than Darren.

"We're fine," Superboy waved off her concern.

Hearing a whooshing sound from behind him, Darren was surprised to see Wally standing behind him.

Critically, Wally eyed his friend searching for any damages on him.

"Wally," Darren asked hesitantly.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt," was all Wally said before went back to the branch he was leaning on.

Darren sighed to himself lowly.

"What the hell is up with those animals," Artemis asked clenching her bow tightly, "they've gone nuts."

"That's what we have to find out and quick," Aqualad replied, "before they get a chance to hurt anyone."

"How can we do that," Darren asked clueless.

Robin gave him a smirk.

"Before Megan drove off the cheetahs I managed to put a tracker on one of them," Robin informed everyone pulling out his wrist computer, "now I know exactly where that cheetah is."

"Yeah, but you don't know what he's doing," Wally reminded him, "we need follow them back to whatever or whoever caused this."

"We can't follow them ourselves," Artemis proclaimed to the team, "they could easily smell or hear us."

"Maybe Darren and I could use our Mind Link/Energy Twin combo to find out what going on," Megan suggested perkily.

Aqualad thought about this for a brief second.

"Sounds like a good idea."

The Atlantean looked to the Green Lantern of the team.

"Are you up for it," Aqualad asked him.

With a nod, Darren sat down Indian style on a branch and started to summon up his power. Unleashing his energy, Darren formed a twin of himself.

Focusing her power, Megan connected every one of her teammate's minds with one another's.

_Everybody online,_ Megan asked.

_Yes, _they all replied unison.

_Go Darren, _Aqualad ordered.

_Fly straight ahead until I tell you to make a left,_ Robin advised looking at the coordinates from his wrist computer.

Complying, Darren flew for a couple miles going straight.

_Now turn left, _Robin advised suddenly.

Swiftly, Darren turned to the left and flew past the trees below him.

_Now make a right, _Robin directed, _the tracker seems to stop there._

Turn right and moving a couple more miles, Darren stumbled onto a village. The team all watched in awe as the villagers were chased around the rabid animals.

_What the hell, _Wally thought in confusion, _there not hurting anyone._

Indeed all the animals seemed to be doing is scaring the poor villagers and not actually hurting any of them.

_What in the world is going on,_ Artemis wondered.

Suddenly, all the animals stopped chasing the villagers and just left. All the villagers looked on in confusion, afraid of what to do.

_Follow them, _Robin urged.

Obeying, Darren's twin cloaked himself invisible and trailed the animals. The animals brought him to cave in the deepest part of the woods.

Through the energy twin's eyes, the team saw that within the cave was a mass of computers and gadgets within it.

_Wow it's like a low budget bat cave, _Robin commented dryly.

All the animals lined up together in front of what looked to be the main computer in the cave. In the distance, the team heard slow echoing claps from the back of the cave.

"Excellent my pets, excellent," the apparent clapper said in amusement.

Coming out of the shadows, the culprit revealed himself to be a man in an orange and black mask.

_Deathstroke, _Robin's eyes widened in shock.

_You know him, _Superboy asked.

Robin nodded grimly.

_Yeah, and he's big trouble._

Just then, the computer screen turned on revealing nothing but a man in the shadows.

"How did it go," the shadowed man asked.

Deathstroke looked from the animals to him.

"They are under my complete control," Deathstroke answered, "I ordered all these animals to run and chase everyone they see and they did it without fail."

"So the test run was a success," the shadowed man sound pleased.

"The mind scramblers do their job well," Deathstroke nodded.

_Mind scramblers, _Megan repeated with a furrowed brow.

"So you know what to do next," the shadowed man asked.

"Of course," Deathstroke chuckled, "with the mind scramblers I have set all around Africa I can use the animals to attack everyone they see. We'll force the ambassadors of Africa to hand over their precious countries to us."

"Or we'll kill off everyone citizen those animals can find," the shadowed man finished, "a brilliant plan."

"Let's just hope the Justice League doesn't try to spoil them," Deathstroke growled clenching his fist.

The shadowed man chuckled lowly.

"Calm yourself Deathstroke. The League is busy dealing with a problem around the surface of the moon (that we created). By the time they realize what's happening it will have already been too late."

"Good," Deathstroke nodded, "Deathstroke out."

The villain pushed a button on the computer shutting it off. Blankly he looked toward the animals.

"By tomorrow morning the all the mind scramblers will be fully charged and ready to take control of all the animals in Africa."

"I can hardly wait," Deathstroke laughed evilly leaving the main part of the cave and going into a deeper part of it.

He didn't even respond as all the animals collapsed from exhaustion at the same time.

_Darren come back, _Aqualad told him.

Immediately, the energy twin dissolved in a ray of light and Darren returned back to his own body

"What should we do," Megan wondered.

"Destroy those mind scramblers," Aqualad told him immediately, "we can't let Africa fall into Deathstroke's hands."

"Or let him hurt those people," Wally added.

"Let's storm his cave," Robin suggested, "with any luck I can hack into Deathstroke's computer systems and disable the mind scramblers."

Aqualad nodded in agreement.

"We act at midnight," Aqualad commanded.

Sure enough when midnight rolled around the team was all suited up and prepared to make there move. They left all of their belongings in the tree for safe keeping.

"Let's move," Aqualad told the team.

Stealthily, the team made their way through forest careful not to alert anyone or anything of their presence.

Carefully the team approached Deathstroke's cave attempting not to make a single sound.

"Hold it," Robin stopped everyone.

"What is it," Kid Flash asked impatiently.

Experimentally, Robin tossed a stick at the entrance at of the cave. Unsurprisingly, at least to the boy wonder, the stick was zapped by a bolt of electricity.

"A barrier," Artemis pointed out.

"We need to find a way to get passed the electric field to get inside the cave," Robin told the team.

"Perhaps a distraction would be best," Aqualad voiced.

"Leave it to me," Miss. Martian offered with a smile, "I'll force him to come out by making a bunch of loud animal's noises."

"I'll go with her as backup," Artemis added.

"Make it happen," Aqualad nodded at the two of them.

Both female superheroes hurriedly ran a great distance away from the team. A few minutes later a loud elephant noise could be heard in distance. The trumpeting sound continued to get louder and louder with each passing minute.

Finally, the electric field was lowered and Deathstroke came stomping out of the cave.

"What the hell is that noise," growled the villain.

Violently urging the rapid animals to follow him, Deathstroke ran to where the loud noise was coming from.

"Now," Robin urged once Deathstroke was out of sight.

All five male superheroes rushed into the cave and to the main computer.

Robin went to the computer and started hacking into it.

"Superboy guard the cave entrance, Kid's let's see if he can find anything useful in the cave," Aqualad ordered.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," Kid Flash emitted as he sped through the cave finding nothing of importance.

"I got it," Robin cried.

"What," Aqualad asked running to his side.

A large amount of information appeared on the computer screen.

"The mind scramblers a giant towers that Deathstroke put all around Africa to emit waves that manipulate the minds of animals," Robin informed them all.

"How was he able to hide those giant towers," Darren asked.

"He disguised them as trees," Robin clarified.

"Can you shut them off from here," Kid Flash asked as he zoomed next to the boy wonder.

"Give me a second," Robin told him.

The boy wonder typed furiously on the computers keyboard trying to disable the mind scramblers. To his utter frustration, Robin was denied the ability to.

"Damn that clever bastard," Robin snarled.

"What's wrong," Aqualad asked.

"There are two main towers that must be disabled manually in order to stop the mind scramblers from sending out their signal," Robin explained.

"Two," Kid Flash repeated.

Robin nodded and showed everyone a map of where the two towers where in Africa.

"One is here in the Congo Basin and the other is a couple miles north of here."

Suddenly their communicators went off.

"What is it Miss. Martian," Aqualad questioned into his comm.

"We need some backup," Miss. Martian replied sound frantic, "this Deathstroke is a pretty tough guy."

"Superboy help them out, we'll take out the towers," Aqualad ordered.

With a nodded Superboy ran off to help out the girls.

"I can run over to the far away tower in snap," Kid Flash proposed.

"Good idea. Take your partner with you," Aqualad replied, "Robin and I will take care of the one in Congo Basin."

Partner, Kid Lantern thought to himself with a blush.

As Robin and Aqualad ran out of the cave, Kid Flash walked up to Kid Lantern.

"Um, yes," Kid Lantern asked shyly not knowing where the two of them stood at this point.

Kid Flash turned around and leaned downwards.

"Get on my back," Kid Flash, "well get there faster."

Obediently, Kid Lantern climbed on his friends back with legs being held by Kid Flash arms and his arms around the speedster's neck.

"Hold on tight partner," Kid Flash grinned as he took off at a great speed.

Kid Lantern couldn't contain the smile on his face at his friends calling him partner.

In no time the two of them made it to the tower conspicuously disguised as a tree.

"How should we disable it," Kid Lantern asked.

Kid Flash searched around the tower until he found a control pad on it.

"Blow it up," Kid Flash said simply.

"And caused a fire to spread in the forest," Kid Lantern questioned with wide eyes.

"Not if you put a shield over it," Kid Flash grinned ripping off the towers control pad and starting to rip out any and all wires he could get his hands on.

Speeding all up and down the tree, Kid Flash started punching holes in the tower causing it to spark up.

"It's gonna blow," Kid Flash yelled jumping away from the tower, "put a shield up quick."

Complying, Kid Lantern enveloped the tower in a shield. Feeling it starting to explode within the shield, Kid Lantern increased the power to the shield.

However, with a giant explosion that destroyed the tower, Kid Lantern was pushed back hurling head first onto a tree.

"Kid Lantern," Kid Flash cried out hurrying to check up on his friend.

…

The fight between the Young Justice team and Deathstroke was a brutal one (and not just because of his animal followers).

Not a single one of them was able to land so much as finger on him. With his agility, strength, and cunning he was easily a match for the three teenage superheroes.

Hearing explosions to his left, Deathstroke turned around angrily.

"That better not be what I think it is," Deathstroke warned.

"It is I'm afraid," Artemis told him with a smirk.

In the time frame of a second, all the animals that were fighting for Deathstroke passed out. They weren't injured but merely tired.

"Now, that you're out numbered," Artemis readied her bow and pointed an arrow at the villain, "talk!"

Calmly, Deathstroke looked to her.

"What would you like to know my dear," Deathstroke asked fearlessly.

"Besides you, who else was involved with this plan," Artemis demanded, "and where did you get all the technology you were using."

"Why do you assume someone else was involved," Deathstroke questioned tilted his head slightly, "were you naughty little kids spying on me."

"That's none of your business," Superboy snarled cracking his knuckles, "now talk or we'll make you talk."

Deathstroke chuckled in amusement.

"You'll get your answers soon enough children," Deathstroke reassured them, "my colleagues and I are getting quiet sick of all of you."

Before anyone could react, Deathstroke threw a smoke ball at the three of them. By the time the smoke cleared Deathstroke was long gone.

"Oh no, he got away," Miss. Martian groaned.

…

"Kid Lantern are you okay," Kid Flash stood above his friend concerned.

Kid Lantern hissed in pain from the blow to the head he took.

"Oh crap I'm sorry," Kid Flash apologized, "that was such a stupid plan. What was I thinking? Why did I not think about what could happen to you? How…"

"Wally," Kid Lantern intervened, "it's okay. I'm not hurt just shook up. You don't have to worry about me."

"I can't help worrying about you. I'm always worrying about you," Kid Flash replied frantically.

"You are," Kid Lantern asked in shock.

Carefully, Kid Flash helped his friend up.

"Yeah," Kid Flash nodded, "I don't know why but I'm so protective of you. I feel like that if you get hurt by something I failed you somehow."

"Wally…"

"Maybe that's why I got so pissed at you for keeping that creepy guy from me," Kid Flash sighed, "he could have hurt you right under my nose."

"I'm really sorry about that Wally," Kid Lantern apologized, "I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

"I know you didn't and I'm not mad anymore," Kid Flash grinned at his friend, "I don't think it's possible for me to stay mad at you for long."

Impulsively, Kid Lantern hugged his friend tightly. Immediately Kid Flash returned the hug.

"I'm so happy you're not mad anymore Wally," Kid Lantern smiled into his friends neck.

"I like you a lot Darren," Kid Flash blurted out unconsciously.

Kid Lantern looked up at his friend curiously.

"Y-You d-do," Kid Lantern stuttered as blush appeared his cheeks.

"As a friend," Kid Flash cried out trying to cover his tracks, "I like you as a good friend. Not that I couldn't see you as more than a friend but I just…well…I'm…"

Kid Lantern blinked up at his friend.

"Uh," Kid Flash was at a loss for words.

The speedster's gaze went to the rubble that was once the tower.

"Oh look potential souvenirs," Kid Flash zoomed away from his friend to pick out something in the rubble.

Kid Lantern felt he should press his friend further about what he was going to say, but ultimately his shyness kicked in a he backed off.

Kid Flash was mumbling to himself incoherently as he looked at all rubble.

"Do I really like Darren as more than a friend," Kid Flash whispered to himself in confusion.

…

"Black Canary to Aqualad, I repeat Black Canary to Aqualad."

Aqualad held up the comm on his wrist to his mouth.

"This is Aqualad go ahead," Aqualad answered.

"I'm coming to pick you all up now," Black Canary informed him, "anything exciting happen down there."

Aqualad and Robin shared a look with each other.

"You could say that," Aqualad grinned.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	16. Feelings and Surprises

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

Hope you guys have been doing well this past weekend. I have been feeling a little so-so since it's now August. It's getting closer to the end of the month and that mean it will be time for school again (for me a least). Back to school time have always been hectic and crazy for me and I don't care for them much. But on the bright side my birthday is next Tuesday! I'm so happy to get a little bit older. I know that may sound silly to some but it doesn't to me.

Thank you so much **MorgansBabyGrl, Kiwisilence, Kiara, Brazyl, iFanboy, **and** Rae-kawaii** for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I greatly appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(Wally's POV)

"I like him….I like him not."

"I like him…I like him not." 

"I like him….I like him not."

"I like…oh screw this," I cried throwing away the flower I was picking petals off of.

I have been doing this for the past three hours just trying figure out my own feelings but keep constantly coming up with nothing.

Feelings for who exactly, I think that would be obvious.

Darren Hill

Just thinking about him makes me sigh to myself. It's been a week since the team and I went to Africa and I'm still thinking about my almost confession to him.

I had absolutely no idea what I was saying at the time. I don't even like Darren like that, do I? I don't really think about him sexually or anything, but then again I never thought about Megan that way either.

I shook my head in confusion. Why am I bringing up Megan, I didn't even genuinely like her like that. The only reason I 'pursued' her was because one, I'm a flirt and two, she was exotic looking.

A beep from my cellphone got my attention. Picking it up off of my counter I saw that it was from Dick.

"I emailed you something important," I read from the text we was sent.

"It better not be something stupid," I mumbled to myself getting up off of my bed to get my laptop.

Opening up my email, I saw that the boy wonder had sent me some kind of link to that crazy ass website flashlantern.

Against my better judgment, I clicked the link opening up the page he sent me. What I saw caused my jaw to drop.

Smut pictures.

He sent my page filled with nothing but smut pictures. This page had every kink under the sun. There were even some beastality pictures where Darren and I are changed to animals.

Seriously, where do people come up with this shit!

Another beep came from my cellphone (it was another text from Dick). All he wrote was: 'Hahahahahahaha'.

"That dick," I hissed, "at least his parents named him appropriately."

As I was about to close my laptop, I specific picture of Kid Lantern topping Kid Flash got my attention.

"When will people get it through their head," I rolled my eye in exasperation, "not in a million will Darren ever top me!"

"If that does happen I will eat my superhero suit," I declared to know one in particular.

Wait a minute, what am I talking about? I don't even know if we even like each other or not and I'm talking about who will top between the two of us? I must be going crazy?

I think about Darren to much…

Putting away my laptop, I decided to go downstairs to get a snack or something I can use to clear my mind.

As I walked closer to the kitchen I heard my mom humming some kind of tune. Popping my head in the doorway, I saw that she was roasting something in the stove.

Most likely feeling my eyes on her, she turned around and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello son," she opened up a cupboard to grab some type of spice, "dinner not going to ready for a while I'm afraid."

"I was just coming in to get something to snack on," I told her.

"Okay," she nodded, "but we don't have much of anything."

Going to the fridge, I looked it up and down just trying to figure out what I wanted. As I scanned my food Darren's face kept popping up in my head. He just couldn't leave me alone.

Questions were burning in my mind. I felt that I had to have them answered or else I was going to explode!

I looked over my shoulder at my mom feeling antsy. I didn't really want to talk to her about who I liked (I learned that the hard way a couple years ago), but I didn't have a choice at the moment. There was no one else around and I had to get this off of my chest.

"Mom," I called out to her shutting the fridge and leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Yes dear," she turned to face me.

"How do you know when you like someone," I asked her.

Seeing her eyes light up I quickly tried to remedy the situation.

"I'm just asking for my friend," I told her smiling nervously.

"Really," she raised a sly eyebrow at me, "which friend?"

"Uh," I was drawing a blank at the moment.

Quick! Come up with a lie stupid!

"Rally," I cried out, "I'm asking this for my friend Rally who has a thing for his other friend Barren."

Mom stared at me for about a minute.

"Okay son," mom nodded at me looking convinced, "Rally and Barren."

I nodded feeling satisfied with how much of a quick thinker I am.

"So, how long has this…Rally know Barren," she seemed to chuckle a little at the names but I didn't pay that much attention to it.

"Not too long I guess," I explained, "but Rally feels like they've known each other forever. He really cares a lot about his friend and would to anything for him."

"Sounds like he already likes Barren, at least subconsciously," mom told me.

I shook my head trying to fight off my blush.

"That could just friendship though," I told her, "Rally wants to know where to do draw the line between friends and lovers."

"Well," mom thought to herself for a brief moment, "you just have to look at why you like that person and how do they make you feel? How many times you think about that person?"

I was silently making a list in my head of all the things she was naming.

"Think about how much do you try to me near them and most importantly," mom gave me a serious look, "what they do for you."

Huh?

"What they do for you," I repeat slowly, "what does that mean?"

"Only you can answer that son," she told me quietly.

Just then I felt my phone vibrate.

_Give me the Greenlight_

_Give me just one night_

_I'm ready to go right now_

Darren, I thought to myself wistfully. Hitting the talk button, I pressed the phone to my ear to talk to him.

"Hey Darren," I greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello Wally," he replied in his soft voice, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing much why," I told wondering if he wanted to do something. The thought made me extremely happy.

Being around him makes me happy…

"Could you come over, I have a surprise for you," Darren told me.

"What is it, what is it," I was practically bouncing with excitement.

"You'll know when you get here," he chuckled.

"Stingy," I pouted, "I'll be there in a minute."

As I got off my phone, I noticed my mom giving me a look that I couldn't decipher.

"What," I blinked at her in confusion.

"Nothing," she shook her head at me, "good luck son."

I looked at her clueless. Surely she didn't know who I was talking about, right?

"Good luck with what," I asked her.

Mom gave me a dry looked and just waved me off.

"Never mind, just have fun son," and with that she turned back to the stove.

Not wanting to keep Darren waiting too long, I sped out of my house and directly to his. Good thing we live in a neighborhood where no one pays that much attention to things.

Ringing the doorbell of the Hill household, I impatiently waited for Darren to open the door bouncing on my feet.

About a minute later, the door swung open revealing my friend.

"Hi Wally," Darren greeted me happily, "you sure didn't waste time getting here."

Seeing him smile made me grin back at him in return.

"When do I ever waste…"

I stopped midsentence as a sweet aroma hit my nose. I didn't know what it was but it smelled heavenly.

"What is that smell," I breathed blissfully.

"Your surprise," Darren told him with a chuckle, "I told you that I was going to make you certain something remember?"

"My surprise," I repeated in looking lost.

Thinking back I think I remember him saying he was going to make…

"Cinnamon buns," I cried out speeding into the kitchen.

Indeed, I saw a number of cinnamon buns on his kitchen counter. They were big, soft looking, and sprinkled with cinnamon on them, they looked absolutely delicious.

Impulsively, I went to grab some of the pasties they were by the kitchen window.

"Wally no, not those ones," I heard Darren protest from the door.

"Why, what's wrong with them," I asked him grabbing one of them.

Unfortunately, I found out the hard way.

I hissed loudly as I was burned immediately by the pan the pastries were on.

"Because that pan isn't is still hot," Darren told me pointlessly.

"Ya think," I replied sarcastically hold my burned hand as it shook from the pain.

"Let me see," Darren eyed me in concern.

Walking over to me, he inspected my hand.

"It's not that bad," Darren reassured me moving me to sink, "it just needs some cool water."

Turning the sink faucet on Darren immersed my hand in cool water. Holding my hand tenderly, he made sure every part of my hand got soaked.

It felt like a permanent shiver was running through my veins as I felt his hand on me. I didn't want it to ever stop.

"Keep doing that for a little bit," Darren advised, "I'm gonna get some medical tape."

"Huh? Oh yeah okay," I snapped out of my high and nodded at him. I watched as he moved out of the room.

I looked back at the pan I burned myself on and shook my head at my own carelessness.

How could I have done something so stupid? Good thing this wasn't my house otherwise I would have gotten any ear full from my mom.

Actually, anybody I know would have chewed me out about that (except probably my uncle who would have just made fun of me). I know they lecture me because they care, but it gets a little annoying hearing the same speeches over and over again. Darren is the only person I can really my own stupid self without being criticized for the crazy things I do.

He's the only person I can be myself around…

I snapped out of that realization as Darren walked back into the room.

"Here we go," Darren up the medical tape for me to see.

Quickly, he wrapped up my hand in a nice tight seal.

"How do you feel," he asked me once he was done.

"Good a new," I pumped my fist for emphasis, "it's just a little burn it not going to kill me."

"I should hope not," Darren teased gently, "you are the great Kid Flash."

I smirked at him in utter delight.

He gets bonus points on the like meter for shamelessly stroking my ego.

"Yeah you're right," I responded smugly flexing my muscles in front of him.

I was happy to find I got another chuckle out of him.

"Your cinnamon buns are over there," Darren pointed to the edge of kitchen counter.

I saw a whole bowl of fully glazed, scrumptious looking cinnamon buns.

"Don't mind if I do," I ran over to them and started tearing into them.

Completely distracted by my eating, I didn't even notice Darren looking at me in amusement. I stop mid chew and gazed in his direction.

"Want some," I muffled my mouth full.

"No thanks," Darren shook his head, "those are yours. I already have my own."

From his back I saw him pull out one of his own.

"These taste great," I proclaimed moaning a little, "you're a genius in the kitchen."

"Oh, no I'm not," Darren denied quickly, "I can only make these because my grandmother loves to bake and she taught me how to when I use to visit her. Try to have me make anything other than baked goods and it's a disaster."

I nodded in agreement. My mom refuses to let me the kitchen with her. I am far too impatient to be a cook.

Just then, my mind was brought back to something I absolutely dreaded.

"Speaking of relative," I stopped eating and gave my friend a serious look, "what did your dad say about that Tobi guy?"

Darren's head snapped up to me in shock.

"Well, he said that…"

"Darren sweetie," I heard someone, most likely his mother, call out.

"I'm about to…" Darren's mother halted in the door way of the kitchen as she noticed me.

"I didn't know we had a guest," She gave her son a pointed look before holding her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Darren mother it's nice to meet you," she greeted with a smile.

Politely I shook her hand and introduced myself.

"Hello maim, I'm Wally West a friend of Darren's."

"Wally," her eyes widened in shock, "so you're the famous red head I've been hearing so much about."

"Mom," I heard Darren groaned lowly as a blush appeared on his face.

"Darren has told me all about you, it's nice to finally meet you," she told me.

Those words filled me with happiness. I was beyond delighted to know that Darren talks highly of me.

"I'm about to make dinner, would you like to stay," Mrs. Hill told me.

"I wouldn't want to impose," I told her mostly thinking of the roast my mom had in oven hungrily.

"You won't be imposing," she waved me off my excuse, "we're expecting guests anyway."

"We are," Darren looking lost.

"I told you, the man I've been dating is coming over with his son this evening in," Mrs. Hill scolded.

"Oh yeah," Darren nodded, "mom, can you at least tell me his name?"

Mrs. Hill gave her son a teasing smile.

"Bruce. Now run along, I have to prepare dinner."

She pushed both of us out of the kitchen hurriedly. Before leaving, bowl filled with cinnamon buns with me

"Let's go take a walk," I offered, "so we can finish out little talk."

Darren nodded in agreement and followed me out the door. We weren't walking anywhere in particular, just around the neighborhood.

"So what were you going to say," I asked when we were a safe distance away from the Hill household.

"Right, my dad said that Guardians of the Universe didn't know much about the Ring of Silence other than the fact that it's an ancient and powerful weapon."

"Great," I muffled taking a bit of another cinnamon bun.

That might as well have told us nothing at all.

"Dad told me that the Guardians contacted the founders of the Blue Lantern Corps but they didn't know about Tobi at all. Which was weird because if that's true then how is he able to charge up his ring?"

"Blue Lantern Corps," I repeated, "just how many Lantern Corps are there?"

"Seven," Darren answered. (1)

As my eyebrows rose in shock, Darren chuckled at me.

"Let me explain," he offered, "each Lantern Corps are all a part of something called the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum (or the Emotional Spectrum). The Emotional Spectrum is an energy field that is fueled by the emotions of all beings. Chosen beings channel the unique forms energy in the Emotional Spectrum based on their emotions, with a color unique to the emotion."

"So what is it a rainbow," I joked licking the icing off of my fingers.

"Yes, that's it exactly," Darren nodded seriously, "rage is red, avarice is orange, fear is yellow, willpower is green, hope is blue, compassion is indigo, and love is violet."

"The seven colors of the rainbow," I thought aloud, "wait, how do you know all this?"

"_History of Power_," Darren replied simply, "it's a book I picked up on Oa that explains all of this."

"Blue is hope huh," my mind went back to that Tobi creep, "what the hell could he possibly want with you?"

"I don't know," Darren replied nervously, "Blue Lanterns are supposed to relatively good people, but they are known for going a bit overboard at times."

"Don't worry Darren," I moved my arm around him protectively, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Thank you Wally," Darren's eyes shined happily before his eyes turned downtrodden.

"What's wrong," I asked him.

Darren shook his head at me taking a bit of his cinnamon bun.

"Nothing, it's just that you do so much for me. I wish that I could somehow return the favor."

"You already do," I insisted, "just by being putting up with me your returning the favor back to me and more."

Darren turned and gave me a serious look. "I don't ever put up with you Wally. I like being around you. You make me happy."

I halted in my steps just to take in those words. Those words made me want to scream out in utter joy.

"I like being around you to," I told my friend looking him into his eyes he could know how serious I am, "more than you could ever imagine."

"Oh Wally," Darren squeezed that hand I had around him tightly.

As he smiled at me I noticed some icing from the cinnamon bun got on his lips. The white creamy goodness on his lips was bringing some very suggestive images in my mind.

I am so dirty.

"Um, you a have some icing on your lip," I gestured to the part of lip it was on.

Looking embarrassed, Darren swiped his shirt sleeve over his lips in order to whip it off.

"Of still have some on there," I chuckled, "let me do it."

Gently, I swiped my fingers over his upper lip clearing all traces of icing off of his body.

It was then that I felt drawn in by his lips. They looked so soft, so inviting.

"Wally?"

I didn't pay my friends words any mind. I felt like I was hypnotized by him.

"Hey West," I loud voiced shouted tauntingly.

I inwardly groaned to myself. I did not want to deal with him today.

Warily, I looked ahead to the see the resident trouble maker of this neighborhood.

Theodore Bani.

This guy gives all teenagers a bad name. He steals, he drinks, he beats people, sells drugs, and a couple other things I don't it's safe to mention. A lot of people in the neighborhood are scared of him because of how big and well-muscled he is.

For some reason, he has a deep hate for everyone and everything in existence (he's stated this several times). His parents don't know what do with him. They tried counseling, juvey, and even medical doctors, but nothing seems to faze this guy.

He's like an unstoppable monster.

"Hey, Theo," I greeted friendly not wanting to start any trouble.

"Shut up dipshit," he sneered walking over to us, "who your little friend over there."

Darren's gaze turned to nervous, I put myself in front of him.

"This is Darren Hill," I informed him, "he and his mom moved here a little while ago."

"Hm," was all he said in return patting down his hat.

That was another strange thing about Theo, hats. No matter what the weather was outside, or where he was for that matter, he always wore something over his head.

This kid was weird.

Carelessly, Theo grabbed Darren's arm from behind me and pulled him so they were face to face with each other.

"A little word of advice new kid," he said deeply to a fearfully Darren, "stay indoors and away from pussies like West over here got it?"

I growled at him angrily.

"B-But w-why," Darren stammered as he usually does when he meets someone new.

Swiftly, Theo delivered a powerful punch to Darren's gut causing him to double over in pain.

I was immediately seething in anger. No one treated Darren like that. I dropped my bowl on the sidewalk.

Fists clenched, I went to teach that asshole a lesson, but was stopped by him pulling a gun in my face. While doing this Theo didn't once take his eyes off of Darren.

"Don't disobey me Darren," Theo told him his dark blue eyes piercing him.

After giving me a hatefully look, he put away his gone and calmly walked back to where he came from.

"Are you okay," I rushed over to Darren's side.

"I'm fine," Darren rubbed where he was hit but stood up by himself nonetheless.

"Who was that," Darren looked at me curiously.

"Theo, the resident asshole," I sighed, "do yourself a favor and stay away from him."

"Okay," Darren nodded.

Looking up, I saw that the sun was starting to set.

"We better get back to your place," I told him picking up my bowl.

Darren agreed and we went back to the Hill household to repress what just happened.

When we got to Darren's place we saw a fancy looking car in the driveway.

"That must be your future father in law," I joked.

"Stop it," Darren hit me lightly on the arm with a blush on his face, "I'm kind of nervous to go in there."

"Don't worry about it," I reassured him, "I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen."

Darren gave me a look of doubt.

"Really," I said with emphasized with a grin opening the door to his house.

What I saw caused me to freeze in shock.

In front of me were the two people I thought I would never see in my neighborhood. The two people I wasn't sure who knew were suburbia was let alone how to get here.

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.

…

I can't believe nobody thought to think of me having Bruce date Darren's mother. How many of you were actually expecting that?

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	17. Dinner Dates

Hello everyone its JessieMundaiFan again.

So I have to ask, how have you guys been this past week? Why do I ask, because I care whether or not you guys are doing alright or not. My week has been pretty okay for the most part. I got to see my grandmother one last time before my new school semester started. She's still recovering from the heart attack she had in July, but she's doing much better than she did then. She cheered up and is finally making jokes now, which is great to see.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Brittany Hawke, Kurozaki, Kiwisilence, iFanboy, Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666, Witch08, pardn, **and** EmeraldGreyClouds.** It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(Brief Recap)

_In front of me were the two people I thought I would never see in my neighborhood. The two people I wasn't sure who knew were suburbia was let alone how to get here._

_Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson._

_(_End Recap_)_

(General POV)

Both Darren and Wally were stunned due to who was in front of them.

Wally was stunned because he never expected to see two of the richest super heroes in the world here.

Darren was stunned because he didn't expect his mother to be dating _the _Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises.

"Um, mom," Darren called out cautiously.

Hearing, her name, Darren's mother came out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Yes what is it," Darren's mom asked.

"Uh," Darren did nothing but gesture to the two people in front of him.

"Oh yes," Darren's mother giggled. Moving over to her son, she pushed him a little further to their guests.

"Son, meet the man I've been dating Bruce Wayne and his son Dick," Darren's mom said introducing everyone.

Dick smiled politely at the Hill's and stepped closer to them.

"Hello , Darren, it's very nice to meet you," Dick said politely bowing his head slightly, "you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you so much," Darren's mother smiled at him, "such a well-mannered young man you are."

Wally snorted glared at the thirteen year old.

Dick gave Wally a small smirk before his face turned innocent again.

"I owe it all to my father," Dick replied sweetly.

Miss. Hill practically cooed at him. Just then, she looked over at Wally, she had just realized she forgot him in the introductions.

"Oh, and this is Darren's friend Wally West," Darren's mother gestured to the red headed boy, "he lives in the neighborhood."

"Pleasure to meet you," Wally said politely hoping that Bruce didn't know that Wally knew his and Dick's secret identities.

That could be disastrous in many ways.

Luckily, Bruce didn't seem too suspicious or wary of Wally and simply gave him a nod in greeting.

Noticing her own son's state of nervousness, Darren's mother gently poked him in the arm to get his attention.

"Don't be shy son," Darren's mother told him.

"Oh, um, it's very nice to meet you both," Darren replied quickly making it known how tense he was.

Wally smiled at him in amusement.

Bruce chuckled deeply before moving over and putting a strong comforting hand on Darren's shoulder.

"You don't need to be nervous around me son," Bruce smiled at him kindly, "I won't do anything to hurt you."

Wally went into a cough fit.

Everyone looked over at him in question.

"Sorry, something in my throat," Wally smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Dick mumbled lowly.

"I'm sorry to say that dinner isn't quite ready yet," Darren's mother said apologetically, "could you fellows wait a couple minutes."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good," Darren's mother smiled in relief, "because I still have to set the table."

"I'll help you with that Trina," Bruce offered kissing her on the cheek.

Both of the sons made a point to look away.

Darren jumped at he felt eyes on him.

"How about Darren show everyone around the house while we set up the table for dinner," Bruce suggested.

"That's sounds nice," Trina looked toward her son.

Darren nodded obediently.

"I want to see your room first," Dick said excitedly bouncing on his feet.

Wally rolled his eyes at his friends over the top acting.

"Sure," Darren smiled slightly before guiding everyone up the stairs.

"Oh wow," Dick smiled looking around the hallway in awe, "this house is absolutely super special awesome (1)!"

"Please knock it off Dick," Wally rolled his eyes in annoyance, "you couldn't pull off cute and innocent to save your life."

In an instant, Dick lips changed from a smile to a smirk.

"You would know all about being innocent wouldn't you Wally," Dick teased, "maybe Darren can fix that for you?"

"Dick," Wally cried out referring to his name and the word.

Darren stopped in his tracks. Slowly he turned around and looked at both of them wide eyed.

"Robin," Darren asked in shock.

Both Wally and Dick froze in the middle of the hall.

"No way," Wally looked at his friend in awe, "how did you find out that Dick was actually Robin?"

Robin smacked his head with his hand with Darren just chuckled.

"If he wasn't sure before he is now genius," Dick snapped at his older friend.

Realizing what he said, Wally blushed and gave his young friend an apologetic look.

"It was just the tone of your voice and the innuendo's you were making," Darren said answering Dick's question.

"I guess the cats out of the bag," Dick sighed, "Batman is going to kill me."

"Oh," Darren started to panic at the prospect of his teammate getting in trouble.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any problems," Darren protested hastily, "and Batman, is he actually…"

"Bruce? Yes," Dick finished with a grin, "and don't worry about him, he won't know you know unless you tell him."

Dick stared at Darren with a menacing smirk on his face.

"You're not going to tell him are you," Dick asked darkly.

"O-Of c-course not," Darren stammered not wanting to think about all the things that Batman could do to him.

"Knock it off," Wally voiced sternly smacking Dick across the head as noticed Darren stressing out in front of him.

"Fine ruin my fun," Dick folded his arms and looked toward Darren again, "so how about that tour?"

Darren nodded and walked them to his room.

"I have to warn you, it's a little messy in here," Darren cautioned with his hand on the door knob.

Wally rolled his eyes. "You're telling me about messy? Dude, my room looks like a hurricane went through it."

"Then maybe you should actually walk out of your room instead of speeding out of it," Dick advised dryly.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that," Wally grinned.

Shaking his head in amusement, Darren opened the door to his room and welcomed them both in.

Indeed, Darren's room was messy but just not in a regular sense. The room wasn't dirty, but just filled with a countless amount paintings and drawings. They were all over the floors and the walls, hung up by scotch tape. Every single one of the drawings was incomplete.

"Geez Darren, artistic much," Dick teased.

Darren blushed and looked around at his paintings.

"Whenever I get an idea in my head I have to draw it. Sometimes I can briefly lose my inspiration for that drawing so I hang it on the wall. It helps me to remind myself to finish my work."

"Where are your finished drawings," Wally asked inspecting some of the drawings on the wall.

"They are on the other side," Darren pointed to the other side of the sliding door where his complete drawings were hanging up on the walls.

"There nice," Dick nodded walking to the other side of the room and analyzing Darren's complete work.

"There not exactly museum material, but there pretty good considering your age," Dick told him bluntly. Having been to several museums around the world, Dick would know about what good art is and what isn't.

"Dick," Wally hissed angrily afraid that he might have upset his friend.

"It's fine Wally," Darren shrugged not looking insulted in the least, "I know my work isn't that good yet. That's why I'm constantly practicing so I can be a great artist."

"I think these paintings are amazing," Wally grumbled.

Looking over at the window, Wally saw a letter lodged in it.

"What's this letter," Wally asked pointing to hit.

Tensing, Darren slowly turned around hoping not to one of _those _letters.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

With a gasp, Darren walked over and snatched the letter from the window. On Darren's face was a look of panic and worry.

"What is it," Wally asked looking from the note to his friend.

"Is it from Tobi," Dick asked walking over to them.

Wally's eyes widened as he looked at Darren pointedly.

"Yeah it is," Darren nodded solemnly, "it's the same envelope he usually sends them in."

"Open," Wally urged, "let's see whatt his asshole has to say."

Reluctantly, Darren opened up the letter and read its content aloud.

_Dearest Darren,_

_Do not think I have given up on you_

_It is our destiny to be together and utilize the Ring of Silence_

_I have recently acquired a group that will aid me in my quest for your heart_

_I will not stop until I have you in my possession_

_With Love, Tobi_

_P.S Please stop associating yourself with that worthless fool Kid Flash_

_he is not worth your time._

Needless to say that by the end of the letter Wally was fuming. His fist were clenching so tightly you could almost see blood coming out.

Wally snarled and reached for the letter intent on ripping it to pieces.

"Why that son of a…."

"Don't touch it," Dick ordered.

"Why not," Wally raged.

"I need to analyze it," Dick told him.

Taking out a glove from his pocket, Dick slipped it on his hand and carefully took the letter from Darren and put it in the pocket in his jacket.

"I'm going to take it to the Bat Cave to search for DNA and fingerprints," Dick told his teammates putting away his glove.

Wally nodded calmly down at bit. This way he could to tear apart Tobi and not just one of his stupid letters.

"But wait a minute, I have to show my dad the letter to," Darren insisted, "he said he'll take my ring away if I hide anything else from him."

Dick nodded. "I'll make a copy of it so you can send it to your dad. I should have it done by tomorrow."

Darren smiled in nodded in gratification.

"Boy's," they head Darren's mom called out, "Dinner's ready."

"Food," Wally cried out running down stairs while Darren and Dick watched him go in amusement.

"You think he'll turn off the super speed when he gets to the table," Darren asked.

"Probably not," Dick smirked.

Both boys shared a laugh.

…

"So, how did you two meet," Wally pointed at the two eldest people at the table with his fork all the while chomping down on his food.

Darren's mom looked at him in shock before smiling happily.

"I'm a lawyer, and one day I got a call from my Wayne Enterprise's. They were being sued for copyright infringement."

"A Health Food Company was under the impression that Wayne Enterprise's had their logo on our new billboards," Bruce added.

Bruce looked to Darren's mother.

"I heard of Trina's many successes in the court room, she's quite known for defending her clients flawlessly, so of course I called her up."

"The case went off without a hitch and Bruce asked me out afterward," Darren's mom confessed looking at Bruce fondly.

"I guess standing in front of an old man with a robe and gavel on just gets you two off huh," Wally snorted into his food.

He was met with two elbows into his sides from his friends.

"Well not exactly," Darren's mom giggled, "it's a little more complicated than that."

Seeing his mom turn to have a conversation with Bruce, Darren felt it was an opportune time to talk to Dick.

"Dick," Darren said lowly as to not raise suspicion.

"What," Dick replied speaking equally as low.

Wally wasn't paying them any mind as he wolfed down his food.

"Are you okay with my mom and your dad dating," Darren asked.

"What do you mean," Dick raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well," Darren wasn't quite sure how to word this, "are you hurt or upset that the two of them are dating."

"It's just…"

"What are you boys talk about?"

It was Bruce's voice that snapped them out of their conversation.

"Oh nothing much," Dick brushed off the question as the while giving Darren a 'we'll talk about this later look.'

"So Darren," Bruce called out.

Cautiously, Darren looked over to him.

"Yes," Darren said quietly.

"Trina tells me you're quite the artist," Bruce smiled politely.

"Uh, I'm just…"

"Yeah, he's great," Wally proclaimed talking over his friend, "you should see his room. It's filled with hundreds of drawings that are awesome!"

"Really?"

Darren blushed at he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Hm," Wally nodded, "there's this one drawing that's of space that have all the colors of the rainbow covered in it, but there's one part of is gray. It's so mysterious."

"Wally," Darren mumbled shuffling uncomfortably.

"What," Wally blinked at him clueless, "you should be proud of your drawings! I know I am."

Darren rubbed his head with his hand.

…

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Despite Darren's, embarrassment he had a good time tonight.

Right now Darren is in his room getting ready to go to sleep. He has to get up early for school tomorrow.

Suddenly, he heard his cellphone go off. He didn't recognize the number but decided to answer anyway.

"Hello," Darren said.

"Hey Darren it's Dick," Dick answered.

"Dick," Darren replied in shock, "how did you get my cell phone number?"

"Don't worry about that," you practically feel him smirking through the phone, "now what were you talking about during dinner?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just wondering if you were okay with them dating because I know I use to feel a little jealous every time my mom went out on dates."

"Hm," Dick took a minute to answer, "I don't get jealous when Bruce goes on dates, mostly because I'm use to him dating a lot."

"Oh," Darren's eyebrows rose.

"I'm actually happy he's going out with your mom actually," Dick sounded blissful, "ever since he started dating your mom, Bruce hasn't been so uptight lately. He even started smiling more, it's nice to see."

"Although," Dick added lowly.

"What," Darren asked fearing the worst.

"I do find it a little strange how he went after your mom," Dick told him, "Bruce usually goes for the ditzy unattached types, him going out with your mom is a little random."

"But don't worry," Dick said hearing Darren's breathing increase somewhat, "he would never be as cruel as to intentionally mess with a single mother. Despite what some people may think he does have standards."

A brief silence past through the two of them.

"Do you think they will last," Darren asked quietly. He really didn't want to see his mom broken hearten again. He hates it when she's upset.

"Who knows," Dick told him, "we'll just have to wait see. Hopefully they will last, they look pretty good together."

"Yeah they do," Darren chuckled.

"Alright, goodnight little brother," Dick said with a yawn, "I got to get to school in the morning."

"Okay, good…wait minute," Darren protested, "what do you mean 'little brother'? I'm two years older than you."

"In age only," Dick snickered, "night little brother."

Before Darren got a chance to say anything Dick hung up on him.

With a sigh Darren flopped down on his bed and turned off his phone.

"That Dick Grayson is something else," Darren yawned.

In no time he was able to drift into a peaceful sleep.

…

(1) Random Yu-gi-oh Abridged quote.

I'm really satisfied with how this chapter turned out. I don't know why, maybe it has something to do with Bruce and my writing for him. If you think he was out of character I apologize and I will try to work a little harder on him.

**Next chapter**, we will see if Wally will confess his feelings or chicken out. We'll also have a familiar character appearing as well.

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	18. Something New

Hello everyone. Welcome to another chapter from JessieMundaiFan.

*Sigh* I'm feeling a little bit down right now, this week I have to go back to my school to study some more. Although school has never been particularly tough for me, I still get back to school anxiety when it gets to be that time. Ever since I was a kid classrooms have made me nervous (maybe that's because I'm kind of a shy person). Anyway, for all of you going back to school I hope you have a good semester and an even better year.

Enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank Mildly me, Kiwisilence, BunnyRabbitOfDOOM, Grayheart, and Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666 for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

It was a typical slow day at North Central High. All the students went into their classes with only exiting it in mind. It is a rare moment when something new and exciting happens in this school.

"So what did your dad say about that blue bastard Tobi," Wally asked in dark anticipation, "is he going to start a man hunt? Whatever he does I want in!"

Both Darren and Wally were at Darren's locker as he got everything ready for his next class (Wally already got his things).

"Nope," Darren had to smile at Wally's crestfallen look, "but he is going to be more attentive around me, starting today."

"What do you mean," Wally blinked at him.

Darren smiled and closed his locker shut.

"He's taking me on his next mission for the League," Darren answered looking excited.

"Really," Wally asked, "why would he take you?"

Darren gave his friend a somewhat hurt look.

"I just mean that he's usually partnering up with John," Wally quickly corrected himself, "I know that you Green Lantern types usually don't switch partners to often."

Wally squirmed under Darren's scrutiny until he broke into a comfortable smile.

"Yeah," Darren nodded in agreement, "we always tend to stick with one partner."

The pointed look Darren gave Wally made the speedster feel antsy. He felt the need to run and stand still at the same time.

"Maybe I should," Wally said to himself.

"Huh," Darren said curiously, "did you say something Wally?"

"What no," Wally quickly denied shaking his head furiously, "I was just talking out loud."

Darren looked a little suspicious but let it drop as he turned and finished getting his books.

Wally was silently beating himself up for not say anything. Now wasn't the time to be wimping out on an opportunity.

"So, who else is going with you and your dad," Wally asked changing the subject.

The mission the two Lanterns got would be a League mission unless it involved other members of the Justice League. Otherwise the mission would be just a solo Green Lantern mission.

Darren blushed and closed his locker.

"What," Wally asked.

"Superman," Darren sighed his blush increasing.

Wally raised an eyebrow at his friend and moved to inspect his face to see what was wrong with him.

"What's with you," Wally questioned.

"Nothing," Darren replied shyly stepping away from his friend slightly, "it's just that it's Superman."

Wally instantly felt a wave of jealously run through him at the way Darren said the /Man of Steel's name. It made him feel like he had competition.

"What's so special about him," Wally huffed.

"Well," Darren shifted around awkwardly, "it's just that he's one of the most powerful men in the word. It's going to be a little intimidating being around such a great man."

Wally wasn't liking the way Darren praised the other superhero. Sure Superman deserved it, he's done some great things not just for the world but for the universe as well, but Wally didn't like Darren talking up anyone but him.

It just didn't feel right.

"Well," Wally strained to get out the right words, "I hope you and Superman have fun."

"Hm," that seemed to break Darren out of the blush he was desperately trying to fight off.

"What do you mean Wally," Darren asked.

"I just, um, well," Wally ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I wish you would come with me," Darren replied softly.

"Huh," Wally looked over at his friend.

"Being around you always calms my nerves," Darren smiled at his friend contentedly.

Wally found himself returning the smile, letting himself go of his petty jealousy. He had nothing to worry about. He's still Darren's number one hero.

Gulping to himself, Wally decided now was the time to ask his friend the question that has been on his mind since yesterday morning.

"Say Darren," Wally was fighting to keep a blush off of his face.

"Yeah," Darren responded.

"Well," Wally rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I just have something I have to ask you."

"What is it Wally," Darren asked gently.

"Uh," Wally was steadily trying to find the right words to say.

"Well, even though we haven't been friends for that long, but I feel like it's been forever. You're honestly the only person I can be myself with and I cherish what we have."

"Oh Wally," Darren said softly clasping his own hands together tightly.

"And even though I'm happy with what we have now, I feel like we could be something more," Wally said confidently, "I want us to become something more. I don't know what you're going to say to this but, well, if you're interested…"

*Beep Beep Beep*

The noise caused Wally to freeze midsentence.

Darren sighed and pulled out his phone.

"It's my alarm," Darren pointed out, "I have to get to Mount Justice immediately so I don't keep my dad and Superman waiting."

"Oh."

Crestfallen was the only way to describe Wally right now. He felt all the nerve leaving him at that one interruption. It made him feel as if the world was trying to interrupt him to deliver a message, a message that details rejection, sadness, and loneliness.

He probably doesn't like me like that anyway, Wally said to himself dejectedly.

"Good luck," Wally putting on a fake smile, "and try to have fun."

Hearing the bell ring, Wally tried to run off to his next class fighting off the frustrated sigh he was keeping in.

"Wally?"

As the speedster turned to face his friend he stunned into silence as to what he was greeted with.

With a hand on his friends shoulder, Darren had reached over and kissed Wally on the cheek.

"I'm very interested," Darren said as he pulled away.

With a grin Darren's squeezed his friends shoulder and took off to the school's exit.

Silence was all that came of this. Wally must have stood in the hallway gaping like an idiot for at least ten minutes before he collected himself.

Needless to say Wally had a psychotic like grin on his face the rest of the day.

Darren was in a similar state of happiness only he was playing it off in a normal way.

"I can't believe I did that," Darren thought aloud a smile forming onto his face, "I've never done something so bold in my life."

Just then, a hand reached out and grabbed Darren by the back of his jacket.

Darren internally winced assuming the person behind him was a teacher.

"I saw that," A familiar deep voice said from behind him.

Looking behind him, Darren saw that it was that Theo guy from his neighborhood, but what was he doing here?

"You go to school here," Darren questioned.

Darren had been here for a while and had not once seen him around. This school is pretty medium sized so he assumed he would have met him a one point or another.

"When I feel like it," Theo replied smartly his blue eyes piercing into Darren's.

"Okay," Darren smiled weakly, "could you please let me go. I have somewhere to be."

With a simple throw, Theo pushed Darren into the lockers next to them. Putting both of his hand by Darren's head, Theo leaned down so they were face to face.

"I thought I told you to stay away from West," Theo said lowly.

"Yeah, well, I don't take orders from you," Darren replied summoning up his courage, "now please move."

"I don't like being disobeyed Darren," Theo pretty much ignoring Darren's words, "it makes me angry."

Darren gasped as Theo pulled out a knife and casually held it at his neck. As a safety precaution, Darren had his ring ready and waiting at his defense.

"You keep going against my will and things will start to get ugly for you," Theo threatened his low tone not changing in the slightest.

Backing up slightly, Theo let Darren go giving the smaller boy room to breathe.

"Remember what I said Darren," Theo told him walking off, "I don't like being disobeyed, especially when it's something like you."

"Something," Darren repeated in confusion. He looked over to question Theo more but he was gone. It was almost as if he disappeared.

"So weird," Darren shook his head trying to shake off the eerie feeling he got. Looking at his watch he saw that was running late.

He practically sped out the door hoping his father wouldn't be to mad at him.

…

"Conner," Darren called out as he flew down onto the bases garage where he saw the Kryptonian clone working on his motorcycle.

Conner looked at his teammate and gave him a small smile in greeting.

"What are you doing here," Darren asked, "don't you go to school?"

"Unfortunately," Conner rolled his eyes, "but everyone at my school has the day off because of some bathroom leak or something."

"What are you dressed up for," Conner commented seeing Darren in his superhero suit.

"Me," Darren pointed at himself, "oh, I'm getting ready to go on a mission with my father and Superman."

"Superman," Conner's eyes widen in shock before they became downcast.

As soon as those words left his mouth Darren's wanted to slap himself for being so tactless. The team established to him early on that Superman was a forbidden subject around Conner. They didn't say why exactly, they felt it wasn't there business to tell it to him, but said to respect Conner's wishes.

Oh how the young Green Lantern wish he listened.

"I'm sorry," Darren was quick to apologize, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine," Conner sighed shook his head, "it just pisses me off because I never see him much. He's pretty much my father."

Darren nodded in sympathy. He could relate to wanting so see your father. Darren has wanted to meet his ever since he was born and he's glad he did.

Just then, Hal flew down next to his son.

"Hey dad," Darren smiled up at his father.

"Hey son," Hal clasped a hand on Darren's shoulder comfortably.

"I hope you're not missing a test or anything important at school," Hal voiced in concern, "I don't want you to fall behind in class."

"It's fine," Darren reassured him, "Wednesday's are pretty dry days at North Central High. I'm positive I'm not missing anything."

"Good," Hal smiled and ruffled his son's hair affectionately. Darren smiled in response.

Conner, seeing enough of the display of father-son bonding, promptly went back to fixing his motorcycle hoping not to make a scene.

Unfortunately, Darren noticed the Kryptonian clones display and looked at him sadly. He wished he could do something to help him.

"Are you ready to go," Hal asked his son, "we got to get going before Superman takes off without us."

"Um, actually I was wondering," Darren trailed off feeling his nerves kicking in.

"Go on," Hal raised his eyebrows at his son expectantly.

"Could Conner come with us on the mission," Darren looked to said clone whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Who," Hal asked looking lost.

"Superboy," Darren clarified.

"Oh," Hal nodded before a worried look appeared on his face.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea," Hal shook his head, "Superman still hasn't, uh, adjusted to being a father yet."

"Conner just wants to spend a little time with him," Darren claimed caringly, "he never comes over here."

Hal sighed and looked from Conner, who had now walked close to them, to his son and back to Conner again.

"Fine," Hal held up his hands in defeat, "he can come."

Both boys' eyes seemed to widen in excitement.

"But," Hal added, "let's try to keep all the drama to a minimum and focus on the mission alright boys."

Both of them nodded with that fair compromise.

"Alright then let's head out," Hal ordered.

…

The trip to the ship where the three of them were going to meet Superman was short and quick. He was parked so close it's a wonder why he didn't just park it in the Young Justice base.

"You're late," Superman scolded tightly.

"You know me Supes I love to make an entrance," Hal grinned at the annoyed look he got from the nickname Flash had given him.

Looking down, Superman spotted Darren gazing at him shyly.

Giving him a comfortable smile, Superman walked over and held out his hand.

"Hey you must be Darren," Superman smiled at him kindly, "I've been hearing a lot of good things about you it's great that we can meet."

"L-Likewise," Darren stuttered nervous to be talking to the Man of Steel. Shaking his hand to his to shake, Darren was unsurprised to get such a firm grip in response.

Sensing eyes on him, Superman looked over Hal's shoulder to see the last person he expected to see.

"Superboy," Superman's eyes widen in shock.

Conner grunted in response.

Superman gave his colleague a stern look.

"You said the more Green Lanterns the better, so what's the harm in having one more Superman to help," Hal shrugged with a smile.

"But I don't even have a space suit for him," Superman protested.

"We're going to stop a meteor shower that supposed to come to earth," Darren said as he saw the confused look on Conner's face.

"Can't they change size," Hal raised an eyebrow at him.

Superman sighed tiredly. Walking over to his colleague he put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Green Lantern can I talk to you," Superman gave Conner brief look, "alone."

Hal looked at the Man of Steel for a brief second before nodding in agreement.

Darren had a worried look on his face but he gained comfort in the reassuring smile his father gave him as the elder superheroes flew up in the sky to have their private conversation.

The young Green Lantern hesitantly looked over to his friend to find him fighting off a saddened look. They both knew exactly what their fathers were going to talk about and it was steadily breaking his heart, though the Kryptonian clone would never say out loud.

Silently, Darren flew over and put a hand on his friends shoulder giving him the only comfort he knew the clone wanted at the moment.

Darren got a small smile in return.

Just then, both Superman and Hal flew down next to them. Hal had a smug looked of satisfaction on his face while Superman looked semi-guilty about something.

"Well," Conner asked urging one of them to say something.

"We have to hurry, the meteor shower is about to start."

That was all Superman said before he flew into the ship they had.

Hal grinned at the two boys and urged them into the spacecraft.

"What did you say dad," Darren asked eagerly.

"Just gave out resident Kryptonian a little dose of reality," Hal sighed looking satisfied with himself.

…

The meteor shower did not take the four of them long to fight off. All it took was a couple of attacks and the threat was averted.

Although, with how light of a mission this was, it isn't surprising that it took them little effort to nip the problem in the bud. That was one of the reasons why Darren and Conner, who are not officially apart of the Justice League, were allowed to participate in this mission, it just simply isn't that severe compared to the several other issues other League members are dealing with that are far more important.

Darren wiped his brow and allowed himself to sigh in relief as the last of the meteors was destroyed. He looked over to his right to see his father and Superman floating over to the spacecraft.

"Ahh!"

Darren turned around in alarm to see Conner struggling with the jetpack on the back of his suit.

Conner, being the only one of the three of them that couldn't fly, had to use a jetpack in order to get around in space.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to use it well.

Darren watched this looking half worried and half amused at his friend. Conner was constantly flipping his himself up and down, left and right, just trying to maintain control of the boosters on his back.

Steadily, the Kryptonian clone kept pushing himself pushing himself further and further away from the group.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," Conner growled looking at his as he continued to float upside down.

Darren shrugged trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Would you just get over here and help me," Conner yelled in frustration still trying to pushing himself forward without much luck.

Darren waved and moved to help Conner out, but was stopped suddenly as a left over meteor from the shower came flying past him and colliding with Conner dragging him through space.

"Conner," Darren cried out in concern.

"What's wrong," Hal asked flying over to his son in concern.

"That meteor got Conner," Darren pointed at the piece of space debris urgently.

"Shit," Hal grinded out, "that's thing going too fast for the two of us, Superman can you…"

"I'm on it," Superman declared immediately rushing for the meteor.

Conner held onto the meteor for dear life. He tried to smash it in between his hands but found that speed they were going and his lack of control over the situation was hindering him from doing so.

Looking over to his left, Conner saw Superman flying over to him.

"Don't worry I've got you," Superman reassured him.

Conner gave him a look of disbelief.

Swiftly, Superman flew over to the meteor, separated Conner from it, and finally punched space debris into oblivion.

"Are you alright," Superman looked over at his clone.

"Y-You save me," Conner stated in shock.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I," Superman furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But you hate me," Conner exclaimed.

"Hate you," Superman's eyes widen in horrified shock, "I don't hate you Superboy. And I certainly don't want you dead."

"Feels like it sometimes," Conner mumbled lowly looking away at the Earth.

Superman felt guilt run through him at those words. Had he really been that cold to his clone that he comes off as hating him? He didn't realize that his difference would take such a toll on him.

Hal flew over to them and helped Conner situate himself.

"Come on, let's get you back to the ship," Hal said helping Conner fly.

This left Darren, who had just arrived behind his father, and Superman all alone together. Both floated silently in space, immersed in their own thoughts.

"He doesn't know how to fly you know," Darren finally said to Superman.

The Man of Steel looked over at him in question.

"Maybe you can teach him," Darren offered gently.

Superman sighed lowly his eyes revealing his uncertainty.

"I can't," Superman denied profusely moving to fly back to the ship.

"Listen to me," Darren demanded angrily.

Freezing in his tracks, Superman turned and looked at the younger superhero with raised eyebrows.

Darren, realizing what he just did, blushed and calm down at bit.

"He needs guidance," Darren claimed, "Conner might not look it but he is a very vulnerable guy. Every time you're brought up in a conversation he looks like he's going to break down from depression.

Superman looked at him stubbornly.

"Would really hurt to give him chance," Darren reasoned, "to give him a place to belong? No one is saying that you have to be his father, but please just try to be kinder to him. All he wants is to be loved."

For a moment Superman stared into the young Green Lanterns eyes. Both looked determined and strong.

Finally, Superman broke and held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright," Superman voiced sounding worn out, "I'll give him a shot. I just don't know how Superboy…"

"Conner," Darren corrected.

"What," Superman asked.

"Superboy is his superhero name, but he goes by Conner," Darren explained.

"Alright, I'll give Conner," Superman corrected himself, "a chance. Hopefully he responds well to it."

"You'll never know unless you try," Darren reasoned.

Superman chuckled and put a hand on Darren's shoulder.

"I guess," Superman nodded smirking slightly, "you know, you're a lot like your old man. You have his exact same fiery attitude."

Darren blushed in embarrassment.

They made it back to the space craft to find Hal beginning to pilot them back to Earth while Conner sitting at the back of ship.

"You all ready to go," Hal asked not taking his eyes off his controls.

"Yeah," Superman nodded taking off his helmet. Unconsciously, he gave Conner, who has helmetless as well, a look of hesitation.

Seeing Darren giving him an encouraging nodded, Superman slowly walked over to his clone.

As his father took off toward Earth, Darren opted to sit next to him.

"What's happening," Hal asked turning around briefly and seeing Superman going to talk to Conner.

"Shh," Darren said hushing him.

"You know flying," Superman started as he approached him.

Conner looked up at him.

"Isn't really that hard," Superman claimed looking up at the ceiling, "it's easy to learn if you have a good teacher."

Conner was now completely lost.

"I've always been known to be a good flyer," Superman told him, "and I learned right around your age as well."

"Will you…teach me," Conner asked hesitantly.

"Sure, I mean, if you wanted me to," Superman replied quickly sounding nervous, "I can understand if you don't. I mean it's not as if…"

"That would be great," Conner said ignoring the rest of what he said.

"Good," Superman nodded, "um, I'll give you my number and we can set up a time for us to meet."

"Okay," Conner nodded giving him the biggest smile anyone had ever seen him have, "I'd like that a lot."

Despite his hesitation at the situation, Superman couldn't help but smile in return.

Back at the cockpit, Hal and Darren were each giving each other a warm smile.

"Looks like we were able to get through to Superman's thick steel head after all," Hal grinned.

"Looks like it," Darren nodded.

Just then, communicator on the spacecraft went off.

"We're getting a message from Oa," Hal announced, "it looks like they have some news on the Ring of Silence."

Darren could feel his heart rate increasing. While this news was good, it didn't help Darren's nerves much.

"Hope you don't mind skipping another day of school son," Hal sighed giving his son an apologetic look, "because the sooner we get this information the better."

Darren waved off his father's worry not feeling too concerned about school at the moment.

There were more important things to worry about right now.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Next time we will be diving into the mystery of Tobi. Who do you think Tobi is?

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

Any complaints? Let me know in a review as well and I'll do my best to rectify my mistakes.

See you guys next time.


	19. Mystery of the Blue Lantern

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter! Earlier updates because I have classes on Tuesday and I want to make sure I get a good sleep on Monday nights

Earthquake!

Huh? Oh no, not right now. I'm just talking about what happened about a week ago. For those of you who don't know, the region that I live in had an earthquake a little while ago. This scared the hell out of me because we never have earthquakes where I live (my parents never heard of one happening where we live either). Thankfully, the earthquake was only a 5.9 so it didn't do much damage. A 5.9 earthquake is moderate meaning it's unlikely to do any unfixable damage. Thankfully, I didn't hear of any one getting hurt (except my brother who I punched myself for laughing at me for freaking out.

Hope all of you weren't hurt by the earthquake. Luckily, I didn't about to much damage being done so it wasn't too bad I guess. I love you all. Be safe.

**WARNING NOTICE**: Just to give you guys a fair warning that because I am back at school there might be a week or two where I might have to miss an update. Don't worry though, I will always let you guys know at least a week in advance if that might happen. I don't think it will happen any time soon because it's so early in the semester but there's no telling how things will go this term. Sorry about this guys.

(Sigh) This was a long author's note. I promise that they will never get this long again.

Before we start the chapter I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **Brazyl,****FalloutAngel, **and** EmeraldGreyClouds** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing. I really appreciate the support guys.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…...

(General POV)

Darren coughed lowly into his hand as he snuggled deeper into his covers.

"Aw honey, are you sick?" Trina rubbed her son's head gently.

"Yes," Darren whispered starting to cough again.

"What happened, you never get sick," Trina shook her head feeling her son's forehead to see if he had a temperature.

"I think that I've just been working so hard at school and on my art that I just tired myself out," Darren mumbled.

"Hm, you don't seem to have a fever," Trina said, "you think a day in bed might make you feel better?"

Darren nodded slowly.

"Okay," Trina smiled and stood up from her son's bed, "I'll call the school and tell them you're going to be out today."

"Thanks mom," Darren told her sickly.

"Get better sweetie," Trina said as she gently closed his door.

After a couple minutes Darren let out a deep breath and flung off his covers revealing that he already had his superhero suit on.

"I didn't think she'd buy it for a second," Darren sighed using his ring to put on his mask.

Snatching his backpack from his desk, Darren ran to his window and flew out of it to greet his father and John who were floating above his house.

"Were you guys waiting long," Darren asked.

"Naw," John waved him off, "we just got here a second ago."

"You ready," Hal asked his son.

"Yep," Darren nodded slipping on his backpack.

"Then let's move," Hal ordered flying into the sky.

…

Darren's first trip of Oa was nothing short of awe inspiring. He just simply could not believe how one place could be so beautiful. Although, you would think that after one visit the feeling of awe would have worn off.

You are sorely mistaken. This vast cybernetic world could never get tiring to see due to all the activity and lights flashing about the city. At first glance the main city Oa looks like nothing but a set of mountains. But by exploring further you will find that each mountain to be their own separate skyscraper specifically design to deceive strangers.

As Hal, John, and Darren touched down on Oa none of them could keep a smile off of their faces. It seems with each visit Oa gets more beautiful and radiant.

"It's like a home away from home," Hal stretched happily observing the scenery.

"It sure is," John nodded in bemusement.

"Darren what do you think," Hal froze as he turned around to look at his son.

Currently, Darren was sketching the landmarks right by the main city of Oa. He looked to be concentrating deeply.

Darren felt that this time he had to draw something's of Oa since last time he didn't have his sketchbook with him, and thus he was sketching like his hand was on fire right now.

"Oh no," Hal groaned in amusement, "he's in artist mood."

"Do you think we should snap him out of it," John wondered.

"I would but the last time I tried to do that I almost got a green mace to the face," Hal chuckled to himself.

"What are you idiots doing," a rough voice said from behind him.

Turning around, John and Hal saw both Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner looking at them. Kyle had a look of amusement while Guy was scowling.

"Good to see you Kyle," Hal grinned at the other earth Green Lantern while giving Guy a small glare.

"What do you want Guy," Hal asked rudely.

"We're here to escort you morons to the restricted section of the main library of course," Guy snorted, "why else would I be around this failure of an artist beside me."

Kyle opted to do the smart thing and ignore Guy in order to focus on Darren who was still engrossed in his drawing. Carefully, he creped over to the young Green Lantern and got behind him.

"Hey Darren," Kyle drew out teasingly, "time to come back to reality our young Picasso."

Kyle gently shook Darren's shoulder to get his attention. This was a bad idea seeing as Darren nearly blasted Kyle's head off due to shock. Luckily, Kyle moved out of the way in time.

"Kyle," Darren squeaked feeling ashamed of his actions, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't sweat it kid," Kyle sent him smirked, "I've had worse things thrown at me. Anyway, I got something for you."

"What," Darren blinked at him curiously.

Kyle grinned and handed Darren a DVD labeled "Darren's Big Fight."

"It's your rumble with Guy," Kyle told him, "I told you I'd give it to you."

"Thanks a lot Kyle," Darren smiled and put the DVD in his backpack along with his sketchbook.

"Not a problem kid," Kyle ruffled the teenage boys hair affectionately, "now come on, let's go find out about that Ring of Silence."

Darren nodded and followed Kyle along with his father and John.

As they passed Guy, the older Green Lantern swiftly smacked Darren across the head.

"Ow," Darren groaned and looking up at Guy.

"What did I do," Darren demanded weakly.

"Exist," is all Guy said as he didn't bother turning around to answer.

Darren narrowed his eyes at him in question. Upon observation, he noticed that there was no anger in Guy's voice or in his stance. Darren hoped that this was just the way that Guy showed affection to others and not that there was any bad blood between them.

Both John and Kyle held onto Hal's shoulders to stop him from doing something he might, or might not, regret.

"Just ignore him buddy," Kyle advised, "you know we can't doing anything to him without the Guardians on our asses."

"Doesn't change the fact that I want to punch his face in," Hal growled.

"This is going to be a long visit," Darren mumbled to himself.

…

Wally yawned to himself as he walked into school, yet another day of boredom and doing nothing in class.

Too bad Darren's not coming today.

"Darren," Wally sighed dreamily.

He still couldn't believe that Darren is interested in him. Wally surely thought he was going to be rejected in a big way.

"This is so awesome," Wally pumped his fist repeated, "I'm so awesome. I can't wait to take him out. I know just the place to. He's is going to flip when I…"

Because he was not paying attention, Wally accidently hit somebody on their side causing their books to fall to the ground.

"Oh crap I'm sorry," Wally apologized quickly.

"It's cool," the person shrugged as he leaned down and got his books.

As the boy stood up Wally unconsciously narrowed his eyes at the guy.

"You're that Todd guy," Wally pointed at him accusingly.

The blond male gasped mockingly.

"So I am," Todd replied smartly, "great observation West."

Wally narrowed his eyes at him warningly.

"Say, where is Darren?" Todd looked around as if expecting him to come around the corner any second.

"Not at school," Wally repressed the urge to smirk at the downtrodden mood the blond male gained, "he's at home sick."

Wally got a text from Darren saying that he's was going to get more information on that Ring of Silence that Tobi guy was talking about. Needless to say that left Wally feeling ecstatic.

Speaking of Tobi…

(Flashback)

"_So you couldn't find anything from his fingerprints," Wally demanded through his communicator._

"_No unfortunately," Dick sighed, "this guy must have some way of cloaking his DNA or something because I couldn't find anything."_

_Wally growled angrily._

"_All I know is that he's definitely from earth," Dick told his friend._

"_Really? Are you sure," Wally asked._

"_Yep," Dick confirmed, "that was pretty much all I could get from his fingerprints."_

"_So we should be on the lookout for a human boy," Wally nodded to himself._

"_A teenage human boy," Dick advised, "for all you know he could be someone at your school, maybe even your neighborhood."_

_Wally sighed as a feeling of dread washed over him._

_(End Flashback)_

"West…West…West!"

"What," Wally snapped himself out of his memories to meet an annoyed looking Todd.

"I asked if you had Darren's phone number," Todd asked, "I wanted to call and see if he's alright."

"He's fine," Wally said with emphasis, "he'll be better in the morning."

Todd held up his hands in defeat.

"Hey I just wanted to see if he's alright," Todd argued, "I got next period off so I didn't think it would hurt to see if he needed someone to visit him or something, just a friendly helping hand."

"You two aren't friends, you barely even know each other," Wally hissed, "and besides I'm all the help he needs."

"I thought you two weren't together," Todd sneered.

"We are now," Wally said lying somewhat, "so just back off."

Todd's whole body seemed to freeze. He looked to be trying to contain an indescribable anger for some reason.

"That's a lie," Todd grinded out.

"What," Wally raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's a lie," Todd snapped loudly gaining the attention of everyone around them.

Wally looked around nervously as all the students had their eyes on the two of them.

"," the stern voice of the Vice Principal Mrs. Young called out.

Everyone turned to see her approaching Wally and Todd. Her arms were folded and she had no nonsense air about her.

"What," Todd demanded rudely.

"A word in my office please," Mrs. Young ordered softly but dangerous.

With some hesitation, Todd followed her into her office slamming the door behind.

Slowly, everyone in the hall returned to what they were doing before, while secretly wondering what just happen.

Wally blinked a couple times in confusion before snorting to himself.

"Serves him right," Wally snorted starting to walk to his first class again, "wanting to visit Darren while he's sick. Where does he…"

"Wait a minute," Wally stopped mid step as a thought crossed his mind.

Why did he just ask for Darren's phone number? Wally rubbed his chin in thought, you'd think he'd asked for his number _and_ address seeing as he as so concerned.

Unless…

Wally looked at the door of the Vice Principals office cautiously.

"Unless he already has Darren's address," Wally voiced aloud.

…

"Wow," Darren exclaimed as they walked further into the Green Lantern library, "this part of the library is huge! I wonder why I didn't go to this part before."

"They don't call it the restricted section for nothing kid," Kyle smirked continuing to guide them through the many sections of books.

"So where is the book we're looking for," John asked.

"Somewhere on the back shelves," Kyle sighed, "the Guardians didn't tell us what book it was specifically."

"Lazy bastards," Guy grumbled.

"Do you have to be here," Hal raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, do you have a…"

"Both of us were ordered to escort and help you find the book you're looking for," Kyle answered stopping the two of them from going at it again, "trust me Hal you'll need all the help you can get to rifle through these books."

"Okay, let's just look around until we find it," Hal suggested not knowing what else to do in this situation.

With a nod, everyone took a shelf and started searching through the books. Within the books held endless amounts of information on some of the most dangerous and powerful weapons in the universe.

"Let's see," Kyle said to himself eyeing all the book titles.

"Hammer of Justice? No. Cloak of Thunder? No. Helmet of Hurricanes? No. Katanas of …"

"I found it," Darren announced pulling out a book from the far left corner.

Everyone rushed over to Darren who was now dusted off the cover of the book.

"The Power of Silence," Darren read the title aloud for everyone before handing it over to his father.

"Let's see what it says," Hal opened up the book and skimmed through a couple pages before he found a good summary of the book, "here we go!"

"Read it," Kyle urged.

"The Ring of Silence is the power of the color gray. Created to be a balancing system for the power rings, it is the exact opposite of the Emotional Spectrum due to it not relying on any emotion to reach its fully potential but instead it is powered by no emotion at all."

"But that's impossible," John interjected shaking his head, "nobody has no emotions. Everybody feels something sooner or later."

Hal shrugged and continued to read.

"The Ring of Silence is just as powerful as all the rings in the Emotional Spectrum combined. Due to this fact, there is only one Ring of Silence in existence and it can only be used by combining the powers of two colors in the Emotional Spectrum into one. The reason for this is because the power of the Ring of Silence is too much for one person so by the power of the ring at least two of more people must fuse to become one person. Also the two ring users in question must be naturals in their craft."

"That explains what Tobi wants me for," Darren proclaimed, "but it doesn't explain why he wants me specifically. There are plenty of great Green Lanterns in the Corps right now, and way better than me. There isn't a prophecy or something like that in the book is it?"

"Nope," Hal denied flipping through a couple more pages, "it literally could be any Lantern of any Corps."

"Tobi?" Kyle looked toward Darren, "that's the kid you told us about that was stalking Darren isn't it?"

"Unfortunately," Hal grinded out.

Kyle moved over and put a comforting hand on Hal's shoulder.

"Just what exactly can the ring do," John asked, "if it's as powerful as the book says it could cause some major damage to the universe?"

"Well," Hal flipped through the pages to the book on the Ring of Silence's power.

"Aside from the standard Lantern powers, the book says the ring has to power to create a universe filled of nothingness. It can cast worlds into darkness making it seem like time has stood still. There will be no emotion, movement, or faith left once the Ring of Silence gets done with a star or planet."

"That's…horrible," Darren gasped unable to find any other words so say.

"Where is the ring now," Kyle questioned, "we can find it, capture it, and make sure no one uses it!"

Everyone else nodded determinedly.

"The book doesn't tell the location of the ring," Hal informed them flattening their moods, "my guess is that it's probably with that Tobi kid. Why else would he be going on about it all the time?"

"Then we should find him and pound his head in," Guy punched his fist in anticipation.

For once, no one had any disagreements with Guy.

"But the question is how," Darren asked.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"We don't know who he really is or where he lives," Darren sighed hopelessly.

"So he could be anywhere," Kyle stated lowly.

…...

"Okay class I want you to read chapter…"

What is that Todd guys deal, Wally thought to himself in frustration.

It's too early to start making assumptions but I can't help myself, Wally ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Wally sighed and racked his brain for all he knows about Todd.

One, he's obsessed with Darren.

Two, he might know where Darren lives.

Three, his full name is Todd Bolinbi.

Wait a minute. Wally's his widened in shock.

"Oh my god," Wally shouted standing up from his seat.

Wally blushed as everyone in the class, including the teacher stared at him.

"Sorry," Wally chuckled nervously and slowly sat back down at his seat.

The teacher narrowed her eyes for a brief moment before turning back to the chalkboard.

"Anyway class, tonight for homework I want you all to write a…"

Wally stared out the window going back to his thoughts.

Todd Bolinbi. The first two letters of his name are 'to', and the last two letters of his last name are 'bi'. To and bi make the name Tobi!

Wally's fists clenched eagerly.

Todd has to be Tobi, I'm sure of it, Wally grinned excitedly.

As soon as the bell rang, Wally practically ran out of the room and out of the school via the back exit.

Once he saw the coast was clear, Wally took out his cellphone and dialed Dick.

"You're lucky I have free period right now," Dick grunted, "what is it?"

"I know who Tobi is," Wally bounced happily.

"You do," Dick asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's this blond kid named Todd Bolinbi," Wally informed him, "he's really obsessed with Darren. And get this, the first letters of his first name and last letters of his last name make the name Tobi. It's so simple."

"Hmm," Dick sounded like he was thinking.

"What the problem," Wally asked impatiently.

"You said he had blond hair," Dick questioned, "but Tobi's hair was blue."

Wally thought back to when they met that creep and remembered that he did indeed have obvious blue hair.

"Shit," Wally kicked a trash can in frustration.

"What other similarities do Tobi and Todd have," Dick asked.

"Well," Wally had to think about this not being too sure of himself this time, "they both have blue eyes and around the same build I guess."

"Get some information and then get back to me," Dick advised.

"But…"

"We can't confront someone unless we're one hundred percent sure he's Tobi," Dick ordered, "we don't need any unnecessary mishaps."

Wally sighed heavily into his phone but agreed nonetheless.

"You're right," Wally admitted reluctantly, "I'll get back to you."

"Fine," and with that Dick hung up.

Wally closed his phone roughly and went back into school determined to expose Todd as the fraud he truly was.

While he was running through the halls he was tripped up by something causing him to fall flat on his face.

Wally looked behind him to see the foot of Theodore Bani.

Said boy was leaning on a locker staring down at him with his emotionless deep blue eyes. Also, as always, there was a beany hat on present on his head (which was strange seeing as it was unbelievably hot in the school today).

"What is your problem Theodore," Wally growled standing up to face him.

The other boy scowled and walked closer to the speedster.

"The name is Theo," he corrected angrily, "call me Theodore again and you'll find yourself with forty bullets in your chest."

"Why are you at school," Wally asked ignoring the threat directed at him, "you never knew use to come here before."

"Sudden inspiration," Theo told him vaguely.

"Huh," Wally blinked at him looking clueless.

The speedster went to ask him some more questions, but just then the principal came on the speakers.

"Students, a dangerous villain has been spotted near the area school, please evacuate your classrooms in an orderly fashion and remain calm."

"Dammit," Wally grumbled and looked over at Theo to see that he was gone.

"This day isn't turning out well," Wally groaned to himself.

…

After that long visit to Oa, Darren just felt like flying right into bed and taking a long and deserved rest.

Carefully, he floated down to his neighborhood being cautious of any witnessing to his decent down. Spotting a familiar mop of red head, Darren changed direction and floated directly next to his friend.

"Hey Wally," Darren greeted taking his suit off as his feet hit the ground.

Said speedster jumped in shock and turned around wide eyed. The young superhero looked to be worn out.

"Are you okay," Darren asked in concern.

Wally, just now noticing his semi-pitiful state, quickly composed himself puffing out his chest.

"I'm just fine," Wally voiced deeply hitting his chest for emphasis, "just a little mishap in town that's all."

"But you handled it didn't you," Darren wondered.

With a smirk, Wally walked over to his friend and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Darren, it's takes a lot more than a couple baddies to get me," Wally bragged, "I am the amazing Kid Flash after all."

"How could I forget," Darren smiled and put his hand on Wally's.

Wally blushed as their hands made contact with one another's. The feeling left him quiet flustered.

"So, um, uh, can you Lanterns change your hair color," Wally blurted out.

Darren just blinked at him.

"I think I have a good idea who Tobi is," Wally didn't want to say the name out of fear that he be wrong, "the only problem is the hair colors are wrong."

"Can Lanterns change hair colors," Darren repeated thinking about the question, "I guess we could in theory."

"Really," Wally's eyes practically glowed in excitement.

Darren nodded.

"Although I don't think anyone ever does it. I heard that whenever someone tries to make something like a tattoo on their body when they put on their suit, they'd have to remake that tattoo every time they put on the suit because that change isn't a part of their uniform. I guess the same would apply for dying your hair."

"Sweet," Wally pumped his fist, "so I might be right."

"Who did you have in mind," Darren questioned.

"Not telling," Wally grinned teasingly, "you'll have to wait until I bust the bastard."

Darren pouted and playfully nudged his friends shoulder before yawning tiredly.

"I really want to sleep right now," Darren rubbing his eyes feeling exhausted, "how about you?"

"Right now? I'd rather be kissing you," Wally confessed bluntly.

Darren eyes widened as a big blush made it onto his face.

"Wally I, um…"

"But it wouldn't feel right," Wally said sparing his friend the embarrassment.

"Huh," Darren blinked in confusion.

"I want to take you out on a date first," Wally admitted with a smile, "and give you something to really kiss me over. So, will you go out with me?"

"Yes," Darren said immediately falling into his friends arms, "I'd love to."

"Great," Wally grinned happily, "because I have something really special planned but…"

"What is it," Darren wondered.

"I won't have everything ready for a while," Wally winced sadly.

Darren gave him a comforting smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't mind waiting," Darren shook his head chuckling, "I like you Wally."

"I like you to Darren," Wally nodded, "probably more than I should at this point."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Darren questioned stepping away slightly.

"Of course," Wally sighed, "we have to back to hell, I mean school."

Darren smiled with a small waved he started walking back to his house.

Once Darren wasn't in hearing range anymore, Wally let out giant yell of success and ran into his house excitedly.

Things were shaping up for these two.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

So, what do you think? Who do you think is Tobi?

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	20. Dark Days Ahead

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan again.

How are you guys doing? I'm feeling alright mostly thinking about school and family.

I think I'm going okay this semester. Even though it does seem like it's going to be a lot of work, I got two written assignments right off the bat, I think I'm going to learn a lot (as opposed to last semester where I had horrible teachers and I didn't really learn anything). How is your semester going (for those of you in school that is)?

I've been thinking a lot about family because I went to a memorial for my great grandfather Sunday. I've to tell you, that was one of the most awkward moments of my life. You see, I had never met my great grandfather before, I'm the youngest in my family, and because of this I couldn't say anything about him. This was opposed to pretty much everyone else around who had tons of stories and great memories about him I just felt so out of place. However, I did get to know about him from my relatives so that's okay.

Enough about me though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my lone reviewer **Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666**. Thank you so much for your support I really appreciate it.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

It was beautiful and peaceful night tonight. The night was young and people were making the most of it. Parties were being thrown and fun was being had all over the world.

However, in one building in a secluded part of the planet plans of mayhem were being hatched.

"Is everything going according to plan," L-1 asked the other members of The Light.

"Why of course," L-3 replied sounding slightly insulted anyone would think otherwise, "I made all the arrangements myself after all."

"And what about you boy," L-1 demanded.

Tobi jumped in shock as he was finally addressed. The members of The Light have been talking amongst themselves for the [ast thirty minutes and have been pretty much ignoring the blue lanterns existence.

"What," Tobi asked for clarification.

"I asked were you prepared for tomorrow night," L-1 questioned talking slowly.

"O-Of course," Tobi insisted somewhat nervously. He slightly intimidated by in a room filled with so many of the world's most dangerous villains.

"Good," L-1 gave him a nod, "and just remember to only make your move once you're sure everyone is busy with L-4's… little show."

He gestured to L-4 who gave the blue lantern a nasty grin.

"Don't worry I will," Tobi nodded in assurance.

"Make sure you do," L-1 warned with emphasis.

Seeing no reason to still be here, Tobi walked out of building. Once outside he took flight into the sky.

"Just you wait Darren," Tobi whispered fondly, "soon we will be one and together we will cleanse the universe, permanently."

Meanwhile, back at the building, The Light's meeting was still going on.

"Wow, that kid doesn't have much brains does he," L-5 said chuckling to himself.

"Regardless, this does work to our advantage," L-7 voiced in his robotic voice, "the distraction he will make will provide useful for our cause."

"I agree," L-1 said smoothly while giving L-4 a dark look.

"Just make sure you implant 'it' within that foolish boy," L-1 ordered sternly, "I want no mistakes."

"Don't worry about that boy," L-4 waved off L-1's demanded, "I know exactly what to do with him."

"Good and with that boy we can make the world ours," L-1 declared sinisterly.

…...

"You two are going out," Megan cried out looked at Wally and Darren excitedly.

When Wally and Darren walked into base together Robin dramatically stood up and announced that the two of them were dating. Of course no one believed him at first because he's Robin, but catching the blushing facing on the boys in question caused an uproar.

"Uh…"

Both boys looked really uncomfortable under Megan's big eyed gaze. It was intimating and cutesy at the same time.

"Yes?" Wally voice cautiously.

With a squeal so loud that Conner had to cover his ears in pain, Megan jumped up and hugged the both of them tightly.

"I am so happy for you two," Megan smiled at the both of them.

"Thanks Megan but your cutting off our circulation," Wally struggled to say.

"Oh oops, sorry," Megan giggled releasing both of them.

Silently, Artemis walked over to them standing next to Megan. For a couple seconds she did nothing but stare at the two of them until she finally reached up and smacked them both on the head.

"What was that for," Wally hissed rubbing his head.

"For being guys and taking forever to come out of the closet," Artemis answered rolling hers at him.

"Weren't being homophobic," Darren protested, "it just happen gradually is all."

"You two are still idiot," Artemis protested, "it's not like anyone couldn't see this coming."

"I didn't," Robin exclaimed in shock, "this totally and completely caught me by surprise. In all my years…"

Robin was quickly silenced by Aqualad who was giving Wally and Darren and encouraging smile.

"I am glad both of found your way to each other," Aqualad told them honestly, "you two deserve each other."

"Ah geez Aqualad," Wally grumbled blushing slightly.

Superboy said nothing verbally but he did give the both of them a nod of approval.

"So where are you two going on your first date," Megan asked practically bouncing in excitement.

"Uh," Wally rubbed his head in sheepishly, "it's kind of a surprise. I don't want to spoil anything, but everything's ready for Sunday."

"Sunday," Darren looked at his friend in question.

Wally started chuckling nervously as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Uh yeah," Wally said, "I was waiting for something to come in the mail but didn't know when it would show up. Luckily, they are supposed to arrive tomorrow."

"They?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not telling," Wally teased before turning to Darren.

"Is that okay," Wally asked him hesitantly.

"Sure," Darren smiled looping their arms together.

Wally grinned and brought him closer to his body.

"Before you guys get all mushy," Robin said interrupting there little moment, "Darren and I have to hurry up and get out of here because we have somewhere important to go."

"You do?" Wally looked at Darren who seemed just as lost as he was.

"Yep," Robin nodded, "it's a family thing."

"Oh," Wally and Darren's eyebrows rose as they got the implication.

"But can't it wait," Wally whined, "I wanted you to help me dig up some dirt so I can find out more about the identity of Tobi."

"We'll have to put that on hold Wally," Robin told him sternly, "I have to leave right now to get dressed. If I'm not ready when my old man is I'll never hear the end of it."

"Dressed?" Darren repeated in confusion, "what exactly are we going to?"

Robin gave him a teasing smirk.

"Your mom will tell you about it when you get home," Robin said in assurance, "but I strongly suggest you leave right now."

Darren sighed and gave everyone an apologetic look.

"So I guess I'll see you guys later?" Darren asked.

He got a couple of nods in agreement.

"Call me later and tell me all about it," Wally proclaimed excitedly knowing how glamorous the events the Wayne's went to can be.

"Sure," Darren nodded giving his friend one last smile before hurrying out of the transporter with Robin hot on his heels.

…

"Mom, I'm home," Darren announced as he walked in his house.

Not hearing a response he went upstairs to see his mom running around the house getting ready for something.

"Uh mom?" Darren said as he noticed his mother had on her favorite blue dress.

"Hey sweetie," Trina greeted distracted as she moved to the bathroom to observe herself in the mirror.

"Are we going somewhere?" Darren asked hesitantly.

"A company party," Trina told him straightening her hair.

"We're going where," Darren asked his mother not understanding what she was talking about.

"I told you to a dinner party," Trina sighed putting on her left earing.

Reaching over the bathroom counter, Trina handed her son a couple passes.

"They're for the annual Lex Corp celebratory party," Trina told her son, "we can't just not go to such a big event."

"But…you don't work for Lex Corp," Darren pointed out to his mom in confusion.

"Bruce invited us," Trina answered simply, "he said that Lex Luthor himself asked him to come personally."

"He did?" Darren's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Yes," Trina nodded, "it was a surprise to him to, but he has to go otherwise it would make him look rude."

Darren chuckled to himself at the thought of Batman caring whether or not he looked rude to someone.

"So we're going to Metropolis," Darren asked.

"Nope," Trina denied, "we are going to Coast City."

"Coast City?" Darren repeated in confusion, "why are we going all the way to Coast City?"

"Who knows," Trina gave him a shrug, "maybe all the good places where booked in Metropolis."

Darren still didn't look too convinced. From what Darren had seen from his visits to his dad's place, Coast City's establishments are no better than Metropolis' or any major city out there.

Why is Coast City so special?

"I need you to hurry up and get your suit on honey," Trina urged interrupting his thoughts pushing her son to his room, "the Wayne's will be here any minute."

"Don't worry I'll be ready," Darren reassured his mother moving to his room to pick out a suit to wear.

Sure enough as soon as Darren finished buttoning up his shirt there was someone ringing the doorbell.

"Darren," Trina called out from downstairs.

"Coming," Darren replied grabbing his sketch book and running downstairs.

Once at the front door, he was greeted with his mother making small talk with kind looking aged man.

"Oh Alfred allow me to introduce you to my son," Trina pulled her son next to her so the older man could get a good look at him.

"Alfred this is my son Darren, Darren this is Alfred he's Bruce's butler," Trina announced to both of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Darren," Alfred smiled and shook Darren's hand politely, "your mother speaks about you a lot."

"Thank you," Darren blushed at those words, "and it's nice to meet you to."

"We must hurry sir and madam I can't have you being late," Alfred told them urging them to the limousine.

"Um, can I take my sketch book," Darren asked shyly holding it up.

Trina smiled down at her son fondly.

"Honestly Darren you take that thing everywhere," Trina shook her head at him in amusement, "you'd think it was your best friend."

Darren's blushed spread slightly

"I just never know when an idea might pop into my head," Darren reminded his mother, "plus it helps calm my nerves. You know how I am with crowds."

"It's fine Darren you can bring it along," Trina giggled as Alfred open the door so they could get into the limousine.

Darren smiled climbing in after his mother where they found Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson waiting for them.

"Hello Dick, um, Bruce," Darren greeted a little hesitant at calling Batman by his real name.

He got two polite smiles in response.

The drive to Coast City was quiet quick given how far they had to drive. They had stopped at a beautiful hotel near the outskirts of the city. It had a lush green lawn, colorful flowers and looked to be elegantly built.

"Wow," Darren was in awe of the wondrous building, "this place looks amazing."

"That's five star hotel for you," Dick nodded looking impressed himself.

Alfred opened up the door for them to exit the limousine.

"Do enjoy yourselves sirs and madam," Alfred urged in his regularly polite manner.

"Thank you Alfred," Trina smiled at the butler as he went to help her out of the limousine, "we'll try to."

As Bruce and Trina looped their arms and walked together, Darren and Dick decided to walk a little ways behind them.

"Isn't your dad a little skeptical about this," Darren whispered to Dick, "I mean Lex Luthor is one of the most dangerous men in the world."

"Of course he is," Dick whispered back obviously, "but he couldn't just not come. Luthor invited him personally and it would bad for business if he said no."

Darren was looking a little worried.

"Don't worry," Dick reassured him, "he won't be stupid enough to try something with this big amount of important people in the building."

Darren looked around and indeed saw a lot of important looking people around him. But still couldn't fight off that sense of doom though.

…

Meanwhile, on the roof of the hotel, a dark figure was watching the crowd of people with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Not much longer my lovely's," she whispered in anticipation, "soon it will be time to have a little fun."

She looked down at her hand which had a small bee with a purple glowing stinger on it.

"Especially you beautiful," she said laughing sinisterly.

…

"I wish I could stay here one day," Darren voiced trying to get his mind off of dangerous mad men.

"Maybe you and Wally can rent a room here one night," Dick smirked at him.

Darren, catching the insinuation, blushed in embarrassment.

Dick snickered at how red the older boy was getting.

"You're going to mess with me all night aren't you," Darren asked already knowing the answer.

"Maybe," Dick said teasing, "got to keep you on your feet…little brother." 

Darren groaned as Dick started to snicker some more.

Once inside the hotel they were guided into the very large dining room and given a seat where they had a nice view of the nearby lake.

"I'll be by in a few minutes to take your orders," the waitress told them as she passed and handed them their menus.

"Thank you," Bruce nodded.

"Here comes Lex to the podium," Dick hissed staring at the man intently.

With an air of confidence about him, Lex Luthor approached the podium in the middle of dining room

"Greetings my friends," Lex gave a small smile to the crowd, "I welcome you all to Lex Corp celebratory outing."

There was a range of applause given to him.

"I've invited you all here to give you all a chance to relax," Lex announced easily, "I know you all work hard and I wanted to give you all an opportunity to enjoy yourselves and eat fine cuisine here at the Coast Palace Hotel."

"Enjoy yourselves my friends," Lex told them, "you all deserve it."'

He was given another round of applause at those words. After Lex walked off of the podium everyone dissolved into small talk and enjoying their meals.

Something about this just doesn't add up, Darren thought to himself.

"Hey Darren," Dick whispered behind his menu.

Seeing as both Bruce and Trina were having their own conversation, Darren leaned over to talk to Dick.

"What?" Darren whispered back.

"Are you a pitcher or a receiver," Dick asked him.

"Huh?" Darren looked at him in confusion.

"I think you're a receiver," Dick nodded to himself, "no offense, but you just seem like that type of guy?"

"But…I don't play baseball," Darren told him oblivious as to what the boy wonder was hinting at.

Dick looked surprised for a brief second before he smiled at Darren in amusement.

"Oh Darren," Dick shook his head and patted Darren on the head affectionately.

Darren suddenly got the feeling that he was missing something.

Despite this being a Lex Luthor party everything seemed to be pretty normal. Everyone was having polite conversations with another while dining on some wondrous meals.

Things seemed fine until…

"What's that sound?" Dick head snapped up, "Does anyone else hear that?"

"Yes," Trina answered her brow furrowing, "it sound like buzzing."

The sound was so loud that everyone in the building was trying to locate the source of it. As it got louder the people at the party looked over at the windows where the sound was buzzing the loudest.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the noise got louder and louder. Finally, the source of the noise dropped down in front of the windows to reveal gigantic killer bees.

Trina screamed at the top of her lungs as Bruce held her tighter to him. Darren and Dick tensed and stared the bees down.

"Move away from the windows," Bruce ordered to the shocked people that were next to the windows.

Just as the bees shattered the windows open, everyone started running away in a panic.

Darren and Dick, who had not moved from their seats, nodded to each other.

"Wait where is my son?" Trina protested in alarm as she didn't see him in crowd her and Bruce were running with.

"Up ahead of us," Bruce told her.

Trina still looked unconvinced. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off as she bumped into someone causing her to let go of Bruce's hand.

"Bruce, Bruce," Trina cried in anxiety as she was pulled away from him.

Bruce, seeing his opportunity, ran out of the crowd and took the back exit outside.

"Alfred we have a situation," Bruce said on his communicator on his wrist.

"Right away sir," Alfred answered.

The bees had chased the crowd of people outside and began to terrorize them.

Just as they were about the strike the group of people who were lagging in speed in the crowd, they were stopped by a green blast and a red boomerang.

The crowd smiled in relief as they saw the two superheroes Robin and Kid Lantern.

Immediately, the two of them went into action fight off the bees.

"You wore your super suit under you regular suit," Darren asked as he blasted away another bee.

Robin shrugged as he bound three bees together grounding them.

"What can I say? I've always wanted to try the Superman thing," Robin grinned as he avoided another hit.

"How can we take care of all these bees?" Darren question as he created a whip and struck about ten of them at once, "there's to many of them to fight off a couple at a time."

Both of them jumped as about twenty of them were frozen. They looked over to see Batman standing behind them ominously.

"We have to contain and freeze them," Batman advised.

"Right," Robin nodded taking out some of his ice bombs, "Kid Lantern can contain while we freeze."

"Not without me you," a person called out.

Floated beside them was, of course, the Green Lantern (Hal).

"Dad," Darren called out happily.

"Nobody messes with my town," Hal smirked smugly.

…

Back in the building, Tobi had floated in through the broken glass. Carefully, he walked over to the table where he saw Darren had been sitting at.

"There it is," Tobi said to himself as he spotted Darren's sketch book lying on his seat.

Suddenly, Tobi hissed in pain and smacked his neck as something stung him. Bringing his hand to his face he saw that what stung him was bee.

For a second I thought it stinger was glowing purple, Tobi thought to himself before shrugging it off as nothing.

"I have a job to do," Tobi said to himself looking down at Darren's sketch book intently.

…

Creating two giant beehives, Hal and Darren scoped up all of the bees with them.

Wordlessly, Batman and Robin threw ice bombs in the beehives freezing all the bees within them.

"Is that the last of them?" Hal asked searching for more.

"I think so," Darren shrugged dropping the bees the frozen bees on the streets where the police seem to be containing them.

"What was that all about?" Robin looked up at his father.

"We'll investigate when everyone is gone," Batman answered before turning to leave. Robin soon started to follow him.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Darren asked.

"Duh, to change outfits," Robin said not even looking back to face him.

"Oh," Darren blushed sheepishly before landing on the ground. Looking over at the crowd he could see that his mother was safely among them.

Darren sighed in relief before he remembered something.

"Oh no," Darren gasped.

"What," Hal asked floating down beside him.

"My sketch book is still in the building," Darren cried out flying back into the hotel.

Once in the dining room again, Darren powered down and ran to his seat.

"Did you find it," Hal asked as he powered down and followed his son.

"Uh, yes," Darren smiled taking his sketch book from his chair and holding it for his father to see.

Unfortunately by doing that he caused about ten letters to fall from its pages.

"Huh," Darren raised an eyebrow at them.

Hal, picking them up and glancing through them, he looked at his son in alarm.

"Darren, what is this," Hal demanded.

"What?" Darren blinked in confusion.

"These are all from that Tobi boy," Hal hissed.

Darren eyes widened in disbelief. Taking some from his father he started looking through them and saw that they were indeed from that Blue Lantern.

"But, but, but," Darren was at a loss as to what to say. He hasn't gotten a letter from Tobi since that night when Dick visited. He's never seen these before in his life.

"Darren, didn't I tell you let me know when he sends you more of these," Hal shouted.

"Yes but…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Hal accused through his clenched teeth.

"Dad let me explain," Darren said try to put in his side of the story.

"No," Hal roared freezing Darren in his tracks.

No one, not even his mother, has talk to him in that tone of voice. Needless to say it left him speechless.

"I told you what would happen I found out you were hiding more of these letter didn't I?" Hal demanded.

"Dad please," Darren pleaded softly as fear ran all through him.

"Hand me your ring," Hal held out his hand.

"Dad…"

"Now," Hal commanded.

With eyes filled with unshed tears, Darren slowly took off his ring and handed it to his father. Darren didn't bother looking him in the eye, he couldn't bear to.

"Darren there you all," Trina huffed as she tried to catch her breath from running so much, "I've been looking all over for…"

Trina's eyes widened as she saw who was in front of her son.

"Hal," Trina said in shock.

"Trina," Hal sighed waiting for the impeding explosion to happen.

As his breathing started getting heavy, Darren tore out of the dining room and ran out of the hotel.

On the way out he bumped into Dick who he didn't even look back to greet.

"Whoa Darren what's wrong?" Dick asked looking extremely concerned at the tears he saw.

"Darren!"

The young Green Lantern heard the voice but didn't stop. Darren didn't feel that he could or that he ever would.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Something big is going to happen next chapter and I hope you guys read what it is. Also, you'll get to see what Wally's got planned for the date.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	21. Short Lived Happiness

Hey guys it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of my stories.

So, how have you guys been this past week? I've been doing great and I sincerely hope you have been as well.

The highlight of this week is that I got to go to my big brother's wedding! It was so exciting being there. I had so many emotions go through me at the moment. I was happy, joyful, a little nervous, kind of tearful, and filled with pride. Believe me when I say that I had little control over my emotions this weekend. Now that my brother is happily married I just don't know what to say to him. It feels like he's a different person now (although it is a good kind of different).

Enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **EmeraldGreyClouds, Kiwisilence, Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666, **and** Brazyl** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing. I can't tell you guys how much I value and appreciate your supports. Thanks again.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

Darren sat in his room staring aimlessly at his back wall. He had his sketch book in his hand but drawing seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

It was Sunday morning, the day after the whole fiasco in Coast City. Darren hadn't spoken to either of his parents since last night because he doesn't think they would want to at the moment, especially his mother. She had gotten so enrage that he had been talking to his father without her consent that she actually dragged him to a taxi and made them both go home immediately. Darren barely had enough time to say goodbye to Dick.

"Don't worry, this thing will all blow over," Dick told him before he left.

Dick said he would try to get Bruce to talk to Hal about the whole taking of the ring thing but Darren doubted that would too much. Hal was way to mad to listen to anyone last night.

"Now what do I do?" Darren whispered feeling depressed, "I don't have my ring anymore meaning that I can't become Kid Lantern and fight evil, just when I was finding my place on the team to."

Darren decided to just go back to sleep to try and sleep this off a bit.

"Where do you think you're going?" an amused voice said from behind him.

Shocked, Darren turned around to see Wally standing outside of his window a grin present on his face.

"Wally," Darren's eye lite up happily.

Running over to him, Wally developed Darren in a big hug.

"Long time no see huh?" Wally claimed with a smirk.

"It's only been a day since we've seen each other," Darren said into his friend's chest returning the hug wholeheartedly.

"I know," Wally chuckled, "I'm just being overly romantic."

"What are you doing here?" Darren asked.

"Why, I've come to take you away princess," Wally bellowed dramatically, "I promised you a date didn't I?"

"Our date?" Darren eyes widen in shock. He had almost forgotten about it.

"I don't think I can go," Darren lowered his eyes to the floor sadly, "my parents are…"

"I know," Wally interjected nodded his head, "Dick filled me in about what happened."

If possible, Darren tried to bury his head into Wally's chest even further. He gasped in shock as he suddenly was picked up bridal style.

"I'm still stealing you away," Wally grinned wiggling his eyebrows at him, "so I can protect you from everything."

"But Wally…"

Completely ignoring the young Green Lantern, Wally scooped Darren's up in his arms. He also snatched sketch book that was on his desk.

"We might need this," Wally mused eyeing the sketch book.

"Wally wait…"

Darren couldn't finish his sentence as Wally took off out of his room, out of his house, and out of the neighborhood.

"Wally," Darren whined not being able to open his eyes due to how fast they were going.

All Darren could hear is Wally snickering in response.

In the sky above them a pair of blue eyes watched the two young superheroes with both anger and curiosity.

"This could work out in my favor," the boy said to himself discreetly following them.

From the sound of Wally's rapidly moving feet, Darren theorized that his friend has been running for miles and miles without stop.

When they finally came to stop, Darren was finally able to open his eyes. He was surprised to see the both of them at the Young Justice headquarters.

"What are we doing here Wally?" Darren questioned jumping out of the young speedsters arms.

"Uh, uh," Wally waved a finger at him teasing, "this isn't the surprise. Now, hold still for a minute for me."

Before Darren could question why, a blind fold was put over his eyes.

"Wally," Darren squeaked in panic.

"You know you sure call my name a lot," Darren could practically hear the grin in his friend's voice.

"I like that," Wally whispered into his ear causing shivers to run through his spine.

Darren could feel Wally pushing him into a room and up a small amount of stairs. As Wally sat him down in a chair, he could hear some mechanics moving as if closing something.

Wally could see his friend moving uncomfortably in his seat. He could tell that Darren really wasn't one for surprises.

"Just trust me Darren," Wally asked him pleadingly putting Darren's sketch book in the book bag he brought here earlier, "I promise that you'll love this."

With a sigh, Darren stopped moving in his seat and decided to trust his friend.

Hearing the roar of an engine, Darren could feel whatever they were on, by now he assumed it was an aircraft of some kind, lifting off of the ground.

Hitting the gas, Wally guided them through the sky.

"Does the league know…"

"That I have this ship," Wally finished amusedly, "nope, there is no way they would let me use one of these things. Good things no one's at the base today.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence, both of them hardly being able to contain themselves over what the surprise was.

Darren jumped as they suddenly landed and the aircraft came to a stop.

"Alright let's move," Wally grabbed Darren by the hand and led him outside.

"Let me just cloak the ship really quick," Darren heard Wally pushing some buttons and then he heard a whooshing sound.

"There we go," Wally scooped Darren up again, "now we're ready."

In a time frame much smaller than before, Wally ran them to the particular place they were supposed to be.

"Here," Wally announced proudly leading him further by the shoulders.

"Can I take this blindfold off now?" Darren questioned in annoyance having had quite enough of this game.

"Sure, sure you little impatient baby," Wally joked going behind him and taking off his blindfold.

Darren opened his eyes see glass in the shape of a pyramid above him. He couldn't put his finger on it but it looked really familiar. He furrowed his brow in thought. Looking around even more his thoughts became clearer and cleared until it hit him.

They were in the Louvre Pyramid.

Yes, the Louvre Pyramid. Designed by the famous architect I. M. Pei in 1989, the pyramid that is constructed entirely with glass segments in the shape of a pyramid. It functions as the entrance as a particular museum of the same name.

Darren gasped in shock. Slowly, he turned around to his largely grinning friend.

"W-W-Wally," Darren stuttered, "t-this c-can't be the place I-I'm thinking of."

Smiling in amusement, Wally grabbed Darren by the shoulder and held him close.

"But it is," Wally reassured him reaching into his backpack he pulled out a book.

Darren seemed to have trouble breathing now. He was starting to breathe heavily through his mouth.

"T-This is a guide for…"

"Musee du Louvre," Wally cried out excitedly, "my good old buddy Roy Harper had some tickets, he said something about a visit that had to get cancelled and he couldn't use them, but couldn't send them to me until today."

"So what do you think? Do you like my surprise?" Wally asked looking eager for Darren's reaction.

In total and complete spontaneity, Darren jumped into Wally's arms and started kissing all over his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Darren chanted over and over again.

"I'm loving this already," Wally grinned taking this display of affection gratefully.

Someone behind them in line cleared there throat rather loudly letting them know that they weren't alone.

Seeing all the eyes on them, Darren quickly got off of his friend looking quiet sheepish.

"Oh, before I forget," Wally reached into his again for something. What he pulled out were what looked to be two ear plugs and two miniature disks.

"What are those?" Darren asked while still observing the layers of the Louvre Pyramid as they walked to the ticket counter.

"Languators," Wally answered and chuckling at the confused look Darren gave him, "or language communicators. Once you put them on you'll be able to speak and understand the language programmed in them."

"So we'll be able to understand French?" Darren asked excitedly seeing as he didn't speak French in the slightest.

"French?" Wally's eyebrows rose in jokingly, "oh crap I got the wrong ones! I thought they spoke Spanish here."

Darren rolled his eyes and snatched his of languators from Wally.

"Just put the ear plug in your ear and the disk under your tongue," Wally advised, "the disk will automatically attached itself."

"Where did you get these?" Darren asked doing what was told of him.

"Megan," Wally answered, "her uncle made them for her because can't imitate other people's languages yet and wanted her to get practice doing it."

The walk to the ticket counter was not long at all. In no time they were by the lines to pay for tickets.

As Darren went to get into a line he was stopped by Wally.

"We got our tickets remember," Wally reminded with a smirk pointing to where they had to go. Wally walked over to a woman at the ticket counter and showed her the ticket.

Darren was amazed at how even though Wally was clearly speaking English, it was coming out as French (proven by the conversation he was having with the woman). It truly was something to see.

Once they were able to get pass security and all the minor details they were finally able to enter the museum.

The inside of the Louvre Museum was truly as sight to behold. With its mix of medieval, renaissance, and modern design it's no surprise that the Louvre Museum itself has been critically acclaimed over the years to be a work of art itself.

"Okay," Wally flipped open the guide he brought looking through some of the exhibits, "so

which wing do you…"

"The Denon Wing," Darren answered instantly.

Wally blinked at him at his quick response.

The Louvre Museum consists of three wings. To the north of the museum is the Richelieu wing, which is named after Cardinal de Richelieu who was Louis the 13th's chief minister. On the ground floor of the wing are French sculptures and paintings from the middle ages. On the second floor are lavishly reappointed apartments filled with furniture from the rein of napoleon. On the top floor holds within it are ladder French paintings from the 14th to 17th century as well as works from the northern renaissance.

To the east is the Sully wing name after a bishop of Paris around 1200 AD by the name of Maurice de Sully. Sully wing contains some of the more older works of art within it such as the Venus de Milo. Nonetheless, it contains with it dozens of memorable Greek, Etruscan, and Roman antiquities.

Lastly in the south of the museum, is the Denon wing which is name after the museums first director Dominique-Vivant Denon. The Denon wing has possibly the Louvre Museums biggest attractions containing both the Winged Victory of Samothrace and the Mona Lisa. Not to mention that it also contains room upon room of both Italian and French sculptures and paintings.

"Are you sure," Wally asked in hesitation, "because you know that we probably won't be able to tackle the whole museum today."

"The whole museum?" Darren repeated with a surprising snort, "we'll be lucky to get through the Denon wing in its entirety."

"Really?" Wally's eyebrows rose in shock as he didn't think that the museum was _that _big.

Darren nodded in agreement starting to walk into the Denon Wing with Wally closely behind him.

Both of them were strolling around the paintings and sculptures in awe. Wally took pictures of everything they saw, literally. He took pictures, of the paintings, the sculptures, the walls, the ceiling, the floor, and even security guards. Wally just found himself having a unbelievable amount of fun getting pictures of everything. Darren was having an equally great time making just tiny little drawings, because he didn't want to spend all day drawing full pages of the art, in his sketch book of the things he saw.

With each work of art that could catch their eye, which was pretty every other work of art they saw, they stopped to appreciate and discussed it. Darren, who had been studying art ever since he was a little kid, knew more about the history of some works of art leaving Wally to feel slightly inferior in comparison.

"I always feel so stupid when we talk about art," Wally grumbled as they walked away from the latest work of art they talked about, "you know so much more about this stuff than I do."

Darren turned and smiled at his friend.

"I may know more about their history, but I don't know how they should be perceived," Darren reassured the young speedster, "that's part of the fun with looking at art. Getting other people's opinions and see what they think. I told you that before."

"I know, I know," Wally sighed trying to snap himself out of his bad mood. This was not the time to start feeling depressed.

Wally eyes snapped up as he saw a particular sculpture.

"Oh what's this," Wally gasped in delight. Flipping through his guide he finally found the name to it.

"The Victory of Samothrace," Wally read looking up the sculpture again and taking a picture of it.

"It's a sculpture of…"

"Don't tell me," Wally shouted ignoring the annoyed looks he got from the people around him, "I can do this!"

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Darren decided to draw the sculpture while Wally got his thoughts together.

"Alright," Wally nodded to himself coming up with an answer.

Clearing his throat, Wally started to speak in a deep serious voice.

"This sculpture represents freedom and the power to soar beyond your wildest dreams into an endless field of nothing beyond the clouds and discover yourself for all to see."

Darren eyed Wally like he was absolutely insane while the young speedster smirked looking proud of himself.

"No," Darren denied shaking his head.

"What?" Wally's gave Darren a pout, "you told me art can be anything I think it to be."

"It can be, just not that," Darren snickered at the glare Wally gave him, "next time try thinking outside and inside the box."

Wally grumbled to himself and went grab Darren. Fortunately, the young Green Lantern was able to jump out of the way causing Wally to fall flat on his face.

You could hear people around them trying to hold in their laughter.

Smiling fondly, Darren helped Wally up. The only response he got was a dry look.

"Sorry Wally," Darren apologized kissing him on the cheek.

Wally huffed but didn't turn him away.

"Come on, let's go see the Mona Lisa," Darren urged pulling on Wally's arm.

Unsurprisingly when they got to the Mona Lisa it was surrounded by people taking pictures and crowding around it. Thankfully, the crowd wasn't so large that others couldn't see past them.

Wally and Darren observed the painting standing a little ways away from the crowd.

"So what do you think of this one?" Darren asked.

"Hm," Wally narrowed his eyes as he looked the picture over.

"Oh this is an easy one," Wally answered.

"It is?" Darren asked with raised eyebrows because the Mona Lisa is not an easy painting to decipher, which is why some many still discuss the meaning of it today.

"Yep," Wally nodded in assurance, "she's likes somebody. She likes somebody and she just doesn't know how to react."

Darren looked from the painting to Wally and back again.

"And how do you know that?" Darren questioned.

A blush appeared on Wally's face.

"Because," Wally spoke lowly, "that's almost the way I looked when I found out how much I liked you."

Now Darren's was blushing as well. If anyone around the two of them had been paying attention they would have thought it got hotter all of a sudden.

"Really?" Darren asked sounding both happy and nervous at the same time.

"Really," Wally confirmed seriously.

Reaching his hand out, Wally intertwined their hands together.

Just then they found each other more interesting than any painting in the world.

…

After the five hours they spent at the Louvre it was time for them to leave. Both feeling hungry, Wally guided them to a restaurant called L'Ardoise where they could dine. This privilege was given by Roy Harper (again) who set up the reservations for the two of them and gave Wally them money to pay for everything.

The food tasted amazing there but one thing you must know, if you've never tasted French cuisine before you must take it in stride. Otherwise you'll end up being utterly embarrassed like Wally who spit up his Gartin d'Escargots appetizer after one bite.

As to wrap up the day of sorts, boys went to the top of Eiffel Tower together.

"This has been amazing Wally," Darren sighed putting his head on Wally's shoulder as they looked on at the beauty that is Paris, "I'll have to pay you back for this."

"You don't have to," Wally reassured him almost cooing as he snuggled up to Darren, "I was more than happy to do this."

They watched as the sun slowly started to set in sky.

"I don't want this day to end," Darren confessed sadly, "this has been one of the best days of my life."

"Hey we'll have more," Wally said trying to cheer his friend up, "I'll make sure of it. We can make sure of it, together."

Darren finally leaned his head up to look Wally in the face.

"How can we do that," Darren asked hoping that the answer was the one he was thinking of.

Wally gulped and gently put his hands around Darren's waist bring them closer to each other.

"Be my boyfriend," Wally whispered to him, "and I promise that every day will feel like a trip to Paris."

"Oh Wally," Darren replied tearfully, "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Feeling an existential amount of happiness, Wally leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips. Darren's breath caught as warm lips covered his own, but he quickly got use to it as his eye slid closed.

The kiss started out slow as they nervously explored one another. As they started to get more comfortable kissing each other, their bodies started to move causing the groins to accidently meet. As Darren moan in shock, Wally took his opportunity and deepened the kiss, putting is tongue in his boyfriends mouth.

"Wally," Darren moaned in pleasure.

After a small amount of coaxing, Wally's tongue was able to get Darren's to come out and play. Darren shuddered into the steadily heated kiss and wrapped his arms around Wally's broad shoulders.

They spent an undeterminable amount of time enjoying each other until they finally broke apart.

Neither Darren nor Wally said anything at this point. All they did is look at one another with an emotion neither of them were strong enough to come to grips with yet.

So distracted by each other, they couldn't prepare themselves for what was coming.

A blue blast from a distance soared through the sky, searching for its target. Finally, it traveled up the Eiffel Tower striking Wally directly in the chest.

The attack ripped Wally out of Darren's arms as he went flying to the ground.

"Wally," Darren cried running over to help him but was stopped as he was suddenly picked up from the ground.

Looked up in fear to see it was his ever faithful stalker.

"Tobi," Darren gasped in fear.

"Your mine now my love," Tobi cooed, "and now it's finally time to create silence."

"No," Darren shouted struggling in his grip as he was floated even higher into the sky.

"Wally!"

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I had a lot of fun looking up the information for the Louvre. I, myself, have never been to the Louvre or Paris so if I got something wrong I don't mind anyone correcting me or calling me out on something I missed.

This is it everyone. Next chapter we are going to be entering the Ring of Silence arc of the story and seeing just how powerful that weapon really is. What's going to happen? You'll have to read and find out.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	22. Power of Silence pt1

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan!

How have you guys been doing lately? I'm afraid that I have some really bad news. My grandmother has recently passed away in her sleep. She was eighty years old and lying in a hospital bed when it happened.

This is a hard time for me. No one knows when specifically she died. All I know is that when I came home from school I found my father and mother sitting on the couch waiting to talk to me. I got that eerie feeling like I did something wrong only to find out that my grandmother had died. I really wish I had did something wrong.

I'm devastated. I feel absolutely horrible right now and I simply don't know what to do with myself. The pain I feel right now is just indescribable. As you get older you come to accept death as a part of life, you know it exists and you know it could happen to anyone, but I never thought it would happen to my grandmother. Call me childish but I always thought she would live forever. She been in my life so much it was just impossible for me to even picture her leaving me. It's crazy to think that I'll never see her face again. The mere thought just brings me to tears.

I'm really glad it took up writing fanfiction. When I'm alone this is the only time when I can take myself away from the harsh realities of life and stop my constant stressing out, one of the many reason why I love you all so much for your support.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666, Brazyl, YinYangHeart, **and** Princess Pea**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(Brief Recap)

_Looked up in fear to see it was his ever faithful stalker._

"_Tobi," Darren gasped in fear._

"_Your mine now my love," Tobi cooed, "and now it's finally time to create silence."_

"_No," Darren shouted struggling in his grip as he was floated even higher into the sky._

"_Wally!"_

(End Recap)

(General POV)

"Darren…Darren"

Said Green Lantern groaned to himself tiredly. He didn't feel like moving any part of his body due to exhaustion.

"Darren…get up…we have work to do"

With those words Darren slowly started to return to the land of the living. His eyes flickered open as he tried to observe his surroundings.

Darren started to move himself up but was stopped. His eyes snapped open as his unconscious state fully left him. Immediately, he found himself struggling with some kind of bond on his arms and legs.

"It's no use Darren," an amused voice said to him, "struggling like that won't do you any good, none at all."

"Let go of me Tobi," Darren demanded still struggling with whatever bonds that was on him.

Right now all Darren could see was that they were in a large office of some kind with gigantic windows observing the city.

"What's holding you are laser rings," Tobi informed him, "they are utterly impenetrable, at least for someone without powers anyway."

Looking over to his side, Darren did see that he was indeed being held onto a wall with these rings on his hands and feet, they looked impermeable.

"What are you up to?" Darren asked frantically.

Darren desperately wished he had his ring with him. He was sure he could break these rings in a millisecond, but he can't. Right now Darren is just a regular boy with only normal people abilities.

Tobi sighed heavily to himself. Calmly he walked over to Darren so that he was standing right in front of the young Green Lantern.

"What I've always been up to," Tobi told him softly, "to have the both of us use the Ring of Silence together."

"I will never-"

Darren was quieted by Tobi bringing both of theirs lips together. Tobi had his hand on Darren's neck as he softly kissed him.

Muffling in protest, Darren tried desperately to move away from the kiss but it was futile.

After a while, Tobi finally freed Darren from the kiss allowing him to breathe again.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice my love," Tobi shook his head at Darren somewhat sadly, "today must be our day of glory."

"I don't want glory," Darren protested adamantly, "I don't want anything you will give me."

"Let me guess, you just want that annoying little running kid Mini Flash," Tobi questioned kid, right?"

"His name is Kid Flash," Darren corrected angrily, "and he is twice the man that you will ever be."

Impulsively, Tobi reached up and slapped Darren across the face.

Tobi's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my love," Tobi apologized as he saw the red mark that was developing on the young Green Lanterns face, "I would never want to hurt you."

"You already hurt me," Darren told him simply not paying attention to the slap in the slightest, "you hurt me when you attacked Wally."

"He deserved it," Tobi snapped losing his calm nature, "he had no right to put his filthy hands on you."

"He's my boyfriend," Darren proclaimed, "he has every right to put his hands on me and us them them whatever he wants."

If this was a different situation Darren would be blushing up a storm at the words he just said.

"No he doesn't," Tobi denied frantically, "don't you see? Only me and you belong together Darren. We are meant to be the bringers of silence."

"Where are you getting that it has to be the two of us," Darren demanded, "I read about the Ring of Silence there is no prophecy or commandment saying that it has to be the two of us. This doesn't make any sense."

"I don't need any prophecy to tell me that the two of us are mean to be," Tobi answered, "I felt it from the first moment I felt you."

Felt me? Darren blinked at those choice of words.

Tobi nodded answering Darren's silent question.

"Yes felt you. You see, it all started when you got your ring."

_(Flashback)_

_Tobi had just returned from the hiding spot of the Ring of Silence. _

"_There has to be some way to bypass that whole two or more Lanterns rule," Tobi thought to himself as he flew back to earth._

_Tobi absolutely did not want to join with another person in order to utilize the ring of silence. He thought that sharing the power would be a waste of his time. _

_Just then, he felt a great deal of power being released at one time. Tobi sensed that this power surge was coming from earth._

_Slyly flying down to earth, careful to conceal himself in the sky, Tobi vaguely saw one small figure with a Green Lantern ring. He seemed to be fighting off the Yellow Lantern Sinestro with a unique energy construction style._

_This person, who he could at least tell was a teenager, was intriguing him. Tobi could still feel the surge of power from his ring and it made the Blue Lantern gain an interest in him._

_Tobi made a note to look into the boy more._

_Thankfully for Tobi he didn't have to wait long as Darren took off for space that very same day._

_Discreetly, Tobi followed them, his blue light shining in the distant like a star. At the decreased amount of distance between them Tobi was able to get a good look at the boy. He was fairly attractive, even though he had average features, but that's not interested him the most._

_What pulled Tobi closer in obsession was the look in his eyes. It was the look that only someone with a creative soul could have, someone that wanted to try new thing but wasn't quite ready to yet. He just needed a push in the right direction._

_Tobi decided he would be that push this boy needed, if only to find out more about him._

_Later, while spying on the boy on Oa, he learned the young Green Lanterns name to be Darren Hill, the son of another Green Lantern. _

_Tobi felt as if he had to contact Darren somehow, he felt that he needed to. Sneaking into a shop on Oa, Tobi stole someone writing tools and wrote Darren a letter displaying his interest in him._

_(End Flashback)_

"At that time I didn't think of you as a candidate for the Ring of Silence as I was still weighing my options," Tobi confessed, "but as time went on I began to see you as I was meant to perceive you, as my equal in my quest."

"I even changed my suit to match yours once I saw the style you made for yours," Tobi told him gesturing to his suit for emphasis.

It took Darren a moment to recover from story about how Tobi discovered him. Just as Darren thought, it was as disturbing and creepy as he imagined.

"That power surge you felt was from my display of willpower," Darren informed Tobi, "as a Green Lantern my greatest power comes from my will to live, which is why my ring responded so positively to me. It's not because I am some unique force or anything."

Tobi shook his head and moved to gently rub his hand over Darren's face, much to the young Green Lantern chagrin.

"You are mistake Darren," Tobi denied, "it is our bond that attracted me to you. Stop denying our connection."

Darren internally sighed to himself realizing that he'll probably never get through to this insane boy.

"You might as well stop now Tobi because once everyone realizes that I'm missing they will come after you," Darren warned the Blue Lantern, "and they'll stop you."

Tobi chuckled in amusement.

"By the time they realize that you are gone it will have been too late," Tobi answered with a chuckle.

Tobi calmly walked over the desk on the very far end of the room and pressed a button on the phone.

"What is it?" a deep voice asked in a demanding tone.

"I'm leaving now," Tobi answered.

There was a brief moment of murmuring over the phone as if the speaker was consulting other people.

"Excellent," the deep voice finally replied.

"Is everything in order?" the deep voice questioned.

Who was Tobi talking to, Darren asked himself furrowing his brow in confusion. He didn't know that Tobi had allies. Who was crazy enough to help some insane teenager trying to destroy the entire universe?

"Yes," Tobi responded, "I have everything I need right here."

Darren did his best to avoid the heated look Tobi gave him.

"Then I recommend you get going then," the voice advised seriously, "you don't want the Justice League on you."

"No sir," Tobi denied, "but what about you? Won't they found out about how you helped me at the Lex Corporation party?"

Lex Corporation party? Darren eyes widened as he put two and two together. He should have known that Tobi was behind that somehow. Why didn't he see that before?

"Me," the voice laughed in a slightly mocking style, "don't worry about me boy, worry more about yourself."

Tobi silently gulped and decided not to ask for clarification on that. These people already disturb him enough as it is.

"Thank you for all the help you have given me," Tobi said gratefully, "I couldn't have done this without your help."

"No, no boy thank you," was all the voice said before it clicked off.

Tobi sighed before walking over to where he put Darren on the wall. Using his ring, Tobi slid Darren off the wall in a big bubble.

"We have to go Darren," Tobi told him.

Before Darren could even get a word out, Tobi slid open one of the windows and flew them out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Darren asked from inside his bubble watching them float higher and higher out of the earth's atmosphere.

Tobi looked back at him like he was insane.

"To the Ring of Silence of course," Tobi told him as if it was obvious.

"You don't have it with you?" Darren questioned.

Seeing as no books gave any location as to where the Ring of Silence was Darren just assumed that Tobi just kept it on hand.

Tobi shook head at him all the while focusing on guiding them where they needed to go.

"The Ring of Silence is on distant planet called Omis," Tobi said informingly, "it's in cave at the very center of the planet."

"And ironically," Tobi chuckled, "it's a planet that's not that far from Oa, in fact is practically next door to it."

Near Oa? Darren titled in his head in thought. He was thinking that maybe he could find a way to contact the Guardians but once again he had to remind himself that he doesn't have his ring.

I miss my ring so much, Darren said to himself sadly.

"Bet you wish you had this," Tobi reached behind his back and pulled out a Green Lantern ring, "don't you?"

Darren could feel it that was his own ring.

"How did you get that?" Darren demanded.

"Your father needs to learn to hide his valuables better," Tobi smirked, "but it's a good thing for me because we need it for later."

Darren just opted to grumble to himself in frustration for the rest of the journey.

In very little time, Tobi was able to fly the both of them to the shadowy and gloomy planet of Omis.

Darren had never seen such a depressing sight. The planet had no green on it and by the first glance it had a minimal water supply, if any at all. It doesn't look like anything could survive this place.

It was a very depressing planet.

Tobi set them down near the top of a gigantic mountain at the center of the planet. Darren could see that there was a small cave inside of it.

"Come on Darren," Tobi urged pulling on the bubble he still had the young Green Lantern incased in.

Tobi walked the both of them into the cave and stopped when they were a couple of feet within it.

Unsurprisingly the cave didn't have much room in it or much of anything in it, all that was in it was a gray book on the ground. The cave wasn't that impressive.

At least a first glance that's what all it look like.

"W-What's that," Darren trembled as he felt shaking from below them. It felt like a very powerful earthquake.

Tobi said nothing but just looked ahead.

Due to the earthquake the ground collapsed in front of the two of them.

Darren's eyes widened as he saw something rising up from the hole in the ground. It looked to be a small pillar that seemed to have something Darren couldn't see at this far a distance.

"Did you bring the boy," a voice suddenly called out.

Darren frantically looked but found no one around them.

"Yes," Tobi nodded, "this is the one I have chosen for us."

"Very good," the voice replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Darren asked Tobi cautiously.

Tobi chuckled at Darren's confusion.

"Why don't you look a little closer," Tobi suggested, "I'm sure he wants to meet you face to face anyway."

Tobi walked the both of them close to the pillar so that they were in front of it.

Darren tensed as he realized what was sitting atop that small pillar. Colored gray and engraved with a symbol of two lower cased h's meeting each other was the weapon that Tobi had been raving about this whole time.

The Ring of Silence.

"Y-You're t-the R-Ring of Silence," Darren stuttered lowly breathing rate increasing somewhat.

"Yes I am."

Darren practically jumped as the ring answered back. He forgot for a moment that power rings could indeed talk.

"What do you want?" Darren managed to ask the power ring.

"I have but one wish," the Ring of Silence answered tonelessly, "to bring peace and content to a normally suffering universe."

"Peace and content?" Darren repeated in exasperation.

"Yes, that is my goal," the Ring of Silence replied.

Tobi nodded agreement.

"You're not going to be bringing peace and content to the universe," Darren denied adamantly, "your powers are made to destroy peace and content."

"As a human you are forced to live your life dealing with horrible hardships and pains," the Ring of Silence responded, "you have not experienced what true happiness is, I can give that to the universe."

"No you're not," Darren retorted, "you're just going to force your own belief of happiness onto to others without their consent. Sure life is hard for everyone, but it's those moments that make the good ones so much better."

Darren glared at the gray ring in front of him.

"I will never give up on life as it is," Darren swore, "never!"

Suddenly, the ring started to spark as if it was short circuiting.

Darren stared at the ring in confusion wondering what exactly he did to hurt it.

With a panicked look on his face, Tobi moved Darren so he was hanging the wall, via the laser rings, and being much farther away from the Ring of Silence.

Apparently that was all the ring needed to pull itself together because it stopped sparking and started to talk again.

"Begin the joining," the Ring of Silence ordered still in its toneless voice.

Tobi nodded grabbed the book from the far end of the cave. He then set Darren's ring just slightly in front of the Ring of Silence.

"Now to find the spell that will link us together," Tobi voiced aloud flipping through the pages of his book.

As he watched Tobi look for his spell, Darren felt he had to try and talk him out of this one last time. He couldn't give up.

"Tobi, why are you doing this?" Darren asked frantically, "you're a Blue Lantern, a member of the Blue Lantern Corps, you're supposed to bring hope universe not destroy it."

Tobi stopped looking for his spell to gaze up at Darren, his face portraying no emotion.

"I am not trying to destroy the universe," Tobi refuted, "I'm trying to save it from itself and I am not a member not a member of the Blue Lantern Corps."

"What," Darren raised an eyebrow at him, "then how did you get your ring?"

"The Ring of Silence," Tobi informed him as if that was the answer to everything, "it came to me in a dream. It saw how much hope I had for the universe, hope that one day it could change and bring in a new era. It proclaimed me as one of the greatest Blue Lanterns to ever exist, that my hope it unmatched by anyone!"

Tobi looked up at Darren pleadingly.

"I have seen and experienced so much pain and suffering in my life that all I had was my hope that someday it will all get better, that it will all change. The Ring of Silence has the power to do that Darren. It has the power to make the earth exactly as I'd hoped it would be for years, free from all the prejudice, hatred, and war."

"Don't you see Darren," Tobi smiled at the young Green Lantern insanely, "there can't be unequal treatment of unfairness of others if those things don't even exist. This is the way life should be, for everyone."

For once, since this entire thing began, Darren felt a twinge of sympathy of Tobi. He's probably not one of the only people in the world that thinks like this. In fact, he's most likely in a large majority of people.

"You can't just give up Tobi," Darren softly told him, "you have to keep pressing on and moving past your hardships. Don't let life beat you down, fight it back. You can win if you try."

Tobi shook his head and continued to flip through his book.

"It's far too late now," Tobi answered stopping a specific.

"I found it," Tobi answered.

"Tobi don't," Darren pleaded.

Tobi didn't listen to him, he just began chanting in an alien language.

"Ahkem dealoa pareko wearla, Ahkem dealoa pareko wearla, Ahkem dealoa pareko wearla…"

Darren felt the ground began to shake again. His heart race started to increase rapidly.

The Ring of Silence, and both Darren's and Tobi's rings began to glow brightly.

"Ahkem dealoa pareko wearla, Ahkem dealoa pareko wearla, Ahkem dealoa pareko wearla!"

As Tobi started to chant faster, Darren felt his breathe starting to slow. He felt as if he was losing himself.

Darren eyes lids became heavy and soon he started close them. However, before they closed completely, he could have sworn he saw a familiar red and yellow suit coming toward him.

"Darren no!"

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	23. Power of Silence pt2

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How have you guys been doing lately? Mostly right now I have been studying, studying, and more studying because I have a test coming up for school. I really don't know how I'm going to do on the test so I'm glad I have fanfiction and you guys to help me keep myself distracted and less stressed out.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Kiara, **and** Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666. **It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

I also want to give another special thank you to everyone for your comments and good wishes about my grandmother. Believe it or not your guys have been helping me get through this and giving me strength.

I simply can't thank you all enough.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(_Brief Recap_)

"_What are you up to?" Darren asked frantically._

"_What I've always been up to," Tobi told him softly, "to have the both of us use the Ring of Silence together."_

"_I have but one wish," the Ring of Silence answered tonelessly, "to bring peace and content to a normally suffering universe."_

"_I will never give up on life as it is," Darren swore, "never!"_

"_Darren no!"_

(End Recap)

(General POV)

"Sir, sir!"

Wally was awoken by a frantic voice right above his head. Begrudgingly the speedster opened his eyes to see several people standing above him looking extremely worried.

He tried to stand up only to feel a sharp pain in his side. A kind looking older woman came over and tried to get him lie down.

"Just stay down son you've been through a lot," she told him gently.

"What happened?" Wally moaned in pain. He look down to see the lower right end of his shirt torn off and the exposed half of his body wrapped up in bandages.

Wally looked around and saw that he, and the people around him, were a couple of feet away from the Eiffel Tower. He didn't know the specific time of day but judging the by placement of the sun, it was setting, that it was pretty late in.

"You were attacked by some madman in blue," a boy around Wally ages answered, "he just came out of nowhere and blasted you."

"A madman in blue," Wally repeated under his breath trying to recall the event.

The speedster's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Darren" Wally cried out frantically trying to sit up again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," a number of hands flew up to sit Wally back down.

"I had friend with me name Darren Hill," Wally looked around for him anxiously, "did anyone see him?"

The crowd of people exchanged lost looks with each other before turning back to Wally.

"We didn't see anyone with you," the older woman denied, "all anyone could remember is hearing someone getting hit with some kind of attack and then a blue light zooming off into the sky."

Zooming off into the sky?

Everything started coming back to the young speedster. The visit to the Eiffel Tower, asking Darren to be his boyfriend, and finally Tobi attacking him and making off with Darren in his arms all came back to him in an instant.

"He's got Darren," Wally whispered to himself bordering on the line of hysteria, "he's got Darren!"

"Son, you have to calm down," the older woman said soothingly, "an ambulance is on its way for you."

"I don't want an ambulance, leave me alone," Wally snapped trying to stand up again only to be stopped again.

"Get off," Wally seethed.

"I see the ambulance coming," someone called out.

Dammit, Wally growled to himself. He debated using his super speed to escape but that would bring up to many question he doesn't need brought up right now.

He needed to find a way to contact someone in the league and fast.

Fast…

Slowly, Wally started to make it seem like he was calming down as he proceeded to lye back down on the sidewalk.

"That's it son," the older woman nodded with a smile, "just relax."

Seeing that everyone started to look up as the ambulance pulled up to them, Wally discreetly reached over and pressed two buttons on his wristwatch causing one of them to blink red and yellow, while the other blinked white and blue.

Hurriedly, the paramedics in the ambulance jumped ran over to the crowd and put Wally onto a cart gently.

"Don't worry kid you're going to be okay," One of the paramedics reassured Wally rolling him into the back of the ambulance.

Once everyone was safely inside, the ambulance driver sped into the streets its sirens blazing on top of the vehicle.

They were making good time, almost half way to the hospital, until they were forced to stop in the middle of the street.

Wally smirked to himself.

"What's the matter?" A paramedic from the back of the vehicle demanded, "is there something in the road?"

"Y-You c-could say t-that," the ambulance driver stuttered seemingly struck in awe of something.

"Well what…"

"Hi!"

The doors from the back of the ambulance flew up to reveal the one and only Flash.

"It's the Flash," the paramedics gasped in shock.

The Flash shot them a grin before tossing Wally over his shoulder.

"Sorry guys, I'm sure you were going to fix him up real good but I need him for official league business."

With nothing else but a salute, Flash dashed down the street running past any and all vehicles in his way.

"What the hell happened to you?" Flash asked his nephew, "I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful trip for you two. Speaking of which, where is Darren?"

"That's what we have to hurry and find out," Wally declared, "that Tobi guy blasted me and took off with him. We have to find out what he's planning."

"Alright, alright," Flash consented, "where did you put the ship you came here with?"

"Turn right at this corner and…wait, how did you know I took a ship here?" Wally demanded just catching that his uncle knew that Darren and Wally went here together.

The Flash threw his nephew a smirk off his shoulder.

"Securities cameras are a wondrous invention Wally," Flash teased with a snicker, "you should really put them into account when you steal expensive equipment."

Wally grumbled to himself in irritation.

In a little less than a minute later, both of them arrived to the ship. Uncloaking it, they climbed in and set off back to the Young Justice base.

Landing the ship safely in the garage, both speedsters ran into the main part of the base where they saw the whole Young Justice team, Batman and Canary, both Earth Green Lanterns, and strangely enough Red Arrow waiting for them.

"What's up man?" Robin questioned walking up to his red haired friend, "we got your distress signal."

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you Wally?" Megan asked eyeing the injury on the side of his body.

"There's no time for that," Wally denied, "we have to hurry and save Darren."

"Darren?" Hal hears peaked up immediately. Once he heard from Trina that Darren had gone missing him and John had come here to see if they could track him.

Seeing how worried he had been about his son only to find out he was out with Wally, on what he assumes was a date, left Hal infuriated.

"What happened to my son?" Hal demanded walking up to the young speedster.

"We were attacked by Tobi in Paris," Wally informed everyone, "he took Darren with him before I could do anything."

"Paris?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at him, "what the hell were you going in Paris?"

"Well it is the city of love," Robin tapped his chin as a smirk slowly made it onto his face, "so tell me, did you have love or make love?"

"T-That's not…shut up Robin," Wally snapped blushing so badly his face matched the color of his hair.

Thought the tension in the air did ease slightly, it didn't affect Hal in the slightest.

"Why would you take my son to Paris when a madman was after him and he didn't have his powers?" Hal criticized.

Wally, hearing the anger in the older man's voice, turned to face him in the same mood.

"Why would you take his powers from him when a madman is after him?" Wally shot back at the Green Lantern.

Hal growled and went to take a couple steps toward Wally but was stopped by John.

Noticing the uneasy and nervous faces on several people's faces in the room, Black Canary decided it was time to intervene.

"Look, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere," Black Canary claimed standing in the middle of Hal and Wally, "what's important is getting back Darren and put a stop to this Tobi person and his goals."

This seemed to calm everyone down and made them think of the current situation they were in right now. Hal pushed himself out of John's grip and Wally had hardened the anger the was feeling so he was more focused.

"How can we find Tobi and Darren?" Megan wondered, "we have no idea in the slightest where they could be?"

Batman gave Robin a blank look. Robin snickered slightly and activated his wrist computer. Typing in some information, he enlarged the screen so everyone in the room could see it.

Robin had brought up a map of the United States where a couple of red blinking lights were on the screen.

"Darren is over right there," Robin pointed to the blinking light that was farthest from the other lights.

"How do you know that?" Red Arrow raised an eyebrow at him.

"What you see here is my full proof tracking system," Robin declared proudly, "that blinking light shows where Darren is along with the rest of you."

"You put trackers on us?" Both of Red Arrows eyebrows rose at that development.

"Uh, yeah," Robin stated as if Red Arrow was stupid for asking that question, "I need to know where you all are at all times, for safety measures of course."

Red Arrow sighed and just decided to shut his mouth and not question the crazy logic that most in the Batman family share.

"We'll need a rescue team," Batman announced the same stoic voice he always has, "any volunte-"

"I'm going to rescue him," Wally declared before Batman could finish.

"We're going to rescue Darren," Aqualad corrected with emphasis, "Kid Lantern is our teammate and can't forsake him."

"Yep," Robin added.

"Sure," Megan smiled in determination.

"Why not?" Artemis shrugged.

Superboy just nodded at the Dark Knight.

Batman shot a look at Black Canary who simply shrugged in response.

"They've made up their minds Batman," Flash pointed out, "Kid Lantern is there teammate so they have a right to go."

Batman looked the team over eyeing all of them critically.

"Fine, you all can go," Batman relented, "but you'll need supervision."

"Supervision?" Superboy repeated in outrage, "we don't need a babysitter."

"This might get bigger than the six of you can handle," Batman insisted, "and you might need some back up just in case."

Superboy folded his arms looking irritated.

"I'll go," Hal volunteered, "Darren is my son after all."

Both John and Flash stepped up to help as well.

"Agreed," Batman nodded, "you will leave as soon as you got yourselves situated. Now go and get ready."

The Young Justice team nodded and left the room, Red Arrow going off on his own claiming that he had another mission.

Once they were gone Batman swiftly turned to the two Green Lanterns and Flash.

"If anything happens that is above their skill level…"

"Well take me them out of there faster than you can freeze a cherry popsicle," Flash finished cheekily.

Batman stared at Flash for a second before deciding to just ignore him completely.

"Is that clear?" Batman said deep and seriously.

The three superheroes nodded and went on to join the Young Justice team.

"Do you think everything will turn out okay?" Black Canary asked the Dark Knight after a while.

"Time will tell Black Canary," Batman answered simply.

"Time will tell."

…

"Lex Corp?" Kid Flash reiterated getting up from his seat on the ship to look at Robin's map himself.

"That's what I've got," Robin told him, "the tracker is showing that Darren is somewhere in Lex Corp."

"Did Tobi ally himself with Lex Luthor?" Kid Flash questioned in his confused.

"Luthor wouldn't ally himself with anyone if it didn't benefit him in some way," Flash pointed out, "I wonder what his angle is?"

"We're about to find out," Hal promised landing on top of the Lex Corp building.

Immediately, all of them rushed out of the ship. They were greeted by a large number of gun men in front of them.

"Well isn't this a warm welcome," Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"Look we're not here to make any trouble," John stepped closer to the gun man trying to reason with them, "we just have some questions that need answering."

"And what would those be," A voice asked them calmly.

Not taking their eyes off of any of them, the gun man cleared the way for none other than Lex Luthor followed by his assistant Mercy Graves.

Lex Luthor looked around his roof, examining the superheroes on it, before finally giving them all a polite smile.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," Lex gave a mock bow to them all, "I feel like I am in the presence of royalty."

"Can it Luthor," Kid Flash snapped, "just tell us where your little Blue Lantern buddy Tobi is hiding."

"Tobi?" Lex raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. This is a company not a shelter."

"Stop fucking with us Luthor," Kid Flash growled loudly, "we know you have something to do with this. So tell us where he is."

Lex met the angered speedsters gaze calmly, not looking frightened or intimidated in the slightest.

"I'm still lost on what you're referring to young man," Lex shook his head at him helplessly, "could you be a little clearer."

"That's it," Kid Flash snarled going to walk up to the businessman but was stopped by both Superboy and Aqualad.

"If you don't tell me where Tobi is hiding right now I swear I'll…"

"He's on the move," Robin proclaimed examining his tracker system.

"What? What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked frantically.

"The signal is moving away from us into the sky," Robin looked up trying to see he could spot anything.

Kid Flash looked from the sky to Luthor.

"You sneaky little…"

"Kid Flash we don't have time for this," Aqualad advised, "we have to follow that signal."

Begrudgingly, Kid Flash relented moving back into the ship with everyone else, but not before giving Lex one last hateful look.

As the superheroes all took off they missed the subtle smirk on Lex's face at their departure.

Robin downloaded the information he had in his wrist computer to the computer on the ship so everyone could get a look of where they were going.

"There heading for a planet that's…not that far from Oa," Hal stated exchanging confused looks with John.

"I thought all the planets next to Oa were abandoned," John rubbed his chin in thought.

"We'll just see," Kid Flash grunted.

They made it to the planet in question in record time. Even though Robin claimed this to definitely be the place, the planet looked barren and deserted like no one had lived there in centuries.

"The signal is coming from the center of the planet," Robin informed everyone as they landed down onto the planet.

"Hey, he said the center of the planet" Kid Flash protested noticing they were landing so far away from the giant mountain on the planet, "why are we landing so far away?"

"This was the only place we could land safely," Hal sighed getting up from his seat, "this planet is covered in spikes."

"Okay we need to come up with a plan," Aqualad suggested.

Before anyone could say anything else, Kid Flash sped out of the ship ignoring all the protest he heard.

Narrowly the speedster was able to avoid all of the spikes and run up to the mountain without any problem.

He was stopped however from stepping forward to the cave in the middle of the mountain by a large rumbling.

"What the hell?" Kid Flash mumbled panicky before running into the cave.

Kid Flash caught sight of Darren and Tobi being absorbed by some kind of white light at the center of the cave, he had to shield his eyes from the intense light.

"Darren no!" Kid Flash shouted trying to get to his boyfriend but to no avail.

He was too late.

The light lessened somewhat allowing Kid Flash to open his eyes.

What Kid Flash was a man outline in the same white light he saw previously with only a gray ring on him.

The light slowly faded a dark gray aura covering the man, he seemed to be absorbing the aura into his body.

"D-Darren," Kid Flash stuttered lowly.

Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open.

His great power released.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	24. Power of Silence pt3

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How are you guys doing this week? I have to confess that I'm a little more than pissed off right now.

(Warning! Upcoming rant ahead!)

So I'm taking this online psychology class for school. In any typical online course you do assignments and work at home and email it to your teacher. Over the last couple of weeks I completed a couple of assignments for my course. Each of the assignments I was given came straight out of the book we are using for the course, they are pretty much like every question you find in a book meaning that you are expected to use the book to answer the question. Tell me why I got a zero on two of my assignments, and was accused of plagiarizing my work, just because I used my book to answer the questions. Those questions were looking for specific answers from the book and I couldn't answer them without using my book, or otherwise my answer could have been wrong.

Now, I have been in college for about four years now, and have gone through my previous forms of education, so I know what plagiarism is and what I turned in wasn't plagiarism. Sure, it was obvious that I used my book as a reference, but the words I used in my assignment were completely my own. It really doesn't help that she accused several other people in the class of doing the same thing I did and labeled it plagiarism as well.

This really upset me because plagiarism is a huge allegation and I don't like being accused of it. I put a lot of work into my assignments and it irritated me to see that it all went to waste. Has anyone had this happen to them before? Ever been accused of doing something by your teacher when you absolutely didn't do anything wrong?

Sorry about the rant guys, I just had to get that off of my chest.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **chupito13 **and** Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666** for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(Brief Recap)

_The light slowly faded a dark gray aura covering the man, he seemed to be absorbing the aura into his body._

"_D-Darren," Kid Flash stuttered lowly._

_Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open._

_His great power released._

(End Recap)

Before he could prepare himself, Wally was blasted out of the cave.

Kid Flash cried out in shock as he soared several feet in the air. Slowly he started to fall downwards toward the spike like rocks below him.

Helplessly, the young speedster flailed around trying to find some way to change his trajectory but it was no use as he couldn't fly.

Thankfully, he was caught in the nick of time by a gigantic green catcher's mitt.

Shaking off his shock, Kid Flash looked down to see none other than Hal Jordan had come to his rescue.

"Thanks GL," Kid Flash expressed in gratitude.

"Where's Darren," Hal demanded gazing at the young speedster demandingly.

With a worried gaze, Kid Flash pointed inside of the cave he was just flung out of.

Both superheroes looked over at the cave just in time to see the top part of the mountain splitting in half, stopping at the entrance of the cave. Once split in two, the separated halves of the mountain were flung to parts unknown, almost as if someone had threw them.

All that was left was the same man surrounded in that gray aura who had blasted Kid Flash away.

Giving each other a cautious look, Hal and Kid Flash slowly flew down to the man, Hal had changed the catcher mitt into a flat board so Kid Flash could stand on it while he flew.

The two of them made it just in time to see the meet of team who a gathered up to meet this mysterious man as well.

The man in front of them had no facial expression, he just stared in front of himself blankly as if deep in thought.

All of the superheroes waited with baited breath, anxious to know what he, or rather its, next move was.

"Who or what are you?" Kid Flash demanded getting impatient all the waiting, "What have you done with Darren?"

As if someone hit a switch, the man's eyes lite up as and he turned his gaze to stare at the superheroes in front of him.

"Good going Kid Flash," Artemis smiled sarcastically preparing her bow and aiming it at the gray aura man.

"It…is…time," the man spoke even thought his lips didn't move at all.

"What are you talking about?" Hal narrowed his eyes at him reading his ring.

"Time…for…my moment!" the man replied going from a low whisper to a shout.

Slowly the man's gray aura slowly slid down his body revealing himself to be a grown, fully clothed, man.

The man was tall in stature, with a chiseled chin, shoulder length black hair, high cheek bones, and dark blue eyes.

He wore a uniform similar to what being of any of the Lantern Corps wear. Both his boots and gloves were gray. The arms and leg sections of the suit were black in color with a spiral design on top of it.

There was a design on the torso of the suit that looked to be a skull head. Directly in the center of the left eye of the skull was a green gem and on the right eye was a blue gem. The blue gem seemed to be glowing brightly while the green gems light was dim and almost not visible.

Finally above the man's eyebrows, directly in the center of his head, was the symbol of the Ring of Silence (he had no mask on his face).

"Harpo," the man said making everyone jump in shock as he suddenly said something.

"What?" Robin raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am Harpo the Gray Lantern," he repeated his lips not moving an inch, "and I am the one that will spread silence along the universe."

"How is he talking?" Megan whispered to Aqualad.

"It might be a form to telepathy," Aqualad answered.

In an instant, Kid Flash ran over and punched Harpo clear across the face. Surprisingly, the Harpo didn't move an inch or looked like he was affected by the hit in the slightest.

"Give Darren back," Kid Flash hissed continuing raining down a seemingly endless amount of attacks on the Gray Lantern.

"The universe will know be at peace with me here," Harpo announced still ignoring Kid Flash's assault, "I must go."

Without even lifting a finger, Harpo flung Kid Flash off of him only to have be caught be Superboy and Aqualad.

As Harpo started to float off of the ground, Hal and John went to intercept him.

"Not so fast tough guy," John grunted creating a rope with his ring in the hopes of holding him down.

"We'll take care of this," Hal nodded to the rest of group.

Mimicking his partners act, Hal created a laser cage to restrain the bearer of the Ring of Silence even more.

However, much to the shock and horror of the group, their rings didn't work. Their power seemed to dissolved just as it met Harpo.

"What the hell?" Hal said under his breath inspecting his ring as if something was wrong with it.

With narrowed eyes the Green Lanterns began attacking Harpo, there rings surging in anticipation.

"Your attempts are futile," Harpo told them quietly.

Creating a giant set of boxing gloves, Hal flew forward and thrust the gloves at the villain rapidly moving them to strike every part of his body.

John, who had just flown up little higher, created a gigantic hammer from his ring. With a mighty yell he thrust it down with great force at the Gray Lantern.

However, once again there attacks did nothing. Just as if they were hitting an invisible wall, the attacks stopped just before they struck Harpo and faded away into nothing.

"Damn you," Hal growled his fist clenching.

Feeling all of his anger and frustration building up, Hal channeled all the power his ring at one point and unleashed it in a powerful energy blast.

To the satisfaction to everyone else, this attack did seem to have an effect on Harpo. His entire body was pushed back due to the enormous amount of power thrown at him.

His hands were thrown up as if to hold the attack back. Harpo seemed to be slowly sinking into the ground as he tried to fight off the attack as it pushed him down.

Hal cried out passionately his power increasing due to how much will and courage he was showing.

In his effort to fight off Hal's attack, Harpo's expression finally changed to an enraged look. Activating the power of his ring Harpo started to glow dark gray which apparently gave him the ability to punch away Hal's attack.

Other than a couple specks of dirt and rock on him, Harpo didn't seem affected by the aftermath of fighting off that attack.

Silently, Hal flew down to the ground falling down on one knee trying to collect his breath.

"You alright," Flash asked as he ran over to the Green Lantern.

"That's impossible," Hal said through his heavy breaths, "how could he come out of that attack unscathed."

"The powers of Emotional Spectrum will not work against me," Harpo answered as if it was obvious.

"What is he talking about?" Hal seethed to himself.

Hal's eyes widened as a something came back to him.

(_Flashback_)

"_Created to be a balancing system for the power rings, it is the exact opposite of the Emotional Spectrum due to it not relying on any emotion to reach its fully potential but instead it is powered by no emotion at all," Hal read aloud._

_(End Flashback)_

"Balancing system," Hal whispered to himself thinking over the phrase.

Seeing as Hal was busy in his own thoughts, and Flash was busy checking up on John who looked more fatigued than his partner at the moment, none of them paid any attention to the actions of the Young Justice team who all looked a little anxious at the moment.

"I had enough of this waiting, it's time for action," Superboy snapped suddenly charging at the Gray Lantern.

With a round of nods from the rest of the Young Justice team they all charged head first into battle.

Flash, hearing the teams collective footsteps, turned to see all of them running toward Harpo, who had stopped floating up from the ground due to Hal's attack.

"Wait a minute kid's," Flash implored of them but he was surprisingly, at least for the Flash, to slow to stop them.

On the direct offensive team, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad got close and personal with Harpo and started striking him in the chest simultaneously.

One the distant offensive team, Artemis and Robin were attacking Harpo from his sides and back, both using their respective projectiles.

And finally on the support team, was Miss. Martian increasing the gravity on Harpo's body exponentially with her psychic powers so he couldn't fight them back.

Sixty times the gravity this planets gravity, Miss. Martian thought herself gleefully as she utilized her powers to do exactly what she just thought.

As emotionless as ever, Harpo took every hit he received without a single grunt or moan coming from him.

"All together," Aqualad ordered signally for everyone to being their big assault.

Jumping back slightly, Kid Flash spun himself rapidly creating a tornado due to the force of his speed.

Stomping his foot down with extreme force, Superboy created a massive crack in the ground. Using his tremendous strength, Superboy leaned down and lifted up a colossal boulder from the earth beneath him from the crack he made and held it above his head.

While Aqualad and Miss. Martian focused their energies on their powers, Artemis and Robin got out their most destructive weapons (Robin having a subzero freeze boomerang and Artemis having an arrow lined with small but powerful explosives).

"Now!" Aqualad shouted unleashing his blast of water Miss. Martian following his lead with her psychic powers.

Immediately, the team attacked with they had. Artemis and Robin fired their weapons while Kid Flash and Superboy charged Harpo, who didn't make a move to stop them.

Spinning so fast to the point his body was no longer visible to the naked eye, Kid Flash charged Harpo allowing everyone else's attacks to go into his funnel and strike the bearer of the Ring of Silence head on.

For the finishing blow, Superboy jumped a few feet from the ground and hurled his boulder at Harpo. The boulder successful collided with him seemingly crushing him underneath it, Kid Flash narrowly stepping away in time.

The earth crumbled from the force of the attack causing it to shake violently and fall into itself helplessly, with Harpo in tow.

For a moment all was silent, not a single movement was made after the attack. No one made a move toward the crater for fear of the impossible

Robin's eyes searched critically for any signs of life from Harpo. Finally, getting impatient, the boy wonder opened up his wrist computer to scan for the villain.

"What does it say?" Artemis asked running beside Robin to look over his shoulder at the scans results.

"No," Robin's eyes widened incredulously.

"We have to get out of here now!" Robin shouted to the group.

Unfortunately the boy wonder was about a second to late, the ground beneath them slowly started to rumble until it finally collapsed underneath them. The entire mountain was breaking apart. Those that could not fly fell with the ground while the flyers (Miss. Martian and the Green Lanterns) saved the rest from falling to their deaths.

While the superheroes were busy, Harpo calmly flew up from the rock and ruble, completely unscathed. Harpo looked down at the distracted superheroes as if they were rats in a lab test.

"Fighting is useless," was all Harpo said before he sped off and away from the planet.

"Dammit we didn't make a dent in him," Kid Flash shouted punching the mattress Hal created save him and Artemis and Superboy (Miss. Martian and John save the rest of the team).

"That guy has a lot of power," Miss. Martian pointed out softly.

"And I have a feeling he didn't show how much power he had," Aqualad theorized rubbing his chin in thought.

"We have to go after him," Kid Flash snarled glaring up in the direction in the sky Harpo flew off.

John, Hal, and Flash gave each other a look before coming to a consensus.

"Let's go see what his next move is," John announced to the team, "and then we'll go from there."

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes at the elder superheroes, not seeing too much determination in their statures.

In order to save them some time, Miss. Martian and the Green Lanterns opted to fly everyone to the ship. Piling inside the space craft, the group ignited the engines and rocketed in space, going the direction Harpo went.

They traveled a couple hundred miles until they finally stumbled upon the Gray Lantern floating directing in front of Oa.

"Look," Miss. Martian pointed in front of them excitedly.

Coming from Oa you could see several green lights emerging from the planet. Upon closer inspections you would see an army of Green Lanterns charging bravely toward Harpo.

"But how did they…" John trailed off not knowing how the Corps found out about Harpo so quickly.

"It was probably the Guardians," Hal answered with a shrug, "you know how they're practically psychic."

Those Green Lanterns eager for a fight immediately moved the closest to Harpo as they were ordered to go by the Guardians. Of course who would be in the front of the line except Guy and Kyle.

"Finally I get some action," Guy smirked in anticipation eyeing Harpo greedily, "it's been forever since I've had a good battle."

"Keep your vest on big guy," Kyle waved off his eagerness, "we still don't know what we're up against yet."

"Who cares," Guy snorted, "let's just attack!"

With a sigh, Kyle agreed along with the other Green Lanterns.

The group of superheroes watched as the entirety of the Green Lantern Corps unleashed a full frontal assault on the Gray Lantern. Each member of the Corps unleashed a blast of Green Lantern energy at Harpo.

The blasts of energy hurled through the sky like fireworks, each light just as bright as the last one.

"That isn't going to work," Hal sighed sadden by the fact that there was way he could contact the Corps and make them stop at this point.

"How do you know?" Kid Flash demanded, "it could work if they a little more effort into their attack."

"The Ring of Silence blocks Lantern Corps attacks," Hal replied, "there is no way this can work."

Kid Flash growled to himself but didn't say anything further.

Stiffly, Harpo raised the hand that had the Ring of Silenced toward the other Lanterns. Activating his ring, he created a layered shield around himself. Slowly, the shield started to expand around him, the layers building on themselves.

Without a hint of resistance Harpo's shield met each blast from the Green Lanterns. While every couple of blasts dissolved a layer of the shield, along with the blast itself, there was always another layer ready to take its place leaving all of the efforts of the Green Lantern Corps to go to waste.

"Impossible," Kyle's eyes widened in shock as he had never seen his powers blocked that way before, "how did he do that?"

Guy growled and charged at Harpo constructing a Gatling gun on his arm.

"Guy wait," Kyle shouted in panic still feeling wary of this new villain.

Using energy construction, Harpo changed his shield into an energy wave which he pushed forward forcibly.

"What is he doing?" Robin asked eyeing Harpo's energy wave with contempt, "I thought the Lanterns powers cancel each other out."

"It might not be the Corps he's aiming for," John replied quietly.

Guy, seeing the energy wave coming his way, shielded himself by crossing his hands in front of his face. Much to his surprise the attack did nothing but pass right through him. Following the wave with his eyes he noticed that it was passing through the other Green Lanterns as well.

"What the hell?" Guy mumbled under his breath.

All the Green Lanterns could do nothing but watch as the wave collided with Oa.

"So he's after Oa," Aqualad guessed.

Hal shook his head at the young Atlantean in disagreement. Oa was filled with Green Lantern energy, the planet pretty much is a Green Lantern ring itself, so if the power of Emotional Spectrum cancels out the Gray ring then this attack is useless against a planet that is home to the Green Lantern ring.

The wave seemed to flux when coming in contact with Oa. With what looked like an energy surge, the wave was broken into several slightly smaller waves and bounced off of Oa. All of them flew to different parts of space.

"I don't get it," Kid Flash scratched his head in confusion, "what was the point of that?"

"That," Superboy said bluntly pointing to a planet near Oa.

"That's Geasis," John told the group as he analyzed the planet with the ships computer, "it is populated with over thirty million life forms."

Everyone looked on as the wave flew down to the planet. It seemed to be a bright, beautiful, planet filled with lots of green land and several bodies of water.

However, seconds after the wave hit it, the planet soon started to fade gray. It looked as something was taking over the planet. All of the colors vanished in the mass of grayness taking over the planet.

"The life forms," John inhaled.

"What? What happened to them?" Hal demanded.

"They've all disappeared," John responded slowly in disbelief, "it's as if they all were killed at the same time."

Flash looked over the planet as it was completely engulfed in grayness.

"That could be the case," Flash replied seriously.

"Hey, where did Harpo go?" Artemis suddenly demanded.

During the moment that everyone was in awe by the power that one wave on energy had, Harpo had apparently flew off again.

"We have to find him again," Kid Flash commanded, "who know what's he's doing."

"Wally…"

"No," Kid Flash snapped, "we have to stop him. You saw all those waves he made. They are going to do the same thing that other wave did to Geasis and he's probably making more of them as we speak. We have to stop him."

The Young Justice team nodded in agreement.

The elder members of the group looked to each cautiously.

"What?" Kid Flash asked with narrowed eyes.

Flash sighed and moved toward a cabinet in the front of the ship. Opening it up, the speedster pulled out a small circular orb.

"We will kid," Flash had a look of regret on his face, "just without you."

Before Kid Flash could reply, his uncle hurled the orb at the Young Justice team as it opened to spew out some sort of gas.

"Knock out gas," Robin slurred before he dropped to his knees feeling faint.

"Uncle Barry?" Kid Flash gasped trying to keep conscious.

"Sorry kid," Flash apologized sincerely, "but this is too dangerous of a mission for you and knowing you, you wouldn't go back home on your own so…"

"Home? No I can't," Kid Flash pleaded as his eyes got heavy.

"Darren."

Then the young speedster, along with his team, fell to the floor of the ship unconscious.

…

Don't worry you guys, only two more parts of the 'Ring of Silence" saga ( or whatever you want to call it) to go. Also, next chapter Darren shows up.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	25. Power of Silence pt4

Hello everyone it's JessieMundaiFan again.

How are you guys been doing lately? I have just been feeling so wiped out all of a sudden and I have no idea why, sometimes I just feel like I want to sleep the whole day away. Although, this feeling usually comes to me after I have a full day of classes. This is weird because my classes aren't really that stressful this semester, and even if they were that still doesn't make sense because it's still the beginning of the year, nothing has happened yet. I don't know, maybe I'm just getting sick.

What about you guys? For those of you in school, how is it going for you? I hope you guys are doing great in your classes!

Before we start the chapter I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **artistdablood, Witch08, **and** chupito13 **for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE MESSAGE: **During the week of the 24th to the 30th, I unfortunately might not be able to update during that time due to me being busy with my midterms. I don't know for sure, but I'll be able to let you know in my update next week if I have to skip an update. Don't worry, if I do have to skip an update the week I mentioned we will go right back our scheduled updates that following week because my midterms will be over.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(Breif Recap)

"_Home? No I can't," Kid Flash pleaded as his eyes got heavy._

"_Darren."_

_Then the young speedster, along with his team, fell to the floor of the ship unconscious._

(End Recap)

(General POV)

Wally slowly awoke from what felt like a thousand year sleep. With a huge yawn, he slowly sat up.

Shifting his eyes around, he noticed his teammates were sleeping beside him. They all seemed to be in some kind of resting room judging by the number of beds present.

The only active thing going on in the room at the moment was the television across the room. It seemed to be showing some news channel.

"_In today's news, the Central City Space Institute is being sued for around one hundred million dollars by a…"_

The door of the room just then slide open revealing the android superhero Red Tornado, walking in as if to inspect the teens.

"I see you have awoken Kid Flash," Red Tornado stated in his robotic voice.

Wally grumbled tiredly and rubbed his eyes, still a little asleep. Once he aftermath of his rest wore of everything suddenly came back to him.

"Darren," Wally eyes snapped open as he ran to the exit of the room.

Unfortunately, Red Tornado moved so he was blocking the speedsters exit.

"Move," Wally demanded, "I have to go and help Darren!"

"I cannot allow that," Red Tornado denied, "the situation with the Ring of Silence is now out of your hands."

"What?"

Wally's loud yelling waking up the rest of team as they saw their teammate and Red Tornado in an argument.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wally shouted, "I have more right to be out there than any of you. Darren's my boyfriend!"

"Regardless of the emotional bond you and Kid Lantern share, the situation has gotten too dangerous than you can handle," Red Tornado stated, "the Gray Lantern is still on a rampage and attacking planet upon planet."

"And all of you think this is out of our league," Robin finished for the android with narrowed eyes."

"Yes," Red Tornado agreed without hesitation, "this mission is a job for the entirety of the Justice League."

"Of course," Superboy sneered, "we're not good enough to fight with the Justice League."

The team looked to Red Tornado waiting for his reply, however he choose to steer the conversation in another direction.

"We have another mission for you," Red Tornado stated, "since the Batman is not here at the moment I have been assignment to give it to you."

"And what's that exactly?" Wally asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because of his absence, Kid Lantern is unable to return home…"

"No shit," Wally asked sarcastically.

Artemis elbowed the speedster in the stomach.

"The league needs you to inform his mother of the situation," Red Tornado informed the team, "it would not be beneficial for the League if she went to the authorities on his whereabouts."

"Is that all?" Superboy raised an eyebrow at the android, "for a second I thought you were going to assign us trash pickup."

Aqualad decided to do the elbowing this time.

Wally had a blank expression on his face at the mention of this new mission. The speedster looked to be deep in thought. He was staring intently at the news program that was going on about the suing of the Space Institute.

"This is necessary in order to secure the safety of your friend's identity," Red Tornado told them, "do you accept the mission?"

"What kind of question is that? Hell n…"

"We accept the mission," Wally replied speaking over Superboy.

"What? No way," Robin protested adamantly.

Aqualad moved behind the young speedster.

"What are you think Wally," Aqualad whispered to his friend knowing the Wally wasn't one to stop fighting easily.

"I have a plan," Wally whispered back turning his gaze back to the rest of his team, "everyone, just play along."

"Are you certain?" Red Tornado asked.

"Yep," Wally nodded grinning falsely, "we're going to leave the fighting to our counterparts, I'm sure they'll get the job done."

Luckily for them, Red Tornado wasn't one to feel suspicion around people he trusted. With one last nod, the android left the hospital wing of the Young Justice base.

"Come on, we have to hurry," Wally urged running out of the room.

The rest of the team, still looking a little confused, agreed and followed their teammate.

"I hope you have a plan Wally," Superboy demanded, "because I'm not going to quit a mission just because _they_ told us to."

Wally did nothing but smirk in response.

…

"Where, where, where," Darren repeated to himself breathlessly.

When the aspiring artist awoke just a couple minutes ago he found himself in a desert, a barren waste land filled with nothing and no one.

Except one other person.

"Give it up Darren," The Green Lantern heard Tobi sigh once again, "you'll never find your way out of here."

"I won't give up," Darren panted running as fast as his feet could take him, "there has to be a way out of here."

"This is pointless Darren," Darren could hear Tobi's foot steps behind him, "just enjoy this solitude with me, you'll be happier."

Darren, due to increasing amount of fatigue, tripped over his own feet falling face first into the sand.

Tobi stopped so he was standing right above Darren.

"Just give it up," Tobi advised smiling down at him blissfully, "it's pointless to go on any further, you've been running for ten miles."

Darren dug his fists into the sand feeling his anger increasing by the second. Swiftly, the Green Lantern moved and used his leg to deliver a swift kick in Tobi's side.

"It's never pointless to try," Darren argued, "the only that is pointless is giving up at time like this."

Tobi watched in mild awe as Darren slowly stood back up on his feet.

"I am a Green Lantern," Darren announced, "we don't give up, I don't give up. I never will." 

Struggling with himself, the young Green Lantern continued on his run for an exit.

I have to see them again, Darren thought determinedly.

My friends, my family, and…my Wally.

…

*DING DONG*

Hurriedly, Trina Hill rushed to her door as she heard the bell ring. She opened the door desperately hoping it was her son.

"Darren! Darren where have you…"

"Hi," Wally greeted enthusiastically his teammates behind him doing the same, just a little more subtly.

"Oh, it's you," Trina's ecstatic mood decreased, "if you're looking for Darren he's not here right now. I'm afraid he ran away."

Trina's eyes started watering up. By the look of the dried tears on her face, the Young Justice team could determine that this wasn't her first cry in the last hour of so.

Megan, who was getting increasingly saddened at the older woman's mood, stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her should.

"Darren didn't run away Miss, Hill," Megan denied smiling slightly at the look disbelief Trina gave her.

"But he is in danger," Kaldur informed her bluntly not wanting to waste any time, "and we need your help getting to him." 

"What?" Trina looked frantically at the teenagers standing in front of her house, "what are you all talking about."

Dick sighed knowing that this was going to be a long conversation.

"Maybe we should talk inside," Dick suggested.

It took them almost two hours, but the Young Justice team was finally able to convince her about everything. At first she was very skeptic as to whether they were telling the truth, I mean they were teenagers, but after a couple displays of superpowers she promptly sat down on her couch and took in every word the team had to say. They told her every single detail of Darren's short history as a superhero, from how he got his powers, to his battles, and the events that lead to the situation that they were all in today.

"Oh my gosh," Trina sighed shaking her head in disbelief, "this is just too much."

"I know the feeling," Dick nodded in understanding remembering the moment he discovered Bruce was Batman.

"My son is a superhero," Trina smiled humorlessly, "I don't know whether to be proud, angry, or depressed."

"We know it's a lot to take in," Artemis stated understandingly.

"You all said you needed my help," Trina reiterated going back to their initial conversation, "what could I possibly do to help?"

The team looked at each hesitantly.

"The Justice League is doing all they can to stop the Gray Lantern," Wally answered speaking for the team, "but we know they won't win."

"We have a way to stop him," Dick added, "but we just need a way to get to him."

"That's wonderful boys but I have to ask again, what does that have to do with me?" Trina asked in confusion, "I'm just lawyer not some kind of spaceship pilot or something."

"But you can get us access to a spaceship," Wally replied with a grin.

"What?" Trina's eyebrows rose drastically as she looked at the young speedster in shock.

"There is a spaceship at the Central City Space Institute that can be used for intergalactic travel," Dick told her, "it was donated by the league after a failed alien invasion."

"What we need you to do is cause a distraction with the people in charge of the institute long enough for us to swipe the spaceship," Wally explained.

"You still didn't tell me why I'm needed for this," Trina pointed out, "can't you all pull rank and just take it yourselves."

"Because we are not part of the league, we can't take league equipment without permission," Superboy replied bitterly, "we would be turned to the league for trying to take it ourselves."

"The Space Institute is being sued right now, if we could get you to act like you are taking the case, gaining the attention of the all higher ups in the building, then we should have enough time to the take spaceship," Wally clarified, "given that you're a highly acclaimed lawyer they should be practically foaming at the mouth for you."

Trina rubbed her eyes thinking over the plan. It seemed like a really long shot to her, the plan had little guarantee of working (which is something she did not like in her plans).

Darren's mother looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw the young speedster who came up with this plan gazing down at her pleadingly.

"Please," Wally begged, "I know I can save Darren, I just need a chance. I promise that I can definitely bring him home."

The look on his face almost cleared Trina of all doubt. The red heads eyes shined with a love that she always hoped her son would have.

Even though this plan wasn't much, this boy loved her son, and that was enough for her.

"Alright," Trina nodded determinedly.

…

Harpo was continuing on with his rampage. With every planet that he passed he infected it with his power stopping all life on it.

The Gray Lantern stopped his flight in space as he felt the approach of several life forces coming his way.

Turning around, Harpo saw a very large amount of spacecraft's and super beings flying towards him.

It was the Justice League.

Lead by Superman in his space suit and Batman in his batship, this army of superheroes charged bravely into the face of danger.

Accompanying Batman on his ship was the Flash, who had an extremely depressed look on his face.

"You did the right thing Barry," Batman reassured his colleague.

"Did I?" Flash asked in a contradicting voice.

"They wouldn't have been able to handle this situation," Batman answered, "it is simply beyond their skill."

"How do we know that?" Flash questioned, "How do we know that if we don't give them the chance to prove themselves?"

"They can prove themselves some other time," Batman retorted sharply, "not when we have an intergalactic terrorist on our hands."

"And when will that be?" Flash demanded, "we always shut them out, always saying that there not ready. When will they be ready if we keep coddling them like children?"

Batman had no direct answer to that. He chose to simply focusing on his steering and on the task ahead.

Flash sighed and mimicked his colleague's movements.

I sure hope we're doing the right thing, Flash hoped to himself.

…...

"Hello officer," Trina greeted the officer at the Institutes door.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid we're closed for the day," The officer said, "You'll have to come back and visit some other time."

Trina giggled in amusement. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a business card and handed it to the officer.

"I'm not here for a tour, my name is Trina Hill," Trina said introducing herself, "I'm an attorney."

"Trina Hill? The Trina Hill," The officer's eyes widen in shock.

Trina nodded trying to keep the smug look of satisfaction off her face at the recognition of her name.

"I want to help with the Space Institutes case," Trina informed the guard politely, "so can I please speak to your superior."

"Of course Mrs. Hill," The officer nodded opening the door for her.

"That's Miss. Hill," Trina corrected as she walked in the door.

Meanwhile, in the tree next to the institute, you could hear voice in the leaves.

"Kid Flash will you calm down," a sharp voice berated.

"I can't," you could hear the speedster protesting in the tree, "this tree is poking me in all the wrong places!"

"That's something I didn't need to here," someone else replied.

"Quiet," Aqualad ordered poking his head out of the tree, "it's almost time."

"Hello gentlemen," Trina greeted the board members of this Space Institute.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Hill," the head board member moved and shook her hand firmly, "I heard that you would like to help us with our case."

"Yes I do," Trina smiled at the softly, "it's not every day a Space Institute gets sued for so much money."

The board members agreed with her.

"Might we direct you to the board room so we might discuss our case?" the head board member offered.

"Of course," Trina nodded. 

Robin used his heat sensor binoculars to scan the building to see where everyone was at the moment.

"Are they all out of their offices?" Artemis asked the boy wonder.

"Yep," Robin nodded putting up his binoculars.

"Good," Aqualad nodded, "because there are four board members, four us have to get the keys to the spaceship room while the other make a clear path for us to the room."

"Why are there four keys?" Superboy asked.

"There have been attempted thefts at the spaceship before," Robin answered, "so the institute has a four keyed lock, all kept by the board members, to ensure that it's safe."

"Is everyone ready?" Aqualad asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Go."

As Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, and Artemis went and got the keys out of the board members offices, Miss. Martian and Kid Flash went to ensure that none of them would get caught on their way to the spaceship's room.

Easily, the team was able to get the keys and run to where they already established where the spaceships room is.

Unsurprisingly, the door had a multiple key lock that needed four keys in order to open.

The team handed Kid Flash the key who quickly slipped them in and open the door for everyone to enter the room.

The door opened to reveal a very typical saucer like spacecraft that while looking very frail, was still usable for flight.

"Let's move," Kid Flash ordered running to the spacecraft in front of them.

Trina was barely paying attention as she listening to board member rambling on and on about their case (it was a good thing she had a great poker face).

"And then we decided that…" 

The man's speech was cut short as the ground started rubbing.

"W-What's going on?" a board member stuttered holding onto his chair for dear life. 

Frantically, they all ran to the windows to see what the commotion was about. The board members all looked on in horror as they saw their prized spacecraft flying off into space.

"What?" The head board member shouted, "how could this have happened?"

Trina looked on as the spacecraft flew into the sky with a fond smile on her face.

Good luck everyone, Trina thought silently.

Kid Flash, who was at the head on of the spacecraft had a look of sheer determination on his face.

I'll get you back Darren, count on it!

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Make sure to watch out for the next update, because it will be the final installment of the Ring of Silence series.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	26. Power of Silence pt 5

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of my story.

How are you guys doing? Right now I think my family and I are doing pretty good. I think my mother is pretty much coming to terms with my grandmothers death. That's making me feel good because it hurts to see her still mourning my sweet grandmothers passing. She's starting to be more cautious about what she and my dad eat now, which is good because they are getting pretty up there in age themselves, and becoming more family orientated than she used to be. It warms my heart to see her doing better.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE MESSAGE**: I'm sorry to say that I do indeed have to skip an update next week for my midterms. I know that some of you might be angry at me for this but I really do need the time next week for my studies. However, since I'm not updating next week I'm going to leave us on a good note with this chapter right here. I hope this chapter leaves you satisfied for a week. Don't think that I'm gonna stop writing though. There will definitely be an update November 5th (that's the Saturday after next week). I'll even update the story early that morning instead of at night like I usually do.

Enough about my life though, let's get on with the chapter.

Now, on to the thank you's as always. Thank you so much **Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666 **and** Chichi **for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I greatly appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(Brief Recap)

_Trina looked on as the spacecraft flew into the sky with a fond smile on her face._

_Good luck everyone, Trina thought silently._

_Kid Flash, who was at the head on of the spacecraft had a look of sheer determination on his face._

_I'll get you back Darren, count on it!_

(End Recap)

(General POV)

Darren with heaving breath, continued to push himself through the rough and blazing desert determined to find an exit. While his pace started to gradually slow down over time, he did not stop going onward.

"There has to be a way out," Darren breathed looking around frantically.

In the corner of his eye the young artist thought he discovered something distinctive among all the sand. Looking closer, he realized that it was a door.

"A door," Darren a small smile made it onto his.

As he went to run over there he was stopped by a blue figure standing in front of him.

"I can't let you go Darren," Tobi denied shaking his head, "we've come too far to let you mess this up."

Frustrated, Darren snarled at the blue lantern for interfering with his escape.

"I'm going to get out of here," Darren swore walking up to him calmly, "and there is nothing you can do about it." 

Both boys stared each other down, one had a fierce angry look on his face, while the other looked saddened at this development.

As Darren threw the first punch, the fight had begun.

…

"Damnit KF," Artemis yelled hanging onto her seat for dear life, "will you slow this thing down a little bit."

"Yeah," Miss. Martian agreed shakily, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Kid Flash didn't answer either of them. He just kept his eyes focused on the task ahead, steering them to their objective.

Artemis looked over at Aqualad who kept a strong face despite his body shaking as much as everyone else's.

"I told you we shouldn't have let him drive," Artemis hissed to the team leader.

"Robin," Kid Flash called out suddenly causing the team to jump, "do you see any signs of Harpo or the League on the radar?"

"Hm," Using the computer tracking system, the Boy Wonder scanned the area looking for their targets.

"I can't track Harpo," Robin told the speedster, "but the League is just a couple of miles away from us."

"Then that's where Harpo is," Kid Flash nodded determinedly increasing the speed of the ship even more.

"Dammit Wally," Artemis groaned again.

…...

Laser and missiles lit up in space like fireworks as they zoomed toward the Grey Lantern.

Quiet easily, Harpo was able to fight of this assault either by avoiding the attack or shielding himself.

"You mustn't interfere," Harpo told them his stoic voice, "my power of silence cannot be stopped."

"We'll see about that," Superman grunted flying over to the Grey Lantern.

Using all his strength, the Man of Steel delivered a powerful blow to the man, causing him to go flying backwards.

Superman was shocked to see that even though he made though he made contact with Harpo, he didn't look injured in the slightest. There wasn't that many beings in the universe that could take a direct hit from Superman and live.

"Your strength is impressive," Harpo commented rubbing the spot that he was hit casually, "but it lacks proper emotion."

"What?" Superman questioned not understanding the meaning of his words.

"You lack the power to defeat me," Harpo told the Man of Steel raising his ring hand forward, "all of you do."

With a swipe of his hand, Harpo created a gigantic wave from his ring. Before anyone had time to defend themselves the wave burrowed through the army of superhero before it successfully blasting them back.

Harpo stared at the beings that tried to defy him blankly, neither looking happy or sad at hurting all of them, before turning back to his task.

Flicking his wrist, the Grey Lantern created another blast aiming it at the planet he was terrorizing previously.

Meanwhile, back with the Justice League superheroes, the group was all trying to pull themselves together.

"Come on," Batman grumbled typing frantically at his ships computer trying to get it to start back up, "come on."

"It's still not working is it?" Flash asked pointing out the obvious as he stood beside the dark knight.

If Batman had the time, he would have turned around and gave the speedster one of the nastiest glares he could conjure. Instead he opted to keeping up his attempts to start his ship.

Flash sighed at the persistent dark knight before moving to the other side of the ship. He noticed on this monitor that their communication system seemed to be down, along with several other things. In this position, by one of the ships windows, the speedster was able to see Harpo pretty clearly.

"I don't understand," Flash shook his head as he watched helplessly as the Grey Lantern attacked another planet, "what are we doing wrong in our attack? This guy has to have some kind of weakness."

"Whatever it is, we better find it soon," Batman grunted, "we can't let him carry on the way he is."

"At the rate we're going we probably won't have any say about it," Flash sighed banging his head on the glass in front of him.

Then, in the corner of his eye, Flash saw something zoom past them.

"Whoa," Flash proclaimed in shock, "whose ship is that?"

Batman looked over at the window to inspect the spacecraft himself.

"It's definitely not one of ours," Batman narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Hm, let's see," Flash rubbed his chin in thought, "whoever they are, they don't know how to slow down, turn easily, or control a craft to well."

Both superheroes gave each other a look.

"Kid Flash," they said in unison.

I knew he wouldn't stay out of this fight for long, Flash thought to himself in satisfaction trying with all his might to keep a grin off of his face.

"This is no time to be feeling giddy Flash," Batman stated turning back dramatically to his computer, "we still have to get this thing running again."

"Aye, aye captain," Flash shouted saluting the dark knight.

Batman sighed to himself in annoyance wondering why he agreed to take his speeding colleague with him.

"Harpo is approximately two miles away from us," Miss. Martian stated from her computer monitor.

"We can fire our lasers at any time," Artemis added adjusting the aim on the lasers.

"Good, get ready to..."

"No," Kid Flash proclaimed interrupting Aqualad's order, "we can't attack him that way, it won't work."

"Then how are we going to attack him?" Superboy demanded.

"Like this," Kid Flash stated simply increasing the speed of the ship even more.

"Um, Kid Flash? We're getting dangerously close to Harpo right now," Robin pointed out as if it wasn't obvious.

The speedster just smirked in response.

"What are you going to do? Ram us into him," Artemis glared.

Again, all the speedster did is smirk.

"You're going to ram us into him aren't you," Artemis' glared diminished as she sighed in defeat knowing that there was nothing that could be done at this point.

"We're doomed," Robin grumbled.

…

Darren swiped his leg under Tobi causing him to go stumbling down into the sand. Seeing his opportunity, Darren threw punch at Tobi's face.

Tobi, who often had quick reflexes, went to dodge the attack but was stopped by a sharp pain in his neck.

The young Green Lanterns fist struck Tobi's cheek sharply causing him to go sliding in the sand even more.

Even though he was still tired, Darren was luckily able to get his second wind and sprint at Tobi for his next attack.

"Darren please stop," Tobi pleaded holding his neck which was in more pain than anything.

Gaining some of his strength back, Tobi was able to grab Darren's fist before it collided with him.

"Why? Why do you have to carry on like this?" Tobi questioned softly, "the Ring of Silence is creating a better universe for the two of us. Why can't you understand that this is for the best?"

"This isn't for the best," Darren denied, "I was perfectly content with my life before you came along. I was making friends, going on dates, improving my art, and even gaining more confidence in myself."

Then, very slowly unbeknownst to them, the world around suddenly started to turn completely green, even the sand.

"I will get out of this place and to my friends," Darren swore angrily, "and I won't let you stop me!"

A light came down from the sky and shined itself down upon Darren. Said Green Lantern gazed up at the sky in confusion, not knowing what was going on, but when he saw what was floating down beside him it didn't matter any longer.

"My ring," Darren whispered in awe as he witnessed his Green Lantern ring gently falling down from the sky and into his hands.

Why? Tobi asked himself frantically. Why can't Darren accept his fate? The two of us are meant to together, to provide happiness to the universe.

As Tobi tried to stand up and fight more, he found himself sprawling to the ground again holding his neck in pain.

"What is this pain coming from," Tobi hissed searching his memories for the answer.

(_Flashback_)

_Suddenly, Tobi hissed in pain and smacked his neck as something stung him. Bringing his hand to his face he saw that what stung him was bee. _

_For a second I thought it stinger was glowing purple, Tobi thought to himself before shrugging it off as nothing._

(_End Flashback_)

Tobi's eyes widened in shock and betrayal, he smiled a hollow smile at this revelation.

"I should have known that they would double cross me," Tobi chuckled sadly, "now I can barely move my body because of what they did to me."

The Blue Lantern could do nothing but watch as Darren activates his ring and powered himself up.

"Is this truly my fate?" Tobi mused to himself.

…

"We're going to push at the balance," Kid Flash shouted.

"What? What the hell does that even mean?" Artemis demanded gripping the back of her seat tightly.

"Remember, the Grey Lantern power is based on balancing powers," Kid Flash reminded them, "and right now if we can tip the power sources it's feeding on, willpower and hope, maybe we can stop Harpo." 

"That doesn't sound like too bad a plan Kid Flash," Robin admitted, "but it's really just a theory. We have no idea if what you're saying is actually true and if we, as non-Lanterns, can do anything to tip the balance."

"How do you know if this will work?" Aqualad asked pretty much summarizing what the Boy Wonder just said.

Kid Flash shrugged carelessly, a sly grin coming onto his face.

"Only one way to find out."

Before anyone could question the young speedster more, Kid Flash made them collide with the Grey Lantern head on.

"Oh great," Superboy groaned sarcastically.

Harpo not looking frighten in the least at the spacecraft, held it off with a shield that surround himself.

"Pointless," Harpo said emotionlessly.

"This isn't pointless you freak," Kid Flash snarled pushing on the accelerator even more, "this is strength."

The team gave each other a look before smiling in defeat, knowing that this was the only way. Rising from their seats and moving over to the young speedster, they all place their hands on Kid Flash's, helping him pushing the ship even more.

Even though Kid Flash didn't look back at them, he smiled to himself giddily at his friends support.

Meanwhile, within Harpo, a now fully powered up Kid Lantern and Tobi could feel the world they were currently in shaking for some reason.

"W-What g-going on?" Tobi stuttered trying to find something to hold onto.

Kid Lantern, feeling the shaking resonating from area with the door, cautiously walked close to it.

The Green Lantern placed his hand on the door for a brief second before pulling it away, a small smile making it onto his face. With just a simple touch, Kid Lantern could just feel who it was, he could feel his strength.

"Wally."

…

"Keep pushing," Kid Flash ordered with a strain in his voice as he tried to keep his control of the ship.

"The ships engine is overloading," Miss. Martian announced looking over at the other monitor.

"We're breaking apart," Robin added with a yell.

"Keep pushing," Kid Flash repeated slowly.

Harpo titled his head at the persistence of the group in front of him. They seemed to have more courage than the previous ones that fought him.

"If you keep persisting like this you will surely die," Harpo informed them, "there is absolutely nothing you can…"

Harpo eyes widened as he felt his power waning. Even as he started to put more strength into the shield, the Grey Lantern noticed it starting to crack little by little.

"What is this?" Harpo questioned some emotion finally making it into his voice, "this should not be possible."

"But it is," Kid Flash smirked, "you underestimated us and our abilities. The more will and strength we put into our attacks, the weaker you get just like with GL1."

(_Flashback_)

_Hal channeled all the power his ring at one point and unleashed it in a powerful energy blast._

_To the satisfaction to everyone else, this attack did seem to have an effect on Harpo. His entire body was pushed back due to the enormous amount of power thrown at him._

_His hands were thrown up as if to hold the attack back. Harpo seemed to be slowly sinking into the ground as he tried to fight off the attack as it pushed him down._

_(End Flashback)_

"You get weak when someone unbalances your power sources don't you?" Kid Flash asked smugly.

Harpo choose not to respond verbally, opting to just stare daggers into the young speedster head through the ship.

"Well, the eight of us are about to seriously tip the balance unfairly," Kid Flash added.

Eight of them? Harpo looked into the ship, ignoring the increasing amount of cracks his shield, to see that here were only seven within the ship so where was this eighth member?

"It can't be," Harpo whispered to himself in shock as he felt it, the drastically rising amount of willpower within his body.

Looking down to his own chest, the Grey Lantern noticed that there was a green light beginning to protrude out of it.

"Impossible," Harpo cried his eyes widening fearfully.

He could feel it, Harpo could feel the Green Lantern inside of him fighting him just a passionately and bravely as the young superheroes in front of him. It seemed that these two attacks fueled by willpower, was too much for the Grey Lantern

The green light started growing larger and larger until finally the light burst him open, causing the Grey Lantern scream loudly in extreme pain.

The glowed so bright that it was even able to bypass Harpo shield and shine with Young Justices ship.

The team covered their eyes at the intense brightness in front of them. They all heard a scream before they were all pushed down by something colliding with them. Luckily Robin had cut the breaks on the ship as the light was showing.

"What the," Kid Flash rubbed his head in pain. The speedster, feeling someone on top of him, went to push them off until he saw the brown hair and green suit.

"Darren?" Kid Flash asked in awe.

Kid Lantern's head snapped up as he realized where he was at the moment. He smiled in glee as he looked directly at his boyfriend.

"Wally," Kid Lantern whispered in relief.

Tearfully, they both embraced each other their mouths meeting one another's passionately.

"I missed you," Kid Lantern breathed through their kisses.

"I missed you to, you don't know how much," Kid Flash replied before smashing his tongue into the Green Lanterns mouth.

Switching their position so Kid Lantern was on bottom, the two of began caressing each other's bodies intimately, ecstatic to be able to feel each other.

"Ahem."

Both boys looked up to see their team looking at them expectantly.

"What?" Kid Flash asked confusedly.

Aqualad simply pointed to ahead of them.

Still holding each other, the Kid's stood up, and watched as Harpo started to deteriorate. It seemed that without a second power source he couldn't exist in this world anymore.

Kid Lantern watched the scene sadly, wishing that he have could have talked Tobi out of all this and save both of their lives. They might not have been friends, quite the opposite actually, but Kid Lantern could help but care about the boy seeing all that he went through.

"So…our fight is over," Miss. Martian smiled in relief.

"Nope," Kid Flash shook his head with a smile, "it's just beginning."

Kid Flash kissed his boyfriend on the head causing him to chuckle in amusement.

They had won their fight against this evil, but they haven't won the war. After all, there are just as more sinister acts happening on earth as they speak.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

I'll miss you guys. Don't forget me this next week. 


	27. Back to Normal

Hello again everyone, it's JessieMundaiFan!

I have missed you guys so much you don't even know the half of it. Judging by the fact that you're reading this, I can see that you missed me to, or you missed my story, or are a first time reader and just stumbled upon this fanfic, either way I'm glad to have you here.

How have you guys been? I am doing surprisingly well and I hope that you all are as well. You guys cannot believe how relieved I am to have my midterms over and done with. Not only was studying for them completely time consuming, I literally was unable to do anything else given how many I had, but it put such strain on my brain. If had to be honest though, my midterms were not as bad as I thought they would be. There really wasn't anything on the tests that I didn't read about beforehand and I was able to get them done pretty quickly. It's too early to say how I did just yet, but I don't think I did horribly.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **Anonymous, Chichi, **and** Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666** for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

"Cheers!"

The Young Justice base was bursting with excitement and glee. The team was having a celebration, commemorating themselves on a job well done.

Kid Flash took a big sip of his soda can, finishing it with a gulp.

"You know, I don't see why all of us," the young speedster gestured to himself and his team, "can't have something _stronger_ to drink. We did just save the universe you know."

"Nice try kid," Flash sent his former sidekick a smirk, "but we both know that would just end up as a disaster."

Pretty much all of the Justice League showed up for this event. Normally they aren't ones for really celebrating the prevention of disasters, but seeing as it was the Young Justice team, the 'babies' of the group, congratulations were in order.

"So what if it did?" Kid Flash shrugged happily, "It's a party! Everybody is supposed to be having fun."

Artemis walked over to the speedster and leaned into his ear.

"Aren't you going to having enough fun with your boyfriend," Artemis whispered teasingly.

At the mention of him, Kid Flash looked over to his left to see Darren having a nice conversation with his father, with Superman and Superboy beside them, having a good time.

"Shut up," Kid Flash mumbled blushing slightly as the rest of his team started snickering around him.

Just then, John flew in from the ceiling looking very relieved.

"Just good news from the Guardians," John announced, "all the damage done to all the planets Harpo attacked have recovered and are back to normal."

There were applauses all around the base.

"Let's give another round of applause to the Young Justice team," Superman suggest clasping a hand on Superboy's shoulder making him look embarrassed, "for a job well done and stopping Harpo."

The applause this time was even larger. All of them looked proud of the young superheroes. Even Batman, who didn't clap, gave Robin a small nod showing he was proud, which Robin returned in kind.

The party lasted all of that night, not stopping until the lights in the base were actually timed to go off.

"Let me walk you home," Kid Flash offered his boyfriend offering his hand.

"Wally, I'm flying home," Kid Lantern responded in amusement.

Kid Flash developed the young Green Lantern in his arms holding him close.

"Then let me run beside you while you fly," Kid Flash whispered making Kid Lantern sigh in content.

"Darren," they two teen superheroes heard Hal call out.

Almost immediately, Kid Lantern turned and faced his father, much to the young speedster's annoyance.

"Yeah dad?" Kid Lantern asked.

Darren's father ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"I'm glad that your safe son," Hal had a look of immense relief on his face, "and I'm sorry for what I did."

Kid Lantern just gave his father a confused look.

"If I had just listened to you back at that hotel none of this would have happened," Hal sighed feeling ashamed of himself, "this was all my fault."

"No it wasn't," Kid Lantern argued, "there was a lot that resulted from this, you can't just blame yourself."

"Even though the majority of this was your fault," Kid Flash whispered lowly.

Kid Lantern, being right beside him, berated the speedster for his words.

"Don't forget that if we hadn't been in Paris, Tobi might not have caught me so easily, "Kid Lantern shot back at the speedster in the same tone.

"Pointless details," Kid Flash whispered back waving him off.

"The point is that it doesn't matter what happened now because it's over," Kid Lantern stated simply, "and we should just move on from this."

Smiling in satisfaction, Hal gave his son a nod of gratitude before walking off flying to his own house.

"Finally he's gone," Kid Flash sighed loudly in relief reaching over and grabbing his boyfriend by his waist, "now let's kiss."

"Wally," Kid Lantern groaned, "that's not what we were doing."

"What were we doing then?" Kid Flash asked kissing all over Kid Lantern's face trying to get to the lips that keep avoiding him.

"Home," Kid Lantern reminded him breathily still dodging Kid Flash's kisses, "we can do this there."

"Do this there?" Kid Flash repeated smirking at his boyfriend with a suggestive look on his face, "What exactly is 'this' Darren?"

Kid Lantern started to blush shuffling around his feet.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Kid Lantern told him flying up into the sky and going toward his house.

"You can't get away that easily," Kid Flash snickered running after his boyfriend, "you didn't answer my question!"

"Kid Flash!"

…

"This is good Wally," Darren sighed as they walked up to his house, "You can just leave me right here."

"Uh, uh," Wally waved a finger at him in disagreement with a smirk still on his face from before, "what about those 'things' you said we'd do?" 

Darren pushed Wally roughly on his arm as a blush appeared on his face again.

"Stop it," Darren protested, "you know my mom's in the house we can't just…"

The young Green Lantern froze as he just realized something.

"My mom!" Darren yelled in alarm.

Wally jumped at the loudness of his voice giving him a curious look.

"She's going to kill me," Darren shouted pulling his own hair, "I have been gone for God knows how long without any warning in the slightest. Who's knows what she's going to do to me for just showing up like this!"

"Darren…"

Darren started pacing around in his yard, thinking about all the horrible things his mother is going to do to him.

"What if she locks me up in my room with no way of escape? What if she makes me drop out of school so I can't go to an art college?"

"Darren listen…"

"What if she takes away my art?" Darren started breathing heavily, "Oh no, no, no that's that she's going to do isn't it? Oh, I can't…"

Darren muffled in shock as he was grab by his face and kissed roughly by Wally. Almost instantly, Darren melted into the kiss moaning happily. Their tongues slowly met one another's dancing together before the two boys separated.

Wally rubbed Darren's face gently with his thumbs.

"You're so cute when you're panicking," Wally breathed affectionately.

Darren pouted but didn't say anything in response.

"I'm sure your mom isn't freaking out to bad," Wally claimed trying with all his might to fight off a smile, "let's just go in together and talk this out."

"Alright," Darren sighed gripping onto Wally's arm for support, "hopefully this won't turn out as bad as I think it will." 

Once again, Wally had strain himself from laughing.

Cautiously, Darren opened the door to his house peaking his head in first. Seeing all the lights off signify that his mother was asleep, Darren tried to slyly move himself and his boyfriend upstairs.

However, as soon as their feet hit the first step, the lights suddenly flipped on. They looked over to see Darren's mother standing by the light switch, arms folding and having a stern face.

"H-Hello m-mother," Darren stuttered chuckling nervously. You could practically smell the fear coming from him.

"I-I hope we d-didn't disturb y-your sleep b-because I k-know…"

"Quiet," Trina snapped.

With a gulp, Darren quickly shut his mouth looking more nervous than before.

"Darren Bartholomew Hill," Trina hissed.

"Bartholomew?" Wally snickered at the name lowly.

"Where have you been?" Trina yelled demandingly. "I go to check on while you were sulking in your room from that meeting with your father and I found that you runaway."

"I didn't actually runaway, you see…"

Darren froze as Trina turned a glare on her son.

"I'll be quiet now," Darren reassured her hiding behind his boyfriend somewhat.

Trina, slowly walked over to her son and looked him dead in the eye, Wally was looked away from the two with his head to the wall.

"You worried your poor mother sick Darren. What did you expect me to do if something had to you? How do you think that would have made me feel? Well I got news for you kiddo, not very well."

Darren felt guilt rise up within him at those words. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt his mother. For the longest time it had just been the two of them in life. All they really had was each other and because of this they had a really close relationship. The young Green Lantern would rather die than hurt her.

"I'm sorry mom," Darren apologized sincerely, "I never wanted to hurt you. It's just that I got caught up in some really crazy things. I'm really sorry and I promise that it will never happen again."

"I know it won't," Trina replied sharply, "because you're going to tell me when you have your little superhero adventures from now on."

It seemed at that moment time was standing still for Darren. He couldn't fathom what he had just heard.

"…What?"

"You heard me young man," Trina's mood seemed to drastically change from anger and worry to humorous and playful, "no more Young Justice missions without letting your mommy know first."

Unable to control himself any longer, Wally exploded into a fit of laughter holding his sides tightly. Even Trina seemed to have a hard time controlling her own amusement, if the smile on her face was anything to go by.

Darren looked to his boyfriend to his mother and back again with an extremely confused look on his face.

"What is going on?" Darren yelled in panic.

About thirty minutes later, everyone had settled into the living room. Wally explained to Darren how he let his mother know all about the Young Justice and Darren's secret identity so she could help save him.

After hearing all of this, Darren grabbed a couch pillow and promptly struck Wally on the head with it repeatedly.

"Hey, I'm innocent here," Wally protested blocking the hits.

"Innocent my butt," Darren retorted grumpily, "you knew that my mom knew what had happened and you still let me freak out."

"Is it really my fault I find you cute when you're stressing over nothing?" Wally asked shrugging his shoulders innocently.

"Yes!" Darren shot back at him.

"Ahem," Trina cleared her throat.

Both boys stopped playing around and straightened themselves up on the couch.

"All jokes aside now," Trina moved and hugged her son firmly, "I can't tell you good it is to have you back."

Trina could feel a tear falling down from her eyes as the feelings of worry and fright came back to her but she didn't really care.

"I thought I lost my baby," Trina whispered into her son's ear sniffling slightly.

Darren returned the hug, smiling at how much love he was being shown. Even though no child wants to see their parent like this, it is nice to see the extent of how much they care and love you every once and a while.

"You won't lose me mom," Darren reassured her, "you'll always been in my life. I'll make sure of it."

Wally observed this seen with a content smile on his face. It felt good to see these two brought together again.

Trina separated from her son sighed to herself in relief.

"Alright, time to go to bed," Trina stated, "you have school in the morning."

Wally groaned loudly, flopping his whole body down on the couch.

"Not school," Wally whined, "Why can't we just use a 'Get Out of Jail Free Card' this time. We saved the whole universe for crying out loud."

Trina chuckled ushering her son upstairs.

"Go on," Trina urged, "we can talk about all that Green Lantern stuff later."

Darren nodded moving to go upstairs but also giving Wally a longing look.

Trina looked from her son to Wally's pleading look before shrugging.

"You have five minutes," Trina told them sternly.

"Five minutes? That's plenty of time," Wally smirked eagerly picking up Darren and running them to his bedroom (much to his boyfriends chagrin).

Locking both of them in the room, Wally set Darren and himself on the bed so they were looking at each other side by side.

"What?" Wally asked as he noticed Darren's dry look.

"Must everything be suggestive to you?" Darren asked thinking about what the speedster just said to his mother.

Wally grinned in response. Taking Darren's hand he started to kiss it slow and dramatically.

"You know me mon cheri," Wally said in a fake French accent through his kisses, "I have a certain taste for the, how you say, alluring qualities of life."

With a snort, Darren snatched his hand away from Wally giving his boyfriend a disturbed, yet amused, look.

"What has gotten into you?" Darren raised an eyebrow at the young speedster, "You were never this sexual when we were friends?"

"Nothings getting into me," Wally replied, "and yes I was, but I just wasn't this vocal about it, for obvious reason of course."

Darren's eye twitched at that last sexual innuendo. It seems that Wally was still under the impression that he was the unquestioned top in this relationship.

The young Green Lantern didn't say anything at the moment, but you could see the wheels turning in his head. He was hatching a plan for his red headed boyfriend, one that would that spoke of pleasure and dominance all at once.

"What are you thinking about?" Wally asked bringing Darren out of his thoughts at he wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh nothing," Darren replied laying his head on Wally's shoulder with a hint of a smile on his face.

It won't be long now…

"It's crazy isn't it?" Wally said in a faraway voice, "it's seems like we were just in space a couple minutes ago."

"Fighting a crazed mad man," Darren agreed with a nod, "it's hard to think that it can be over and done with so quickly."

"That's the life of a superhero," Wally shrugged, "one day you're saving the world from mass destruction, the next day your right back at it again. It just comes with the job."

There was a sudden knock at their door.

"Boys! Times almost up," Darren's mother reminded them.

Wally stretched tiredly as he stood up with Darren doing the same.

"See you at school?" Wally asked casually wrapping an arm around Darren's waist their faces mere inches away from each other's.

"Of course," Darren replied.

The two shared a short kiss, their tongue meeting each other briefly, before they separated and Wally ran out of the room and the house.

With smile steadily on his face, Darren fixed up his bed in order to go to sleep. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to see his mother giving him something like a smirk.

"What?" Darren asked curiously.

"I told you relationships were wonderful things," Trina had a smug look on her face, "but you never believed me did you?"

Darren blushed and continued to fix up his covers.

"No, I didn't," Darren admitted, "but I do now."

"I certainly do."

…

Wally groaned loudly once again walking slower than he usually does.

"Wally please stop," Darren pleaded as he flipped through the pages of his sketch book trying to see if there were any missing sheets. He had got it back from Wally this morning as they walked to school.

"You've been groaning and moaning the whole walk," Darren told him, "school isn't going to be that bad."

Seeing his boyfriend a ways ahead of him, the young speedster pick up the pace to walk beside Darren again. While Wally's groaning did lessen, it didn't necessarily stop.

"I just have a really bad feeling about today," Wally confessed, "I don't know what but I'm sure something terrible going to happen."

"Terrible as in a supervillain attack," Darren questioned, "or terrible as in a pop quiz in our first class?"

"All of the above," Wally grunted, "I'm getting some really bad vibes."

Together they walked into the school going straight for their respective lockers.

"See?" Darren gestured around the hallway to his boyfriend, "their nothing strange going on."

Wally grumbled to himself lowly.

On other side of the hallway, you could hear two girls talking really loudly in front of a laptop by their lockers.

"They are so cute," one girl giggled.

"I know right?" the other girl giggled back," I knew they were together in real life. It's like a fangirls dream come true."

"It can't be," Wally whispered to himself lowly.

Walking over to the girls, he quickly snatched the laptop from them. Ignoring their cries of protest he checked what they were looking at.

"He didn't," you could see Wally's eyes widening in shock.

Curiously, Darren went over and checked what his boyfriend was looking at. What he saw caused the young Green Lantern's jaw to drop.

It was pictures of Kid Flash and Kid Lantern. The pictures showed them on the spaceship (making out and holding each other), at the base (same as the other pictures), and one picture where you can't really tell where it is showing Kid Flash on top of Kid Lantern.

"Dick!" Wally shouted his voice echoing inside the school.

Meanwhile, at Gotham Academy, there was a little bird laughing insanely to himself looking all to satisfied with his work.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	28. Danger and Love

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan again.

I hope everybody out there? I am doing great and I hope everyone else is as well. Thanksgiving is approaching which is means that it's almost time for Thanksgiving break! You'll have to forgive my excitement over my break rather than Thanksgiving itself, it's just that I can't tell you how happy I am to have some time off from everything because I need it. That isn't to say that I'm not happy to be spending Thanksgiving with my family because I am. Probably the best things for me are stuffing and pumpkin pie. That's a weird combination I know but I just can't help it, I love both of those things so much.

One more thing before we start. I got my midterm grades back and I wasn't surprised at how I did. I got all A's with a single C. I guess it isn't that bad for midterms but I plan to pull that C up come finals. I hope all of you that are in school did well and if not there is plenty of time left so don't stress yourself out over grads.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

We got some **M Rated** material in this chapter. Keep that in mind before you read people.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666 **and** chupito13**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

"I am going to kill him," Wally hissed stomping his way into the base.

"N-Now Wally," Darren spluttered trying to calm his enrage boyfriend, "we don't know for sure that Robin did it."

"Like hell he didn't do it," Wally snapped, "there is no one else that could have done it except that little brat."

Darren sighed to himself. Before his boyfriend thought to use his super speed to scour the base, the young Green Lantern grabbed Wally by the shoulders lifting the both of them off of the ground slightly.

"Hey, what the…"

"Just calm down for me," Darren pleading in his boyfriends ear, "if you do I have a special surprise for you tonight."

Wally calmed himself down enough to look up and see the kind smile on Darren's face. However, if you looked closer you could the slightest hint of mischief under the young artists gaze. It worried and excited Wally all at the same time.

The young speedser loved it.

"Oh yeah?" Wally asked speaking in a much deeper voice than normal for him, "and what exactly is that?"

Darren chuckled and set his boyfriend back down on the floor.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Darren told him amusedly, "but in the meantime no killing people."

"Aw Darren," Wally pouted, "you tease."

The young Green Lantern just smiled back at him before moving forward into the base followed closely by Wally.

"Where is everybody?" Wally asked looked around the base as if it was some place new.

"I don't know," Darren responded looking just as clueless as him.

Everything around the base has been weird in the last two weeks. Aqualad has been pretty distant from everyone lately. Ever since he went on that mission with Red Arrow he has been keeping more and more to himself.

Conner and Megan have been a little off lately themselves. When they went off on that prison infiltration mission they've been a little closer than before. Darren personally didn't see this as a bad thing but promised to keep his eyes and ear open due to Wally's suggestion.

"There are Conner and Megan," Wally proclaimed as they entered the garage. In his normally impulsive way, the young speedster rushed over to them.

Darren was little wary about this. Even though you couldn't see what they were doing due to Conner's huge back was toward them, he just got the feeling that something was familiar about their stance.

"Hey guys," Wally claimed happily.

"Oh yeah Wally," Megan chirped back looking flustered, a blushing making its way onto her green face.

Darren started to greet Conner but quickly noticed the annoyed look he was giving the both of them at the moment. Noticing how close both Megan and him were standing, it didn't take a genius to rationalize what they were doing.

Unfortunately, while Wally was normally quick with his feet he wasn't always quick with his brain.

"Ah, fixing your bike huh?" Wally nodded checking out the details of Conner motorcycle, "it's pretty sweet."

"Um, thank," Conner said in a way that wasn't entirely welcome.

"You didn't even do anything to it yet," Wally pointed out noticing Conner's tools were still in its box.

With an optimistic smile Wally walked over to the bike, picking out some tools first, and began repairing the motorcycle.

"Um, Wally?" Darren leaned over so he was eye level with his boyfriend, "maybe we should let Conner fix the bike himself. It is his bike after all."

"Go away Darren," Wally shushed him off casually, "you don't know anything about motorcycles."

"What?" Darren raised his eyebrows at him in shock, "What would make you think that?"

Wally shrugged not away from whatever tweaks he was making, which was starting to get Darren a little irritated.

"You're an artist," Wally told him as if it was obvious, "it's not like someone of your type to know these things."

Darren just stood their frozen his mouth gaping slightly. He honestly could not believe Wally would say something like that from out of nowhere.

"What?"

Conner and Megan just stood in the background observing their argument with morbid curiosity. They didn't dare interfere seeing as it had nothing to do with them.

Thankfully, before this fight could escalate even further, Aqualad suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Greeting my friends," Aqualad walked over to them with a calmly smile on his face.

"Hello Aqualad," Darren greeted politely but at the same time giving Wally, who had just pulled out fromm under the motorcycle, a look that said that this talk wasn't over.

"What can we do for you?" Megan asked in her regularly polite voice.

"Yes, what can we do for you?" Conner asked in a more demanding tone.

Aqualad flinched slightly at the harsh tone but overall didn't pay any attention to it.

"I just wanted to ask how studies were coming along given all of our missions," Aqualad questioned curiously.

"Fine," Megan responded.

"You don't need to worry about me," Wally boasted proudly, "I always get my homework done on time, my mom would kill me if I didn't."

Before Aqualad could say anything back there was a large explosion that blew the five of them back.

"What the hell?" Conner hissed.

They couldn't see anything through the rubble but it looked to be two beings who were standing stiffly still in the debris of the explosion.

"Let's get him," Wally proclaimed running toward the intruders.

"Wally wait," Darren tried to stop his boyfriend out of concern but was stopped as a large wave of water consumed Wally and Conner.

Seeing the water approaching both Aqualad and Megan the young Green Lantern brought up a shield to stop it. Despite his best efforts Darren wasn't able to hold onto the shield long. The water had surround them entirely shattering the shield under its immense pressure.

Before anyone could fully understand what was going on, they were all out like light.

"Attention Robin, attention Artemis…"

Darren awoke to the sound of a robotic. Out of instinct he tried to move his body only to find his arms and legs bound.

"I'm getting a suddenly feeling of déjà vu," Darren mused.

"Darren!"

The young Green Lantern raised his head to see Wally and Conner being held down by the Kryptonian clones melted motorcycle.

Hearing fire, Darren also noticed that Aqualad and Megan were being contained by a cage made of fire, Megan looking much worse than Aqualad.

"Darren, do something," Wally urged as he and Conner were being surrounded by water, "zap these crazy ass robots."

"Uh," Darren tried to activate his ring but found it not responding for some reason. That was when he saw the perpetrators. They were two robots who looked eerily similar to Red Tornado. One was feminine looking, and seemed to be controlling the cage Aqualad and Megan were in, while the other obviously was the one that was trying to drown Conner and Wally at the moment.

Looking closer at the water robot, Darren saw that his ring was around his finger.

"He has my ring," Darren eyes widen in shock as he realized that he was completely helpless right now.

"Oh great," Wally groaned, "we are so screwed."

The water slowly began to rise around them, stopping slightly at their necks.

"Hey this isn't fair. What about him," Wally complained gesturing to Darren wasn't suffering at all at the moment.

The water robot looked to Darren. Wordlessly he swiftly moved, grabbing the section in the wall Darren was being held by and bringing him down to Wally and Conner.

Wally chuckled nervously at the dry look Darren gave him as he was surrounded by water just like the two of them.

"I really should learn to control my mouth," Wally stated giving Darren an apologetic look.

Darren sighed deciding to not to pay any attention to Wally's antics. He didn't have delusions that the robots were going to spare him anyway.

"I honestly did not think that I would find myself ever being bound by my hands and feet twice in my life," Darren admitted.

"Twice?" Wally asked demanding, "When was the first time? And where was I?"

"Tobi," Darren answered simply.

Wally growled angrily.

"That jackass got to do kinky things to you before I did? That is so unfair!"

Just then, Artemis and Robin swam over to them.

"Oh hey guys," Wally greeted casually earning him a strange look from both Darren and Artemis.

The two of them were briefly able get informed of everyone's state until the two were chased off by the robots.

In order to save them all, Robin cleverly came up with a plan to create their own homemade emp inducer to shut down the robots. With Wally's guidance, thanks to the communicator Robin threw to him, both the Boy Wonder and Artemis were able to construct an emp inducer

"Wow," Darren commented as he listened to Wally instruct Robin on how to convert an x-ray machines vacuum tube to emit emps, "you really are great at science."

At the sound of Darren's impressed voice, Wally instantly lost focus.

"I know," Wally said braggingly with a suggestive look on his face, "hearing me talk about this techno mumbo jumbo is turning you on isn't it?"

"Kid Lantern, I will leave you all to die if you answer him," Robin threatened through the communicator.

"Fine," Wally rolled his eyes annoyance, "spoil sport."

With a lot of luck, and even more courage, both Robin and Artemis were able to shut down the two robots freeing their friends in the process.

"Well that was fun," Robin smirked at the annoyed look Artemis gave him before going over and the picking Darren's ring off of the water robot.

It was at that moment that Red Tornado came onto the scene. Taking one look at the situation he went to inspect the seemingly unconscious robots. Unfortunately, they managed to turn Red Tornado against them making him suck all the air out of the room.

"Red Tornado," was all anyone could say before everyone was left unconscious.

Once again, the team was woken up but this time by the league.

"You all right kid?" Hal asked his son as he removed him from the rock he was on.

"I'm fine," Darren nodded taking his ring as it was handed back to him by his father, "What happened?"

"We don't know," Wally told him with a shrug as both Robin and him walked over to him, "but Red Tornado as his 'family' are gone."

"Not a trace was left of any of them," Robin added grimly.

"This day has been to crazy," Darren sighed.

"Why don't all of you go home," Superman suggest from his place by Superboy, "we'll continue the investigation ourselves."

As the rest of the team nodded in agreed, it was only Wally who wasn't listening. He noticed that Robin was in-between himself and Darren and got a wicked idea.

Without hesitation, Wally reached over and kissed Darren, with Robin stuck in the middle of them.

"Uh, do two mind," Robin asked glaring up at them.

They didn't listen however as Wally easily got Darren into the kiss.

"Uh guys? Hello, can somebody help me here. I need an adult, I need an adult!"

…

Finally, after everything that happened at the base the team all decided to retire to their respect homes. Wally, however, chose to stop by his boyfriends place for a moment seeing as Darren's house was closest and it wasn't passed his curfew yet.

Wally flopped down on Darren's bed with a sigh of relief. Darren didn't enter the room though, choosing to observe the young speedster by standing in the doorway.

"Today was hell," Wally proclaimed loudly before a grin made it onto his face, "but at least we got to mess with Boy Brat some."

Darren did not respond, still opting to stare down at Wally impassively.

Wally, feeling eyes on him, turned his gaze to the young Green Lantern.

"We should definitely get him again tomorrow," Wally smirked in anticipation rubbing his hands together, "but at the same time make it so he can't get us back."

While Wally so busy rambling on about payback he didn't even notice Darren locking the door to the room.

"Maybe we could sneak into house, sneak into his room when goes to the bathroom or something and get him then. Wait, that doesn't make much sense…"

Darren slowly crept up to the bed, activating his ring.

"Maybe we can record ourselves kissing and then send it to him. No wait, he can use that against us. What do you think…Darren what are you doing?"

Before Wally could say another word, Darren tackled him onto the bed putting his weight completely on him.

"H-Hey," Wally stuttered in shock, "What's up Darren?"

"Nothing and everything," Darren answered smiling.

With his already activated ring, Darren bound Wally's hands to the headboard using some energy constructed handcuffs.

Wally's eyes widened in shock as he looked up and saw his tightly bound hands. He gave his boyfriend a wary look not sure what to make of this.

"Um, are we going to do what I think we're going to do?" Wally asked his heart practically pounding out of his chest.

Darren chuckled uncharacteristically deeply. Illuminating a ray of light from his handcuffs, Darren's evaporated every single piece of their clothes off their bodies.

"…I'll take that as a yes."

"Smart man," Darren breathed crushing theirs lips together.

Biting Wally's lower lip Darren was granted access into the young speedster mouth. Wally moaned as their tongues meet on another. Without missing a beat Darren reached down skimmed his fingers down Wally's bulging member.

"Fuck," Wally hissed at the touch.

"You're already hard I see," Darren smiled into their kiss, "I can't wait for you to be inside me Wally."

"Where is this coming from Darren?" Wally asked with a raised eyebrow, "and where did you come up with this," he gestured to the handcuffs, "Kinky 101?"

"The second question I shouldn't answer yet," Darren claimed slowly kissing down Wally's toned body.

"As for the first question," Darren said through his kisses, "I'm just teaching you a lesson on equality."

"Huh," Wally breathed while groaning as Darren glided his hands over his cock. He struggled against the cuffs but to no avail.

"You keep saying that I can't top, that I'm not top material," Darren pointed out, "well, I'm just showing you how 'topish' I can be."

Reaching his target, Darren licked around Wally's engorged head, rendering the speedster speech less.

"You're so big Wally," Darren commented lowly licking up down his shaft circling his tongue around his balls.

"Darren please," Wally pleaded, "I need it."

Without delay, Darren swallowed the young speedster's entire member causing him to emit a loud guttural moan. As he sucked up and down the thick shaft, Darren's tongue worked over the veins of his cock.

"Do you want to take me Wally?" Darren asked as he released Wally's cock but still jerky him off, "Do you want to be inside me?"

"Fuck yes," Wally cried.

"Tell me how much," Darren purred as moved just above his boyfriends cock, teasingly running the head into his tight hole.

Wally had never been so turned on in his life. He had never seen this side of Darren before but he hoped to god that it stayed. Once again, he fought against his cuffs determined to set himself free.

"I want fuck you so badly," Wally growled, "I take thrust into your tight ass and pound you until you can't walk. I want fuck you until every single ounce of my super speed is used up."

Feeling that was enough, Darren sat himself down onto Wally with groan of pleasure and pain.

Just relax Darren, the young Green Lantern said to himself. Just remember what _it_ said. You have been through worse.

Ignoring the pain, Darren started to impale himself over and over again moaning in wanton pleasure.

"Wally," Darren moaned, "you feel amazing. Your big cock is filling me up so good."

Using both passion and strength, Wally freed himself of his cuffs moving up and capturing Darren's lip in a feverish kiss.

"Bounce for me baby," Wally groaned into their kiss, "don't ever stop."

Their tongues meet languidly as Wally's hips moved at a frantic, unnaturally fast pace. Darren threw his head back passionately through the attack on g-spot.

Pushing him down by his chest, Darren rode his boyfriend harder causing the bedsprings to squeak. Wally grabbed onto Darren's hips helping him along but overall surrendering all control to him.

"I'm close," Darren through his heavy breathing, "I'm so close."

"Me to," Wally nodded reaching over and started to jack Darren off with their thrusts.

Groaning loudly both boys came calling out each other's names as they ejaculated, thick streams of cum erupting from the both of them.

Seeing the exhausted look on his boyfriends face, Wally reached up and brought Darren into his arms comfortably.

"Hey Darren."

"What is it?"

"I think we should elope," Wally claimed somewhat seriously.

"…Maybe later."

…...

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time


	29. New Happenings

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter!

How have you guys been lately? I have just been so overwhelmed with papers and projects it's been ridiculous. I have literally been unable to do anything else besides assignment after assignment and this (fanfic's) because that's how busy I have been. I honestly hope you guys are faring better this semester because I am being worked to the bone. Not to mention, one top of my upcoming due assignments, I still have tests to study for which means even more of my time is going have to be eaten up.

I really should stop my complaining though. I really only have one more major paper I have to complete if everything goes as smoothly it should go, I should be able to complete it easily. I can't wait until I'm done with this final assignment. It always makes me feel so proud when I finish a major assignment in its entirety.

Enough about my life though, let's get on with the chapter.

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much **Shadow-of-a-Ghost-666, musicismyhero, chupito13, **and** YinYangHeart** and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I greatly appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

Wally, with a brutal growl, thrust into Darren with a slam of his hips.

"Yes Wally," Darren wailed trying to shove himself onto the thick length continuously thrusting into him.

"You want my speedster cock don't you Dare?" Wally grinned working his own hips to slowly start thrusting deeper with every meeting.

"Wally," Darren breathed urgently, "please don't tease me. I want this so…badly."

Purring in delight, Wally leaned down and plunged his tongue into Darren's mouth much to Darren's pleasure. The young speedsters hand trailed downward to slowly start fisting Darren's cock in time with his slowly increasing thrust speed.

Without any warning, Wally started pounding his cock harder into that ass that was clenching him awesomely.

"I love how you tighten against me like that babe," Wally claimed gruffly closing his eyes in pleasure.

Relishing in Darren's cries of passion, Wally started to fuck even deeper with harder strokes, grabbing Darren's thighs as he started plunging himself more rapidly than before.

Feeling his balls starting to tighten, Darren was briefly able to get one last kiss of off Wally before he screamed in completion, shooting cum all over himself. Through his lustful haze, Darren could vaguely hear Wally's loud shouting before feeling his boyfriends cum in him as well.

Darren groaned as Wally gently pulled out of him to lay on top of him lightly.

"This was a great idea," Wally chuckled through his breathes, "I'm so glad that I thought of this."

Darren rolled his eyes in amusement but didn't comment any further.

"Are you sure your mom didn't hear us?" Wally asked concerned, "It's pretty early in the morning and she does have work."

"My mom is not that much of a morning person," Darren claimed denying that his mother heard anything of what they were doing, "besides, would you have rather we'd have done it in your house?"

"Ha," Wally snorted, "like that would have happened. And if we got caught my Uncle Barry would have never let me live it down."

Darren smiled and kissed Wally on the cheek lightly before starting to move and collect his things for school.

"We still have about thirty minutes left before class," Darren noticed as he looked over at his clock, "if you hurry you should be able to get yourself ready in time."

Wally snickered before zooming over to Darren and holding his boyfriend up by his hips on the wall. The young speedster's hands were caressing Darren's thighs and torso with feather lightly touches.

"If I hurry?" Wally whispered in the Green Lanterns ear licking around its rim, "you must have forgotten how your talking to."

With a reluctant smile, Darren kissed Wally before trying to separate the two of them.

"Wally…"

"I know, I know," Wally held up his hands in defeat dressing himself in a mere matter of seconds, "business before pleasure."

"Catch ya later babe," With a flirtatious wink, Wally speed out of the room and out of the house."

Darren sighed shaking his head all the while chuckling to himself.

…

"Hey Dick."

"No."

"Hey Dick."

"No."

"Hey Dick!"

"No!"

"Oh come on, be a buddy," Wally whined through his phone kicking his legs of his bed impatiently.

"I don't want to be a buddy if this is what it entails," Dick said through the speaker.

"Well, who else am I going talk to about this kind of stuff," Wally protested.

"I thought this was why you wanted normal friends," Dick replied with a snicker, "I'm definitely not normal so I don't count."

"You can say that again," Wally mumbled.

"Say, didn't you have a normal friend?" Dick scratched his head in thought before he smirked, "oh that's right you're doing him now."

"I know and I have no one to talk about this stuff," Wally cried out throwing out his hands in defeat."

You could hear Dick sighing through the speaker. He contemplated hanging up but knowing Wally that would serve him no good.

"Why don't you try and find another friend to you about sex with your boyfriend," Dick suggested, "because me, being a fourteen year old straight male, is obviously the wrong choice."

Wally huffed to himself silently. Sex with Darren was awesome and he wanted someone to talk to about it. The young speedster couldn't tell you why he wanted to talk about it so badly, but he did.

"Fine," Wally sighed loudly, "my search for a normal friend begins again.

"Good," Dick nodded, "now check your email for me, I sent you something."

Wally, not really paying attention at the moment, did what the mischievous superhero asked and opened his email on his cell phone. I was a link to some pictures from various websites. Curiously, Wally clicked on the first one.

"Dick you jackass!"

Satisfied with himself, Dick hung up the phone leaning back in his comfy chair.

"I still got it," Dick said to himself smugly.

…

"You're looking for what?" Darren questioned as Wally started kissing around his face

"A normal friend," Wally answered all the while raining kisses down his neck.

"What exactly is a normal friend," Darren fighting off the moans that were trying to escape his lips.

"You know, someone I can talk to about stuff," Wally shrugged, "cars, movies, sex, the usual stuff."

"Movies and what?" Darren raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"…What?"

"You said you wanted to talk about movies and what else?" Darren asked.

Silently, Wally thought about whether he should repeat what he said. He didn't want Darren getting jealous at the prospect of the speedster making more friends like when they first met each other.

"I said movies and, um, decks!"

"Decks?" Darren blinked.

"Yeah," Wally claimed enthusiastically feeling himself on a roll, "sometimes I play some cards games and every once and a while I just want someone to talk about them with me without thinking I'm some kind of loser or something."

"Oh, okay," Darren nodded his head despite not looking all that convinced.

"Why can't you do that with me though?" Darren asked as the thought struck him, "Can't you talk to me about that kind of stuff?"

"Sure, sure," Wally told him looking nervous, "but I just think it would be better to have a friend and not a boyfriend for this stuff. You know what I mean?"

Darren gave Wally a dry look, easily able to figure out his motives.

"You want to talk about me," Darren claimed.

"What?" Wally squeaked nervously, "No! What would give you that idea?"

"The fact that you already talk to me about those kinds of things and suddenly want someone else," Darren answered simply.

"Oh."

The walk to school was relatively short, or at least in accordance with Wally's super speed, and the two of them got there just before the bell rang.

"Darren!"

Both teens turned around to see a familiar boy coming their way.

"Todd," Darren smiled at the blonde teen politely.

Todd? Wally's eyes widened in shock and horror. He stared at the male making small talk with his boyfriend silently.

Previously, he had come up with the assumption that Tobi had to have been either Todd or Theo. Seeing Todd in front of him at the moment caused suspicion to rise within the red headed speedster.

"Have you seen that Theo kid around lately?" Wally asked the blond teen demandingly.

Darren and Todd snapped their head in his direction at the sudden question. Todd raised an eyebrow at him.

"Theo? You mean that weird kid that was always wearing those hats all the time?"

Wally nodded determinedly.

"Didn't you hear?" Todd asked the two of them. At the clueless looks he got he decided to answer his own question.

"Theo ran away from home," Todd shrugged carelessly not seeming to care all that much, "his parents don't have a clue what happened to him but they've been trying to keep it under wraps. I help out in the principals office so that's how I know."

"Wow, that's really sad," Darren proclaimed looking honestly concerned about him, "I hope they find him."

"They're not going to find him," Wally answered seriously.

Darren shot Wally an alarmed look. Wally just gave him an 'I promise I'll tell you later look' in return.

"I thought you had run away though," Todd proclaimed clasping a hand on Darren's shoulder, "glad to see you didn't."

Wally's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at how close this guy was getting.

"I would never do that," Darren told him assuredly, "Wally and I just had, um, a little problem in Paris that's all."

"Paris?" Todd eyebrows rose in shock as he looked back and forth at the two boys, "You guys went to Paris, France? What the hell for?"

"We were on a date," Wally was quick to proclaimed walking over and righteously, "and it was awesome."

"Up until the end anyway," Darren mumbled.

"And we've been having a whole bunch of hot kinky sex since then," Wally bragged smugly to the shock blonde male.

"Wally!" Darren hissed hitting his boyfriend on the arm while his face was flaming.

"What?" Wally shrugged with a seemingly innocent look on his face.

"Uh, I'll see you two in class," and with that Todd left the two of them alone walking away awkwardly.

"Bye Toddy boys," Wally waved at him enthusiastically, "hope we didn't freak you out of anything."

"Wally," Darren groaned.

…

School had come and gone faster than our heroes could have imagined. Now they both sat in the lounge of their base discussing private matters.

"So Todd was Tobi that whole time?" Darren asked quietly.

Wally nodded silently from his place beside Darren. The young speedster had been a little wary to give Darren this answer mostly because he didn't know how his boyfriend was going to react to the news.

Sighing deeply, Darren closed his eyes and held his hand to his own forehead. He must have stayed in that position for about a minute before Wally talked to him again.

"I don't even know why I'm upset," Darren shook his head chuckled humorlessly, "it's not like I knew either of them personally or anything. I just…I don't…"

"You feel bad for him," Wally finished for him.

Darren looked up at the red head curiously.

"As far as we know he's dead Darren," Wally explained, "sure we saved the world, but we had to take a human life in the process. My uncle says that it's fine to feel bad about this kind of stuff, just as long as it doesn't distract you from what you have to do."

Darren smiled and kissed Wally on the cheek briefly.

"I guess you're right," Darren snuggling up to the speedster's side, "but maybe I should get my dad's opinion about it to. I just want to know what he says."

Wally, not one to see people he cares about looking down in the dumps, decided to bring up something he remembered seeing the news this morning.

"I heard that the city's main art museum is having a contest soon," Wally smirked as he saw that he grabbed Darren's interest, "the ones that win are supposed to get some kind of special prize curtsy of the parade committee."

"Parade committee?" Darren raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know there was a parade coming up."

"Oh yeah," Wally nodded eagerly, "I think some time in the next five weeks there is going to be this big parade with a whole bunch of models and floats."

Darren nodded looking extremely impressed. Feeling eyes on him, Darren saw that his boyfriend was giving him and expectant look.

"Are you going to enter?" Wally asked practically bouncing in his seat.

"What? No!" Darren proclaimed shaking his head vigorously, "my art is not good enough to win some contest. Besides we have way too much on our plate right now, including our upcoming mission with Captain Marvel. I can't enter any contests now."

"Aw, but babe…"

"No," Darren denied folding his hands.

Wally pouted but still wrapped his arms around Darren's waist.

"It really turns me on when you tell me no," Wally whispered lustfully.

Darren gulped inaudibly as he felt Wally gently kissing his neck.

"Please don't do anything about that contest," Darren pleaded leaning into the kisses.

No promises, Wally said to himself but kept focusing on his boyfriend outwardly.

The young speedster loved surprising people.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Sorry for the short chapter you guys, like I said I had some projects to finish.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.


	30. Issues

Howdy guys it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How are you guys doing during this week? I have been doing pretty well actually and I hope you have to. November is coming to a close and it's going to be December. I can't tell you guys how crazy this past semester has been but I am sure glad that it is almost over.

I just can't wait for Christmas! Call me childish if you want, but I just love Christmas. There is just something about the holiday that makes me so happy. I love going out and getting a tree, I love shopping for presents, and I love eating Christmas related food. I just can't wait for it to be here.

If you all haven't noticed, I have been using some of the recent episodes of Young Justice to help out with some of the newest chapters. I just felt it would a nice little touch to the story. However, I will not be copying the episodes and just pasting Darren in them and this chapter will be proof of that.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE MESSAGE**: I'm sorry to say that it's that time a year guys. In no less than two weeks I will be taking my finals for all of my college courses. As a result I will not have an update for the week of the 5th to the 10th. Not worry though because I will get right back to updating that following week on the 17th early that morning.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Time for my weekly thank you's to my reviewers. Thank you so much and for reviewing **Chichi, chupito13 **and** Storylover158** for giving me your opinion on my chapters. You guys are a great inspiration for me and your feedback is really helping this story come along pretty well.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

"This is kind of overwhelming," Darren smiled nervously as him and his speedster lover walked through the halls of their school.

"What is?" Wally muffled tearing into his burrito. The red head was so grateful he remembered to bring this so he could microwave it for the end of school. They do not feed them enough in the cafeteria.

"The upcoming mission," Darren replied as if it was obvious, "we're going to be teaming up with Captain Marvel this time."

Wally, seeing the faraway look on Darren's face, instantly assumed that he was attracted to the other hero.

"You do know he acts like a little kid right" Wally question with a raised eyebrow, "even younger than us?"

Darren just shrugged. Yes, he was told that Captain Marvel tended not to act his age but he didn't really care at the moment.

"Yes, but he doesn't look like one," Darren chuckled, "he looks like a very, um, impressively built man."

Wally huffed angrily. Silently, the red head brought his arm over and held Darren to his side staring down at him pointedly.

"Of course he's not as impressive as you Wally," Darren reprimanded himself running a single finger down Wally's chest.

Wally grinned in satisfaction he could practically feel his pride rising back up once again (in more ways than one).

Wally looked around the hallway they were currently in frantically. He froze as he saw that there was an empty classroom a couple of steps ahead of them.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Darren shook his head adamantly as he saw a familiar sly grin on his boyfriends face, "I know what you're thinking and the answers is no."

"Please," Wally pouted.

"No," Darren shook his head once again.

"Please," Wally pouted whining slightly.

"No Wally I am not having sex with you in this school!" Darren shouted.

Wally's eyes widen gleefully at said outburst, looking around them deliberately.

Darren gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth. Slowly, the young Green Lantern looked around and saw several people staring at the two of them with wide eyes. Some looked at them with disgust while looked with interest.

Blushing in complete and total embarrassment, Darren sped out of the hallway with his chortling boyfriend behind him.

"It's not funny," Darren told him.

"…"

"It's not!" Darren said with emphasis.

Wally nodded in agreement all while still laughing to himself.

Darren sighed rubbing his own forehead tiredly.

"You are such a jerk."

…

"You should have seen them trying catch me it was so funny!"

Both Darren and Wally, both clad in their superhero suits, stepped into their base to see the whole team there. More importantly though, was Hal and Captain Marvel who were standing in the middle of the group talk very loudly (though it was more Marvel than Hal).

Hal looked as though he desperately wanted to get out of the conversation he was having with Marvel at any costs but just couldn't leave. So when he saw his son and Wally approaching the both of them he was immediately ecstatic.

"Darren!" Hal practically ran over and pulled his son toward him and started to introduce him to Marvel.

"Marvel this is my son, son this Captain Marvel," Hal told the both of them.

"Hello, um, Captain Marvel," Darren greeted quietly bow his head in a nervous fashion up at the superhero.

Marvel stared down at the nervous boy blinkingly before a large smile plastered itself onto his face. Darren couldn't help but squeal in shock as he was developed into a hug. The young Green Lantern looked to his father for help but noticed him slyly trying to slide away from them.

Wally felt an uncomfortable chill run through his spine at the closeness of the two of them but restrained himself from doing anything, for now.

"Nice to meet you new Green Lantern!" Marvel greeted loudly, "it's always nice to meet new superheroes."

"Thank you," Darren chuckled awkwardly just narrowly taking himself out of Marvel's tree trunk arms.

"I heard you were an artist, I love artists!" Marvel cried, "Canyou draw me like those famous artists do? I promise to stay still for you green buddy."

"Draw you?" Wally repeated to himself lowly.

The young speedster did not like the thought of Darren drawing anyone but himself. He considered it a type of intimacy for artists (don't ask him why because he mostly likely won't have an answer for you).

Wally was about to march over there and get him back when suddenly there was a loud thud sound.

The Young Justice team and its mentors looked over to see Superboy holding Aqualad by ends of his shirt.

"You knew?" Superboy snarled, "You knew the entire time that there was a mole and you didn't say anything? You knew that Red Tornado was going to betray us?""

"What?" Wally snapped running over to them followed by the rest of the team.

"Conner stop it," Megan shouted flying over to the Kryptonian clone to try and stop him from hurting their leader.

Conner moved his head toward her with a snarl on his face.

"He's the reason you almost got hurt!" Conner snarled.

"So you knew that Red Tornado was going to betray us and you didn't say anything?" Wally demanded being held back slightly by Darren, "What the hell man?"

"We do not know for certain that Red Tornado betrayed us," Aqualad answered calmly, "and I didn't know that those events would occur."

"But you did know that there was a mole on the team," Robin pointed out with narrowed eyes, "and you thought it was one of us."

Aqualad held his head down in shame. This was a tight spot he got himself into.

Artemis scoffed clenching bow tightly.

"Thanks for trusting us," Artemis said sarcastically.

Both Darren and Megan, the only ones who didn't say something about this development yet, looked to each other in confusion. While both did feel a little hurt that Aqualad didn't trust them with this information, they were trying to give him the benefit of the doubt because he was there friend and their leader.

"You jackass," Wally hissed.

As he went to charge Aqualad, he was stopped by a giant green catcher's mitt stopping him in mid stride.

"Stop it," Darren told him sternly, "don't do something you might regret."

Wally growled and stomped back to Green Lantern lover. Darren, feeling extra cautious, changed the mitt of a rope to retrain the red head in front of him.

"But he's the one who…"

"Enough!"

The whole cave froze as Batman uttered that one word. One word is all it took for Batman to bring ordered to a chaotic seen

He's not the Batman for nothing.

"I called you all here for a mission," Batman told them, "one that you all will follow through with."

"Batman..."

Robin quickly silenced himself as he found himself under the Dark Knights intense stare. Seeing as no one else had anything more to say, Batman pulled up the computer screen display to the team their mission.

"You all will be investigating a large anomaly in the middle of the pacific ocean," Batman informed them.

The screen displayed a triangle shaped object the size of a small factory standing stiffly in the ocean.

"This is not the first to appear around the world," Batman informed the team, "some have appeared on land while others are in the sea."

"So all we have to do is just blow them up?" Wally asked bluntly.

"No," Batman said sternly, "our intel has informed us that all local authorities that have tried to approach these objects ended up attacked by them."

Wally gulped nervously.

"Captain Marvel will be accompanying you on this mission," Batman gestured to said superhero beside him.

Marvel grinned at the team excitedly.

"It will be a pleasure working with you dudes and dudettes," Marvel said excitedly.

The team gave him a doubtful look.

"But who's our leader going to be on this mission?" Robin couldn't help but ask.

Aqualad couldn't help but flinch hurtfully at that remark. Megan threw him a look of pity which was lost to the Atlantean at the moment.

"Did I say you had a new leader?" Batman answered smartly.

"No but…"

Captain Marvel ran over to the boy wonder to whisper in his ear.

"My advice to you dude is to just stop while your ahead," Marvel recommended, "because you're only going to make him madder."

Robin looked from him to his adopt father before sighing in defeat.

"Good point. I'll shut up now."

…

The ride to the mission was a quiet one. No one was willing to bring up the subject that was on everyone's mind.

"Wally, please say something to him," Kid Lantern pleaded to the stoic red head beside him, "let's just clear all this up."

"There is nothing to talk about," Kid Flash folded his arms stubbornly glaring over at his silent leader, "he doesn't trust us and thinks we're all traitors."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Kid Lantern question looking upset, "we're his team, his family."

"Not anymore," Kid Flash grunted turning his head away signaling the end of the conversation.

Kid Lantern shook his head feeling for first time disappointed of his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, Miss. Martian and Superboy were having a similar conversation.

"But he's been with you ever since you escape the lab and now you're telling me that you're willing to just throw away his friendship?" Miss. Martian asked Superboy in shock.

"He's the one throwing away friendships not me," Superboy snarled, "he was probably going to stab us in the back when we weren't looking."

"You don't know that," Miss. Martian denied, "Kaldur is a smart and tactical guy. I'm sure he had some kind of plan."

"I don't believe it," Superboy snorted, "I don't believe anything when it comes to him anymore."

Sighing to herself, Miss. Martian decided to drop the conversation for now.

"We're here," Captain Marvel announced loudly as they came upon the triangle object, "now let's go kick some ass!"

"Can we really depend on this guy?" Artemis whispered to the Boy Wonder.

"Well, he is a part of the league you know," Robin said back.

"First I think we should…"

"There is no way I'm listening to you," Kid Flash snorted interrupting Aqualad.

Superboy stood up beside the speedster and nodded in agreement.

Robin, who was a little more rational than before, spoke against the two of them.

"We need a plan you guys," Robin pointed out obviously, "otherwise we could end up getting attacked like everyone else."

"So you're saying we should listen to him?" Superboy demanded staring angrily at Aqualad.

"No, he's saying that only dumbasses allow themselves to get sidetracked when there is a mission to be done," Artemis stated bluntly.

Both Superboy and Kid Flash gave each other a doubtful look before turning their heads away stubbornly.

Aqualad shot both Robin and Artemis a grateful which they returned (albeit somewhat halfheartedly) before directing his attention to everyone else.

"We should split up in teams," Aqualad suggested, "each of us will check out a side and carefully analyze its contents."

"I love it," Captain Marvel cried, "I call dips on the top!"

"Someone should accompany you just in case," Aqualad advised.

"I'll go," both Kid Lantern and Miss. Martian raised their hands eagerly.

"Hey, but I thought we we're always going to partner up," Kid Flash whined at his brown haired lover.

Superboy was silently asking Miss. Martian the same question furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Not today!" Both of the green superheroes echoed in unison making both Kid Flash and Superboy jump in shock.

The rest of team feigned interest in this development for a moment before Aqualad cleared his throat.

"Shall we get to work?" Aqualad asked.

…

The teams had got together quickly to analyze the triangle object. Aqualad, Robin, and Artemis were checking beneath the object, Superboy and Kid Flash were watching over its sides, and Miss. Martian, Kid Lantern, and Captain Marvel were looking over the very top of it.

"Why does Wally have to so irrational?" Kid Lantern said to himself lowly he looked over the object, "He's usually more logical than this. I don't get it."

"I know how you feel," Miss. Martian said from behind him startling the teenage superhero slightly.

"Even though Conner isn't really one you would call 'logical'," Miss. Martian sighed, "he was always really loyal. Now it just seems that he threw all that loyalty away."

"What can we do to make them more considerate of Aqualad?" Kid Lantern asked helplessly.

Miss. Martian thought about this for a brief second but got nothing but a blank.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Miss. Martian shrugged looking just as helpless as her teammate.

"I'd hate to interrupt," Marvel said from the very middle of the object, "but I think we have something here."

Immediately both of teenage superheroes flew over and observed Marvels findings. It appeared to be some sort of control box.

"V.S," Marvel read the initial at the top of the box, "wonder what they could stand for?"

Just then, Robin and Artemis jumped out of the water running to join everyone else.

"You guys will not believe what we found," Robin huffed running as fast as his legs could take him, "this is really really bad. This thing is a…"

Before Robin could finish, the object started rumbling. Aqualad came up from the water beside Kid Flash and Superboy. The three of them watched in awe as the object started to float up above them slightly.

"Guys! You have to move now," Robin ordered the three of them that were in the water.

The underside of the object started to create electricity, building up an attack.

Aqualad, seeing both Kid Flash and Superboy to stunned to move, used his power of over water to propel both of them on top of the object just as it struck him with a bolt of electricity.

"Aqualad!" Everyone cried out.

Said Atlantean shouted in pain as he was electrocuted, the pain was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Turn this stupid thing off," Artemis snapped.

"Smash it," Marvel ordered.

Doing as they were told, both Superboy and Kid Lantern pounded all around the object (Kid Lantern using a gigantic hammer).

Only with one mighty blow from Captain Marvel did the object stop moving. Unexpectedly, the triangle object promptly fell down from the sky and straight into the ocean leaving the team to fall down into the water themselves.

"Where is it going?" Miss. Martian asked as she could see the object burrowing deep underwater.

"Who cares, Kaldur needs help," Robin snapped swimming over to Aqualad stilled body along with Artemis and Marvel.

"What do you thinks going to happen next?" Kid Lantern asked his green skinned friend beside.

"Who knows," Miss. Martian answered as she noticed that while Kid Flash and Superboy did look worried about Aqualad, they made no move to go and check on him.

"Who knows."

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	31. Problem Solving

Hey, hey, hey everyone its JessieMundaiFan welcoming you back to another chapter.

What new with you guys? Are you all okay this week? As much as I want to say that I'm irritated because of something that happened in class, I'm pretty much fine. Why? Well, because my niece's birthday party was this week. I couldn't tell you how happy I was about this party because last year something happened and she couldn't have a really big one with all her friends. We went to this place called 'Pump It Up' and the kids had a lot of fun playing there.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE MESSAGE**: As I said before, I'll have to skip an update next week I the 5th to the 10th. I know some of you are going to be mad but me but I'm taking my finals and I need all time I need to study. Sorry about this guys.

Enough about me though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewer **Storylover158**. It always makes me happy to see reviews. Thank you for the support!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

It had been a couple days since the incident with Aqualad and the Pacific Ocean. Luckily, Aqualad was able to get some quick medical help and was recovering fine from his electrocution. Sadly, the same cannot be said about rest of the team.

It had certainly helped that Robin and Artemis were able to come around and see from their Atlantean leader's point of view and see the limited choices he had at his disposal at the time, but Conner and Wally were not that easily swayed. The two of them held on determinedly to their anger and refused to see it his way while Aqualad took it all in stride, this irritated the rest of the team incredible mainly, Darren and Megan.

"I swear dad, Wally really does have a rock for a head," Darren ranted shaking his head, "if you were to smash it against another rock I guarantee he would crush it into nothing and the remains would blow away into the air."

Both Darren and Hal sat across from each other at a very nice restaurant in the middle of Coast City for lunch.

Darren couldn't help but be offended when his father suddenly burst out laughing.

"I don't see how this is funny," Darren grumbled taking a sip of his drink, "my boyfriend is acting like a complete and total hardheaded, stubborn buffoon and you won't help me."

Hal's laughter stopped as he shot his son a grin.

"Hm, hardheaded, stubborn, and buffoonish," Hal rubbed his chin mockingly, "if only he gave you some indication that he can be like that most of the time. This is completely new look for Wally West."

Seeing his father's point, Darren's crabbiness deflated slightly as he started to relax some and speak calmer.

"I just don't understand him," Darren claimed softly, "I think that he knows that he's wrong but he just doesn't know how to say it. I wish I could help him."

Hal clasped a hand on his son's shoulder comfortably.

"You just have to give him some time Darren," Hal said sternly, "you have to remember that Wally knew Kaldur longer and the 'betrayel' probably affected him in ways you don't quite understand."

Darren nodded in understanding, but still looked a little confused.

"I hope he comes around soon," Darren whispered to himself.

Hal decided to change the subject to something less serious.

"So, Wally told me that your entering that float contest," Hal told him casually taking a sip of his drink.

"He said what?"

Darren blushed as everyone turned to him after his loud outburst.

"Why did he tell you that?" Darren asked his voice much more controlled this time, "No, I am not entering that contest."

"Why not?" Hal blinked at his son obviously.

"B-Because," Darren answered stuttering slightly, "I am so not good enough an artist to win this contest."

"But Wally said…"

Immediately realizing something, Hal shut his mouth trying to be discrete but failing badly. Darren narrowed his eyes at his father in suspicion.

"What are you hiding?" Darren demanded in a no nonsense voice.

"Nothing," Hal claimed looking away slightly.

"Did Wally enter me in that contest without my permission?" Darren asked warningly.

Hal shrugged avoiding his son's glare like his life depended on it. Darren, seeing that he wasn't going to be getting any information out of his father any time soon promptly stood up and collected his stuff.

"I have to go," Darren announced looking somewhat annoyed, "I have a date at Coast Cities National Art Museum."

"You and Wally are going out on a date," Hal raised an eyebrow at his son, "I thought you were still made at him."

"Who said it was Wally," Darren chuckled before walking out of the restaurant leaving his father to look utterly confused.

"Oh, what is going on now?" Hal sighed rubbing the top of his forehead.

…

"I can't believe Darren can't see things my way," Wally growled at the Kryptonian clone beside him on the couch.

Currently, both Wally and Conner were in the play room in the base playing some Modern Warfare 3.

"I know what you mean," Conner grunted as he killed yet another guy, "Megan isn't doing that either."

"We're not wrong are we?" Wally questioned cursing to high heaven when he was killed right before he got a killstreak."

"No we're not wrong," Conner protested, "Kaldur screwed us over, his friends! If we can't get pissed at him who can?"

"Exactly," Wally nodded.

"Oh, here's where you two are."

Both teenage superheroes turned around to see the Boy Wonder himself leaning on the entrance door with a smirk on his face. Wally recognized the look as his 'I know something you don't know and it's going to piss you off'.

That look always spelled trouble.

"Oh god, what now?" Wally groaned shutting off his and Conner's game.

Dick snickered to himself lowly. Getting off of the door he casually walked over to the couch and sat down in between the two of them.

"I just came to check up on you two," Dick claimed innocently, "see if you guys are faring alright."

"We're fine," Conner replied with narrowed eyes well aware of the young boys antics.

"You are?" Dick eyebrows rose dramatically, "you guys are more man than me. I don't think I could take it if I were in your shoes."

"Just spit it out already boy brat," Wally seethed quickly growing tired of his antics.

Dick pouted briefly before a smirk came onto his face.

"No need to be rude, I was just making conversation," Dick held up his hands in surrender, "To tell you the truth I'm actually proud of you guys. I don't think I could deal with Darren and Megan going out on a date if were in either of your shoes."

"Well, see you late," Dick chirped as he stood up and walked out of the play room, ignoring the shell shocked looks on his teammates faces.

The Boy Wonder got about halfway into the hall until he heard…

"What?"

Dick laughed enthusiastically holding his own sides.

"I love being me," Dick claimed contently.

…...

"Hey Darren!"

Darren looked up from his latest drawing to see Megan, adorning her human disguise, running toward him.

The young Green Lantern rose up from his place from the foot of Coast Cities Museum to meet her half way.

"Hello Megan, glad you could make it," Darren greeted politely.

Megan smiled at him friendly.

"Oh please, I'm so glad you invited me," Megan claimed eagerly, "Conner has been so hardhead lately I just had to get out of the base for a little while."

"I figured as much," Darren chuckled thinking of his own boyfriend before ushering both of them inside the museum.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Megan gasped in shock as she stepped into the wonderfully crafted walls and glass ceiling of the museum.

"Most art museums tend to be like this," Darren claimed, "I just thought this would be a good place for both of us to just relax and clear our minds off of our crazy boyfriends."

Megan nodded already finding herself becoming enthralled with the paintings and sculptures around her.

"You've never been to a museum before have you?" Darren commented watching her mood constantly changing with each passing second.

"Nope," Megan replied with a 'pop', "but now I wish I have been! Your earth paintings are so fascinating to me."

"Then allow me to give you the grand tour," Darren offered happily. One of the first things he had his father do when Darren first visited him was show him their art museum so he knows this place by heart.

"Why thank you kind sir," Megan giggled taking Darren's shoulder walking to more exhibits.

…

"I can't believe them," Wally raged running a full speed.

"How could they do this?" Conner added just as equally as anger running almost as fast as his friend.

"Did they really think we wouldn't find out about the two of them cheating on us?" Wally wondered aloud.

"We're about to find out," Conner grumbled.

Both of them have been running for miles determined to stop Darren and Megan's 'date' before it began.

"Wait a minute!" Wally shouted stopping in his tracks.

Conner, startled by the speedster's abrupt stop, ran into him causing the both of them to crash into the ground.

"What?" Conner demanded picking himself off of Wally.

"Where are we going?" Wally questioned.

"What? To stop Darren and Megan's date!" Conner shouted.

"But we don't know where they are!" Wally snapped.

Stunned, Conner thought about this for a brief second before he smacked himself on the head.

"We have to go back and talk to Dick," Conner groaned in annoyance.

"Great deduction Sherlock," Wally sarcastically.

"Don't get pissed off at me this isn't my fault," Conner growled glaring at his speedster friend, "I'm already pissed off at Kaldur I don't to be pissed off at you two."

Wally blinked at those words. The red headed boy could feel himself calming down slowly as he thought over his previous actions.

"I'm sorry man," Wally sighed, "it's just that I've been so damn irritated lately. I think it's because Darren cut me off."

"Cut you off what?" Conner asked clueless.

Wally started to give the Kryptonian clone a weird look before he realized just how little Conner knew about modern day slang and phrases.

"It just means that we're not having sex anymore," Wally clarified for him.

"You guys are having sex?" Conner asked excitedly before calming himself down.

Wally raised a single eyebrow at him.

"Do you think you could, uh, tell me about it?" Conner asked awkwardly not really looking at the red head.

"What?" Wally asked in shock.

"It's just that I don't hear much about," Conner quickly explained with a blush on his face, "and it…intrigues me."

In an instant, Wally's eye lit up joyfully. He realized that he had finally found someone to talk about these things to.

"We have much to discuss my friend," Wally said smoothly putting a hand on Conner's shoulder walking them back to the base.

…

"I love this," Megan exclaimed.

"It really is isn't it," Darren nodded staring up into the painting of an Aurora Borealis, "I heard that this painting actually came from the artist's dreams rather than actually seeing one in real life."

"I wish I could draw like this," Megan sighed, "I've never so much as tried to painting because I just can't see it happening in my head."

"Well, how do you know you can't do something unless you try?" Darren questioned, "I'm sure you can do it if you just look at art from a different perspective than you did before."

"I'm sure your right," With widen eyes Megan suddenly slapped herself on the head, "Duh Megan!"

"What?" Darren blinked in question.

"That's what we have to do for Conner and Wally," Megan proclaimed, "instead of trying to make them look at the situation with Kaldur in a different perspective we should look at this from a different perspective ourselves."

"You think that will work?" Darren asked his hopes steadily rising. He hated fighting with Wally.

"It's worth a shot," Megan nodded

Just then Darren got a text on his cellphone, it was from Dick.

'_Hey little bro, just telling in advance that I told Conner and Wally about your little 'date' with Megan and now there on the rampage…see ya!'_

"That…dick," Darren mumbled before grabbing Megan's arm and running towards the exit at top speed.

"W-Where are we going?" Megan spluttered.

…

Both Megan and Darren froze as they entered the play room and saw Conner and Wally, not acting insanely jealous but just talking.

With each other.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Darren asked slowly stepping inside the room.

Looking up and seeing that it was his lover, Wally immediately ran over to him and gave him a huge kiss.

"Long time no see babycakes," Wally chuckled (a little nervously Darren noticed).

"Wally," Darren allowed a small smile to appear on his face. The young speedster looked a little better than he did before, more relieved and happy.

"Let's get out of here," Wally ordered ushering Darren out the door with himself behind him.

"Uh okay," Darren agreed with question but not before speaking to Megan one last time.

"We can talk about that painting thing later," Darren told her.

"Okay," Megan waved goodbye to him enthusiastically.

Just before the doors shut, Darren could have sworn he saw Conner give him a curious look.

"It wasn't a date Wally," Darren felt he had to correct whatever lies Dick spread, "we just wanted to hang out together."

"I understand," Wally reassured him, "I was being a little crazy."

"Was?"

"Me and Conner talked about a whole lot of…stuff," Wally phrased his words carefully, "and after we calmed down we realized that maybe be we were being a little too irrational."

Darren slide into his boyfriends arms and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you," Darren said between his boyfriend's lips.

"Hm," Wally brought his lips back to Darren's making their tongues meet one another's.

"Does this mean I'm off of sex probation?" Wally asked hopefully already feeling his erection rising.

Darren gave his boyfriend a suggestive look. Looking around and seeing no one, Darren pulled Wally in the room closest to them, the library.

"Take me," Darren breathed.

With a fierce growl Wally crashed his lips onto Darren's bringing them into a passionate kiss. Darren walked backwards until he hit a desk. Not wanting to waste any time, Wally pulled his lovers shirt off and threw it aside along with his own kissing Darren ever deeper.

Darren couldn't help but moan as Wally crawled on top of him on the desk attaching his lips to his neck. Slowly the red head kissed his way to erect nipples sucking on them gently bringing out more lustful sounds out his lover. Slyly, Wally started pulling off the young superheroes jeans and boxers leaving him naked on the desk.

"We don't have any lube," Wally whispered into Darren's chest licking his lovers chest.

"Don't care," Darren breathed, "just take me."

Wally wasn't having that though. The last thing he wanted to hurt Darren.

Spreading the brunette's legs, Wally inserted his tongue into Darren's puckered entrance. Darren moaned deeply, running his hands through Wally's hair as he rammed his tongue as deep as he could inside him.

"Wally please," Darren begged starting to bounce himself on the red heads tongue desperately, "now!"

"So demanding," Wally commented huskily.

Taking off of his jeans, Wally aligned himself up with Darren's tight entrance, gripping his hips and pushed himself inside.

Darren groaned loudly as he felt himself completely full with Wally's cock. As soon as Wally got himself use to the squeeze of Darren's hole he promptly started slamming himself inside him.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard," Darren moaned knowing that Wally would get a kick out of the dirty talk.

"You like that baby? You like my thick cock in you?" Wally growled thrusting himself roughly into the brunette's backside.

"Oh yes," Darren groaned closing his eyes in pure bliss, "I love your huge cock."

Flipping them over on the desk, Wally made for Darren to hover above him. Leaning down, Darren brought his lips onto Wally's. They both moaned each time their tongues met one another.

"Fuck yourself on me baby," Wally whispered once they separated.

Wantonly, Darren bounced himself on Wally working his tight ass over his cock. Wally gripped Darren's hips helping him bang himself harder. Wally groaned as he actually saw for his own eyes the rapid movement of their bodies loving every second of the show.

"Yes, Wally yes," Darren screamed feeling himself coming.

"Come for me baby," Wally told him, "show me how beautiful you are."

That was all it took for Darren to come coating both of their stomachs with his release. Wally was right behind him unable to take Darren's tightening up any longer releasing himself inside him.

"I love make up sex!" Wally proclaimed with a huge grin.

Darren laughed gleefully leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

…


	32. Brotherly Bond

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan. I guess this is a surprise isn't it? The only reason I was able to update this week is because I lucked out with my finals and two of them ended up being take home exams!

I can't tell you all how glad I am to be done with finals, assignments, papers and everything in between. It makes me feel so much better to know that all of that is over and done with (at least until next semester). I was really relieved at myself for planning ahead and finishing up all my big papers early in the semester so I had more time to study for finals ( as opposed to some of my lazier friends, lol).

In relation to my grades, I can't really say how I fared this semester. This has been a bumpy one for me (it was one of the more challenging semesters I had my whole college career) but I think I did pretty well. I know for a fact that I didn't fail any classes (not with all the work I did anyway) so thankfully I don't have to worry about that. Aside from being one of my more challenging semester, I thought it was also one of the more insightful ones as well. I didn't take any electives, everything was in my major, and I learned a lot of things that really got me thinking about people and how we function ( I am a Sociology major).

Enough about me though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Pokematic7, deldara, Yaoi-Beloved, Storylover158, **and** chupito13. **It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. I really don't deserve all the attention I'm getting right now. I love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

"We're sorry," Wally and Conner shouted in unison bowing their heads.

Kaldur eyed them both in amusement while the rest of the team, and Black Canary, tried to hold in their laughter.

"Apologies are not needed my friends," Kaldur told them kindly, "the anger you both felt towards me was understandable."

"We still took it to far though," Wally argued giving his Atlantean friend a pleading look, "we promise that it won't happen again."

Conner nodded silently in agreement.

"Looks like our boys have grown up," Darren said to Megan holding his hand to his heart.

"Oh, how the time flies," Megan sighed dramatically.

The two gave each other a look before suddenly bursting into laughter. Artemis and Dick couldn't help but groaned at their antics.

"These four make two of the weirdest couples I have ever seen," Artemis declared with a roll of her eyes.

"You know what they say Artemis, freaks attract freaks," Dick replied with a smirk.

"We heard that," the four of them chorus making the Boy Wonder look sheepish.

There was a suddenly whirling sound as the team saw a very sophisticated looking man sporting a suit and cane enter the base through the teleporter.

"Who's that?" Darren whispered to Megan as he had never seen this top hat wearing man around the base before.

"That's Zatarra one of the leagues magicians," Megan whispered back watching as he admitted someone else into the base, "I've heard that he's really skilled at his craft."

Darren just then saw someone else walked into the base, it was a young girl. The young Green Lantern barely had any time to walk toward the girl before Dick pushing them all out of the way to greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Robin," Dick shook her hand enthusiastically before turning to the rest of the team, "and this is Conner, Megan, Wally, Kaldur, Artemis, and Darren."

"Big team you got here," Zatanna noticed smiling politely, "I'm Zatanna."

"It can get bigger," Dick told her huskily.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow at him.

"The team I mean," Dick corrected blushing slightly, "not the, uh, whatever. Are you joining the team?"

Wally couldn't help but snickered to himself. It was so rare that you got to see Robin looking flustered and embarrassed. He loved it!

Darren, however, was feeling a little bit different than his boyfriend. It was obvious that Dick was quickly gaining a crush on the young magician and that didn't feel right to him. He can't say what but the thought of Dick getting together with someone who was clearing older than him, left an unsettling taste in his mouth.

"Not so fast," Zatarra said interrupting the Boy Wonder's glee, "this is just, uh, a visit just to test the waters."

Conner snorted before turning to Black Canary pretty much ignoring their guests.

"Any news on that Rob- I mean Red Tornado?" Conner asking straining himself to not immediately lash out just by saying his former mentors name.

The Kryptonian clone was in a forgiving mood and was doing his best not to jump to the conclusion of Red Tornado being the mole, even if the evidence was staggering.

The team looked over at their current mentor eagerly. Ever since the event with the three Reds they have been kept in the dark in the development of the search for Red Tornado. They all desperately wanted to know what happened to their friend and if they could help in the investigation.

"Not yet," Black Canary denied, "Batman is searching high and low for our friend but has exhausted all of our options."

"Then how are going to find him?" Robin demanded knowing that if Batman couldn't find him they were pretty much doomed.

"We will find a way," Black Canary giving the team a stern look, "and all of you are not going to interfere."

"Maybe it would be best if you all gave Zatanna a tour of the cave," Zatarra offered feeling the tension growing in the room.

"Okay," Dick grinned taking Zatanna's hand and practically dragging her along.

Making a sound akin to a growl, Darren followed right behind them leaving the rest of the team confused.

"Oh, what is going on now?" Artemis sighed following them.

"Wow," Dick exclaimed as the finally looked back from where he was pulling Zatanna to see a completely different set of clothes on her now, "that is so cool!"

"All she did is change her clothes, big deal," Darren huffed lowly folding his arms. He paid no mind to Wally giving him a knowing look as he wrapped an arm around him.

"We're going after Red Tornado aren't we?" Zatanna said aloud casually as if reading everyone's anxious minds.

"We?" Darren raised an eyebrow at the presumptuous girl.

"If you're going I'm going to," Zatanna argued with a smirk, "otherwise how could you guarantee that I won't squeal on you?"

"I can think of a few ways to make you keep quiet," Darren muttered ignoring the signals Wally's was giving him trying to indicate that everyone could hear him perfectly well despite the lowness of his voice.

Artemis feeling in a particularly catty mood, decided to add fuel to Darren's steadily growing fire.

"You know I think you'll fit in fine with us," Artemis said trying to hide the smirk as she noticed the Green Lantern beside him growl lowly.

…

Their search for finding Red Tornado was relatively short. After Kid Flash gave them his idea on interrogating Professor Ivo for the whereabouts of Red Tornado, the team made their way to where their robot friend was said to be, Yellowstone National Park.

Kid Lantern had been staring unblinkingly at Zatanna ever since they left Belle Reve (the prison Professor Ivo was kept at). An uncomfortable chill ran down his spine as he saw Robin and the young magician seemingly flirting with each other.

"You can stop glaring any time now," Kid Lantern heard someone say in his ear.

The Green Lantern looked over to see his boyfriend smirking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kid Lantern put on an innocent look.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"You've been glaring at Zatanna ever since we left that prison," Kid Flash pointed out, "and I'm just going to tell you that your concern is unnecessary."

"Huh?" Now Kid Lantern looked legitimately confused.

"Robin can take care of himself Darren," Kid Flash acknowledged waving a finger at his lover, "so stop with the protective little brother act."

"I am not being a protective-"

Kid Lantern froze as he realized what was just said to him. Out of pure frustration the Green Lantern stood up from his seat and started yelling as loud as his voice can go.

"I am not the little brother," Kid Lantern proclaimed in exasperation, "Why does everyone call me the little brother? I am two years older than him so that means, by default, I am the older brother."

It was at this point Kid Lantern finally realized where he was as he saw everyone in the ship giving him looks (and more importantly Robin's smirk). Blushing, he sat back down hitting his boyfriend on the arm who was snickering at him.

"Don't mind me guys," Kid Lantern said holding his head down.

Wally must be rubbing off on me, Kid Lantern thought as he realized at the he had been having a lot of outbursts lately.

"You have to excuse little Darren," you could hear Robin say to Zatanna, "he's going through a little independent rebellious stage where he forgets the status quo."

"The status quo which says that you are my older brother?" Kid Lantern heard himself say.

"Of course," Robin replied you could practically feel the smirk that was present on his face.

"Now, where were we?" Robin asked going back to his conversation with Zatanna, "oh right I was trying to ask you some questions without being to nonchalant."

"Oh please, be as chalant as you like," Zatanna replied with the slightest hint of suggestion in her voice.

"How old are you?" Kid Lantern demanded glaring at the girl once again.

Kid Flash leaned over to whisper to him.

"Darren, stop being a cock blocker."

The speedster was effectively silenced by a green rope around his mouth curtsey of Darren.

The rest of the team looked as if they wanted to interfere but they were too enamored with what was happening (mainly Artemis who was really getting into this).

Zatanna blinked over at him before narrowing her eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm fifteen," Zatanna stated folding her arms.

Your lack of chest tells me otherwise, Kid Lantern thought to himself but didn't dare utter aloud. He may be acting a little like Wally now but he wasn't quite their all the way…yet.

"You know Robin's thirteen right?" Kid Lantern asked her.

"I'm fourteen," Robin argued.

"Recently turned fourteen," Kid Lantern corrected.

"What's your point?" Robin questioned sharply.

"We're here," Miss. Martian suddenly stated looking relieved to have an excuse to break up this fight.

"Aw," Artemis whined, "and it was just starting to get good."

"This quarrel will have to wait another day," Aqualad said looking between Kid Lantern and Robin, "for now we have a friend to rescue."

"Or execute," Superboy added lowly.

Kid Lantern and Robin looked toward each other a nodded in agreement to save this for later.

"Good," Aqualad nodded, "now let's move team."

"Right!"

…

The fight between Red Volcano, the young robot who had come up with the plan to ruin the world with a volcanic eruption, had been foiled by their good friend Red Tornado and team was successfully able to bring him home.

The team had been given little time to celebrate as they were immediately berated for their reckless actions by Zatarra and Black Canary (though this was coming more from the former than the latter).

Darren couldn't fight off the relaxed smiled off his face as Zatanna was dragged out of the base by her father despite her protest.

"Don't try and look to sad that she's leaving Darren," The brown haired male turned to his side to see the resident Boy Wonder beside him, "if you looked any sadder I might think you'd start dancing."

Darren blushed in embarrassment. It was at this point that he realized how idiotic he was acting recently. What right does he have to tell Robin who he can and cannot date?

"I'm sorry if I ruined your chances with Zatanna," Darren lamented, "I guess I'm just not use to change and us getting a new teammate and you dating is kind of a big change ( at least for me anyway)."

"First off, everything you said are assumptions," Dick pointed out, "Zatanna might not join our team and I didn't even get her number."

"Is that my fault?" Darren asked guilty.

Dick sighed and promptly smacked Darren across the head.

"No stupid," Dick snorted, "and you need to quit worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

"What makes you think I was worried about you?" Darren couldn't help but ask.

"Beside your Wallyish outburst in the ship," Dick replied dryly, "the fact that you were acting like Bruce when he's in a good mood."

Darren couldn't help but chuckled at that causing a smile to appear on Dick's face as well.

"Leave the big brother gig to me," Dick smirked, "it's too much for you to handle."

"I think I might," Darren said surprisingly conceding this time, "It's too much work for me."

Without thinking Darren reached over and hugged Dick. The Boy wonder had a look of pure shock on his face before he hugged his back.

"I've always wanted a brother," Darren admitted softly, "and I'm just glad I have one in you."

"…me to Darren, my stupid little brother."

…

That's it for this chapter.

You do not want to miss the next chapter. Something HUGE will happen!

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	33. Guess Who

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter!

How are you guys been doing this glorious week? I'm feeling great now that I'm not at school and I hope you guys are just as happy and excited for Christmas as I am.

Even at this happy moment there is one thing that can cause me to roll my eyes, in amusement mind you, my parents. Every year we go through the same thing, I ask them what they want for Christmas and they say just get them anything. That is so frustrating to me because every year I want to get them something extravagant and surprising and they give me nothing to work with. It doesn't help that they never stop shopping for themselves even during the week before Christmas either. However, it wouldn't be Christmas for me if my parents didn't do this and plus it adds to the challenge of gifting giving (which I'm always up to).

Before we start the chapter I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **DreamWithMe **and** chupito13** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: For those that are curious about what's happening in the story, please check my page where I explain my plan for this series further. Thank you all for the support and I love you all!

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

The sun was bright in the sky shining down on all the inhabitants of our beautiful planet. For someo this was a signal of a bright new day filled with excitement and fun, for others not so much.

"Go away sun," Wally grumbled into his pillow, "leave us alone. I don't wanna get up, I don't wanna!"

Wally's incessant rambling caused Darren to stir from his place on the bed.

Since Darren's mother was going out all night with Bruce she agreed with her son's suggestion that he spend the night at Wally's house. While this was obviously met with some doubts from both of the boy's parents they agreed with some simple rules in order to appease their parents, the main ones being that they don't both sleep on the bed and that they keep the door slightly ajar.

Wally, being the semi-polite boy that he is, let Darren take his bed while he slept on the floor in a cot.

Whipping the sleep from his eyes, Darren slowly moved over until he was looking down at Wally from the bed.

"Wally? Are you okay?" Darren asked tiredly.

"It's the damn sun," Wally's said from beneath his pillow shielding himself from the rays of light coming from his window, "it's taunting me with its sunness."

"Sunness?" Darren repeated in amusement, "I'm pretty sure that's not a word."

"Yes it is," Wally argued finally looking up from his pillow, "it means to be exposed in sunshine. So take that Mr. Smartass."

"That's 'sunniness' Wally," Darren corrected much to Wally's annoyance, "not sunness."

Wally grunted in response. Surprising our young Green Lantern, the red headed speester reached up and grabbed Darren by his arm pulling him next to his cot. Not missing a beat, the Wally moved to Darren was beneath him, his head lying centered on the pillow below him.

Darren gulped as he could see the predatory look in his boyfriend's eyes that never spelled anything good for him.

"I don't like to be corrected this early in the morning Darren," Wally claimed huskily, "it gets me really angry."

"Really?" Darren whispered blinking up at him.

"Really," Wally answered with a smirk, "it makes me a little…crazy."

Darren didn't realize that Wally's hand was steadily creeping down the front of his body until he felt a pull on his boxers. The brown haired boy moaned loudly in shock at the feeling, a blush coming on his face.

"Wally don't," Darren protested half-heartedly knowing he wanted this, "your parents could barge in here any second."

Wally ignored him continuing to stroke Darren's morning wood through his boxers.

"It's 5:45 sweetie baby," Wally stated grinned lecherously, "even my parents aren't going to be up this early. This means we can have as much fun as we want."

Roughly Wally yanked off Darren's boxers and grabbed his erection. The young Green Lantern bit his lips in order to stop his moans of pleasure from leaving his mouth.

As Wally's mouth started to bit all around his neck, Darren found his shirt being lifted up and his nipples being twisted and turned lightly.

"Wally," Darren gasped as he was assaulted with this barrage of pleasure.

"You want more?" Wally whispered into his ear.

"Yes."

"Want me to fuck you?"

"God yes!"

"Hate to interrupt boys," said a smug voice.

Both of them turned their heads to the door to see Wally's uncle leaning on the door with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"But didn't your parents said that was a no-no," Barry wagged his finger at them teasingly.

"Shut up that's none of your business," Wally glared fiercely at his annoying uncle, "and what are you doing here at five o'clock in the morning?"

Barry's smirk became more prominent on his face.

"Can't I guy just visit his family everyone once and a while without being battered like an enemy?" Barry asked innocently.

Neither of the young superheroes was dumb enough to fall for Barry's completely horrible acting.

"…You just came here to mess with us didn't you?" Darren replied dryly.

"Yep," Barry admitted not looking ashamed in the least, "Wally's mom has always been such a gossip, she told me that Darren was staying over last night."

Getting increasingly irritated, Wally rubbed his eyes slowly. Darren took this time to fix up his clothes and roll from underneath his boyfriend standing up slowly. They weren't going to do anything else after seeing Barry.

"What's going on out here?" They heard another feminine voice say.

"Oh shit," Wally cried in panic. He threw Darren onto the bed and started straightening out his covers quickly. If his mom found out that Darren and him did something he'll be grounded forever!

"Morning Mary," Barry greeted politely hugging her as she came over to his son's door, "how you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Barry," Mary said back with a smile not even questioning why he was their so early.

Pointedly, Mary looked into her son's room just looking for something to be amiss but all she saw was her son looking over at her on the floor and Darren on the bed. Mary let out a sigh a relief thankful that her son hadn't disobeyed her, for once

"How did you boys sleep last night?" Mary asked genuinely curious while Barry had a grin on his face.

"It was great," Wally started to say before a mischievous grin rivaling his uncles appeared on his face, "but it would have been better with Uncle Barry hadn't woken us up."

Barry's grin dropped as his eyes widen fearfully. Mary gasped a glared over at the fastest man alive angrily.

"W-Well I…" Barry started splutter under the harsh glare.

"Barry what have I told you?" Mary demanded hitting him on the arm, "no interrupting peoples sleep!"

"But I…"

"No but's mister," Mary replied sternly taking the grown man by the ear and pulling him painfully down stairs.

Wally snickered in satisfaction while Darren stared aimlessly at the door wondering what just happened.

"What's just going to do to him?" Darren asked almost scared answered.

"Something utterly and completely tortious," Wally chuckled evilly freaking out his boyfriend to no end.

"What?" Darren demanded.

"…She's going to make him clean the garage," Wally said laughing manically.

Downstairs you would someone yell very loudly "NO" at the top of their lungs.

"…This family is so weird," Darren said shaking his head.

…

It was pretty much a normal day at school our two young superheroes. However, Darren couldn't shake that something weird was going on. Everywhere he went there was someone looking at him strangely. Darren, being the reserved kid that he is, instantly got worried and paranoid about this.

Spotting his red headed lover at his locker, Darren immediately went to prod him about the strange goings on.

"Wally," Darren called out lowly as to not raise suspicion to himself, "do you notice that everyone around here is acting really weird?"

"In what way?" Wally asked curiously closing his locker as he looked over at his artist boyfriend.

"Just look around," Darren gestured subtly to the rest of the hall, "everyone is staring at us."

Briefly, Wally looked around the hall to find everyone glancing at the two of them, some being a little more subtle than others.

"So, some people are staring at us, big deal," Wally said with a shrug all to use to standing out and being looked at constantly due to his sometimes outrageous personality.

"Something weird is going on," Darren replied insistently clenching the books in his hands, "and I don't like it."

Wally sighed at his overdramatic boyfriend bringing an arm around his shoulder. Neither of them noticed that the looks around them started to get a little more intense.

"Maybe they're just blinded by our sexiness," Wally grinned smugly much to Darren's utter annoyance.

Darren rolled his eyes. Wally will never change.

"Excuse me," A soft voice said.

The boys looked over to see a small group of three girls standing beside them all looking a little too eager for their taste.

"Can y'all be helped?" Wally questioned with a raised eyebrow moving his hand from Darren shoulder to his waist.

Giggling at the action, the girl's awed in unison disturbing the boys slightly.

Smiling at the two of them, the main brunet girl handed the two of them some kind of large container.

"I made these for you guys," the brunet stated kindly, "fresh right out of the oven just this morning."

"What are they?" Wally asked looking a little too hopeful for Darren's taste.

"Cookies!" The girl exclaimed.

"Cookies?" Wally repeated perkily licking his lips in anticipation.

As the young speedster reached for the container, it was snatched away from his hands by a cautious Darren.

"Aw, share Darren," Wally whined. Unfortunately for him he was ignored.

"Thank you for the cookies," Darren said expressing his gratitude, "but why are you giving this to us? Did we do something?"

"Of course, you did something brave and we just want to show our support" the brunet replied with a couple nods from her friends.

"What's that?" Darren asked almost afraid of the answer. Wally was trying to reach behind him and get the cookies but his hands were easily smacked away.

"Come out as a couple of course," the brunet stated as if it was obvious, "that was a big thing to do and we admire you two for that."

"C-C-Come out?" Darren stuttered in horror. His shock was just enough to throw him off guard which is how Wally easily got the cookie container.

"Ohh, cookies," Wally breathed opening up the container. He hadn't been pay attention to a word that was being said.

"Yeah, you guys came out to the Tommy guy, or whatever his name is, a little while ago," the brunet said with a giggle, "I think it's totally cute."

"Cute?" Darren repeated in confusion, "you think Wally and I being a couple is cute? You don't even know us?"

"Oh please, we don't need to know you," the brunet denied, "you just look like you fit each other, ya know?"

Darren shook his head and started to drag his cookie gobbling boyfriend down the hall to their next class.

"I don't get it," Darren shook his head, "why do girls think homosexuality is cute?"

"Who knows and who cares," Wally said through his crunches, "if it gets us free cookies I'm all for it baby."

"Wally this is a very big deal," Darren told him looking more concerned than he did before, "people know that were gay know. This could lead to a lot of trouble. We could get gay bashed, we could get ostracized by our peers. We could get-"

The young Green Lantern was snapped out of his rambling by a pair of lips surrounding his own in a sweet kiss.

"You worry too much," Wally claimed comfortingly after they separated, "if anything goes down I have your back."

"You sure?" Darren replied softly still slightly feeling the kiss.

Wally simply grinned wrapping his arm around Darren's waist once more. The speedster would have said more if not for his cell phone vibrating violently accompanied Darren's phone doing the same.

Reaching into their pockets both of them saw that they got a text message from Robin.

"Come to the cave, we have some urgent information on the mole," Wally said reading the text aloud, "come right this instant."

"What kind of information would be so urgent that they had to pull us out of school?" Darren questioned staring down at this message concerned. The League had never done something like this before.

"I don't know," Wally shrugged, "but we can't miss out on this, Robin wouldn't joke about something like this."

Darren had a bad feeling about this. He couldn't put his finger on it but something just didn't feel right about this.

"Let's just hurry up and go because the sooner we do this the soon I can give you your good news," Wally urged with a sly grin.

"What news?" Darren wondered with narrowed eyes, "tell me it's not about what I think it is."

Wally looked away innocently before taking off out off toward the school's exit (at a normal pace of course).

"Wally, Wally come back!" Darren demanded running after him.

…

"I wonder what is so important about this information that Aqualad had to tell us in the middle of the day for?" Was the first thing that came out of Robin's mouth as he arrived at the base with Artemis.

"Must be something big," Artemis assumed. In the corner of her eye she saw Miss. Martian turning the corner toward them.

"Hey Miss. Martian," Robin called out waving him over as he walked over to them.

The green skinned girl didn't even look as if she heard them, which is impossible given that they weren't that far away. She had an out of character sorrowful look on her face as if she would burst into tears any second.

Silently, Miss. Martian walked past her friends as if they weren't even there leaving the two of them confused.

"What's up with her?" Artemis asked looking over at her young friend.

It was around this time that Kid Lantern and Kid Flash arrived at the base through the garage entrance thanks to Kid Flash's speed.

"You didn't have to carry me here," Kid Lantern pointed out slinking out of his boyfriends arms.

"Didn't I?" Kid Flash answered wiggling his eyebrows.

The brown haired boy was about to answer until he saw Superboy in the garage. Something seemed a little off about him though as he ran around the room aimlessly searching for something.

The Kryptonian clone looked anxious about something, something that he wished he could be in control of.

"What's going on with Supes?" Kid Flash questioned.

Meanwhile, Aqualad was in the control of the cave standing directly in the center in a thinking pose. His face was one of doubt and question, he looked to be in a daze.

The Atlantean male was snapped out of whatever he was thinking about by all of his teammates arriving at the same time.

"My friends I have been waiting," Aqualad said politely.

"Robin said he had some urgent news on the mole," Kid Flash told him.

Robin's and Artemis's eyes widen in alarm.

"No, we got a message from Aqualad saying that he had news on the mole," Artemis answered slowly much to Kid Flash's and Lantern's confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Kid Flash demanded with Kid Lantern trying to calm him down.

Aqualad noticed that Miss Martian and Superboy were standing stiffly still, as if there was something abnormal was going on with them.

The Atlantean had no time to question them as all the power in the base went out.

"Whoa, who forget to pay the electric bill," Kid Flash joked in the darkness.

"That's not funny Kid Flash," Kid Lantern said raising his ring hand and lightly up the entire room once again.

"Nothings working," Robin stated irritated tapping button on his wrist computer with no luck, "it's like somone put up an EMP in this place."

Kid Lantern suddenly cried out in pain as his wrist was hit with a projectile turning off his light.

"Kid Lantern," Kid Flash said in concern running over to where his boyfriend was holding him protectively, "Who the hell did that?"

"I'm sorry everyone," A voice called out to them sounding genuinely apologetic.

The lights were suddenly turned on revealing to the team of an ambush. All of them were surrounded by thousands of soldiers all with their weapons place on them.

"What the," Robin trailed off looking the most of shocked he had ever been since his parents were killed.

The soldiers fired their weapons.

…

To be continued….in Kid Lantern 2: Team Bonds


End file.
